Pokémon DX Taken To The Max - Unforeseen Destruction
by Primordial Dragon
Summary: This is the 3rd Season of Pokémon DX Taken To The Max and with the Chunin Exams drawing nearer Ash, Misty and Brock must mentally prepare themselves for the challenge ahead while also training with the rest of the group to also learn to utilize Ki. This go smoothly for our hero's until a new cloud of evil appears hungry for destruction and seeking to destroy everthing in its path.
1. Table Of Content

Chapter 1 - The Rough Times Of Ki Training

Chapter 2 - Rumors, Rumors & More Rumors!

Chapter 3 - A S-Ranked Mission: An Unknown Enemy

Chapter 4 - A Past Legend, Origin Of The Kumai Clan

Chapter 5 - Journey To Macalania Forest, Legend Of The Crystal Forest

Chapter 6 - Signs Of Death, The Unknown Enemy Appears

Chapter 7 - Let The Battle Begin, Timothy Vs The Immortal Trio

Chapter 8 - Chronolis Appears, An Enemy From The Past Appears

Chapter 9 - Timothy Vs Inugami, The Demonic Wolf Of Hell

Chapter 10 - A Deep Seated Hatred And A Thirst For Vengeance

Chapter 11 - A Sacrifice Of Faith, A Day Of Unforeseen Destruction

Chapter 12 - Double The Tails, Double The Ferocity

Chapter 13 - Last Chance For Victory, The Lightning Spear Strikes

Chapter 14 - A New Danger For The Future, I Will Become Stronger

Chapter 15 - A Shocking Discovery, The Exosphere Training Begins

Chapter 16 - The Exosphere Training Part 1 & 2

Chapter 17 - Power From Within Unlocked, The Exosphere Training Part 3

Chapter 18 - Legend Of The Red Materia Part 1 & 2

Chapter 19 - No Time Like The Present, My Training Begins Now

Chapter 20 - A New Saga Begins, The Chunin Exams Begins

Chapter 21 - Opponents From Across The Sea

Chapter 22 - The First Exam Begins, The Written Exam

Chapter 23 - It's All Or Nothing, The Final Question Completed

Chapter 24 - The Second Exam, Journey Into Venom Forest

Chapter 25 - Test OF Faith, What Is Your Motivation & Conviction

Chapter 26 - Ambushed, No Way Out

Chapter 27 - Help Appears, The Power Of The Kumai Clan

Chapter 28 - A Needed Break, A Pokémon's Hospitality

Chapter 29 - A Lurking Danger, A Friend In Need Is A Friend In Deed

Chapter 30 - Garmane Trembles, Markus's Cruel Strength

Chapter 31 - The Goal Reached, The Second Exam Completed

Chapter 32 - Let The Preliminaries Begin, Brock Vs Claudia

Chapter 33 - Ash Vs Ralf, The Power Of Imperfection

Chapter 34 - Miguel Vs Simon, A Demonic Appearance

Chapter 35 - Misty Vs Violet, The Ultimate Kunoichi Battle

Chapter 36 - Micheal Vs Kacy, Within The Tree's Shadow

Chapter 37 - Sophie Vs John, A Smoking Hot Battle

Chapter 38 - Sasha Vs Isabel, A Wet Cat Out Of Water

Chapter 39 - Thomas vs. Markus, Terror Of The Slithering Sand

Chapter 40 - Karin Vs Lisa, A Ferocious Dance Of Swords

Chapter 41 - Lars Vs Daniel, An Extremely Heated Rematch

Chapter 42 - The Preliminaries Are Over, The Chunin Exam Finalist

Chapter 43 - Let The Vacation Begin, The Final Results Of Training

Chapter 44 - An Impossible S-ranked Mission, Journey To Death Valley Desert

Chapter 45 - The Perfect Picture Task, Search For Sultaranta

Chapter 46 - The Devil Of The Desert Diaburosu Revealed

Chapter 47 - The Impossible Task Completed, Last Night Of Peace

Chapter 48 - The Darkest Day, Arrival Of The Dorashin

Chapter 49 - The First Line Of Defense, Akane Attacks

Chapter 50 - Akane's Rampage, A Losing Fight

Chapter 51 - Randy Makes His Move, Akane's Ferocious Power

Chapter 52 - An Inner Fear Turned Reality, Timothy's Timely Appearance

Chapter 53 - Timothy Strikes Back, Akane's Swift Defeat

Chapter 54 - Timothy Vs Jaice, Blazing Powers Clash

Chapter 55 - Timothy's Secret Weapon: Burn Bright Sage Of The Stars

Chapter 56 - Jaice Transforms, A Fading Chance For Victory

Chapter 57 - No Victory In Sight, Push It To The Limit

Chapter 58 - An Unknown Power Released, The Final Clash

Chapter 59 - Sincere Respect Found In A New Ally, Victory Party

Chapter 60 - My Uneasy Feeling Of My Now Unknown Destiny


	2. 1 - The Rough Times Of Ki Training

"Alright Ash keep it up…your getting a lot better." urged Jin as he threw a punch at raised his hand up and caught it in his left hand, before throwing a punch with his right hand. Jin raised his right hand and caught Ash's fist and the two started to try and push the other back."Thanks. All this training I've been doing I should be getting better." smiled Ash"Yes, but you still have a long way to go." nodded JinHe then moved his right paw and snatched his left paw out of Ash's hand which caused Ash to stumble forward. Jin grabbed Ash by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder sending him flying. Ash flipped over and landed on his feet and right hand before looking back up at Jin. Ash looked at Jin who hadn't broken a sweat since they had been training since three this morning. Ash's was completely exhausted after training none stop as he stood up breathing heavily. "Well let's take a break for now." smiled Jin"Sure thing." huffed Ash as he fell backwards on his butt."It's about time you two took a break." laughed Hinta as she sat down in a chair on the patio."Yea watching you to train for so long was making tired." laughed Jamie as he sat in a chair beside Hinta."Well it's worth it. I got to train if I want to become stronger." laughed Ash as he laid back on the floor."Yea, but if you train to much you'll hurt yourself." warned MistyShe got up from the table with a cup of water and walked toward Ash."You should take it easy and just rest for a bit." smiled Misty as she handed him the cup of water."Thanks." nodded Ash as he raised up and grabbed the Ash drank from the cup out the corner of his eye he saw Timothy sitting on the outside of the safety zone with his legs crossed and his eye's closed. "Hay what do you think Timothy is thinking about?" asked Ash as he sat the cup down beside him. "Who knows." shrugged Hinta"He's been like that for several hours now. I figured he would've move some now." said Ash"Well that's what he does when he's done with his physical training. He sit's around and trains his mind for awhile." said Jin as he sat down beside Ash."So he's done this more than once?" asked Ash"Yea…every time we train he does this." said JinJust then the door opened up an Tanza, Alice, Aussa, Eria, Haunter, and Lucaria all came into the room each carrying several plates and bowls of food. Tanza, Alice and Eria sat the plates and bowls they had on the table while Aussa, Lucaria, and Haunter sat the plates and bowls they had on the floor."Alright everybody let eat up. We'll need our strength and if your still hungry there's more in the kitchen." laughed Tanza"Awesome!" shouted Rodney as he walked toward the table."Sounds good. Let's grab up a bite Ash before we start back to training." urged Jin as he stood up."Sound's good to me to." agreed Ash as he stood turned around and started to head toward the table when all of a sudden he started to hear the sound of crackling electricity. He turned back around and saw that Timothy's body was crackling with emerald green energy,"What's happening to him?" asked Ash as he stared at Timothy."He must be doing some serious training." laughed Jin as he walked back beside Ash."You think?" asked Ash"I wouldn't put it pass him. Now let's go eat something." urged Jin"Right." nodded Ash and the two of them headed for the table.…Meanwhile in Timothy's mind in Heiwana Timothy's stood in the dead center of the meadow with his eye's closed. He stood motionless as the breeze from the wind caused the blades of grass to dance back and forth. The clouds in the sky rolled by causing the beaming sunlight to fade on and off of Timothy which caused his jacket to shine and flash like a beacon. Timothy listened to the sound of the wind as if he was waiting for something and all of a sudden he opened his eye's and jumped into the air.A large emerald green ball of energy hit the ground were Timothy was standing causing a massive explosion. Timothy spun around just as a smaller ball of emerald green energy was headed toward him and kicked it into he air. Just then a barrage of emerald green blast flew toward Timothy and he dodged or deflect them. He then held his left hand back and a ball of emerald green energy began to form and when he threw his hand forward it exploded into a large beam. The blast flew into the sky hitting something and exploded. Timothy landed on the ground and stared up into the sky."You'll have to do better than that." laughed A voice as a figure appeared several feet beside Timothy."I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." laughed Timothy as he turned to the was a exact copy of himself that looked, talked, walked, and even fought like him."Alright clone let's keep this going." laughed Timothy as he got back into his fighting stance."Sound's good to me." smiled The clone as he got into the same fighting two stood and stared at each other for a few minutes and then in a flash they both disappeared. A safe distance away from the fight Shiva and Shinno watched the fight between the two."He's looking very good." said Shinno"You got that right. If he keeps this up then he'll master the control of his powers in no time." agreed Shiva"But do you think it'll be enough. I mean the Dorashin's aren't push over's." wondered Shinno"Yea, but all we can do is hope that everything goes as plan." nodded Shiva"I guess your right and the only way that will happen is if he keep's…." said Shinno just as he was cut off by several nearby explosions."What the?" wondered ShivaThey looked up into the sky and saw emerald green energy balls flying across the sky hitting the ground in every direction. Timothy's and his clone clashed causing a huge explosions that sent the both of them sliding back. "Let's see how you handle this one!" shouted The cloneHe cupped his hand together in front of himself and then brought them down to his side."Right back at you!" shouted Timothy as he mimicked his then baseball sphere's of emerald green energy started to form in their hands. They threw their hands forward and their sphere explode into beams of emerald green energy. The beams of energy clashed and started pushing each other back and forth trying to overpower the other. All of a sudden the center of the struggle turned into a large ball of energy and beams of energy started shooting out of it in every direction. "Those two are really going at it." noted Shiva as she looked at the sphere of energy."Look out!" shouted ShinnoShinno and Shiva looked up and saw several of loose energy beams headed toward them. They ducked and dodged the barraged of attacks almost getting hit several time."Ok now it's getting kind of dangerous we'd better stop them." said Shinno"Yea your right." agreed ShivaAll of a sudden the large ball of energy exploded cause a huge explosion. Both Timothy and his clone were caught in the explosion and sent flying back a considerable distance. "Got to get control." groaned Timothy as he went flying through the tried to move his arms and legs, but the pressure from the wind wouldn't allow him to move an inch. Timothy continued to fly through the air when all of a sudden he collided with a wall."Ouch!" yelled Timothy as he landed on the ground holding the back of his head.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Shiva as she and Shinno floated toward him."You hit your head on a wall flying nearly 100 miles per hour and then you tell me." moaned Timothy as he stood back up rubbing the back of his head."Ouch man…what in the hell did you hit. I felt it from all the way on the other side of Heiwana." groaned Timothy's clone as it landed beside Shinno and Shiva rubbing the back of his head."I don't know." shrugged TimothyHe turned around and he reached his hand out in front of him resting upon something solid though he couldn't see it."I think it's some kind of wall." noted Timothy"It's a mental block. A wall designed to keep people out of curtain area of the mind." explained Shinno"I've never knew this thing was here. I can sense that there's something interesting behind it. I wonder if I can break it down." wondered Timothy as he held up his hand and created a ball of emerald green energy in it."Wait Timothy!" shouted Shiva, but it was to a flash Timothy was in air with a large sphere of energy in his hand which he threw at the wall. The energy ball hit the wall and exploded knocking back Shiva, Shinno, and his clone. Timothy then landed back and the ground and reached back out only to find that the wall was still there."All man…I don't even think I scratched it." thought Timothy as he rubbed on the invisible wall."Hay give me a little warning when you get ready to do something like that." snarled His clone as he stood back up. "Stop that Timothy…if you break down that wall you'll fracture your mind." warned Shiva as she floated up to Timothy."What do you mean?" asked Timothy"Just trust us. When the time comes you'll find out what's behind that wall." said Shinno"Alright then I trust you." nodded Timothy as he crossed his arms and dropped down on the ground.

"Hay don't you think we ought to be getting back to check on the others?" asked The clone"Yea your right." nodded Timothy as he jumped back created a few hand signs and then in a flash of light the clone disappeared. "So Timothy how do you think your doing with your Ki control?" asked Shinno"I think I still have a long way's to go, but I'm more comfortable now than I was the first time I use them against Gillz." nodded Timothy"Do you think you can beat those other two Dorashins yet?" asked Shiva"I can't say…I want know for sure until I face them." laughed Timothy as he looked at his hands."Well we'll know soon. The year is almost up and they'll be here soon." reminded Shinno"And when they get here they'll have to face me." smiled Timothy"Let's just hope you can defeat them." said Shiva"Hay Shiva cheer up…we are all in the same gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." smiled TimothyJust the area around them became completely dark until the sky started to light up with galaxy's and stars."Just have faith." smiled Timothy"Sure." laughed Shiva"Alright I'll see you two later then." smiled TimothyHe closed his eye's and then in a flash of light he vanished."He's right Shiva. Faith means belief in something concerning which doubt is theoretically possible." said Shinno"I know." said Shiva…Back in the outside world Timothy open his eye's and saw every on the floor sparring with each other. "Hay what did I miss?" asked Timothy as he stood up."Nothing really. We just took a little break to eat." smiled Ash's"So how's the progress coming along Jin?" asked Timothy"Great. Their all getting better." nodded Jin"Alright then well do a quick review before we wrap up your training for today." said Timothy"Sounds good." said Rodney"Yea." nodded Jamie"Alright then let's get started. I want everybody to create me an energy ball." ordered Timothy"Alright." They all saidThey all put their hands out in front of their chest and closed their eye's. Just then Timothy's phone started to ring and he reached into his jacket, grabbed it and then answered it. "I wonder who that is?" wondered Jin"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu as he walked over beside Jin "Probably." nodded JinA few minute later Timothy got off of the phone and walked back over to the group. Just then one by one a different colored ball of energy began to form in front of their hands. Brock, Aussa, Eria, and Rodney created a blue sphere of energy, Jamie and Hinta created a red sphere of energy, while Ash created a white sphere, Misty created a yellow sphere, Tanza created a violet, and Alice created a ice blue sphere."That's it…now just remember that focus is the key and you'll do great. Class dismissed." smiled Timothy"Finally now I'm going to go take me a shower." laughed Tanza"Same here." agreed Hinta"Hay Team 10 tomorrow we have a mission so get plenty of rest." urged Timothy"Alright!" shouted Ash, Misty, and Brock as they left out of the room behind everybody else."So did Shia say what kind of mission?" asked Jin"Nope all she told me that it was dealing with Macalania Forest." shrugged Timothy"I see so what should we do now?" asked Jin"Chu…Pika…Chu." shrugged Kachu"Sounds good." said Jin"Yea and I'll take on the both of you." smiled Timothy"Chu." smiled Kachu"You can try." laughed Jin"Bring it." smiled TimothyJust then Timothy began to spar against Kachu and Be Continued...


	3. 2 - Rumors, Rumors & More Rumors!

Early the next day Ash's and Pikachu got and ad went into the kitchen to find Misty, Brock, Tanza, Haunter, Jamie and Hinta up already. "So how did you sleep, sleepy head?" asked Tanza"Great as tired as I was last night after I got out of the tube I think I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed." laughed Ash as he sat down in a chair at the table."I was so tired I think I feel asleep in the tube." laughed Jamie"That sounds about like you to." laughed Hinta as she took a drink out of her cup. "Here you go Pikachu and Ash. If you need any more just let me know." said Tanza as she sat a plate in front of them both. "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he grabbed a piece of food off of the plate and started to eat it."Thanks." smiled Ash as he started to eat."Yea ya'll better eat up… ya'll have a mission today don't ya'll?" asked Hinta"Yea he told us last night before left out of the Sub-Space Training Room." nodded Misty"Did he tell ya'll what it was?" asked Tanza"Nope." shrugged Brock shaking his head."Well finish eating cause we leave in five." said A voice They all turned toward the opening of the kitchen and saw Timothy standing in the doorway."When did you get up?" asked Jamie"I've been up for several hours now with Alice." smiled Timothy as he walked over to the oven."Keep that to yourself." said Tanza"What I didn't say anything yet." laughed Timothy as he put some food on his plate."I'm stopping you before you do." frowned Tanza"Fine I won't say it then. Team 10 remember we leave in five." said Timothy as he left out of the kitchen. "That dude is crazy." laughed Jamie"Well eat up Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Something tells me that ya'll are going to have a long day." laughed TanzaFive minutes later Ash, Misty and Brock had finished eating and gathered their supplies and with Timothy they were all head toward Hoshikages mansion. "Alright it's been awhile since our last mission." noted Ash"Yea we have been kind of busy training." agreed Brock "We could've taken on more mission than we did, but I told Shia that I needed all that time I could get to train ya'll." said Timothy"Using ki isn't as tough as I thought it was going to be, but it was still pretty tough." said Ash "Yea." said Brock"Well that's why I trained ya'll like I did, but I saw yesterday that's it's gotten a lot easier for ya'll to form and energy sphere. Your already 75 percent done." laughed Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu as he sat on Timothy's shoulder. "Mew." nodded Nina "Be." nodded Nikita as she and Nina floated above Timothy's head. "Really?" asked Misty"Yea…I've already taught you how to summon and control your energy. Now all I need to do ya'll how to use Ki waves, sense Ki and how to fly." nodded Timothy "Awesome." smiled Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi…Chu." nodded Pikachu as he sat on Ash shoulder."We're here." noted TimothyThey walked up to the Hoshikage' mansion and opened the door an when they got in the started to go up some stairs. A few minutes later they go to the top of the staircase and soon after came to a door. Timothy's go ready to reach for the door knob, but it turned by itself and opened up. When the door was completely opened up and out stepped a spiky brown haired teenage boy. He wore a black no sleeve shirt with a pair of black pants. "What up Deoku." smiled Timothy"Is that really your Timothy?" asked Deoku as he stared at Timothy. "Yep it's me." laughed Timothy "I heard rumors that you had came back last year, but with all that Haze confusion I lost track of you." laughed Deoku "Well after that I had to take a little vacation which also turned complicated." laughed Timothy"Pika…Pi." waved Kachu"Mew…Mew." waved Nina"Bee…Be" waved Nikita"And you've even got these three knuckle heads with you. Well I can't believe that your actually back. I though that after your last battle against Kysis that you were gone for good." laughed Deoku"Yea so did I, but I was able to work out a few of my issues and besides I couldn't leave my family behind. They'd never forgive me." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Kachu, Nina and Nikita on the head. "Chu." smiled Kachu"Hay I also heard rumors that you decided to take on a new squad. Is it true?" Deoku asked "Yea. That's them." motioned Timothy as he pointed at Ash, Misty and Brock standing behind him. "Hi…I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." waved Ash"Pika…Pi." waved Pikachu from atop Ash's shoulder."My name is Misty Waterflower…it's a pleasure." waved Misty"And I'm Brock…it's good to meet you." waved Brock"Hello to you all. My name is Deoku Kumai of the Kumai clan. Specking of which Timothy I have some people who have been waiting to see you again." smiled DeokuDeoku open the door and told somebody to come here and a few seconds later three children ran out of the door. One was a young light skinned, light brown haired, and brown eyed boy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. The second on was a young girl with long light brown-orange hair, light skin and red eye's wearing a wearing a blue shirt that had a red bow under the color and a skirt. The girl also had two large doglike ears on her head a large bushy tail wagging behind her. The last kid was a spiky white hired boy with light skin, and yellow eye's wearing a long sleeve shirt that had shoulder pad like figures on the shoulders that had strange writing on them and a pair of long white pants. Like the little girl he to had two dog like ears on the top of his head and a bushy tail wagging behind him. When the children saw Timothy their face's lit up with joy as they all rushed him nearly knocking him over. "Yay! Timothy's back!" shouted The little girl in excitement. "Where have you been? We were wondering if you would come back to see us." said The white haired boy. "I just had some stuff to clear up, but I'm back now. So what have you three been up to?" asked Timothy"Nothing much except going to school and training." said The brown haired boy. "You've had some fun to haven't you. Remember what I told you…all work and no play make for a dull day." smiled Timothy "We haven't forgotten." laughed The little girl as she rubbed Nina on the head. "Hay Timothy who are they?" asked The white haired boy looking at Ash, Misty and Brock. "Those are the shinobi in my squad. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock I want you to meet Felisha Kumai, Damian Kumai, and Ryu Kumai. You three I want you to meet Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison." said Timothy "Hi." waved The three kids "Go ahead…you three can talk to them. They won't bite." laughed Timothy

The three kid rand back to Ash, Misty and Brock and started talking to them."Well I'm surprised." smiled Deoku"About what?" asked Timothy"That you decided to take on another squad." smiled Deoku"I have my reasons." nodded Timothy"Hay tell me something last year were you the one who beat Kysis?" asked Deoku"Of course. Me and her had a bout to finish and we did." laughed Timothy "Well you said that you were going to get her back. So what happened to her?" asked Deoku"She's with me now. Come to find out Kysis was actually a pokémon." mentioned Timothy"What…what do you mean she was a pokémon?" Deoku asked shocked. "Yea Kysis is actually a Kibishi, that had absorbed to much chakra and transformed. On top of that Haze killed off her family so she was against joining me at first, but in the end I was able to get through to her." smiled Timothy "I can't believe it. So it was Haze who caused her to become like she was in the first place. Damn them." cursed Deoku"Yeap. Hay Deoku I forgot to ask you. What are you doing here with the three munchkins any?" Timothy asked "Oh that I had a massage to deliver to Shia from our clan leader and I was watching them today so I decided to bring them with me. What about ya'll what are ya'll doing here. You got a mission?" asked Deoku"Yea, but right now all I know about it is it's something dealing with Macalania Forest." nodded Timothy "I see so Team 10 is the one Shia's going to put on it." thought Deoku as he stared off into nothingness. "What do you mean?" Timothy asked"You haven't heard. People and pokémon in Macalania Forest have been found drained of all their life energy." said Deoku

"What." said Timothy"Yea that was the massage that I had to deliver." nodded Deoku"That doesn't sound good." smiled Timothy"Right and if it anybody is looking for you-know-what then their going to be big trouble." warned Deoku"Big trouble isn't the half of it. We'd better get in here." nodded Timothy"Alright it's good to see your back. Felisha, Damian, Ryu let's get going." smiled Deoku"Right." They all said as they followed Deoku down the stairs. "Come on." urged Timothy as Ash Misty and Brock followed him through the Be Continued...


	4. 3 - A S-Ranked Mission: An Unknown Enemy

"Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock it's good to see that ya'll finally made it." said Shia"Yea and from what I hear thing might get bad." nodded Timothy as he sat down in a chair."That right if we don't find out what's going on." nodded Shia"Do we have any clues?" asked TimothyShia picked up a folder and tossed it to Timothy who caught he folder and started looking through it."Chu…Pika…Pikachu." said Kachu shaking his head."Mew…Me…Mew." gasped Nina with her hands covering her mouth."Bee…be." said Celebi shaking her head.

"Hay what's up?" asked Ash

Timothy passed Ash the folder and he was horrified to see the pictures that it contained of the body of people and pokémon. Many of the body's where drawn up like grapes left out in the sun or towels after the after has been rung out of them.

"Who would do this to so many people and pokémon." gasped Misty"We have to find out." snarled Ash angrily"Are they using some king of jutsu or something?" asked Timothy"That another thing that's hard to determine. Even with most of the techniques that were aware of it would leave some trace energy within the body. What's strange is that there isn't any sign of energy what so ever left in the body's." noted Shia"Pika." said Kachu sounding shocked."How can that be. I don't see how that's possible." said Timothy"It is strange to say the least." nodded Shia"More than you know. None of these people or pokémon can't truly die" said Timothy"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash"Well within the body there are three type of energy Aura which is physical energy, spiritual energy and ki." said Timothy"What about chakra. Isn't it one of the energy's of the body?" asked Misty"Yea, but chakra is the manifestation of both physical and spiritual energy mixed into one. With out chakra a person would still live, but even if a person can't use chakra their body creates it automatically." said Timothy"Oh." said Misty"The difference between these three energies is that without them the person would die. Now under normal circumstance's when the body dies these energy's go there separate ways. Aura is said to return to the planet in other words it is said to return to the Lifestream. Spiritual Energy is said to follow the soul of the person into the afterlife and ki is said to disperse back into nature." explained Timothy"What's the Lifestream?" asked Brock"Well let me ask ya'll something. What if I were to tell you that the planet was alive." smiled Timothy"What do you mean?" asked Misty"How can the planet be alive?" asked Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"I've read that somewhere that it's called the Gaia Theory." remembered Brock"Right. The Gaia Theory theorizes that, as each biological being has a biotic spirit, or life force, so too does to planet. Each life form's spirit is said to be born of this planet-sized spirit and each life returns to it upon death to be born again. Through each cycle, each spirit brings the experiences of its life back to it upon death, enabling it to live and grow. This is Gaia." explained Timothy"Yea that's what read." nodded Brock"So that mean's if the planet is Gaia then the Lifestream must be the blood." said Ash"Nice guess Ash. The Lifestream contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Lifestream are believed to be used to create new life on the Planet and this is were the physical energy with the being is born. When the person dies that same energy returns to the Planet, bringing with it some of the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. It is referred to many times as the life of the Planet itself, and acts as sort of an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the inhabitants of the Planet, as well as a sort of immune system for the Planet, flowing to and "healing" scars in the Planet. All life is said to exist within the cycle." explained Timothy

"Sound's kinda confusing." said Misty"Don't worry with time you'll understand." smiled Timothy"Anyway I see where your going with this. Whatever or whoever absorbed the vital energy's of these pokémon and people won't be able to return to their destination. Its like whatever drained them drained them of their very soul." said Shia"Yea and it's the soul that holds these energy together in the body while a person is living. When they die the soul leaves and these energies go their separate ways." said Timothy "That's not all we know. The Dragon Clan got reports of something that did this." mentioned Shia"What do you mean?" asked Timothy"Reports are vague, but one thing is for sure. All of them agree that it looks like a Lkami." said Shia"A Lkami." said Timothy"Yea they say it's a large black and red Lkami." nodded Shia"What's a Lkami?" asked Misty" Oh a Lkami is another name for wolves, but their aren't any wolves other than those that live with the Kumai's Lkami Branch around here." noted Timothy"I know, it's all so confusing." sighed Shia"So there's some kind of wolf going around stealing the energy of humans and pokémon." said Ash"Chu…Pika." said PikachuEverybody said nothing as they sat around for a few minutes thinking about the situation."Hay wait…isn't their something about a wolf half-breed attacking the Hidden Shadow before Draco Meteor?" asked Timothy"I could find out, but you know a lot of Hidden Shadows history was lost after Draco Meteor." reminded Shia"I think I remember reading something in their about it, but I can't remember." thought Timothy"I think your right, but I'll have to go down to the Black Vault to find out." nodded Shia"Alright while your doing that we'll go on and check things out in Macalania Forest." nodded Timothy"Alright." said Shia"Well what are we waiting around her for. Let's get going." urged Timothy"This sounds like it could get dangerous so I'll rank it a S-rank. Be careful Team 10 and come home safe." urged Shia"Don't worry we will." smiled Timothy as they all jumped from her window and started jumping from building to building headed toward Memory Be Continued...


	5. 4 - A Past Legend, Origin Of The Kumai C

Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock all jumped over rooftops headed towards Macalania Forest. Meanwhile deep in Macalania Forest three figures were walking through the forest."This is getting old Ryobin…these pokémon are so weak that it's not fun anymore." sighed One voice"You know the deal Rasmus…we can't leave until we've gotten all the energy we can." laughed Ryobin"I know…damn this is such a pain." sighed Rasmus as he punched a one of the crystal like tree's and it shattered."Be patient like Aaron, Rasmus. In due time we will get our reward, but for now let's do what we were summoned to do." laughed of a sudden a group of pokémon ran out of their hiding place trying to get away from the trio."There's some." smiled RyobinRasmus jumped into the air and landed in front of the group of pokémon causing them to stop. Two of the pokémon where large tan lizard-like pokémon while hiding behind them where three smaller lizard-like pokémon. The two larger lizard like pokémon growled at Rasmus as he stared down at them and just as they turned around to run to, but Ryobin stepped up blocking his way."Don't worry this won't hurt at all." laughed RasmusRyobin reached out for the pokémon and one of the larger lizards jumped up at Rasmus and knocked him down.

"Dis..Dis!" shouted the pokémon to the other four.

The pokémon turned back around and bite Rasmus's arm, before the other four pokémon took off running.

"Sorry, but you can't save your friends." smiled Rasmus

The pokémon continued to growl at Rasmus as its red eye's glaring at him filled with the determination to protect its family. Just then Rasmus grabbed the pokémon by the throat and the pokémon suddenly roared out as it's body was suddenly racked with pain. The pokémon continued to squeal out as in agony as it felt the energy from it's body being somehow sucked out by Rasmus. Ryobin laughed and watched as the squeal form the pokémon stopped and its body started drawing up like a grape.

"Now Let's got get the other four." said Ryobin

"Yeah." said Rasmus as he threw the now deceased pokémon off him and got to his feet.

Meanwhile the other larger lizard-like pokémon along with the smaller four ones continued to run. They larger pokémon stopped running and looked behind it to see if their was anyone behind it. It turned back around and looked at the three smaller pokémon who just stared back up it their eyes filled with fear and sorrow. All of a sudden their was an explosion in-between the pokémon and the larger pokémon was sent flying back into a ground of tree's which shattered and buried it.

Just then now barely conscious the larger pokémon stared our from under the rubble. It looked out and spotted the squirming body of the three smaller, but when it tried to move it couldn't. Just then Rasmus, Ryobin and Aaron appeared around the three small pokémon as they looked down at them.

"Hay where did that larger pokémon go?" wondered Rasmus

"You probably killed it in the explosion." laughed Ryobin

"Yeah oh well I guess theses smaller ones will work." smiled Rasmus

The pokémon watched as Rasmus bent down and the small pokémon began to squeal out as if in agony. The larger pokémon tried to move again trying to get out from under the rubble it heart racing, but it couldn't move in inch. Suddenly the squeals stopped and the pokémons heart dropped as it watch Rasmus standing back up."Well that's that." laughed Ryobin standing over the body of three small pokémon. "Come on let's go see if we can find other pokémon." urged RasmusThe trio walked off and disappeared into Macalania Forest looking for other pokémon. Tears filled the eyes of the pokémon as it continued to try and move when all of a sudden its body began to glow red. The pokémon erupted from the rubble and stumble over to the body of the three small pokémon. When it got to them it saw that their tan color had disappear and they where white and their skin had shriveled. It nudged them hoping that they would move and make a sound, but they didn't.

"Strike." said The pokémon

Tears filled the pokémons red eyes and started to flow down its cheeks drenching the earth. The pokémon then collapsed to the ground from exhausted with tears still falling from its eyes as it stared at the body's of the pokémon, before it passed out.

…..Meanwhile back in the Hidden Shadow Team 10 continued to jump across the building heading toward Memory Cliff."Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Misty"Sure thing." nodded Timothy"Well it's about those kids that we saw earlier." wondered Misty"What about them?" asked Timothy"Well the young boy with the light brown hair looked normal and all, but the other two…they had ear's and a tail." said Misty"Yea and…." smiled Timothy"Well I mean I've never seen anybody like that before. Are they even human?" asked Misty"Yea I'm like Misty. I've never seen anything like that." nodded Ash"Pika….Pi" agreed Pikachu"You mean you all have been living in the village for over a year now and you haven't seen any of the half-breeds before?" asked Timothy"Nope." said Brock"Half-breeds…what's that?" asked Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi…Pikachu." said Kachu"Mew." said Nina"Be." said Nikita"Oh yea I keep forgetting that ya'll are from Kanto. Well a half-breeds is an offspring of different racial origin." smiled Timothy"So you mean the those two were born of two different race's." said Misty"You mean all four of them." smiled Timothy"All four of them." wondered Brock"Yea Deoku, Damian, Ryu and Felisha are all half-breeds." nodded Timothy"How can that be…they look like normal humans." wondered Ash"Chu…Pika…Kachu." agreed Pikachu"You ever heard the saying never judge a book by it's cover. This is one of those time." laughed Timothy"What do you mean?" asked Brock"To be blunt those four are part of the Kumai clan. Every member of this clan is a half-breed of one origin. They are either part dragon, part kitsune or part lkami." explained Timothy"What how can that be…I mean how is that even possible?" asked Misty"Well to tell you that I'll have to start from the beginning of their story. You see sometime long before the Draco Meteor hit the Kumai clan didn't exist. Instead there were the three clans that made up the Kumai clan. First their was the Lkami clan, a clan known throughout for their fierce battling and their use of wolves. The second was the Kitsune clan, another clan known throughout the land for the graceful battle style, mystical powers and use of fox's. Last but not least was the Tarakona clan which was dubbed the most powerful throughout the shinobi world for numerous reason and their use of dragons." explained TimothyTimothy, Ash, Misty and Brock got to the edge of the city and jumped off of a building an into a meadow. They ran across the meadow toward Sparkling Lake while Timothy continued to explain about the origin of the Kumai clan."But where did the half-breeds come into?" asked Brock"I'm getting to that. Now you see each of these clans were very powerful, but the half-breeds didn't come in till sometime later. You see dragons, kitsune, and lkami's are all mystical creature by nature and they all possess one common ability." noted Timothy"What's that?" asked Ash"They all posses the ability to take a human form. You see sometime after the Fifth Shinobi World War the first half-breed was born within the Tarakona clan. Sometime after that the word began to spread and in due time more half-breeds were born within different clans. Now during later day's the clans became more gathered with half-breeds, because they live much longer than your average human. Now I'm about to get to were the Kumai clan soon comes in. You see before the Draco Meteor hit the Hidden Shadow was faced with destruction at the hands of the Hidden Sand, however the Hidden Shadows Hoshikage at the time was able to turn the table at the time by sacrificing him self to create gargantuan beast known as the Omega Weapon and he used it to obliterate the enemy shinobi.""This however also backfired as the creature went out of control and also annihilated it allies as well and was well on it's way to destroy the entire region. This was stopped however by three of the being that created it and it was sealed away. " explained Timothy"But how does this have anything to do with the Kumai clan?" asked Ash"You see it was this incident that caused the near extinction of the Tarakona, Kitsune and Lkami clan." smiled TimothyThey then dashed out of the meadow onto the riverbed of Sparkling Lake and began to run across the lake. With a powerful leap Timothy, Ash, Misty, and Brock jumped from the surface of the water onto the wall and began to run up the side of the wall."So it was the creation of that Omega Weapon that nearly caused them to extinct, but how?" asked Misty"You see during the time that the Omega Weapon was rampaging across the region it was the Tarakona, Lkami and Kitsune clans that were some of the main clans put on the front line, at which time they suffered massive loses to their clan. It was sometime after this that these three clans decided to marry into each other to form one clan and this is how the Kumai clan cam into existence." smiled TimothyJust then they jumped up and reached the top of the cliff. They stared out over the distance at the beauty in front of them. Ash walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the village which had gotten really small."Wow we're so high up. The people of the shadow look like ant's." laughed Ash"Pikachu…Pi." laughed Pikachu "Yea more like flea's." agreed Ash"Hay I can see Karlin City from here." noted Misty as she looked out into the distance at a small city."I can see Mocalza Town from here to." laughed Brock"Hay ya'll come see this." urged TimothyThey all walked over to the other side of the cliff were Timothy was standing with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina an Nikita floating beside him. When they got tot the other side they looked down and saw the forest beneath them as it sparkled in the sunlight. The entire forest gleamed like diamonds as the sun shined down on them."Wow that is so beautiful." marveled Brock"It's like diamonds." agreed Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu"Wow what is this forest?" asked Brock"It's known as Macalania Forest the crystal gem if the Jetix region." said TimothyTo Be Continued...


	6. 5 - Journey To Macalania Forest, Legend

"Wow this place is so beautiful. I could stare at it all day." glared Misty"This is one of the most beautiful place's in the Jetix region." smiled Timothy"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu"Me…Mew." nodded Nina"Bee…Bee." nodded Nikita"Wow…what are we waiting for let's go. I want to see the forest up close!" shouted Ash"Pikachu…Pi." agreed Pikachu"Yea I'm like Ash…let's go." smiled Misty"Come on then." laughed TimothyTimothy jumped off of the side of the cliff laughing as he and Kachu plummeted toward the ground."Ok that's a long drop." said Ash as he looked over the edge of the cliff."Chu." said Pikachu nodding"Yeah…getting up here no problem, but um…any got any idea on we get down?" asked Misty"Beats me." shrugged Brock"The same way we got up here." laughed Ash and he jumped over the edge of the cliff."Pika…Chu!" yelled Pikachu as he hung onto Ash's shoulder."Well I guess we'll have to follow." laughed Brock and he jumped over the edge of the cliff."Well here goes." sighed Misty as she jumped over the and Misty plummeted toward the ground fast as they caught up with Ash."So Ash how do we slow down without becoming pancakes?" asked Misty"Follow my lead." smiled AshJust then he grabbed Pikachu off of his shoulder before flipping forward and when he straightened out an put his feet on the wall. Misty and Brock copied him and once their feet connected with the wall there decent began to slow. When they finally reach the bottom the flipped forward landing on the ground."See that wasn't so bad." smiled Ash"Speck for yourself." sighed Misty as she picked herself up."So ya'll finally made it." laughed Timothy as he stood in a small crater"Well that was kind of scary." nodded Brock"Well ya'll were going to have to do it eventually. Might as well have been now let's go." laughed TimothyThey all walked off into the forest and all around they were surround all around by the crystallized like tree's."Wow this place it even more beautiful up close." glared Misty"Hay Timothy are these tree's really made of crystal?" asked Brock as he rubbed on one of the tree's."Well what do you think?" asked Timothy as he leaned against one of the clear crystal like tree's."Well it's hard to say, but from what I see it's doesn't look like any crystal I've ever seen." noted Brock"Very good. You see these tree are made of a special crystal that grows like anyother tree, but they are shattered pretty easy. Kind of like glass." smiled Timothy"That's cool…a crystal that grows." glared Brock"Nobody knows why this form, but this forest was formed a very long time ago and it holds a very big secret " smiled Timothy "What's that?" asked Ash"What I'm about to tell only a few people know of so I need you all to promise not to tell." said Timothy"Sure" nodded Ash"Pika." nodded Pikachu"Ok." nodded Misty

"I won't say a word." nodded BrockThey all stared at Timothy as he continued to walk while staring into the sky. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock all looked at each other confused until Timothy stopped walking and turned around toward them."Alright think of this place like a stage…a stage that holds mystical powers and secrets." said Timothy"You mean like most of the place's in the Jetix region." laughed Brock"You could say that, but this forest holds one of the biggest secrets that could shake the very foundation of the planet." smiled Timothy"What do you mean?" asked Brock"This forest is actually the resting place of Jinsei also known as the Tree Of Life." said Timothy"The Tree Of Life…what's that…is it something like the Tree of Beginning near Cameran Palace?" asked Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"No you see this tree represents opposites such as life, good, and light. It basically represents the physical world while it's opposites represents that of the spiritual world." explained Timothy"I didn't understand that at all." shrugged Ash"Don't worry…one day you will, but the true secret is the barrier that holds the physical world and spiritual world apart and keeps them from colliding ." noted Timothy"Sound bad." nodded Brock"One day you will understand the truth behind it." laughed Timothy"Mew!" yelled Nina"Be…Bee…Be!" yelled NikitaBoth Nina and Nikita came flying out of the sky toward Timothy and Kachu. The were both waving their arms in a panic and talking so fast at the same time that Timothy or Kachu couldn't understand them."Hay you two calm down." said Timothy"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu"Mew." nodded Nina"Bee." nodded Nikita"Now take a deep breath." said TimothyBoth Nina and Nikita stopped an took a deep breath before they looked at each other."Alright now what's going on?" asked Timothy"Mew…Me…Mew." explained Nina while waving her arms."Are you sure?" asked Timothy"Pika…Pi." said Kachu"Bee…Be." nodded Nikita"What's going on?" asked Ash as he, Misty and Brock walked up to Timothy."It look's like they found something. Let's get going." sighed TimothyThey all took off running through the forest as Nina and Nikita lead the way. Timothy jumped from tree to tree keeping pace with the two pokémon while Ash, Misty and Brock followed behind on the ground. When Ash, Misty and Brock finally caught they saw Timothy with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina an Nikita were floating beside him. "What's going on Timothy. What did they find?" asked BrockTimothy stood up and moved out of the way and their on the ground they saw the body of a three small pokémon lying on the ground. The pokémon were a white lizard looking and they laid motionless on the ground without so much as a even a whimper. "Are they dead?" asked Misty as she cover her mouth with her hand."All of them are." nodded TimothyAsh, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Timothy as he stared down at the body's of the three pokémon, before raising his hand and pointing to a group of trees. Hey walked of the trees and looked behind them and what they saw sent a wave of horror down their spines. Behind the trees was a clearing and the ground littered with the body's of now deceased pokémon corpse' Be Continued...


	7. 6 - Signs Of Death, The Unknown Enemy Ap

Team 10 stood around looking at the ground in front of them that was littered with the body of pokémon.

"Who could do something like this." snarled Ash angrily

"Pika…Pika." said Pikachu

"I don't know, but it's like in the report. All of the vital energy's of the body were drained." noted Timothy as he looked at one of the pokémon's body."We have to find out who did this." urged BrockThey all looked over at Timothy who reached down and picked up the body's of the three tiny pokémon who were even smaller than Pikachu."Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash"Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, It seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, Will come when it will come. These three pokémon were so young and yet they met their end at such a young age." sighed Timothy as he rubbed them on the forehead.

Just then Timothy's eye's began to glow blue and the body of the pokémon also began to glow blue. The body then in a flash of blue light dispersed in into particles that flouted around them. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock turned around and the body's of the other pokémon dispersed in a flash of blue light much like the first. The blue particles floated around them like a dancing sparks from a fire.

"Wow what's happening?" wondered Misty

"Cool." said Ash"Pika." said Pikachu

All of a sudden the tree's around them began to glow with a white light surrounding them. The blue particles around them started to get absorbed by the tree's and then they also started to glow blue. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked around as the tree's started to pulsate with the blue energy and then they stopped. They all looked back over at Timothy and saw that he was still standing their with his eye's glowing blue, then they stopped.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Misty

"Yea I'm fine." sighed Timothy

"What did you just do?" asked Brock

"The souls of these pokémon won't rest in peace, but the least I can do is return the body to the place they lived." smiled Timothy

"I see." said Brock

"I'm going to make who ever did this pay." growled Timothy

Ash, Misty and Brock backed away from Timothy as he raised his fist, bared his teeth and

began to growl. He then walked over to one of the tree's and put his hands on it, before

bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash

"Like I said…I'm going to find whoever did this." said Timothy

"How…this place is so huge." asked Misty

"At the center of this forest stands Jinsei and it's roots have spread out over miles. This entire forest has grown from the roots of that one tree becoming one large living super organism." explained Timothy

"How cool." said Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"It's hard to imagine that this entire forest was created from a single tree." wondered Brock

"So how do you plan on finding the person who did this?" asked Misty

"Well there is a special belief about this forest as well. Most people believe that, like the tree, all people of the world, no matter how different, retain the same roots and are branches of the same tree." explained Timothy as he moved his hand off of the tree."What happened?" asked Brock

"I know who did this and I know where they are." growled Timothy

"Who?" asked Ash

"Let's go." urged Timothy as they took off running east of there current position.

"So who are we dealing with?" asked Brock"I don't know for sure, but it's three of them and their no to far from out current position." snarled Timothy"We'll let's get going." urged Ash as they all continued on their way.…Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest Ryobin, Rasmus, and Aaron continued their spree of draining the vial energy of every pokémon they ran across.

"There is really no powerful pokémon around here anywhere." sighed Ryobin

"That's what I said. Now let's go somewhere else." said Rasmus

"What do you think Aaron?" asked Ryobin

Aaron looked up into the sky and then back over Ryobin and Rasmus an nodded his head.

"Well it's decided so let's find somewhere else to go." smiled Rasmus

They started to walk off when all of a sudden a thunderbolt hit the ground in front of them. They turned around and behind them they saw a large lizard like pokémon crouched down, teeth bared, growling and ready to attack. It has silver steel colored fur running down it's back and on the front of it's legs and it also had spikes on it's back.

"Well what do we have here…hay Rasmus it's that pokémon that I thought you killed earlier. Look's like she came back for revenge." laughed Ryobin

"Well if it's revenge she wants she can try to get, but I'll have to send her to the same place as I did her friends." smiled Rasmus as he walk out in front of the pokémon.

Just then the pokémon started to spark with electricity and the pokémon opened it's mouth. The electricity started to form a ball of yellow energy in front of it and it fired a large blast of electricity. The electrical blast flew toward Rasmus and exploded, but when the dust cleared Rasmus was nowhere to be found. The pokémon looked around for him when all of a sudden Rasmus appeared in front of it and kicked the pokémon. The pokémon was sent flying back and slammed hard into a tree, before she hit the ground.

"See this is already getting boring." said Rasmus as he started at the pokémon struggling to get to it's feet."Finish it already Rasmus so we can find some stronger pokémon." said Ryobin

"Gladly." nodded Rasmus

Just then Rasmus held out his hand and several tentacles came out of his hand and wrapped around the pokémon lifting it into the air. The pokémon roared out in agony and struggled to get free as the tentacles began zapping the energy from it's body.

"This pokémon has a strong spirit. That's a good thing…the stronger you spirit the better." smiled Rasmus

The pokémon continued to struggle trying to get free, as the minutes passed the pokémon slowly started to tired out until it finally stopped moving.

"You have a lot more spirit than I though, but it's just about over." laughed Rasmus

The pokémon could feel it's body slowly giving out as the tentacles wrapped around it's body continued to drain it's body. All of a sudden something cut through the tentacles and the pokémon body fell to the ground, but before it hit something caught it. The pokémon opened it's eye's and looked up to see that it was in somebody's arms.

"Don't worry. Now that I'm here you won't have to fight anymore." smiled Timothy

The pokémon let out a few grunts and growls before tears started flowing down the pokémon's eye's.

"Damn it. Who the hell are you?" asked Rasmus as he looked at tentacles that had appeared out the center of his hand retracted disappearing back into the palm of his hand. "Brock take care of this Distrike. I'll handle these three." growled Timothy

"Right." nodded Brock

He sat the pokémon down in front of Brock as he bent down to treat the pokémon.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder.

"Mew." said Nina

"Bee…Bee" said Nikita

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I won't lose control so ya'll don't have to worry." nodded Timothy as he walked out toward Rasmus.

The three strangers were dressed in strange outfits all most halloween like in appearance. Aaron was wearing a ragged cowboy like out fit though he was sewed up in certain place including a patch like area sewed around his left eye. Rasmus wore a black almost leather like outfit that had spikes in various places. Ryobin wore a black werewolf like outfit though under it you could see a orange jumpsuit.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Rasmus again

"I'm the one who's going to stop you from harming anymore innocent pokémon." snarled Timothy

"Oh yea and how do you plan on doing that?" laughed Rasmus

"These three seem very strange. Not only am I getting a strange sensation from them they don't even really look human. That guy in the cowboy get up looks like somebody sewed him up. The other two look like ghost or something with that pale skin. Whatever the case there is something strange about them." said Timothy to himself.

"Hay what's wrong…I though I heard you say something about stopping us. I want to see how your going to do that." laughed Rasmus

Timothy stared at them for a few minutes and then a malevolent grin appeared on his face. Out of nowhere a powerful gust of wind began to blow around Timothy whipping up a spinning cloud of dust around him..

"What the hell." said Rasmus as he stared at Timothy his jacket flailing in the blowing wind.

"There is something strange about this guy. Not only does he seem powerful, but I'm sensing something very dark about him." thought Ryobin to himself.

"If you think a little breeze is going to scar me off than you seriously mistaken." laughed Rasmus to Timothy.

"Rasmus be careful…something's not right about this guy." warned Ryobin

"You've got to be kidding me. He look's like a wimp." laughed Rasmus

"If only…somehow he was able to cut through Hell's Tentacles. Only somebody very powerful could be capable of that." thought Ryobin to himself.

Several feet behind Timothy Ash, Misty, Brock and the pokémon stared at Timothy and his opponents.

"Man I've never seen Timothy like this before." noted Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yea he seems really irritated." agreed Misty

"I agree, but some things not right about those three." said Brock "What do you mean?" asked Misty as she and Ash looked over at Brock.

Brock was shaking a bottle of yellow liquid while looking down at the pokémon who just laid on the ground.

"Here drink this…I'll help you feel better, but you'll need a lot of rest to build your strength." smiled BrockThe pokémon raised it's head up and open it's mouth as Brock begin to pour the liquid down it's throat. When he was done the pokémon the laid it's head back down on the ground and stared out at Timothy.

"Let's see who this pokémon is." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex

"Distrike the Conductor Pokémon and the evolved form of Termeic. Distrike are capable of moving the individual spines on it's back so that lightning will strike where they want. The steel running along their bodies then let's them distribute electricity to any muscle within their body for an extra jolt of power." said The pokédex"I mean that I can sense chakra, better than I could before. I've learned that even when somebody isn't using chakra their body still creates it, but from these three I'm not sensing anything." noted Brock"What does that mean?" asked Ash"It could mean one of two thing. Either they are incapable of using chakra or else they aren't human." said Brock."Maybe they just can't use chakra." said Misty

"But wait remember what Timothy said earlier…everybody body's creates chakra. Even those incapable of using it." reminded Ash

"Your right." said Misty

"Well were about to find out." said Brock as they all stared out at Timothy who was staring at Rasmus.

To Be Continued...


	8. 7 - Let The Battle Begin, Timothy Vs The

Timothy and Rasmus stared at each other as the wind surrounding Timothy continued to blow."Alright so are we going to play the staring game all day or are we going to fight." said RasmusTimothy just stared at him with out saying a word and just smiled at Rasmus."I don't know what the hell your smiling at, but I'm about to whip it of your face!" shouted Rasmus"Give me your best shot." smiled Timothy as he continued to smile"You arrogant…!" shouted Rasmus angrilyJust then Rasmus threw his hand forward a fired a large stream of fire from it at Timothy and when it hit it exploded. "Got you." smiled Rasmus however when the dust cleared Timothy was nowhere to be found."He's fast." said Ryobin looking around."Where the hell is he?" wondered Rasmus looking around."Up here." said TimothyRasmus looked up and their he saw Timothy above him and just as he was about to move Timothy hammered him in the jaw. When Timothy punched Rasmus and he hit the ground the force of the impact caused the ground to collapse in creating a crater. Ryobin and Aaron jumped out of the way of the still growing crater and landed several feet away."I was right…he is very powerful." thought Ryobin to jumped several feet away from Rasmus landing just outside of the crater. "Damn…you are good. Better than I expected and a lot more powerful, but it'll take a lot more than that to stop me." said Rasmus as he stood back up."Don't worry I have plenty more were that came from, but I do have to admit. That punch would killed any normal person. Your body has got very good durability." smiled Timothy"Oh you don't know the half of it." smiled RasmusRasmus dashed toward him and started throwing punch's at him, but Timothy dodged each of the punch's. Timothy threw a punch and it connected with Rasmus's gut and he doubled over in pain."My turn." smiled TimothyHe then raised up his knee and it connected with Rasmus's chin and sent him flying into the sky. Timothy then jumped above him and punched him in the gut again which sent him flying back down toward the ground. Timothy then disappeared and just as Rasmus was about to hit the ground Timothy appeared and kicked him back into the air before disappeared again. Timothy reappeared and disappeared over an over again knocking Rasmus around like a volleyball."That's got to hurt." noted Ryobin as he looked at Rasmus flying through the air."Look at Timothy go." said Ash"Pika." said Pikachu"Yea he really his whooping him good." nodded BrockTimothy appeared above Rasmus and flipped backwards sending him flying towards the ground, but just as he was about to hit the ground Timothy reappeared sideways. Rasmus was sent sliding across the ground tearing it up as he stopped beside Ryobin and Aaron."You look like you could use some help." laughed Ryobin looking down at Rasmus."You think." snarled Rasmus as he pick himself up."But you usually don't want help." smiled Ryobin"And don't mean you shouldn't help when you I'm getting my butt handed to me." said Rasmus"Well I told you that this guy was stronger than he looked." laughed Ryobin"Well with the three of us…I'm sure that we can take him down." said Rasmus"We'll find out." smiled RyobinThey all stared Timothy down for a few second as he stood motionless on the other side of the crater. "Hmm…something isn't right here. I hit him with that and he just got right back up. I have to find out why and how." thought Timothy to himself."Take this!" shouted RasmusHe threw his hand forward and fired a large stream of fire at Timothy, but just as it was about to hit Timothy he jumped into the air. "You won't get away!" shouted RyobinJust then both Ryobin and Aaron dashed into the sky toward Timothy and when they got toward him they started throwing punch's at him. Timothy dodged and blocked each of the punch's and with his knee he hit Aaron in the gut. He then hit Ryobin in the face and sent him flying back and then hit Aaron in in the back with his elbow and sent him flying down. Timothy noticed just in time as a large stream of fire was headed toward him and spun out of the way. Ryobin swung his arm sideways and sent a wave of wind toward flipped backwards as the blade of wind flew over his head and went spinning toward the ground. Timothy landed on the ground as when he did Aaron hit the ground with his fist and sent a wave of earth toward Timothy. Timothy stomped his foot and sent out a wave of earth which crashed with Aaron's attack canceling out both attacks. Rasmus jumped into the air and threw out his hand sending a large stream of fire toward Timothy. Ryobin flew beside Rasmus and swung his hand sending out a funnel of wind funnel combined with the stream of fire and it began to spin an it turned blue. Timothy held his hands out and blocked the attack just as it hit his hand and exploded."We got him." laughed Ryobin"Yea" smiled RasmusThey looked down at the large cloud of dust and suddenly noticed that it start to spin."Dragon Style: Exploding Fire Stream!" shouted TimothyAll of a sudden a large stream of blue fire shot of the dust cloud and hit both Ryobin and Rasmus. When the stream of fire stopped both Ryobin and Rasmus went plummeting to the ground landing in the large crater. Timothy then turned around and stomped his foot an sent a wave of earth toward Aaron. When the wave hit Aaron he was sent up into the air and landed onto of Ryobin and Rasmus. Timothy then quickly created a few hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground."Ouch that hurt." moaned Ryobin as he got to his feet."This guy is truly starting to get on my nerves." said Rasmus as he got his feet."What else can we do. We can't even land a punch." said RyobinJust then Aaron tapped Ryobin on the shoulder and pointed over to Timothy who was still crouched with his hands on the ground."What's is he up to now?" wondered RasmusAll of a sudden the ground underneath them began to shake and crack around them as a green light began to shine out of it."Quick let's get out of here!" shouted RyobinThey all jumped out of the crater and as a green energy erupted from the ground shooting into the sky."What power." said Ryobin as he looked at the towering stream of energy."Damn it, Damn it." cursed Rasmus looking at the towering pillar of green the towering wall of energy finally disappeared they saw Timothy standing and looking at them with a grin on his face."I don't know who this guy is, but he's really getting on my damn nerve." cursed Rasmus"Hay let me ask ya'll a question. I've hit ya'll with two of my strongest attacks and yet ya'll got up without a scratch on ya'll. Why is that?" asked Timothy"You really want to know don't you?" asked Ryobin as he looked at Timothy."Yea…it's got me very curious." nodded TimothyRyobin looked over at Rasmus who was still staring angrily at Timothy and then he looked over at Aaron who was also staring at Timothy. Aaron stared at Timothy for a few minutes then back over at Ryobin and then back over a Aaron who nodded his head."Well if you really want to know then I guess I can tell you a little something. The reason you cant kill use is because we are immortal." smiled Ryobin"How is that possible?" asked Timothy"It's a long story and right now you don't need to know that. Now get ready cause were coming for you again!" shouted Rasmus"This could be a problem. If they really are then killing them could be a problem." thought Timothy to himself.…Meanwhile somewhere deep within Macalania Forest within a cave of some sort sensing the destruction of the forest a pokémon began's to stir. The beast with anger in it's heart let out a mighty roar that sent shockwaves throughout the cave. Just then the crystal's on it's body began to glow with a white energy and a crystal like root in front of the pokémon also began to glow. The pokémon ran towards the root and disappeared into it much like a then the pokémon reappeared from another tree on the outside on the forest. The pokémon looked around and saw the body's of several pokémon lying on the ground. It walked up to one of the pokémon's body and nudged it with it's nose hoping that the pokémon would move, but it didn't. The pokémon raised is head looking around at the destruction that was left behind. The pokémon now even more distraught now seeing the lives of the lost pokémon roared out in anger and its roar echoed throughout the forest. The pokémon took one last look at the body's of the pokémon and took to the sky's headed toward the battle Be Continued...


	9. 8 - Chronolis Appears, An Enemy From The

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Ash, Misty, Brock and the pokémon all watched as Timothy continued to fight the three assailants.

"Man Timothy is good." said Misty"But those guy's just keep coming back for more." said Brock

Misty and Brock looked over Ash and saw that he was looking back at the forest.

"Hay are you ok Ash?" asked Misty

"Yeah I just thought I heard something. Anyway Distrike how are you doing?" asked Ash as he kneeled before the poké pokémon looked up at Ash before let out a low toned grunt and getting to it's feet."Looks like your feeling much better." smiled Ash as he rubbed the pokémon on the head."Chu…Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu"Pika…Pi…Chu." said Kachu as he walked up to the Distrike."The pokémon let out a few low toned grunts and growls before lowering it's head as tears began to build in it's eye's."Mew…Me…Mew." said Nina as she floated up to the pokémon and hugged it."Bee…Bee…" said Nikita as she also floated up to the pokémon and hugged it."Pika…Chu…Pi…Chu…Pikachu." said Kachu as he pointed out at Timothy on the pokémon looked out at Timothy as he was battling and then looked back at Kachu, Nina and Nikita. The pokémon then used its tail to whip away the tears in it's eye's, before letting out a few grunts and nodding it's head."I wonder what's that about?" asked Ash"Chu." said Pikachu looking at the pokémon."I can only think of one thing." said Brock"What's that?" asked MistyBrock walked up from beside the pokémon to beside Ash and Misty while looking up at Timothy fight."I believe that Distrike lost someone close to it at the hands of those three." said Brock"Are you sure?" asked Ash"Not really, but that's the vibe I'm getting from it." shrugged Brock"Poor pokémon." said Misty"Right now it's feeling better because of Kachu, Nina and Nikita. Let's try not to remind it of that at the moment." smiled Brock"Right and if that is the case Timothy will avenge them for it." nodded Ash"Chu." said Pikachu as he raised his ears his head up into air."What's wrong Pikachu…do you hear something?" asked AshJust then the other pokémon raised their ears up like they all heard something."They all hear something." noted Ash"Yea, but what?" wondered MistyAll of a sudden they heard a roar that boomed through the air and it seemed to shake the forest itself."What was that?" asked MistyJust then they heard another roar and over their heads flew a strange blue and white creature."What was that?" wondered MistyThey looked out on the battlefield as the figure landed beside Timothy who was now on the ground. It was similar to Dialga in build and basically completely blue in color, though it had red stripes running from it's head, down both it's side to the tip of its legs and down the back of all four legs. Also on it's head, down it's back and on its legs were crystals."Wow who is that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it."Chronolis the Crystal Guardian Pokémon….Chronolis is a pokémon that is said to have come into existence the same time as Macalania Forest did millions of years ago. The crystals on Chronolis's body are able to absorb and store energy and seem to grow much larger as it ages." said The pokédex "That must be the guardian of Macalania Forest and I knew I heard something." said Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"It must be here because it sensed the destruction of the pokémon in the forest." noted Brock"Most likely and it doesn't look to happy." agreed Misty….Meanwhile back out on battlefield Ryobin, Rasmus and Aaron all stared down Timothy who was now joined by Chronolis."Well Chronolis long time no see." smiled TimothyChronolis looked at Timothy up and down before letting out a few grunts and growls."Yes I know about it. These are the three that are responsible for it." snarled TimothyChronolis looked back over at Ryobin, Aaron and Rasmus an he began to growl fiercely at them."Chronolis you must be careful of these three though. They may not be strong, but it seems that they can't die as well." warned TimothyChronolis looked back over at Timothy with a confused look on it's face before letting out a few low toned growls."Yea…I know it seems impossible, but I've hit them with some of my strongest attacks and they don't even seem fazed. It seems that they feel pain, but they don't seem to be hurt." explained TimothyChronolis looked back over at the trio and started growl again an crouched down ready to attack. " Damn it…now not only do we have to deal with that guy, but that pokémon also." cursed Rasmus"Yep and it looks none to happy." laughed Ryobin"I'm tired of this. Let's just summon him and get it over with." said Rasmus"First you wanted to find somebody stronger to fight and now that you've found somebody you want to just summon and get it over with. What's up with that man." laughed Ryobin"Just shut up and let's do this!" shouted Rasmus angrilyRyobin, Rasmus, and Aaron all gathered around in a circle and began creating hand signs in unison. Just then Chronolis let out a powerful roar that sent out a powerful shockwave that tore up the ground as it headed toward the trio. Rasmus, Ryobin and Aaron jumped into the air and dodged the attack, but just then Timothy appeared above each of them. Timothy raised both hands above his head and hammered Rasmus on top of the head an sent him crashing to the ground. He then flipped and kicked Ryobin on top of the head and sent him crashing down on top of Rasmus. Aaron threw a punch at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed his arm swung him around and threw him toward the as Aaron crashed into the ground Chronolis jumped into the air and the crystals on it's body began to glow with a white light. Chronolis opened it's mouth and a ball of white energy started to form and he fired a large stream of energy at them. When the stream of energy hit their was a huge explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust."Nice work Chronolis…it seems that your Solar Cannon has become much more powerful." smiled TimothyChronolis looked at Timothy and let out a low toned growl before looking back down at the cloud of dust."I bet." smiled Timothy as he also looked at the of a sudden the cloud of dust dispersed revealing the trio was now in a circle, chatting in a strange language and creating strange hand signs. Just then a strange symbol formed on the ground underneath them and tentacles erupted from there body's and went into the ground."What the hell. What are they doing?" wondered TimothyAll of a sudden the trio vanished and the ground began to shake violently."What now?" wondered TimothyThe symbol started to grow large and then the ground with the symbol stated to split open. Timothy and Chronolis peered into the opened ground and they all they saw was fire."It's like they just opened up hell of opening up or something." said TimothyAll of a sudden a they heard a roar and out of the hole reached a large paw that slammed onto the ground causing it to shake."All damn now what?" wondered Timothy

Just then a the head of a large wolf rose up out of the hole and roared before firing a large stream of fire at Timothy and Chronolis. Chronolis dived out of the way while Timothy flipped backwards towards the ground."Not good." said Timothy as he landed on the ground beside Chronolis."What is that thing?" asked Ash as everybody ran up to them."I think that's the wolf that was in the report." said TimothyThe creature finally emerged from the hole and their in front of them they saw a large red and black wolf creature with wings. The creature flared its wing's and roared which sent out a powerful shockwave that knocked everybody, but Timothy, Chronolis and Kachu down."Not good." said Timothy as they beast turned toward them. To Be Continued...


	10. 9 - Timothy Vs Inugami, The Demonic Wolf

The large wolf bared it's fangs at group, before letting out another roar which sent another shockwave toward the group."Scatter!" shouted TimothyKachu, Chronolis, Nina, Nikita, Distrike, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all dashed out of the way of the attack. Timothy stood his ground and swung his hand sending out a powerful shockwave of his own. The shockwaves collided and exploded creating a powerful explosion. The wolf jumped into the air and was about to pounce on top of Timothy, but Timothy dashed out of the way just as the creature landed. The creature then swung it's paw at Timothy and sent another shockwave towards Timothy, but he dodged it as well. The creature swung one of it's tails at Timothy, but Timothy dodged it so the creature started to lash out repeatedly with it's tail, but Timothy dodged each time"Whatever that thing is it's quick." noted Ash"And powerful." noted Misty"Yea and just like those other three I can't sense anything from that thing either." stated Brock"Maybe it's like them and just can't use chakra." said Misty"No there is something more." said Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu"What do you mean?" asked Misty"It's the same thing that I sensed a couple of times around Timothy. This thing isn't good…it's evil." declared Ash"How do you know?" asked Brock"There is something you guy's don't know…you see I first saw Timothy in Kanto when I left home. It was then that I first noticed that I could feel these feeling caused I sense nothing, but darkness, confusion and rage within him. The second time was during his fight with Randy at Sleeping Dragon Lake and that time I didn't sense what I had felt before I only sensed pain, and confusion then. From this thing though I'm only sensing evil, pure unrelenting evil." said Ash

"I never knew." said Misty

"Yeah you the only people I've told." said Ash

"Do you think we can help Timothy?" asked Brock"I don't know…I don't know if there is anything we can do." shrugged Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu…... Meanwhile in the Shadow Village Shia was standing on her window balcony staring out at Memory Cliff."Something isn't right." noted ShiaJust then Tanza, Rodney, Hinta, Alice, Kim, and Deoku all appeared in Shia's office."Shia we have a problem." said Rodney"So I've noticed." sighed Shia as she walked back into the room and sat back down at her desk."What's going on Shia…do you know where this chakra is coming from? It feel evil." said Tanza"Maybe.…" thought Shia"What is it…do you know something?" asked Jamie"Have any of you ever heard the Legend Of The Two-Tailed Wolf?" asked Shia"No." said Alice"Chu…Pika…Pikachu." said Kim"Can't say that I have." shrugged Hinta"Me either." said Deoku"I couldn't find much information today, but I still have several people looking in the Black Vault for more. You see some time after the Sixteenth Hoshikage was chosen Ra'zac Nepirimu an old enemy of the Hidden Shadow attacked the village with the help of a two tailed wolf named Inugami." explained Shia"A two tailed wolf…there's no such thing is their?" asked Rodney"I don't know much about it, but Inugami was born of a Lkami and Kitsune. I couldn't find anything else on him, but what I did find out was that Ra'zac along with Inugami attacked the Hidden Shadow and both fought against the Sixteenth Hoshikage. The Sixteenth defeated Ra'zac, but he supposedly escaped and he managed to kill Inugami." said Shia"Well if Inugami is supposedly dead then how can this chakra belong to him?" asked Alice"I don't know…I just don't know." sighed Shia"The reports claim that a wolf was seen at several site were people and pokémon were killed, but the chance that it is Inugami is small." noted Deoku"Yea it could be something else." agreed Hinta"Let's hope so. I have Team 10 on a mission to check it out Macalania Forest." said Shia"So Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock are their. I hope their ok." said Alice"Chu." nodded Kim…...Meanwhile back on the battlefield Timothy continued to fight the large wolf."This thing is strong and fast, but." thought Timothy as he continued to dodge the wolfs large wolf lashed it's tail out at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed it's tail. Then he picked the wolf up off it's feet by it's tail and slammed it over his head onto the ground behind him. "And now...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Shot!" shouted TimothyJust then Timothy jumped up into the air and started to created several hand signs before taking a deep breath. He then spat out a blue fireball that headed straight for the would and exploded into three blue fireballs before hitting the wolf and exploding."Let's see how you like that." thought Timothy as he land on the ground."Hay Timothy did that get it?" asked Ash as they all run up to him."I don't know." shrugged Timothy as he stared at the cloud of then the cloud of dust dispersed at the creature got back to it's feet as it's body crackled with red electrical energy."Guess not." said TimothyAll of a sudden the wolf opened it's mouth and fired a beam of red energy at Timothy. Timothy held out his hand and held the attack back, but when the attack hit his hand he went sliding back a little."Timothy are you ok?" asked Misty"Get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing." urged Timothy"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ash"Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"Move now!" shouted TimothyJust then the wolf closed it's mouth a little and then opened it again firing another stream of energy into the first. When the second beam of energy combined with the first Timothy was sent sliding back a little farther."Chu…Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu"Get out of here now!" shouted TimothyThey all looked at each other and then back at Timothy before moving out of the way. As soon as they did their was an explosion and Timothy was sent flying through several tree's. The wolf jumped into the air and was just about to stomp on Timothy, but he flipped backwards, landed on the ground and dashed toward the wolf ramming him in the chest. The wolf went sliding back several feet as Timothy flew into the air and held up his hand creating two emerald green balls of energy in each hand. He then began to fire a barrage of emerald green spheres at the wolf which all exploded on impact."Looks like Timothy's getting serious." noticed Ash as he tried not to be blown away."We'd better get farther back if we don't want to get caught in the explosion." suggested MistyJust then a large piece of earth was sent flying toward the group, but just before it hit Brock stepped in front of the and created a few hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Terra Shield!" shouted BrockJust then a large wall of earth rose up in front of them a curved back over them and protected them from the flying rubble."Wow you can use earth jutsu." said Misty"Well I've been training for awhile, but this was my first time using it." smiled Brock"Awesome!" shouted Ash"Chu." nodded Pikachu"Pika…Pi…Chu." smiled Kachu as he gave Brock a thumbs up."Thanks, but I'm not sure how long this jutsu will hold up." said Brock"Let's hope it hold's up long enough." said Ash To Be Continued...


	11. 10 - A Deep Seated Hatred And A Thirst F

Back on the battlefield Timothy continued his barrage as the explosion became much larger. When the explosions finally stopped Timothy stared down at the cloud of dust, but all of a sudden another blast of red energy few out of the cloud. When the blast hit Timothy was able to block it, but the wolf appeared behind Timothy in a flash it's body crackling with red electrical energy."What the." said TimothyThe wolf hit Timothy with his paw and sent him flying toward the ground, but Timothy landed on his feet and hand creating a small crater when he landed. Timothy jumped into the air just as the wolf landed on the ground. It looked up at Timothy and opened it's mouth firing three red balls of energy at Timothy. Timothy kicked the ball of energy into the air, before slapping the second and knocking the third back toward the wolf. When the attack hit their was a large explosion, but after the dust clear the wolf was still standing it's body crackling with red electrical energy."I don't get this thing…I'm hitting it hard, but it doesn't seem to be hurt it at all. In fact it seems like every time I hit it…it's getting stronger and faster." noted TimothyHe continued to look down at the wolf as it stood their looking around and then it let out a howl."That smell." thought TimothyHe down at the forest for a few minutes scanning it until something caught his eye's. Down in a group of bunched up tree's several pokémon were looking at the large wolf standing."I was right…those pokémon are in danger." thought TimothyJust then the wolf let another howl as the red electrical energy surging around it's body stopped and it's body began to glow red an then there was an explosion."Quick Jin, Lucaria protect those pokémon!" shouted TimothyHe reached into his jacket and pulled out two of his pokéballs, before throwing them toward the ground. The pokéballs popped open and Jin an Lucaria appeared out of the pokéballs and landed on the ground in front of the pokémon. Jin created a barrier of blue psychic energy while Lucaria created a barrier of pink aura energy that protected them from the blast. Back over on the other side of the battlefield Brock Terra Shield technique started to crack under the force of the wolf's attack."My techniques not going to hold!" shouted BrockAll of a sudden Brock was sent flying back as his wall was destroyed, But Chronolis jumped in front of them with the crystals on its body glowing and created a barrier around them."Thanks Chronolis." huffed Brock as he stood the battlefield Timothy examined the destruction done wolfs attack and then looked down were his pokémon were. Their he saw Jin, Lucaria and the wild pokémon were safe."Hay get them to safety!" shouted TimothyJin and Lucaria nodded and then they picked up the pokémon before headed to were the rest of the group was. Timothy watched them move swiftly through the tree and then looked back over at the wolf and noticed a large red ball of energy headed toward him. He dodged the attack and the jumped up toward him, but Timothy dived toward the wolf and rammed the wolf in the chest again. Timothy and the wolf went crashed into the ground causing a large and Lucaria made it to the other side of the field and saw the rest of the group watching the fight."Hay anybody care to fill us in?" asked Jin as he and Lucaria landed in between the group."Hay Jin and Lucaria. When did ya'll get out?" asked Ash"Timothy let us out a few minutes a go to protect these pokémon and then get them to safety." said JinJin and Lucaria sat the four pokémon down, before walking up beside Chronolis who watching the was a small almost bug like pokémon on four legs that was purple in color on its back though it had brown scales on it's back. It also had spikes coming from its back that were purple though black on the tips and its underbelly was a light brown. The other one was similar to the first in build however it has spikes covering nearly all of its body with light brown skin and dark brown stripes on it's body. The third pokémon was about the size of Pikachu and was white in color though it had purple hair going down on side of it's face and what looked like a star piece on the other side of it's face. It had on purple eye and one yellow, and the lower half of its body was purple an it had a a purple and yellow crystal on it's stomach along with two white wings on its final pokémon had a similar build to a Clefairy, but was black and egg white in color with a thick round tail and small wing on it's back."Who are those pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them."Thornay the Thorn Backed Pokémon…Thornay are pokémon that live deep underground and because of this they have tough skin. The spines on its back house a very powerful toxin that is capable of paralyzing its attacker for several minutes. Throison the Thorn Backed Pokémon…Throison are pokémon at night and are usually seen only at such. With its eyes they are able to the heat emitted from their prey, which severs for it night hunting. Solunae the Congruence Pokémon…Solunae are a pokémon that is said to represent the sun and moon. It is rumored that Solunae was born from the powers of the Sun and Moon Kamisama Pokémon. Seeotich the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Eseeriot. Seeotich are playful pokémon that possess powerful mental abilities. It is said that Seeotich are kin to Clefairy and it is evidence that like Clefairy it supposedly came from the moon as well." said The pokédex "Hay what's going on here? What is that thing?" asked Jin looking at Timothy wrestling with the wolf like creature."As far as we know it's a wolf that was summoned by three guys that Timothy and Chronolis were fighting." explained Ash"I've never seen a wolf like him before." said JinChronolis looked at Jin and let out a few grunts and growls before looking back at the fight."I see." said JinAll of a sudden they heard Timothy scream out in pain and when they looked they saw that the wolf had his paw on top of him with one of his claws in his left shoulders. The wolf was staring down at Timothy baring it's teeth while it's body was surging with red electricity. "Chronolis, Lucaria, Kachu we have to help him now." urged Jin"Pika." nodded Kachu as he walked up beside them while Lucaria and Chronolis nodded there heads and they dashed toward the 's body started to surge with black electricity until his body was completely engulfed with black energy. Lucaria held her hand out beside her as it began to swirl with pink energy completely engulfing her fist as she held it out in front of her body. Jin body became surrounded by light blue streaks and all of a sudden his body erupted with a blue swirling energy surrounding him. The crystals on Chronolis's back began to glow with a white energy which then erupted around him. All at once they all rammed the wolf on the side and the wolf went sliding sideways several feet."Distrike could you stay here and watch they pokémon?" asked BrockDistrike looked at the four pokémon before looking back at Brock and nodded it's , Misty, and Brock all ran out the field where the pokémon were standing over Timothy's body. When they got to him they saw that Timothy had a hole in his left shoulder with blood running from the hole. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Jin, but Timothy didn't say a word."Hay let me try something." said MistyShe walked up to Timothy and knelt down to his side before her hands over one of his shoulders. Misty closed her eye's as her hands started glowing with a light green energy surround them. All of a sudden the light green energy appeared around the wound and it slowly started to close up."Wow. Cool." glared Ash"Chu…Pika…Pikachu." nodded PikachuA few minutes later the hole was completely closed up and their wasn't even a scare left."That was the Mystic Palm Technique." said Jin"Yea I was taught by Daiya Musume how to use Medical jutsu, but my training isn't complete yet." smiled Misty"Chu…Pika…Pi…Ka." smiled Kachu as he gave Misty a thumbs up."Mew." smiled Nina"Be." smiled NikitaThey all looked over and saw that the wolf had gotten back to it's feet an was slowly walking toward them."Stop where you are or else." said Jin"Or what." said A deep voice"What the…were did that voice come from/" wondered AshThe wolf stop walking and them roared at them creating a gust of wind which knocked everybody down except Kachu, Jin and Chronolis."You are all weak and foolish to attack me." said The voice again."That was you." motioned Jin pointing to the wolf."Yes it was and I'm going to kill you all." said The wolf"No you won't." said Timothy They looked at Timothy and saw that the hole in his shoulder was completely healed. He got up and walked in front of the group breathing heavy, but he stood his ground."Your not done with me yet." smiled Timothy"There's no way that you can hope to defeat me now." said The wolf"I don't care how much stronger you think you've become cause I'm still going to defeat you." smiled Timothy"You fool…fine if you think you can defeat me then come. I'll be glad to take more of your energy." roared The wolf"What does he mean?" asked Jin"I'm not sure how, but somehow when he had his paw on me he started draining my energy." noted Timothy"So that's why you seem so drained." said Jin"Yeah…he drained me for a big chunk of energy." nodded Timothy"Are you sure you want to keep fighting then?" asked Jin"Yea…I have to." smiled Timothy"Alright." nodded Jin"You still want to fight even though you can't defeat me." said The wolf"I couldn't even if I wanted to." laughed TimothyThe wolf looked at Timothy and stared at him for a few minutes."Your just like him in almost every way except…there is something different about you." said The wolf"Who is he?" asked Timothy"Your scent is just like the Sixteenth Hoshikages." remarked The Wolf"The Sixteenths…wait then that must mean that your Inugami." said Timothy"Yes I am Inugami." nodded The wolf"But how…I though you were dead. The Sixteenth killed you didn't he?" asked Timothy"Yes he did and when he did my soul went to hell. There in the depths of hell I waited until my salvation resurrected me through the use of a special jutsu. Now that I'm back I will drain the life force of every living being until my resurrection is completed." roared Inugami"So you've been draining the life force of the living to bring yourself back to life." said Timothy"Yes and I think I'll start again with you." snarled Inugami"Lucky me." smiled Timothy as he took off his jacket and tuned it into a capsule."Timothy are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Jin"Yes I'm sure, but there is something ya'll can do." nodded Timothy"What's that?" asked Misty"Listen up there are several pokémon around here who were caught in Inugami's explosion. Some of them are hurt cause I can smell the blood. I want you to split into two team and go help them Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Nina you are on one team and Lucaria, Nikita and Brock your on the other. Nina and Nikita search from the sky's and find those pokémon." ordered Timothy"Right." nodded Ash as he Misty and Nikita disappeared into the forest."Right." nodded Brock as he Nina and Lucaria disappeared into the forest."What is it that you want us to do?" asked Jin"That group of pokémon I want you all on stand-by and protecting them." said Timothy"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Alright then just be careful." nodded Jin as they ran back over to the other pokémon."Alright Inugami I'm ready if you want my energy come get it." smiled Timothy"Your mine." roared Inugami"Now I'm about to show you my true power." smiled Timothy as he and Inugami dashed toward each Be Continued...


	12. 11 - A Sacrifice Of Faith, A Day Of Unfo

"Hay Nikita anything yet?" asked Ash"Bee…Be." motioned Nikita pointing at something."I think she did." nodded Misty"Pika…Pi." said PikachuThey followed Nikita through the forest and then she dived down into a group of trees. When they caught up to her they saw her hovering over pokémon with two other pokémon standing beside it. There were two smaller pokémon that was grey in color on all for legs though it's back was a brown with spikes pointing backwards. The other one had a darker grey skin tone, and its back was also brown though it had a lot of spikes stick up on it's back."That pokémon looks like one of the one that when seen earlier who was killed." said Ash"Yea I think your right." nodded Misty"Let's see." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them. "Gravendou the Rock Spine Pokémon…Even though their backs are covered in rock, a Gravendou's underbelly is still soft and vulnerable. They cling to mountainsides as tightly as they can, presenting only their spines to attackers and keeping their bellies safe. Cragendou the Rock Spine Pokémon and the evolved form of Gravendou. Cragendou can still scale mountains with ease, but they prefer curling up and rolling when they want to get back down. The spines sometimes snap off as the pokémon rolls, but they grow back over time." said The pokédex "Hay Ash look isn't got something in it's side." noticed MistyThey looked on the ground under the pokémon and saw that it was covered in blood. They took a step toward the pokémon, but the little ones jumped in front of the injured pokémon growling."Pikachu tell them we're here to help." said AshPikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and began to explain to the two pokémon of their intentions. The two pokémon looked at each other and then stepped aside for them to help. Misty walked over to the other side of the pokémon and saw that it had a shard of crystal tree in it's side."My this has to hurt?" thought Misty as she knelt down beside the pokémon."Can you help it?" asked Ash"Yeah, but I need you to hold it down. I need to pull out his shard, but I don't want it to flinch and mess something else up." nodded Misty"Alright." nodded AshAsh knelt beside the pokémon and put his hand on its back and tail. Misty grabbed the top of the shard and in one swift movement she pulled out the shard causing the pokémon to flinch and cry out in pain."It's not bleeding much so it didn't hit anything vital. So…." said MistyShe held her hand out over the wound as her hand and the wound began to glow green. A few seconds later the wound was completely as the pokémon got to it's feet and began to move around. The two Gravendou ran up to the Cragendou and they all began to rub their nose's together."Crag…Crag." smiled The Cragendou to Pikachu."Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu "Crag." smiled The Cragendou to Misty and Ash."Your Welcome." nodded Misty"Now you'd better get out of here." urged Ash"Dou." nodded Cragendou and then it ran off with the two Gravendou behind it."Be….Bee." said Nikita as she fly back into the sky."She's right…let's see if we can find more." urged Ash"Right." said Misty and they ran after Nikita.….Meanwhile somewhere else within the forest Brock, Lucaria, and Nina were helping another injured pokémon."Good job Lucaria." nodded BrockLucaria nodded as another pokémon she healed got to its feet and ran off."Mew." smiled Nina"Man I wonder if Ash and the rest are doing good. And If Timothy is going to be ok fighting that wolf. Man so much to do, but I wish their was something else to do to help him." sighed Brock as he looked into the then he felt a tug on his arm and saw Lucaria looking up at him."I know…alright then let's go." said Brock and the all ran off into the forest.….Meanwhile back on the battlefield Jin, Kachu and Chronolis continued to watch Timothy fight Inugami. "Timothy I know you can win this." thought Jin"Pika…Pi…Chu…Pi." said Kachu to Jin"So, but he has had a lot of energy drained." nodded Jin"Chro…no…Chronolis." said Chronolis "Right when he needs us we'll go help him." nodded JinFrom behind the Distrike walk up beside Kachu and looked out at Timothy as he continued to fight."Di…Distri." said Distrike to Kachu."Pika…Chu…Chu…Pi…Pikachu." explained Kachu"Strike…Dis…Strike…Distrike." said Distrike"Timothy is one of the bravest people I know of…not only is he fighting for himself, but you as well. You lost your young ones at the hands of the three who summoned this thing. Timothy's feels your pain and is fighting for you and everybody else who was lost here today." nodded JinDistrike looked out at Timothy and she closed her eye's and began to cry."Chu…Pi." said KachuMeanwhile out on the battlefield Timothy dodged a swipe from Inugami's claw and grabbed it tossing the wolf over his head and slamming it to the ground. "I may be out of breath, but I'm still powerful enough to take you on." smiled TimothyInugami rolled back over and raised his tail into the air firing a barrage of small needles at Timothy. Timothy dashed out of the way dodging the barrage of needles and then he rammed Inugami in the side sending him sliding sideways. Inugami swung his paw and hit Timothy sending him sliding back, but Timothy flipped backwards grabbing the ground and rocketed forward. He rammed Inugami in the chest causing him to howl out in pain as he went sliding back. Timothy then wrapped his arms around Inugami, grabbed him by his fur and picked up. Timothy then flew up several feet and then he tossed him to the ground which exploded upon impact."Damn you." cursed Inugami"I told you…even though you stole a lot of my energy I'm still strong enough to take you on and now I'm about to take you out." smiled Timothy breathing flew toward Inugami as he laid on his back looking up at Timothy. Inugami looked back and saw Kachu, Jin, Chronolis and the other pokémon."There's more than one way to beat you." laughed InugamiJust then he flipped over on his feet and open his mouth creating a large ball of red energy in a matter of second and fired it at Jin, Chronolis, Kachu and the pokémon."No they can't block that." thought Timothy and he reappeared in front of the attack with his arms spread wide open and when the attack hit their was a huge explosion. The shockwave from the explosion knocked Jin Chronolis, Kachu and the other pokémon back as it created a huge mushroom cloud."Is everybody ok?" said Jin as he got back to his feet."Chu." nodded Kachu as he got back to his feet."Chro." nodded Chronolis as he got back to his feet."Dis." nodded Distrike as it got back to it walk around checking to see of the other pokémon were alright."Timothy!" shouted Jin looking out at the cloud of the dust cleared Timothy was still standing shirtless as steam rose from his body, then he dropped to one knee."There's one way to defeat somebody." laughed Inugami as he walked toward Timothy."Until I stop breathing then I'm not done with you." said Timothy as he struggled to get back to his walked up to Timothy and with a swipe of his paw he sent Timothy and sent him sliding sideway."You'll never defeat me. Now it's time to die." laughed Inugami"Pika!" shouted Kachu"Chrono!" roared Chronolis"Timothy…damn you!" shouted JinJin, Chronolis, and Kachu all dashed toward Inugami, but just as they got close to him Inugami opened his mouth and fired a red ball of energy at them. The ball caught all three of the in it and they were sent flying back into the forest an when the ball hit the ground it exploded."No Jin, Kachu, Chronolis." said Timothy as he rolled over onto his hand."God riddance. Now that the trash has been taken out it's time to get my fill of energy." smiled InugamiHe looked back over at Timothy as he struggled to get back to his feet and when he did he turned around and looked Inugami in the eye."Damn you…I'm going to kill you for that." snarled Timothy breathing heavy"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" asked Inugami laughing"Like I told you before as long as I'm breathing I wont give up. I don't care what you do to me, but when you hurt my friends that's when you've fucked up." snarled Timothy"Your just like him. No matter how much I you get knocked around you still think there's a way to when and that makes me sick. You know what…I'm tired of looking at you. This planet is full of life forms that I could drain energy from so instead I'll kill you here and now." smiled InugamiInugami opened his mouth as a ball of red energy started to form and build in front of his mouth."Di." said DistrikeOn the sidelines the Distrike looked at Timothy and though about what Jin had told it. It then looked back at the other pokémon and saw that they were all bunched up together scared and shaking. The Distrike then closed it's eye's and remembered that it had lost its mate and its three offspring's at the hands of Ryobin, Rasmus and Aaron, but then it once again remembered what Jin and Kachu said about Timothy again. The Distrike opened it's eye's just as Inugami launched the attack at Timothy."Damn it…my body is to ragged. I can't move." thought Timothy to himself."Your dead." roared InugamiJust as the attack was bout to hit Timothy he was knocked out of the way by something and then sent sliding several feet. The was a large explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave and a large dust cloud. Timothy raised up, looked over his shoulder and when the dust settle their in a large crater he saw the Distrike lying motionless on the ground."No." said Timothy a he stared at the pokémon."Everybody who get's in my way shall parish." roared InugamiHe looked over to where Timothy had landed and saw that his body was now bubbling with a acidic purple looking energy. All of a sudden the wind picked up blowing hard enough to cause the trees to sway."What's this?" wondered Inugami looking at purple energy formed around him creating a cloak of purple energy with two tails. Timothy turned around and that's when Inugami noticed that his eye's were red and had become slit, his nails and teeth became sharper an his hair became longer and spikier."I see a Kitsune Cloak, even with that you won't beat me." laughed InugamiAll of a sudden Timothy grabbed his head and screamed out in pain as he fell to both knees. The skin on his body started to peal of him revealing layer of purple energy under it. The purple energy began to circle around it encasing him in a dome of swirling purple energy."What the hell it this…It feels like Kitsune chakra, but something's different about it." thought InugamiJust then the purple dome erupted causing a large explosion that knocked Inugami back."What the hell is going on?" wondered Inugami as he got to his the dust cleared their standing in a large crater was a purple fox like creature with four tails whipping wildly around. Inugami looked at the creatures in the face and saw that he couldn't see it's eye's or anything in it's Be Continued...


	13. 12 - Double The Tails, Double The Feroci

"What the hell is that thing…is that really that guy?" wondered Inugami

Timothy dashed toward Inugami causing the ground to explode behind him and rammed him it the chest. The force sent Inugami tumbling back several feet, before he came to a stop.

"Damn it's." roared Inugami

He got back to his feet and fired a large ball of red energy toward Timothy, but just then Timothy fired a purple energy ball of his on. Timothy's energy ball tore through Inugami's attack and hit him in the chest which sent him flying back causing him to crash into the large stone wall that is Draco Meteor Ridge. The impact caused a large amount of rubble to fall from the wall on top of Inugami.

"Damn it." roared Inugami as he erupted from the pile of rubble.

He looked and saw Timothy slowly walking toward him and he jumped from the rubble an dashed toward Timothy. Timothy raised up his hand and it stretched out toward Inugami wrapping around him and then picked him up off of the ground. Timothy then slammed him on the ground before picking him up and slamming him on the ground again, and again, and again.

…

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Ash, Pikachu, Nikita and Misty finished helping a group of pokémon."Alright now let's see who else we can find." smiled MistyShe looked over and saw Ash, Pikachu and Nikita staring off into the forest like they were in some kind of trance."Hay Ash, Pikachu, Nikita are you three ok?" asked Misty"Something's not right." noted Ash"Pi…Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu"Bee…Bee!" shouted Nikita waving her arms in a panic."What's up what wrong?" asked Misty

"It's Timothy…I have a feeling he's In trouble. It's like when we were in Miracle Meadow." noted Ash"Are you sure?" asked Misty "Yea we have to go." urged Ash

"Right." nodded Misty"Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's Shoulder and they all dashed into the forest.…

Meanwhile at the Hoshikage's mansion, Shia, Alice, Kim, Tanza, Rodney, Jamie, Deoku and Hinta all stood around in her office.

"Oh no." said Alice

"Pika…Pi." said Kim

"Hay do ya'll feel that?" asked Rodney

"Yea…It's that same heavy, dense chakra that we felt last year." nodded Hinta

"But what is it. We didn't know what it was before." wondered Jamie

"Something tells me that it has something to do with Timothy." thought Alice

"Pi." nodded Kim

"How do you know?" asked Tanza"I can feel it in my heart…he's in a lot of pain." said Alice"But what has happened to him?" asked Rodney

"I don't know, but we have to help him!" shouted Alice

"That's not going to happen." said Shia"Why not?" asked Alice

"Alice you know as well as I do that Timothy wouldn't want us to help him." noted Jamie

"But…" said Alice but before she could say anything else Hinta cut her off.

"Listen Alice we all know how much you care about Timothy, but we it comes down to it Timothy is going to be himself no matter what. He doesn't want us to interfere with his fight no matter what." reminded Hinta"I know, but…." sighed Alice as she lowered her head."Whatever is happening to Timothy I'm sure he can overcome it, but we have to trust in his motives for what he does." nodded Shia

"Fine." said Alice as she walked over to a chair and sat down."Chu…Pika…Pikachu." smiled Kim as she rubbed her check against Alice's trying to cheer her up.

"So at least now we know the who. Now we need to find out the why." said Deoku

"When they get back I'll get the feedback then." nodded Shia

…

Meanwhile back in Macalania Forest Ash, Pikachu, Nikita and Misty had finally made it back to the area were the fight between Timothy and Inugami was going on. Their they saw Inugami being tossed around by a purple four tailed fox like creature.

"What's going on…What is that thing?" asked Misty

"Bee…Bee!" shouted Nikita

"That's Timothy." said Ash"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"But how?" asked Misty

"I don't know, but it feel's just like in the Miracle Meadow. Just more powerful." noted Ash

"Where is everybody else?" asked Misty looking around.

"Distri." said A weak sounding voice.

"That sounds like that Distrike that was with us." said Ash

"Where Is it though?" asked Misty

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran over to a tree with Ash, Misty and Nikita behind him. When they caught up with him they saw the Distrike lying under the tree barely breathing and its body was completely covered in bruises.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Ash as he knelt beside of the pokémon.

"Dis." said The Distrike in a weak voice.

Misty knelt down beside the pokémon and put her hands on its side .

"It's injured really bad, but I should be able to have it healed in no time." smiled Misty

"Alright Nikita stay here with Misty. Where going to see if we can find everybody else." said Ash

"Bee." nodded Nikita

"Right…Just be careful." nodded Misty as she closed her eye's

"Alright…Pikachu see if you can pick up on Kachu or Jin's scent?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Pikachu lifted his nose in the air and began to sniff around for a few second trying to pick a familiar scent.

"Pika." said Pikachu as he took off running into the woods.

Ash took off running behind Pikachu into the forest and a few minutes later they came upon a large crater. Down in the crater they saw Jin sitting up rubbing his head while not far from him Brock was knelt down over Chronolis helping it and Lucaria was knelt down over Kachu healing him.

"Hay what happened?" asked Ash as he can Pikachu slide down into the crater.

"It's was Inugami." said Jin

"Oh are you alright?" asked Ash

"Yea I'm fine." nodded Jin

"Hay Brock how is Chronolis?" asked Ash

"He's alright." nodded Brock

"Chro…No." nodded Chronolis as he got to his feet.

"Pika…Chu…Pi." nodded Kachu as he got to his feet.

"Good everybody's alright." smiled Brock"What the…Oh no Timothy." said Jin as he floated out of the crater and dashed toward the battlefield.

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi!" shouted Kachu as he dashed out of the crater.

"Chrono!" roared Chronolis as he took to the sky's and dashed after Kachu and Jin.

"Let's go Pikachu and Brock." said Ash

They all dashed out of the crater after the pokémon and when they finally caught up with them they saw that they had all gathered around Misty and the Distrike. "This isn't good." warned Jin"Hey what going on?" asked Ash

"It's Timothy we have to stop him and get him back to normal." said Jin

"Why?" asked Brock

"Cause what you see before you is a type of Kitsune Cloak. Even though it has some minor differences it basically that." said Jin

"What a Kitsune Cloak?" asked Misty

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to do something." urged Jin

"Pika…P!" shouted Kachu"It's to late!" shouted Ash

On the battlefield Inugami was trying to dodge a barrage of swipes from Timothy's claws as he stretched his arm until he jumped into the air and began to fly. Inugami flew high into the sky and then dived toward Timothy before firing three large balls of energy at Timothy. When the balls of energy hit Timothy they exploded, but Timothy jumped out of the cloud of dust and stretched his arm out wrapping it around Inugami.

"Damn it." cursed Inugami

Timothy slammed Inugami to the ground which exploded on impact and then he dived into Inugami's chest. When Timothy collided with Inugami's chest the force of the impact caused the crater to become much larger. Timothy jumped off Inugami's chest and landed several feet out side of the crater before roaring.

"Damn it…how can a human be so powerful." cursed Inugami as he struggle to get to his feet.

Timothy let out another roar only this time numerous number of white and black sphere's floated from his body into the air. He opened his mouth and the white and black energy began to draw into his mouth and then he closed his mouth.

"Oh no…he's going for the kill." said Jin

Steam began to pour from Timothy's mouth a he raised his head and was just about to fire his attack. All of a sudden crystal roots began erupting from under the ground and they all gathered around Timothy. The roots wrapped around Timothy's body causing him to release a large ball of crimson energy into the sky. When the attack exploded their was a enormous explosion which caused a powerful shockwave and a huge mushroom cloud.

Timothy roar and struggled to get out of the root, but they were wrapped around him tight."What's going on?" asked Ash

"I don't know." shrugged JinAll of a sudden one by one the tree's around them all started to glow till the entire forest was lit up. The roots wrapped around Timothy began to glow and then they started to shine as a beam of light surrounded him and shot into the sky. To Be Continued...


	14. 13 - Last Chance For Victory, The Lightn

The group shielded their eye's from the bright light and when the light finally faded they noticed that the roots were gone. Timothy was left standing and he was back to normal although they noticed that most of the skin on his upper body was badly burned."Timothy!" shouted Jin"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu"Mew!" shouted Nina"Bee…Be!" shouted NikitaEverybody rand out to Timothy and crowded around him as he just stood their barely standing and breathing heavy."Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash"I'm find, but this isn't over yet." smiled Timothy in a weak voice."That's right." roared Inugami as he got to his feet."We won't let you hurt him!" said Jin as he Kachu, Chronolis, Lucaria, Nina and Nikita gathered in front of Timothy."There's nothing you can do to stop me now. I am more powerful than all of you and now that your friend isn't in that form anymore I'll destroy him." roared InugamiThe roar sent out a shockwave that forced them back a little bit, but they managed to hold their ground."What do we do? He's right, but there is one way we might stand a chance." thought Jin

He looked at Nina, Nikita, Lucaria and Kachu who all looked back at him and nodded their heads."Wait don't do it." said Timothy"But why?" asked Jin as he looked at Timothy."The time for you to use that isn't now." Timothy said as he took a step forward."But then if we don't then we won't stand a chance." said Jin"Pikachu…Pi." said Kachu"Don't let him fool you. Even though it may not look like it he's taken a lot of damage. All I need ya'll to do for me to finish this is distract him." smiled Timothy.

"Are you sure?" asked Brock"Yes I'm sure." nodded Timothy"Alright." nodded Jin"Lucaria, Misty I need you two to stay behind. Because of your healing abilities just in case somebody get's hurt they can come to ya'll." said Timothy"Right." said Misty as Lucaria nodded her head."Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Nina, Nikita, Jin, Kachu, and Chronolis. I need ya'll to distract him for a few minutes while I prepare for the final strike. Don't do anything that would put yourself in harms way, just distract him." ordered Timothy"Right." smiled Ash"Pika." said Pikachu"Ok." nodded Brock"Sure thing." nodded Jin and all of the other pokémon nodded."Alright then let's do this." smiled TimothyThey all dashed out toward Inugami and spread out around …Dis…Strike." said Distrike as it nudged Timothy's hand."Don't worry Distrike I'm fine. Just stand back beside Misty and Lucaria so I can end this." smiled Timothy"Dis." nodded Distrike before walking over to Misty and Lucaria who stood several feet behind Timothy."Alright this Is it even though my body hurts like hell I'm going to give this everything I've got. Here it is my final move of the day." smiled TimothyJust then Timothy's body began to surge with a black electricity and it began to strike the ground around him."Wow so much power." nodded Misty as she Lucaria and Distrike backed away a little then held his right hand out in front of his body and the black electricity surging around his body began to surge toward his hand. Meanwhile back on the battlefield the rest of the group continued attacking Inugami to get his attention. Nina created a ball of blue energy and Nikita created a ball of pink energy before tossing it at Inugami. The two attacks combined into a swirling ball of pink and blue energy before hitting Inugami on the side and exploding. "Alright Kachu and Pikachu hit him hard with Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash as he jumped high above and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and dived toward Inugami. Kachu was engulfed In blacked electricity while Pikachu was engulfed in yellow electricity as they slammed down on top of Inugami knocking him to the ground."You pest, your all nothing to me. Just pesky insects." said Inugami as he got back to his feet his body crackling with red electrical energy."We may be insects." smiled BrockHe jumped in front of Inugami's face and threw several round sphere's at him that exploded in a blinding flash of light. Inugami stumbled back and roared out in pain as the strong flash of light seared his eye's."My eye…what have you done!" roared Inugami in pain."It's like Brock started we may be insects, but we can deliver a big bite." laughed JinHigh above Inugami Jin and Chronolis floated looking down at him. Jin raised his hands above his head and a large ball of blue energy began to form. The crystals on Chronolis's began to glow and shine brighter an brighter while drawing in energy from the sun. Jin threw his hands downward and fired a large energy blast at Inugami while Chronolis threw his head forward and fired a large blast of white energy. The two attacks swirled together and crashed down on top of Inugami with a large explosion."That got him!" shouted Ash"Damn you all!" roared Inugami of a sudden their was an explosion that sent Nikita, Nina, Pikachu, Kachu, Ash and Brock back several feet."That's enough…I'm going to send you all straight to hell!" roared InugamiInugami looked around for somebody, but out the corner of his eye he noticed something. He noticed Timothy still standing in the same spot with his right hand crackling with black electricity that was rapidly striking the ground sounding like lightning. Timothy held his hand out to the side and the black electrical energy began sticking the ground more rapidly."What the hell is that?" wondered Inugami looking at Timothy."This is the last technique of mine that you'll see before I seen you straight back to hell so remember it and remember it well. This is my Lightning Sphere." smiled TimothyJust then he rocketed toward Inugami destroying the ground behind him and tore up more ground as he drug his hand through the ground."I will not be defeated!" roared InugamiInugami stood up on his hind legs and fired a large ball of red energy at Timothy. Timothy pick his hand up and thrust his hand forward clashing with this ball of energy and tore right through it."Your done!" shouted TimothyHe flew toward Inugami driving straight through him leaving a large hole in his chest. Timothy hit the ground as Inugami roared out in pain as he hit the ground causing it to shake. To Be Continued...


	15. 14 - A New Danger For The Future, I Will

"Theirs no way…I was defeated again by a human." groaned Inugami and he started coughing up blood."That's were you wrong." laid Timothy as he laid on the ground rolled on his side and put his right hand into the air which was now severely burned."I'm not any ordinary human. My name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon and I'm known as the Cosmic Dragon." laughed Timothy "So this child see's himself more than a normal human." thought Inugami to turned his head and looked at Timothy lying on the ground laughing."I have faced many humans before, but none like you, not even Veral's strength and courage could compare to your's. You are truly one of a kind, but remember this today the battle may be your's, but the war will be mine. I will return and I will come for you personally." said InugamiAll of a sudden Inugami's body started to glow red and a red like steam started to rise off of it. In a flash of red light Inugami's erupted into flames and then disintegrated until it completely disappeared."I'll be waiting for you then." laughed Timothy"Hay Timothy!" shouted Jin as he floated up to his side."Chu…Pika." said Kachu"Is everybody alright?" asked Timothy"Yea I think were okay." smiled Ash as they all walked up to him."Pika." said Pikachu"Let's me heal you." urged Misty"No don't worry about me. After a little time in the rejuvenation chamber than I'll be better." smiled Timothy"That was awesome. What was that last technique you used?" asked Ash"It's called the Lightning Sphere." smiled Timothy"How does it work?" Ash asked"I based the technique on one that Helix used. It focus's the chakra to a single point allowing you to cut through anything." smiled Timothy"So cool." said Ash"Chu…Pika." said Pikachu"I'll give you a better detailed explanation another day." smiled Timothy "So what now?" asked Brock"A lot of damage has been done to Macalania Forest. It helped me and now it's my turn to return the favor." laughed Timothy"How?" asked Misty"Nikita come here please." said Timothy"Be." nodded Nikita as she floated over to Timothy."Now sit on my chest." said Timothy"Bee…Be…Bee" said Nikita sounding worried."Don't worry I'll be fine." smiled TimothyNikita nodded and sat on his chest and Timothy winced in pain almost screaming out, but he was able to contain him self."Be…Bee." said Nikita"I'm fine…I have some energy left. Please use it to heal Macalania Forest. Ok Nikita." Nina Timothy"Be." nodded NikitaNikita closed her eye's and she began to glow pink as Timothy's body began to glow green. All of a sudden the green energy that was within Timothy's body began to flow within Nikita's body an she started to shine. She shined brighter and brighter, and then in of flash of pink light Nikita started to float around the forest. As she flew around the forest the damage that was caused by the fight between Timothy, Ryobin, Rasmus, Aaron and Inugami caused started to heal. The large crater started to disappear, tree started to sprout and grow, and planets started to grow and bloom."Wow this is beautiful." marveled Misty"Yea seen a forest grow before your very eye's." agreed Ash"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu"Especially one that's made basically like crystal." agreed Brock"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash Ash looked back over at Timothy and saw that he was passed out on the ground smiling. Ash stared at the smile on Timothy's face and for some reason it sent a wave of satisfaction through his body."Be…Be." said Nikita as she floated back over to Timothy's side."Don't worry Nikita he's alright." smiled Jin"Chrono…No…Nolis." smiled Chronolis "Your welcome…we're happy to help anytime." smiled Jin"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu"Chrono!" roared Chronolis before he took to the sky's and disappeared."Alright…let's get going. We need to get Timothy into the Rejuvenation chamber." urged Jin"Dis." said Distrike as it walked up to Jin."Are you sure?" asked Jin"Strike." nodded Distrike"Alright…I'm sure Timothy will be happy to see you when he wakes up. Now let's get going." smiled Jin and they all disappear in a flash of light.….Later that day Ash got out of the shower, before getting dressed and going into the kitchen. "What a day." thought Ash to opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a soda off of the top shelf before closing it and sitting down at the table."Man Timothy is so strong. The way he took on those three guy and then that wolf was amazing. Brock and Misty have also gotten better." thought AshHe popped open the soda and took a drink out of it before it before sitting it back onto the table and staring into the can."Brock has learned to use earth style jutsu and Misty is able to heal people. While they gotten better I feel like I haven't improved at all. I mean even though I know I've gotten stronger I feel like my skills haven't improved ay." thought Ash as he continued to stare into the walked up the hall pass the kitchen, but he took a few steps back when he noticed Ash sitting in the kitchen. He notice Ash staring at the can of in a daze like he was thinking about something pretty hard so he went into the kitchen and sat down."Oh Jin what's up?" asked Ash"Nothing much. I was about to head to Shia's office to tell her the result's of the mission until I noticed you sitting at the table staring at that can. So what up…what's wrong?" asked Jin"It's nothing." said Ash"I know your lying Ash. I can sense it and if I have to I'll read your mind." laughed Jin"Alright I'll tell you. Today In the forest while we were helping out I noticed something. Misty learned to heal people while Brock learned to use earth style jutsu and me…." said Ash"I see." nodded Jin"Yea…even though I've become stronger I feel like my skills haven't improved at all." sighed Ash"Well Ash I won't worry to much about that. Everybody improves at their on pace. When the time come's you'll start improving." assured Jin"Thanks." nodded Ash as he took another drink of soda."Alright I'm going to head out." smiled Jin and he left out of the got up from the table, left out of the kitchen and walked down to the edge of the hall. He pushed a button on the wall on it disappeared revealing a staircase which Ash began to walk down. When he reached the bottom he was Lucaria typing on a computer, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were asleep on a couch while Distrike was standing in front of the Rejuvenation Chamber staring at Timothy. Ash walked up to beside the Distrike and looked at Timothy floating in the blue liquid in his shorts. He notice that he had a large number of really bad burns on over half his body."Dis." said Distrike as it looked up at Ash."Yea…I'll be alright…what about you?" asked Ash"Strike." nodded Distrike and it went back to looking at Timothy."Timothy when you wake up I hope that you can help he." thought Ash to himself.….Meanwhile at the Hoshikage's mansion Jin explained to Shia the detail's of their mission."Is that so." said Shia"Yea…it was same Inugami that the Sixteenth Hoshikage defeated, however I was told that he was resurrected through some kind of jutsu." reported Jin"You weren't their for the full fight?" asked Shia"No, but a Distrike that joined our team was and she explained everything to me. Three guys named Rasmus, Ryobin, and Aaron entered the forest and immediately stated killing the pokémon there. She along with her mate and children , but they couldn't. She tied to defend her children, but they were taken from her and she would've died to if not for another pokémon getting caught before her. She tracked them down later on and tried to avenge her kids, but almost lost her life as well, but Timothy saved her.""He fought the three for awhile, but soon after Chronolis appeared they summoned Inugami which Timothy fought. It was soon after this when I was call on along with Lucaria to protect some pokémon. Afterwards Timothy split the group up to go help some injured pokémon while he fought Inugami, but after awhile he started losing. We tried to jump in, but got blasted…afterwards she told us that Inugami was about to finish Timothy off, but she jumped in to save him. When we awoke Timothy had transformed into a for-tailed form using his Kitsune Cloak." explained Jin"Man this sound so unreal." sighed Shia"Yea well before Timothy could deliver the finishing blow to Inugami Macalania Forest stepped in and stopped him. Afterwards we distract Inugami long enough for Timothy to build up the strength to deliver the final blow." said Jin"Like I said I sound all to unreal to be true." smiled Shia as she sat back in her chair."Yea, but it's something that he said that got me curious." thought Jin "What's that?" asked Shia"He said something about Timothy's scent being the same as the sixteenth's." said Jin"You mean…?" wondered Shia"Yea…the way he made it sound. He made it sound like Timothy was Veral's son or something." nodded Jin"I don't see how that's possible. Veral disappeared a long time ago." reminded Shia"Yea that's what I though." nodded Jin"Well how is he anyway.?" Shia asked"He's fine…he'll be completely healed in the morning" smiled Jin"Wow…I can't believe he's healing that fast." remarked Shia"Yea…it is really amazing." laughed Jin"Well that'll be all for now. You've had a long day and I'm sure your exhausted. I'll compile everything you gave me. Now go ahead." smiled Shia"Thanks Shia." nodded Jin and he disappeared."Man Timothy…you chosen to take life head on and its apparently after you. Whatever fate and destiny have in store for you I hope it's worth all the pain and suffering that your going through." laughed ShiaShe spun her chair around and looked outside at the sun slowly dropping behind Draco Meteor Be Continued...


	16. 15 - A Shocking Discovery, The Exosphere

The next day Ash awoke to find that Pikachu was nowhere to be found. He got up from the bed and after he took a shower he went into the kitchen. Their he saw Tanza, Misty, Brock and Jamie sitting at the table talking and eating."Your up. So how do you feel?" asked Tanza as she passed Ash a plate."I'm alright, but what about Timothy?" asked Ash as he sat down and began eating."Well he should be waking up anytime now." nodded Jamie"Oh yea…has anybody seen Pikachu?" asked Ash"He went with Kachu and Kim this morning into the lab." smiled Misty"We were about to head down their in a few." said Tanza"Ok." nodded AshThey all continued eating and talking and after they had finished eating they headed down to the lab. When they got there they saw Kachu, Kim and Pikachu all sitting on a couch talking. Jin was sitting behind a desk typing on a computer with Lucaria sitting in a chair beside him looking at the computer screen."Hay Jin has their been any change?" asked Jamie"Not at all." shrugged Jin"That's strange." thought Jamie"What's strange about?" asked Misty"Well at the rate Timothy's body healed, he should've waken up by now." said JinHe got up from the chair and walk around the table an up to the chamber where Timothy's body floated. They looked a him as he floated in the blue liquid and they noticed that the burns on his body completely healed."What do you think could be wrong?" asked Tanza"I don't think anything is wrong. I just don't think he's waking up at the moment." said Jin"Oh." nodded Jamie"Hay what's happening?' asked AshAll of a sudden a Timothy's body began to glow with a purple energy surrounding him."Hay it's that same energy that was surrounding him yesterday?" wondered Ash"Is he going to transform again?" Misty asked "Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu as he shook his head."No not this time." assured Jin"I wonder what's happening then?' wondered Jamie"Well whatever it is it's in his mind so we won't know." shrugged Jin….Meanwhile within the confinement of his mind Timothy floated around in complete darkness. Timothy opened his eye's and all of a sudden a rainbow colored energy appeared around him."I'm so glad your awake." said A female voice"This presence…I feel like I know you." said TimothyTimothy looked around and saw the rainbow colored energy surrounding him, but saw nothing else. "I though that when you passed out I had lost you." said The female voice Timothy listened to the voice and by the sound of it, it was certainly female sounding about six or seven years old."I though that I had lost you." said The voice"What do you mean?" Timothy asked"When you were fighting that wolf thing I suddenly lost my connection to you. I thought you had been killed." said The voice"Wait…you're the voice that I heard." smiled Timothy"Yes." said The female voice sounding sad."So it was you that lent me that power, but how come I don't remember what happened after…Wait what happened to Distrike?" asked Timothy"That Distrike that protected you is alright." assured The female voice"That's good." smiled Timothy as he let out a sigh of relief."And I can explain a little about why you can't remember anything. It seems that when I lent you my powers it combined with your own Kitsune powers and you lost control." explained The female voice."So that's the case. I have another question…who are you?" asked TimothyTheir was a few moments of silence and all of a sudden the rainbow colored energy began to swirl around him. Timothy looked at the different colors as they completely surrounded him in a sphere. He continued to stare at the colors, but just then a figure began to take form in front of him. What he saw was a small fox with yellow fur with white in it and nine rainbow colored tails wagging behind it. It looked directly at Timothy and stared into Timothy's eye's with it's completely red eye's."I am your daughter." said The voice"What…but how is that possible?" asked Timothy confused."I don't know, but it's true." said The foxTimothy stared at the fox as it walked up to his face and licked him on his nose, before looking back into his eye's."You can find out how another day, but your friends are waiting for you." said The foxAll of a sudden the fox began to shine and Timothy closed his eye's to shield them from the light.….Meanwhile back in the lab Ash, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Jamie and the pokémon all continued to stare at Timothy as the purple energy continued to glow around him. All of a sudden the purple energy vanished and then Timothy open his eye."Chu…Pika…Pi." smiled Kachu"Pi." smiled Kim jumping up ands down."He's awake." noted Tanza"Lucaria drain the chamber." said JinLucaria nodded before she started typing on the computer and a few second later the liquid stared to drain out of the chamber. When the chamber was completely drained the glassed rose up and Timothy stepped out onto the floor."Are you ok?" asked Jin"Yes I'm fine." nodded TimothyHe held up his hand and a towel floated over to him with a blue energy surrounding it. It floated into his hand and Timothy began to dry himself off."I though you weren't going to wake up at all today." smiled Jin"Yea well I guess I was really tired." laughed Timothy"I guess so." nodded Jin"Well Timothy are you hungry. there is still some of the breakfast that I cooked left." said Tanza"Sound's good to me…I'm starving." nodded Timothy"Well I'll go warm it up for you." smiled TanzaAsh watched as Tanza walked off and disappeared up the stairs and then looked back over at Timothy who was talking to Jamie, Lucaria and Jin, and then over at Pikachu who was talking to Kim and Kachu. Timothy looked up at Ash and saw that he was staring off into the space."Hay Ash meet me in the training room in 30 minutes." said Timothy"Ok…but what for?" asked Ash looking confused."Be there and you'll find out. Hay Jin by the way where's Distrike?" asked Timothy"She over there asleep." smiled JinJin pointed over to a small bed like couch and lying on it asleep was Distrike. Timothy walked over to the couch and sat down on it, but when he did Distrike opened her eye's and looked up at Timothy."So how are you doing?" asked Timothy"Dis…Dis." smiled Distrike as she looked at Timothy."That's good to hear. Distrike I want to thank you for what you did for me in Macalania Forest then I might not have been here. So thank you." smiled Timothy as he grabbed Distrike and hugged her."Strike." blushed Distrike "Well Distrike I know that you had a family in Macalania Forest before those three attack, but I was wondering if you would like to stay with me?" asked Timothy "Distrike…Strike…Dis." said Distrike She looked at Timothy for a few minutes and then thought about her family and how she had lost them. She looked back up at Timothy as he smiled at her and then she closed her eye's and began to cry."It's ok I know it's painful, but just remember the good times you had with them. " smiled Timothy as he wiped the tears from her eye's. "Strike." nodded Distrike"You can start a new life here, but if your not ready then I can understand." smiled TimothyDistrike looked away for a few minutes and then back at Timothy an nodded her head."Ok welcome home." smiled Timothy "Strike." said Distrike happily as she buried her face in Timothy's chest. …Meanwhile somewhere else In the Jetix region Ryobin, Rasmus and Aaron was sitting around a fire. They were talking to a shadow like figure that had appeared over the fire."I'm sorry that we're reporting in late, but we ran into a problem." laughed Ryobin"What king of problem?" asked The shadowy figure."We ran into a powerful fighter that we couldn't defeat on our own." laughed Ryobin"What…he defeated all three of you?' asked The shadowy figure "Yes ma'am. We even summoned Inugami to take him down, but he was also defeated." reported Ryobin"It can't be possible. The person who defeated Inugami must've been extremely powerful." suggested The shadowy figure"When we fought him he didn't even break a sweat." sighed Rasmus"This is a problematic predicament. We must find a way for Inugami to reach maximum power so that his resurrection can start." said The shadowy figure"Well something tells me that if we stir more trouble then he'll pop back up." said Rasmus"Yea then Inugami can have another shot at him." nodded Ryobin"No I want you to get out of the Jetix Region. If Inugami fights him again that will cost him precious power." ordered The shadowy figure"Right well leave right away." nodded RyobinThe shadowy figure that floated above the fire started to fade till it completely disappeared."Well I guess it's time to go." laughed Ryobin"This shit is foolish. One of these day I'll kill her my damn self." cursed Rasmus"Shut up Rasmus. You know as well as I do that we can't harm her." laughed RyobinRasmus let out a grunt before he laid back and started looking up into the sky."I think he is the one." said A female voice"What Aaron…it's been so long since you said anything." laughed Ryobin"That guy is the one." repeated Aaron "Are you sure?" asked Ryobin"Yes." nodded Aaron"Finally…it's about damn time." smiled Rasmus"It's been over 600 years and our time is drawing near." laughed Ryobin"Well until then let's get back to work." said RasmusThey all got up and Ryobin stomped out the fire before they all stated to glow and in a flash of light they disappeared.…Meanwhile back in the PHD within the Sub-Space Training Room Ash sat at the edge of the patio as he waited for Timothy. Just then the door open and Timothy walked through the door with Kachu and Pikachu behind him."So you're here. Good we can begin." smiled Timothy as he shut the door and walked out onto the patio."What do you mean. Get started on what?" Ash asked confused."Last night I could hear it in your dreams Ash." smiled Timothy"My dreams." said Ash"Yes…your desire to learn a new technique to increase your skills. I've decided to teach you a technique that will work for you." nodded Timothy"Really…alright that sounds good." smiled Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"Alright then let's get started." nodded Timothy He reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule case before opening it and taking out a yellow capsule. He pushed the button before tossing it out and it exploded in a puff of yellow smoke. When the smoke disappeared Ash saw a mid-size brick wall standing in front of him."What's the wall for?" asked Ash"Check it." smiled TimothyAll of a sudden Timothy held his hand out in front of his body palm up as a green energy began to swirl around in his hand. Ash and Pikachu looked the energy as the swirled into a sphere about the size of a baseball."Cool." glared Ash"Watch this." smiled Timothy

Timothy dashed toward the wall and thrust the sphere into it causing it to explode. When the smoke settled Ash looked at the wall and saw that it had a swirl like marking on it were Timothy's attack had hit. "Awesome." said Ash"Chu…Pi." said Pikachu"Pi…Pika…Pi…Chu." said Kachu"Alright Ash this is the attack I'm going to teach you. It's call the Exosphere." smiled Timothy"Alright can we start right away?" asked Ash"That's just what I was planning." nodded TimothyTo Be Continued...


	17. 16 - The Exosphere Training Part 1 & 2

"Aright so how do we get started?" asked AshIt's very simple to start, but let's see if you can actually master the technique." laughed Timothy"What is it that hard to learn?" asked Ash"For the most part maybe, but let's just see how you do." nodded Timothy "Alright then. I'm ready." nodded Ash "Ok then. You see Ash the Exosphere is a technique that I created myself. It took me only three days to create." smiled Timothy"Chu…Pika…Pikachu." remarked Kachu"Okay three years with the help of the training room. Anyway I was able to develop the technique by studying a certain technique used by Kitsune's among a few other creatures. By taking shape transformation to the highest possible point I was able to create a technique that didn't require the aid if time-consuming hand seals to control. I was also able to combine the technique with several different chakra nature's to make the technique even more powerful, but even by itself the technique is still very useful, powerful, and versatile. Yes many find it very difficult a technique to learn and master." explained Timothy"So how do we get started?" asked Ash"Alright I'm going to break your training down in three parts and Part 1 will start now." smiled Timothy

Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a pokéball before holding it out in front of him. The pokéball popped open and out in front of Timothy appeared a Voltorb."Voltorb will be your first training partner." said Timothy "How is that?" asked Ash"For this part of the training Ash I want you to make Voltorb explode by spinning the energy within it's body using nothing, but your chakra." explained Timothy "Won't that hurt the pokémon?" asked Ash"No don't worry. This is one of the pokémon that helped learn the technique. Once of the main reasons is because it likes to explode." smiled Timothy "What why's that?" asked Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"Don't ask he just does." laughed Timothy "Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu"Torb…Voltorb." said Voltorb as he spun around in Timothy's hand. "Alright Ash I'll show you how to start." said TimothyTimothy closed his eye's and started to concentrate on the energy within Voltorb and a few seconds later Voltorb explode in a cloud of white smoke. "That's all to it." smiled Timothy"Voltorb." said Voltorb as it bounced up and down in Timothy's hand. "Cool." smiled Ash"Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"Alright Ash now you give it a try. Once you make Voltorb explode than you've finish the first lesson." nodded Timothy "Ok." smiled AshAsh held out his hand as Voltorb jumped out of Timothy's hand and into his. Ash closed his eye's and began to focus on the energy within Voltorb's body. Using his chakra Ash began to spin the energy in Voltorb's body which caused it's body to vibrate in his hand. Timothy watched Ash as Voltorb began to glow with a blue energy surrounding it's body. A few minutes pass as Voltorb continued to glow, but he didn't explode. "All man this isn't working." sighed Ash"Well there's more than one way to spin energy, but you'll get the hang of it." laughed Timothy "I hope so." laughed Ash just as a phone started to ring."Keep at it." smiled Timothy as he reached into his pulled out his phone and answered it before walking away from Ash, Pikachu and Kachu."Well I guess I'll give it a try again." said AshAsh closed his eye's again and started to focus on Voltorb's energy spinning it with his own, but it didn't explode. "Maybe if I spun it faster." thought AshHe focused harder spinning the energy faster and faster, but Voltorb still didn't explode. "Still nothing." thought Ash breathing heavy."Hay what's going on here?" asked A voice They looked over into the room and saw Jin coming into the room shutting the door behind him. "Just doing a little training." smiled Ash"Hay Voltorb." waved Jin"Voltorb." said Voltorb "Oh I see Timothy must be teaching you the Exosphere." guessed Jin"Yep." nodded Ash"How far have you gotten?" asked Jin"I'm still on the first lesson, but we just basically started." said Ash"And I see that your having hard time." laughed Jin"Yea…no matter how fast I spin it's energy he won't explode." said Ash "Well I'm sure Timothy gave you a clue. What was the last thing he said before he got on the phone?" asked Jin"Let's see…he said that there was more than one way to spin energy." remembered Ash "Chu…Pika…Pi." smiled Kachu"And in their lies your answer." smiled JinAsh thought about it for a few minute and then looked out at Timothy who was walking around still on the phone. He watched Timothy walk around to one side of the room and then turn around to the other side of the room and then it hit him."Ok I think I got it." smiled Ash"Well let's see." said JinAsh closed his eye's once again to contrite on Voltorb's energy as it began to spin, however he began to spin the energy in multiple directions. Ash used his chakra to spin Voltorb's energy like two whirlpools that spun in opposite directions. Jin watched as Voltorb began to glow bright and all of a sudden it exploded in a cloud of white smoke. "Alright I did it." laughed Ash as he fell on his butt breathing heavy."Nice work Ash." congratulated Jin"Pikachu…Pi." smiled Kachu"I heard something go boom." said Timothy as he walked back up to them."Yeah I finally did it." smiled Ash "Torb…Torb." said Voltorb as it bounced up and down. "Good job Ash…The first part of the training was to emphasizes rotation by rotating the energy within Voltorb's body in multiple directions at once." smiled Timothy "Cool." huffed Ash"Alright what do you say we start on the next step?" asked Timothy"Let's go." smiled Ash as he stood back up."Nice work today Voltorb now return." nodded Timothy Timothy held out Voltorb's pokéball and it disappeared into it in a flash of red light. "Alright Ash time for the second part of your training before I leave." said Timothy"Where are you going?" asked Jin"To Shia's office to give her my report for yesterday." said Timothy"Oh yea I almost forgot about that." said Jin"Yea and while I'm gone you and Kachu will watch over Ash's training." said Timothy "Ok." nodded Jin"Pi." nodded Kachu"Alright then Atomizo time to train." said Timothy Timothy held out another pokéball and out of it in a flash of red light appeared a pokémon Ash had never seen before. It was like a red and white separated piece of pokéball with a white sphere of electrical energy holding the two piece's together. "Atomi." said The Pokémon as it looked at Ash."Ash I want you to meet your second training partner Atomizo." smiled Timothy"An Atomizo." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Atomizo the Electric Core Pokémon and the evolved form of Electrode. It has been exposed to a colossal amount of energy. Its new form allows it to bypass its previous limits and feed on as much electricity as it desires, giving it near limitless energy." said The pokédex"Wow cool pokémon." glared Ash"Pikachu." said Pikachu"Alright Ash Atomizo's are notorious for being power hungry power. Not power hungry as in the fact that he wants more power to become stronger, but power hungry in the fact they love to eat a lot of electricity. Now Ash lesson two I want you to force Atomizo to explode using only your chakra." smiled Timothy "What?' wondered Ash"Yea let's see if you can do it." nodded Timothy"Alright." said AshAsh held out his hand and Atomizo jumped into his hand as Ash closed his eye's. He focused on Atomizo's energy and the white electrical energy began to turn blue. "Not bad he's strong, but I'll take more than that." laughed Timothy"You think he can build up the power?" asked Jin"We'll see." smiled TimothyA few minutes went by as Ash continued to concentrate, but he suddenly collapsed to his knee's. "Izo…Atomizo." laughed Atomizo as it landed on the floor looking at Ash. "Man…I can't do it." huffed Ash"Don't worry with more practice you'll get it." smiled Jin"Aright while your practice I'll be going." nodded Timothy as he handed Jin Atomizo's pokéball. "Chu." waved KachuTimothy left out of the room as Ash sat down on his butt and took a deep breath."Hay Jin is there a secret to this training?" asked Ash "Nope you'll have to do this through sheer force." said Jin"All man." sighed Ash as he took another deep breath."Chu…Pika…Pi!" cheered Pikachu"Alright let's keep going." smiled AshHe jumped back to his feet and started back to train as Pikachu, Jin and Kachu cheered him on. To Be Continued...


	18. 17 - Power From Within Unlocked, The Exo

"So Timothy was that thing you fought really Inugami?" asked Deoku"Yea the one and only." nodded Timothy"And Jin said that you transformed into some kind of creature when you fought it." said Deoku"Yea I did, but I still don't quite understand it yet." shrugged Timothy"So what do you think we should do about Inugami? If what you said is true and he's trying to resurrect himself than we have to stop him." thought Shia"But how…I'm sure now that they know that their somebody that can beat him they'll keep a low profile." remarked Deoku"Or most likely they'll leave." replied Timothy as he sat down in a chair."Why do you say that?" asked Shia"Because that's what I would do. I'd leave the region and go somewhere else to increase my strength. Once I think or know I'm strong enough to take on that opponent that's when I would reappear." smiled Timothy"What make's you think they'll do that though?" asked Shia"I don't know." shrugged Timothy"Well I'll send out some anbu to search Tonami island for any sign of them." nodded Shia"Cool and I'll send word to the Dragon Clan to search the Five Star Islands. If we don't find any word of them we'll know that they've left." nodded Timothy"That's fine. Now Timothy there's another matter that I need you to attend to." said Shia"What's that?" asked Timothy"Do you know Professor Fukio?" asked Shia"You mean Professor Sukio's son. Yea I used to play with him when I was studying under Professor Sukio." nodded Timothy"I got word from him that he needs to see you as soon as possible." replied Shia"Did he say what about?" asked Timothy"Do you know anything about Red Materia?" asked Deoku"Red Materia there's no such thing." retorted Timothy"Well a couple of day's ago a group of scientist working for the Professors where caught in an avalanche up in Tremor Rock Ridge. When the team recovered the team ran up on a cave that upon farther exploration turned out to be a Mana Cave." explained Deoku"Your kidding. Not a bad find at all. I hope that all of the scientist are ok." smiled Timothy"Yea they are, but as they explored the cave farther they found a piece of Red Materia in the center of the cave." said Deoku"There's no such thing as Red Materia. There's only purple, blue, yellow, orange and red…unless…." thought Timothy as he stopped and started to think."What is it?" asked Shia"Unless it's part of the Calamity From The Sky." said Timothy"What's that?" asked Shia"It's a legend and if they really have found the Red Materia then, it's part of a quintuplet set." said Timothy"What do you mean?" asked Deoku"I'll explain later right now I have to get Camilla Town right away. I have to see this Red Materia." urged Timothy as he walked toward the window."Alright contact me once you get there. I want to know the story as well." said Shia"Right." nodded Timothy as he jumped out of the jumped from building to building headed toward the village entrance. Timothy focused his mind using his power's to reach out to touch the mind's of those on the region. He continued to reach out until his mind touched a powerful barrier that was clearly meant to keep people out however after the few minutes the barrier disappeared."I though that this energy signal felt familiar. So Timothy how have you been?" asked A voice"Same old same old. Hay Lugia I need a lift to the Camilla Town if your not busy?' asked Timothy"Sure thing it'll be good to see everybody again. Yea Timothy is Muddle with you?" asked Lugia"Yea she is." said Timothy"Ok I was wondering were she was cause I haven't seen her in awhile." Lugia said"I picked her up last year…why do you want to see her?" asked Timothy"Sure." said Lugia"Alright meet us out in front of the Hidden Shadow." said Timothy "Alright I'm on my way." said LugiaTimothy cut the connection as he continued to head toward his destination, but he began to reach out again.…..…Meanwhile in the PHS with the Sub-Space Training Room Ash was laid out on the floor breathing heavy."All man no matter how much power I put into it I still can't do it." said Ash breathing heavy."Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"Don't worry you'll get stronger the more you keep at it." laughed Jin"Chu…Pi." nodded Kachu"Just take a break." said JinJin sat down, but then he started to hear a voice in his head."Hay Jin can you hear me?" asked The voice"Timothy is that you?" asked Jin"Yea so you can hear me fine. Good I though I wouldn't be able to reach you." said Timothy"I'm surprised as well. You were able to literally reach me though another dimension. Anyway what's up?" Jin asked"Meet me outside in front of the village." said Timothy"What's up?" Jin asked"We're about to head to Camilla Town and Lugia's going to take us." said Timothy "Alright we'll be their in a minute." nodded Jin"Alright out." said Timothy and he cut the connection."Hay Jin who were you talking to?" Ash asked "It was Timothy. He wanted me to gather up the group and meet him in the meadow outside of the village. Atomizo return." said Jin as he held out the pokéball."Atomi." said Atomizo as it disappeared into it's pokéball."Chu?" asked Kachu"Yea." nodded Jin"Hay mind if we tag along since we still have training to do?" asked Ash"Sure." smiled JinAsh and Pikachu followed Kachu and Jin out of the room through the living room and down the hall into up to Timothy's room door. Jin opened the door and when they went in on Timothy's bed they saw Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, Muddle, Lilly, Kysis and Kira were all asleep on the bed. "Hay everybody I need you'll to wake up." said Jin as he started shaking them to wake them."Pika…Pi." said Kachu as he helped them."Mew." yawned Nina as she sat up rubbing her eye's."Be…Bee." yawned Nikita"Veee." yawned Lilly as she stretched her legs. "Lu…Lu." yawned Muddle"Pi…Pikachu." yawned Kira as she stretched."Alright now that everybody's up we need to go. Muddle you father will be their to see you to." said Jin"Lu…Lu…Gan…Lugan!" shouted Muddle as she bounced excitedly up and down in the bed."Alright then let's go. Ash would you do the honor's?" Jin askedAsh raised his wrist and pushed a button on his pokédex an in a flash of light they appeared outside the village gates. They dashed toward the open field and when they got their Ash saw a large Lugia sitting in the meadow. It's feathers shined as the ray's from the sun beam down onto it."Lugan…Gan!" shouted Muddle as she along with Nina, Nikita, Lilly, and Kira all ran up to it."Wow look at the size of that Lugia." noted Ash"Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu"What's up Lugia." waved Jin as they got up to him."Ah Jin it's good to see you all again. Who is that hiding behind you?" Lugia asked as he looked at Kysis."This is Kysis the one that we told you that kicked Timothy's butt back here." laughed Jin"Ah so you're the firecracker that handed Timothy's butt to him. It good to finally get to meet you." smiled Lugia"You to." nodded Kysis"Just between me and you it's about time some beat him up." laughed Lugia "Well I was able to beat him before, but he beat me this time. Next time though I'll bet him." smiled Kysis"Well keep training and I'm sure you will." nodded Lugia and then he watch Kysis run over to the other pokémon who were playing by his tail."And now who are these two?" Lugia asked looking at Ash and Pikachu."I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." said Ash as he looked up at Lugia."Chu…Pikachu…Pi." waved Pikachu"It's nice to meet the both of you as well." nodded Lugia"This is one of the kids that Timothy's training." said Jin"I see…he must have a very good reason to train new recruits." guessed Lugia"You got me. I'm not even sure on his motives this time around." shrugged Jin"Well it must be very serious. Does he have you working on anything now?" asked Lugia"Yea he just started teaching me to use the Exosphere." said Ash "I see well let me help you out if that's ok?' asked Lugia"Ok." Ash nodded"Hold out your hand." Lugia said"Ok." said Ash as he held out his raised his right wing and plucked out one of his silver feather before letting it drop above Ash's head. Ash watched as the large feather slowly drifted down toward his hand thinking that he was going to be crushed by it, however when the feather landed in his hand it had gotten much smaller. Ash looked at the feather which was now about the size of a normal bird feather and then back up at Lugia who was looking down at him."What now?" asked Ash as he looked back down at the of a sudden the feather began to glow with a white energy around it which spread to Ash completely engulfing his body."What's happening?" asked Ash as he looked at his of a he was completely engulfed in a white light which shot into the sky and then vanished. Ash stood around shock unsure of what guess happened as he looked at his hands."So Ash how do you feel?" asked Jin"Oddly enough I feel strong." said Ash"That's good. Now give that second step another try." smiled JinHe held out his hand and the pokéball appeared out of thin air an in a flash of red light Atomizo appeared in front of Ash."Alright Atomizo let's give it a try." smiled AshAtomizo jumped into Ash's out held hand as Ash closed his eye's and began to focus. Everybody watch and in no time Atomizo's center was glowing red and was getting brighter and brighter."He almost has it." said Jin"Chu…Pika." said Kachu nodding."Pi…ka…Pi…Pi…Ka…Pi." chanted Pikachu cheering Ash then in a flash of red light Atomizo exploded in a large cloud of smoke. Lugia raised his wing and lightly flapped his wing blowing away the cloud of smoke. "Alright I did." smiled Ash as he jumped up and down."Good work." said A voiceThey all turned around and saw Timothy walking up to them."Nice work in completing the second part of your training even though I know you had help." smiled Timothy "Your back Timothy." laughed Jin as he tossed him Atomizo's pokéball."Nice work today Atomizo. Now return." smiled Timothy and in a flash of light Atomizo disappeared into it's pokéball."Well if your training him he'll need all the help he can get." laughed Lugia"Hay mind if I ask what did you exactly do?" Ash asked"I unlocked your hidden powers." said Lugia"My hidden powers?" wondered Ash"Yea you see Lugia here has the ability to unlock a being true potential giving them powers they never knew they had." explained Timothy"Cool. Has he unlocked your powers?" asked Ash"He's offered to, but no." smiled Timothy"Yea he could use the extra help." smiled Lugia"Yea well anyway…Let's get going." nodded TimothyEverybody go on Lugia's back and he took to the sky's headed toward their next destination. "Hay Timothy can you explain the next part of the training? Ash asked"Alright Ash the second part of the training to emphasize power. Now the last and final part of the training it to combine steps one and two. For this test you'll use a balloon." noted TimothyHe reached into his jacket and pulled out a red balloon before blowing it up. When he was done he tied the end up and sat it in the middle of his palm."Alright Ash check it. For this test's you'll have to spin your chakra inside the balloon without it popping." smiled TimothyAsh noticed that the balloon started to move however it didn't pop."This will emphasize it's stability and once you can do this you've mastered the technique." said Timothy"Hay we're here." said Lugia"Where's here?" asked AshAsh looked a over Lugia's side at the ground and noticed a small town below them."This is Camilla Town." noted TimothyTo Be Continued...


	19. 18 - Legend Of The Red Materia Part 1 &

"Camilla Town." said Ash "Yea also known as the Mountain Path Village it the only way to get into Draco Valley. Not only that, but it's also home to another gym." said Timothy"Awesome." glared Ash"Alright Lugia take us in." said TimothyLugia flew toward a large open field that had a bunch of pokémon in it going about their business. Lugia began to circle around while over the field until he was low enough and landed. Timothy, Jin, Ash, Pikachu and Kachu all jumped of his back and when they landed on the ground Kabuldo, Baslion and Crystalegen all ran up to Timothy to greet him."Hello you three. How have you been?" Timothy asked as he rubbed them all on the head."Bas." smiled Baslion as she licked Timothy on the cheek."Kabul." nodded Kabuldo"Crys…Crystal." nodded Crystalegen"Well that good to here." smiled Timothy"Those are the same pokémon that we found in that cave back here aren't they?" asked Ash"Yes that them." nodded Jin"Hay Timothy you finally made it." said A voiceThey looked up and saw two guys walking toward them each in a white lab coat. One was a older man had that had shoulder length dark brown hair and a dark brown beard wearing glass's. He wore a red shirt with a black skull on it and a pair of blue jeans. The other one was a younger looking man with two toned colored hair, the front part was light brown while the back was yellow almost a gold color. He wore a grey turtle neck with blue strips on it and a pair of blue jeans."Hay Sukio and Fukio it's nice to see the both of ya'll again." waved Timothy"You two." smiled Professor Fukio"And you must be Ash and Pikachu...it's good to finally meet the both of you. I've heard some interesting thing about you two from Professor Oak." smiled Professor Sukio to Ash."You two." nodded Ash"Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu"Come on inside." urged Professor Sukio"Timothy, Ash, Pikachu, Kachu, and Jin all followed then toward the mid-size house. When they got into the house they stepped into a living room which looked like it was mixed in with a lab."Alright where is this piece of Red Materia that you found?" asked TimothyProfessor Fukio walked over to a stand that had a white cover over it."Right here." said Professor FukioTimothy walked over to the stand and removed the cover an when he did the room was engulfed in a red light. Timothy stared at the sphere as the red light emitted from it pulsed like a heart beat."Cool." glared Ash"Chu." said PikachuThey walked up to the red sphere looking at it, but just then they looked at Timothy and noticed that his eye's were glowing red."Timothy are you ok?" asked JinJin walked up to Timothy and put his hand on his shoulder just as his eye's stopped glowing."Yea I'm fine. Hay Fukio can you get Shia on the line?" asked Timothy as he put his right hand on his face."Sure. Mind if I ask why though?" asked Professor Fukio"I told her and Deoku that I would contact them once I confirmed my suspicions." said Timothy as he walked over to a chair and sat down."Ok." nodded Professor FukioHe walked over to a table with several computers on it and sat down in front of one of them. A few minutes later Shia appeared on the screen sitting at her desk with Deoku sitting beside it. They were both looking over some papers until Shia noticed everybody Professor Fukio on her screen."Ah Professor Fukio how can I help you today?" Shia asked"Timothy asked me to contact you." said Professor Fukio"Ok I see him in the back ground. Ah Professor Sukio it been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?" Shia asked"I've been alright. Just trying to keep myself busy." smiled Professor Sukio"That's good. Alright Timothy what did you find out?" asked Shia"Has anybody here ever heard of the legend of The Calamity From The Sky?" asked Timothy"Not that I know of." shrugged Professor Sukio"No." said Professor Fukio"Nothing I've never heard of." said Deoku"What is it about?" asked Shia"Well I kind of figured that…not to many beside myself and a few other's have. You see the calamity came to earth around a million year's ago and began to destroy the planet. However on its rampage it was met with resistance in the form of the Elias." explained Timothy"You mean the supposed ancestors of humans?" asked Professor Sukio"Yea…you see the Elias battled Orochi and during the battle nearly all of the Elias were killed a long with nearly all the specie's on the planet." nodded Timothy"So it was a mass extinction." said Deoku"And the Elias was also nearly wiped out in the battle." said Professor Sukio"Yea, but they managed to seal the multi-headed beast away within the earth, however only two Elias managed to survive the battle." nodded Timothy"How did they manage to seal the creature?" asked Deoku"They used the Lifestream." said Timothy"I see." said Deoku"Well the two surviving Elias watched Orochi's seal for centuries until the day when it was released again. Do any of you know about the Vulcan company?" Timothy asked"I think I remember reading something about it." thought Professor Sukio"They were a small weapons company that blew up when they discovered how to forcibly extract the Lifestream from the planet and turn it into a nearly unlimited energy supply." explained Shia"Exactly." nodded Timothy"How did you know that?" asked Deoku"The Hidden Shadow recorded a lot of the history of the Jetix region, however much of that history was lost after Draco Meteor. So I was only able to find a small amount of info on it in the Black Vault." said Shia"Well you see Vulcan created machines called Mana Reactors to drain the Lifestream from the planet and sat them across the region. The reactors drained the life out of the surrounding areas killing everything and afterwards nothing would grow. What they didn't know was one of the reactors they set was on top of Orochi's seal and over the years it had weakened it." Timothy explained"So it was the Mana Reactors that caused Dainashi Forest to become the way it is." thought Professor Fukio"Yes. Over the years the reactor had slowly sapped the life out of the area, until the seal was to weak to hold its captive. Orochi broke free of its prison and once free it resumed its rampage across the region destroying everything in its path. This time however it was met with resistance in the form of a group of aura guardians named the Crisis Core." explained Timothy"You mean the Pokémon Ranger Academy's Crisis Core?" asked Shia"Sort of. You see the founder of the Crisis Core was a descendent of one of the aura guardians that was part of the original Crisis Core." explained Timothy"I see." nodded Professor Sukio"You see the Crisis Core were a group of aura guardians that banded together to take down Vulcan and its Mana Reactors because of the destruction that it was causing to the environment. The Crisis Core battle Orochi not long after Vulcan's fall, however they were no match for the beast and were easily slaughtered. It was then that the two Elias who had been watching Orochi's seal appeared and battled the creature, but after a lengthily battle even they proved no match for the beast. As a last resort the Elias took the rest of the aura guardians and taught them how to summon Kaiju." explained Timothy"I see…so it was the Elias that taught humans how to summon the Kaiju." smiled Professor Sukio"Yea…after their training was complete nearly all of them could use Kaiju and they went to stop Orochi, but even with their new powers they still couldn't stop the beast. It wasn't until a clever plan was thought of by one of the aura guardians involving the reactors. They used the reactors to weaken the beast just enough for the Elias to use their powers to split the creature from it's powers and then seal it's body into a stone tablet. They sealed it's powers within five different piece's of materia and gave them to the aura guardians to hide before bidding them a farewell." explained Timothy"So you mean that they weren't able to beat the beast so they instead sealed it away in five piece's." thought Shia"Yea. That piece of materia is it's color because of the power of a very powerful beast is sealed within it." nodded Timothy"Well Timothy, how dangerous this creature?" asked Shia"Who Orochi…well seeing as how it nearly wiped out all life on earth I would say very." laughed Timothy"I know that much I'm talking about the Red Materia." laughed Shia"Well right now it's not any problem. Being able to tap into the power of materia is no easy feat and I only know a few people who can do this. But yeah…if someone had some ill intent they could use the power of this materia to cause some massive destruction." replied Timothy "That's not good." shrugged Deoku"Yea well there's nothing to worry about right now." smiled Timothy"That's good." sighed Shia as she sat back into her chair."Well Timothy were going to study the Red Materia for a while then after we're done with it then well give it to you for safe keeping." nodded Professor Sukio"Alright." nodded Timothy "Ok. I still have a lot of work to do so." replied Shia"Well that's all for right now then." waved Timothy"Ok then ill talk to you all another day." waved Shia and the screen clicked off."Hay Timothy's while listening to you tell that story a question came to mind." said Professor Sukio"What's that?" asked Timothy"The way you told it…you told it like you were there. You know so much detail about it and it happened so long ago." thought Professor Sukio"That's because I know the two Elias who taught the first group of Crisis Core to use Kaiju." Timothy smiled"What!" said Professor Fukio sounding very shocked."Its true during my journey before I entered the Pokémon Ranger Academy I trained myself to use aura. While in the area that I was training I happened upon them where they offered to train me in exchange to keep their secret. Of course I accepted, but after awhile they became more than just my teachers…they became two of my best friends." smiled Timothy"Wow…there are still two Elias alive today. Just think of the mysteries of the world that they could help us solve. My body is just tingling with the infinite possibilities." laughed Professor Sukio"Can we meet them?" asked Professor Fukio"Well I promised them that I wouldn't tell anyone about them…if they knew that I told ya'll about them they would probably kill me." laughed Timothy"All man." sighed Professor Fukio"Well next time I see them I'll asked them for you. How's that sound?" Timothy asked as he stood up."That sounds good." nodded Professor Fukio"Well I hate to run, but I still have a few thing that I need to finish up today." said Timothy"It ok…It was good seeing you all today." smiled Professor Sukio"Yea and Timothy next time I see you how about a battle?" asked Professor Fukio"Of course. I need the badge from your gym anyway. Ash here is also collecting gym badges so he'll be challenging you as well one day." smiled Timothy "Is that so…well I'll be waiting." laughed Professor Fukio"We'll be ready to battle you to when the time comes." smiled Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." laughed Pikachu"Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder."Alright we'll see ya'll later." waved TimothyTimothy, Kachu, Jin, Ash and Pikachu all left out of the lab and headed to were Lugia once was. They saw Timothy pokémon all running around a patch of flower playing and laughing having the time of their lives as Kabuldo and Lucaria sat aside watching them play."Alright everybody it's time to go." smiled TimothyNina, Nikita, Lucaria, Muddle, Kysis, Lilly and Kira all ran up to Timothy. "You three be good and try not to give the professors a hard time ok," smiled Timothy"Kabu." nodded Kabuldo"Crys." nodded Crystalegen "Bas." nodded BaslionTimothy smiled at the three pokémon, before raising his jacket sleeve, pushing a button on his watch and disappearing in a flash of Be Continued...


	20. 19 - No Time Like The Present, My Traini

Later that day Ash and Pikachu were in the training room with Jin and Kachu sparing. Pikachu swung his tail at Kachu, but Kachu grabbed it and tossed Pikachu into the air. Pikachu then began to spin as he fell back towards Kachu and swung his tail at him again, but this time Kachu jumped out of the way. Pikachu landed on the ground and his cheeks began to spark with yellow electricity and he fired a thunderbolt at Kachu. Kachu's cheeks began to spark and he fired a black thunderbolt causing the two attack to clash and explode. Once the smoke cleared Kachu and Pikachu dashed toward each other ramming their heads together which sent them sliding backwards."Chu…Pika…Pi." grinned Pikachu"Pikachu…Chu…Pi." grinned KachuOn he other side of the floor Jin threw a punch at Ash, but Ash blocked his attack and threw a punch of his own at Jin. Jin deflected the punch and swung his tail at him, but Ash flipped backwards dodging the attack. "Alright Ash it seems that your speed is increasing." smiled Jin"Getting hit by your tail time and time again is really painful." smiled Ash"Well let's just see how long you can keep it up." laughed Jin"Bring it." smiled AshAsh and Jin got ready to clash again, but before they did the door opened and In came Alice, Misty, Tanza, Brock, Hinta, Rodney, Jamie, Assua, Eria and Timothy's pokémon came into the room."Hay what are ya'll doing in here?" asked Jin"Timothy told us to come in here." said Jamie"I wonder why?" wondered Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"I think it has to do with our Ki training." thought Jamie"I thought we were done?" asked Eria"I thought so to." nodded Tanza"Hay I'm here!" shouted Timothy as he came through the door."So Timothy what are we doing here today?" asked Hinta"Well we're about to finish off your Ki training." smiled Timothy as he head out onto the floor."What is there left to do?" asked Rodney"Well I've taught ya'll how to focus and channel ki now I guess I'll finish by teaching you all the basics." said Timothy"What do you mean?" asked Alice"Well you won't learn it today, but I'll show ya'll how to start." smiled Timothy"Alright let's do it." nodded Ash"Alright first up I'm going to show you how to use a Energy Wave." smiled Timothy"An Energy Wave." said Misty"Yea. In essence an energy wave is the technique that utilizes ki and can be fired from various parts of the body. Check it by focusing and channeling you ki to the desired place you want to fire it from you'll get something like this." said TimothyTimothy raised his hand and a emerald green ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand. He then held it out toward the outer part of the training room and fired a blast of emerald green energy. The energy wave disappeared into the seemingly abyss of the whiteness that was the training room and then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion. They all stood firm as a huge gust of wind blew like a hurricane toward them and a huge mushroom cloud form in the distance."No way…he's become even more powerful." thought Jin to himself as he looked at the huge mushroom cloud and the wind stopped blowing."Pika…Chu." said Kachu as he stared at Timothy."The power of the attack depends on how much power you put into to it." smiled Timothy"Awesome." said Ash"Chu…Pi." said Pikachu"I'm just showing you this so you can train later. Now they second thing you need to know is how to fly which is pretty simple." smiled Timothy"Cool we can learn to fly." smiled Eria"Yea this is going to be sweet." agreed Jamie"Once I get the hang of it then I won't have to walk everywhere." agreed Rodney"Alright the secret to flying is to push your ki under you similar to and engine to push yourself away from the ground. Like this." explained TimothyAll of a sudden Timothy began to float off of the ground and he flew into the air. He began flying through the air flying loops and zigzags as Nina and Nikita flew behind him."Wow." glared Brock"It looks like so much fun." laughed Misty"The better you get at it the fast you fly so train the best you can." smiled Timothy as he landed back on the ground."Alright what's next?" asked Tanza"The final thing your going to learn is how to sense ki." said Timothy"Lets do it." nodded Eria"To sense ki is the ability to sense the location and power level of an opponent. To do this you must focus on the ki of the person you want to find. The stronger the ki of the said person the stronger the sensation." noted Timothy"How will we know when we have it right?" asked Assua"It will feel like a knot in your stomach and the stronger the ki source the tighter the knot." noted Timothy"Sounds painful." guessed Eria"Well its not. Well that's it that all to ki. You all have to train yourselves to use your ki better." laughed Timothy"Alright to what now?" asked Alice"Well let's go out to eat now. I'm starved." laughed Timothy"Pi." laughed Kachu

"Sounds good to me." agreed Rodney"Me to." agreed Ash"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu "Well then its decided let's get going." declared Timothy and in a flash of light they all disappeared.…Meanwhile deep in space two space pods zoomed across the darkness headed toward their destination."I still don't get it Gillz was beaten so easy and by a human. Last time we cam to that planet the strongest power level their barely reached 5,000. How can a human possess such power." thought Jaice to himself."Hay Jaice I'm bored." sighed Akane over the scouter."Akane quit your whining." said Jaice"But I can't help it. I've been sitting here for weeks now. I'm tired I'm sore and I'm flat out bored." fussed Akane"Well why don't you use the pod's Sleep Mode and sleep the rest of the way." suggested Jaice"Oh yea I forgot about that." smiled AkaneAkane pushed some buttons in the pod and all of a sudden the lights dimmed down as Akane laid back and drifted into a deep sleep. Jaice stared out the pods window into the vast darkness of space."I don't know what's going on, but in four more months I plan to find out." thought Jaice as their pods continued to race across space.…The day went on as Timothy and crew all sat at a table in the Tango restaurant eating and laughing having a great time. Later that night instead of returning to the PHD they instead went to Hinta's house where everybody had turned in for the night. Timothy who was still awake was sitting in a chair staring out the window. He turned around and looked at Alice who was under the covers fast asleep in his bed with Kim fast asleep beside her. He walk over beside her and stared at her for a few minutes, before moving the hair that covered her face and kissed her on the cheek.

Timothy left out of the room and then out of the house an in a flash of light he disappeared and then reappeared in the living room of the PHD. He walked to the door of the training room, opened it and went in were all his pokémon were waiting for him. He laid back against the door when he closed it for a few minutes and then walked up to the edge of the patio. "Alright everybody it's time to do some serious training." said Timothy"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu jumping up and down."I was wonder if we were still going to train." said Jin"Well its about that time. So what do you say we get started?" asked TimothyHe looked around at his pokémon as they all nodded their head's and then he looked at Kysis."Kysis I know this will be your first time training with us so give it you all ." smiled Timothy"I will." smiled Kysis "Oh yea I meant to ask you. Can you still transform into your kitsune form?" Timothy asked"I'm not sure. I haven't tried since you turned me back to normal. Why though?" Kysis asked as she tilted her head sideways."Well I was wondering if you could try for me. While in that form your very powerful and I could use to my advantage in my training." smiled TimothyKysis stared at Timothy for a few minutes looking into his emerald green eye's as he stared back into her eye's."Sure Timothy I'll try for you." nodded Kysis "Thanks Kysis I really appreciate it." smiled Timothy as he turned around and walked out onto the stared at him as he walked out farther onto the floor as Lilly walked up beside her."Eee…Vee…Eevee." smiled Lilly"I do not." blushed Kysis "Vee…Eee." laughed Lilly as she jumped up and began to giggle as they all walked up behind Timothy was just standing in the center of the floor. "Alright everybody let the training begin!" shouted Timothy and all shouted out in as they all followed Timothy deeper into the training Be Continued...


	21. 20 - A New Saga Begins, The Chunin Exams

"Alright Aquilion use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash"Buathar you use Flamethrower as well!" shouted MichealAquilion stood on her hind legs and fired a large flamethrower toward Buathar who also fired a flamethrower. The two attacks clashed swirled into a ball of fire and exploded sending up a cloud of black smoke."Use Aerial Ace!" shouted AshAquilion dashed toward Buathar ramming it and sending it sliding backwards."Aerial Ace again!" shouted Ash as she dashed toward Buathar."Not this time, Buathar use Smokescreen!" shouted MichealBuathar took a deep breath and through the hole in it's head it fired a stream of black smoke toward Aquilion. Aquilion stopped in her tracks as she was engulfed by the cloud of thick black ." coughed Aquilion"Buathar use Headbutt!" shouted MichealBuathar dashed into the smoke and rammed Aquilion who was sent sliding out of the side of smoke."Hang tight Aquilion!' cheered Ash"Aquili." nodded Aquilion as readied for another attack."Alright Buathar use Headbutt again!" shouted Micheal "Bua!" roared Buathar as it dashed toward Aquilion."Aquilion use Aerial Ace again!" shouted AshAquilion quickly dashed toward Buathar kicking up a trail of dust as she ran."Now switch to Flame Wheel!" shouted AshAll of a sudden Aquilion jumped into the air, let out a stream of fire and started to spin like a wheel wrapping herself up in it. When she hit the ground she took off toward Buathar leaving a trail of fire behind her. When they collided their was a explosion and Buathar was sent rolling back out of the cloud unconscious. "Aquilion." smiled Aquilion as she land on the ground in front of Ash."Good work Aquilion." smiled Ash as he ran up to he and gave her a hug."Aquil." smiled Aquilion"Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu as he ran up to Ash and walked up to Buathar and picked him up off of the ground."Bua." said Buathar looking at Micheal."You tried your best." smiled Micheal"Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane as he walked up to Micheal and Buathar."Thar." smiled Buathar"Now take a long rest." smiled MichealHe held the pokéball up in in a flash of red light the pokémon disappeared into it."Man Ash your pokémon sure are getting strong." laughed Micheal as he and Garmane walked up to Ash."Thanks…Aquilion return." smiled Ash as he held a pokéball out toward her and she disappeared into it."With all the training you've been doing it's no surprise." laughed Micheal"Well the Chūnin Exams are going to start later on today so we have to ready. Isn't that right buddy." smiled Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder."Hay Micheal, Ash!" yelled a all looked around and saw Kacy walking toward them with John and Violet."Hay what's up?" asked Ash"Chu." waved Pikachu"The Chunin Exams are going to start soon. We came collect you." laughed Violet"Oh." shrugged Micheal"Hay were are Misty and Brock?" asked John"I don't know. I've been her battling with Micheal nearly all morning." shrugged Ash"Well we might run into them on the way to the academy." nodded John"Hay on the way to the academy let's stop by the pokémon center. I have to heal my pokémon." said Ash"Yea me two." nodded Micheal"Alright then let's go." urged Kacy and they all began walking down the road.…Meanwhile in the Hoshikage's mansion Shia was sitting at her desk talking to Deoku and two other people. One was a light skinned man of average height with white hair and yellow eye's. He was wearing a clear white button up shirt with a grey shirt and a pair of blue pants, along with a belt like thing around his waist that held a long sword. The other light skinned woman of average height with very long white hair. She wore a short egg white dress that was purple around the waist and it had a red ribbon that floated behind her."Alright Shia we're here. What's up?" asked Deoku"Izumi, Sago how are the preparations for the exams coming along?" Shia asked"Well their basically done...the children are already starting to gather at the academy." reported Izumi"And those for the final part of the exams are also complete." reported Sago"That's good. I want you all to know that the we are having guest for this year Chunin exams." smiled Shia"Who's coming?" asked Izumi"The Kusa clan, the Honoo clan, Umi clan and the Suna clan." said Shia"What, but we haven't been on good terms with any of the Chikyk Region clans. Why are they joining are Chūnin exams this year?" asked Deoku"I'm not sure, but I feel that they are up to something." sighed Shia"So why are you letting them join?" asked Sago"Like I said I'm sure their up to something, but I'll take this opportunity to get in good with the other villages. The children of the Mizukage or Kakushi reta umi no mura are going to be here as well." noted Shia"Well that's a good thing." nodded Sago"Yea…Kakushi reta umi no mura is a strong village and they would make a great ally." agreed Izumi"Yea, but it's still bothers me why the Suna clan after all these years of not want to join our Chunin exams would want to all of a sudden join us. Something is up." thought Deoku"Well there is no way of knowing right what their plan is if they have on, but if they do we'll be ready." assured Shia"Sounds good." nodded Deoku"Alright Izumi, Sago I want ya'll to go finish setting up for the exams." ordered Shia"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time and they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke."Deoku how are the repairs for the west wall coming along?" asked Shia"They are almost complete. The Mokuzai clan has also decided to help out with the ground work." reported Deoku"Alright theirs something that I want you to do." said Shia"What's that?" asked Deoku"Its dealing with the Dragon clan." noted Shia"But you should really talk to Timothy about them." said Deoku"Timothy left you his second in command in charge while he was gone right. I'm sure he won't mind now that's he's back." assured Shia"Your right so what is it that you need me to do?" asked Deoku as he walked up to Shia's desk.…Meanwhile Ash, Kacy, Micheal, John and Violet all arrived and the pokémon center and they all went in."Maybe, but the last mission we took we had to go all the way to the Kaze Region." sighed Kacy"Why did ya'll have to go all the way there?" asked Ash"We had to deliver a few supplies and guard a woman who was in labor." said Kacy They walked up to the desk and a Nurse Joy walked out of a back room with a pokémon Ash had never seen before. It was a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored pokémon about 3 feet in height. The upper section of its face was pink, as are the top part of it's large floppy ears, but the rest of it's ears as well as it's large curled antenna like figure on the side of it's face were cream colored. It wore around it's body what looked like a pink dress and it had a white fluffy tail an a patch of white fur on the front of it's neck."Pikachu." waved Pikachu"Onedin." smiled The pokémon as it waved back."Wow what is that pokémon?" asked Ash"It's a Onedin." said Violet"A Onedin." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it."Onedin the Hearing Pokémon and the evolved form of Audino. Onedin have incredibly sensitive hearing and can hear the heartbeat of a pokémon up to 2 miles away. They are very sweet and they will help any injured being without hesitation." said The pokédex"Is their anything that we can help you with today?" asked Nurse Joy as she stood behind the counter."Yes we would like our pokémon healed." smiled Micheal"Alright just put your pokéballs in these trays and we'll fix them right up." Nurse Joy saidShe reached under the counter and pulled out two try sitting them on the counter top. Ash took his fix pokéballs and sat them on one of the trays, while Micheal sat his four pokéballs on the other tray. "Pikachu you go with them as well. I know you might be pretty tired after that training." smiled Ash "Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the tray."You to Garmane." smiled Micheal"Mane." nodded Garmane"Alright we'll have your pokémon as good as new in no time." Nurse Joy saidNurse Joy picked up the tray with Pikachu on it while Onedin picked up the other one and went into the same door they came out of with Garmane close behind."Wow the Nurse Joy's here use more that one different type of pokémon while the one's on the other region only use one." thought Ash"Yea that how it is here." noted Kacy"Hay Ash were is Timothy and his pokémon. I haven't seen any of them in the last past 2 months." noted Micheal"Last I heard from Alice they had all left to train." said Ash"How does Alice feel about that?" asked Violet"I don't know, but she looked happy to me the last time I saw her." remembered Ash"I really don't understand." shrugged Violet as she scratched her then Nurse Joy came out of the back room with Onedin and Garmane behind her and they sat the trays back on the counter."All your pokémon are now fully healed." smiled Nurse Joy"Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu as he jumped back on Ash's shoulder."Glad your feeling better buddy." laughed Ash"Gar…Gar." smiled Garmane as he walked back around the counter to Micheal."Alright now your fighting fit once again." nodded MichealThey grabbed their pokéballs from the trays and put them back onto their belts, before turning to leave."Thanks Nurse Joy and Onedin." smiled Ash"You welcome and good luck you all at the Chunin Exams." waved Nurse Joy"One…Onedin." waved OnedinThey headed toward the door getting ready to leave out of the Pokémon Center, however when they got to the doors they opened and somebody slammed into Ash. The impact knocked Ash down on his butt and sent Pikachu roll backwards of Ash's Be Continued...


	22. 21 - Opponents From Across The Sea

"Ouch." moaned Ash"Hay are you ok?" asked John"Yea I'm fine. Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked "Chu." nodded Pikachu"What hit me?" wondered AshThey looked in front of them and outside of the door they saw a young girl on the ground looking no more than 10 years old. She was a light skinned girl that had short pink almost white hair and red eyes. She wore a blue and green dress like outfit, however it was split on both sides on the legs and was tied off around her waist by a blue sash that also had a small sword hanging from it. She also wore blue stocking on her legs and arms with a pair of sandals. "Hay are you ok?" asked Violet"Yes I'm fine." moaned the girl "Arcta," said a voice "What's that?" asked VioletThe girl moved her arms and their in her arms was a small furry ice blue and white pokémon, that it had a lot of bruises covering it's body."Cool what is that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it."Arctangel the Charming Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubly. Arctangel are vain, fickle and very hard to please becoming easily spoiled. Once this happens they prefer to sit back and charm other pokémon or even humans into doing what they want." said The pokédex "It looks hurt." noted John"Yea you'd better get inside." urged KacyViolet helped the girl to her feet and she ran into the pokémon center and up to the counter where Nurse Joy was."Hay." They heard another voice shout. Everybody turned around and a teenage girl and boy running toward them. The girl was light skinned she had long blue hair that was in a pony tail and she wore a outfit that was similar to the younger girl they had saw before, but it was a light blue almost white in color. She also wore stockings on her hands and legs though she also had wrist guards and two swords hanging from her waist. The boy wore also light skinned and had brown hair wearing a white shirt with a blue muscle shirt under it and a pair of light brown pants. He had a large black sword sheath hanging on his back. "Hay have any of you seen a white hair girl come here?" asked The girl "Yea she just went inside after ran into each other." said Ash"Oh thank goodness." sighed The girl as she took a deep breath. "At least we know she's alright." smiled The boy "Hay mind if I ask what happened to her pokémon?" asked Ash"He was in a battle against a much stronger pokémon and ended up losing the battle." said The girl "So he's a fighter." thought Micheal"Yea…that pokémon was given to her as a gift by our sensei. It was the smallest Arctangel in it's litter and it wanted to prove itself." smiled The boy "It must've had it hard." noted Kacy"Well it's previous trainer took good care of it and just decided that it should go with someone who it could connect with." nodded The boy "Now that sounds like something Timothy would say right buddy." laughed Ash "Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu"Hay you know Timothy?" asked The girl "Yea he is my sensei." nodded Ash"I didn't know Timothy was training anybody." laughed The boy "Yea…we've been training under him for about a year and 6 or 7 months now." smiled Ash"Pika…Pikachu." nodded Pikachu"You must be from the Kanto region?" asked The girl "Yes." nodded Ash"Your Pikachu is a cutie. Unlike the other Pikachu's I've seen your's is an ordinary one." smiled The girl as she rubbed Pikachu on the head. "Chu." smiled Pikachu"So were is Timothy at anyway?" asked The boy "Well he's off training." shrugged Ash"All man…I was hoping to show him I've good I've gotten." sighed The boy sounding disappointed. "Hay mind if I ask who ya'll are and how is it that ya'll know Timothy? Micheal asked "Oh yea sorry about that. My name is Thomes…Thomes Umi and this is my sister Isabel Umi." Thomes said "It's nice to meet you." greeted IsabelJust then the Pokémon Center doors opened up and the little girl from before walked out with a pokéball in hand. "And that there is Isabela Umi our sister." smiled Thomes"I'm Ash Ketchum." waved Ash"My names Micheal Mokuzai." waved Micheal"Hello I'm Violet Hana." waved Violet"I'm John Kumoraseru." waved John"Kacy Kumoraseru is my name." waved Kacy"Nice to meet you all." nodded Thomes"Hay wait now I know why your names sound familiar from. You're the children of the Mizukage of the Hidden Ocean Village." guessed John "Yea were here for the Chunin Exams." nodded Isabel "Hay we're on our way to the academy. If ya'll want ya'll can come with us." smiled Ash "Sounds good." nodded Thomes as they all headed toward the academy. …Meanwhile somewhere over the ocean Deoku rode on the back of a large two headed bird pokémon flying southeast toward Forchard Island. "I hope Timothy doesn't mind me doing this now that he's back. I mean if feel's only like yesterday that he up and left the village and left me in charge of the Dragon clan." thought Deoku to himself. Deoku looked down at the bluish-black feathers of his pokémon as they glistened as the rays of sun shined down on them. "What do you think Bicefagle? Do you think he'll mind?" Deoku asked the pokémon."Bicefa." said One of the pokémon's heads as it turned around and looked at him. "Yea your probably right. He's been that way since I first meet him back when he first joined the Dragon Clan." smiled DeokuThe pokémon lowered it's descent getting close enough to the water that it's tail drug along the ocean surface. "He was strange to say the least. I mean he would take on any mission no matter how lame or dangerous and not think twice about it. He was really strange…no not strange maybe just different from anybody I had ever meet. No I don't think he'll mind. Alright Bicefagle let's pick up the pace." laughed Deoku "Fagle." said Both of the pokémon heads. With a flap of pokémon's powerful wings it sped off into the distance leaving a large wave of water behind them. …."So Ash what made you decide to become a shinobi?" Thomas asked"Well to be honest I didn't even know what a shinobi was until I came to this region. It was Timothy who actually asked me to train to become one." laughed Ash "Well that's understandable cause you don't really see any shinobi outside of the Five Great Region." noted Isabel "Yea I've been able to do so much stuff since I've learned to use chakra. Stuff that I never would've dreamed of doing." smiled Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu"But we still have a long way to go." said Kacy"Yea well we all have to start somewhere." agreed Ash as he turned around and started skipping backwards."Not me I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever." stated Micheal"Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane"Yea me and Garmane are going to become and unstoppable team." laughed Micheal"Not before me and Pikachu." retorted Ash"Pikachu…Pi…Pika." laughed Pikachu as he held up his paw."Yea now what ya'll got to say about that." laughed Ash"Bring it then." laughed Micheal"Gar." laughed GarmaneAsh and Micheal began to shadow box each other while Kacy, John, Thomas, Isabel, Violet, and Isabela laughed at them when all of a sudden Ash backed into something. "Sorry about that." apologized Ash as he turned guy turned around showing that he was light skin, had long white strands of hair in the front and black in the back. He wore a long grey jacket that had large sleeves and 3 belts on the waist. He wore a dark black shirt underneath and a pair of black paints with a large sword on his back. "Hay are you blind or something kid!" shouted The boy "Hay I said I'm sorry." retorted Ash as he backed up a little."Your lucky I'm in I good mood or else I'd beat the hell out of you kid." replied The boy "Geez guy…I don't know what your problem is, but I said I'm sorry." retorted Ash"Pika." said Pikachu"Kid it stupid not to watch were your going cause you never know what could happen. No that won't work calling you stupid would an insult to stupid people. No your worst than that." laughed The guy"Hay wait just a minute there's no reason to be like that!" shouted Ash angrily"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu"But as stupid as you are I guess you would be living proof that a man can live without a brain." retorted Ash as he folded up his arms. Everybody behind him began to laugh as the guy moved his sword from its back and held It out toward Ash. "Alright kid I wasn't going to hurt you, but know you're done for." snarled The guy The guy raised his word and was just about to swing at, but then Thomas walked in front of him."What your deal…you looking to die as well." The guy said"Just try it…I need a good work out before the exams began anyway." smiled Thomas as he put his hand on the handle of his sword."So you say, but from my point of view I just see somebody looking to be slaughtered." smiled The guy "I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." smiled Thomas"That's it your dead!" The guy shouted as he swung his sword. "Stop it Simon." said a voice They all looked around and saw another teenage looking boy had appeared out of thin air. He was light skinned had white and black spiky hair and red eye's wearing a strange black outfit that had steel on his hands, shoulder and chest though it was somewhat revealed. He also wore a long dark red scarf that covered his mouth and blew in the wind behind him. "Why Markus?" Simon asked"Because we're not here to cause trouble." said Markus"Where did that guy come from…I didn't sense him at all." thought John to himself."Fine." snarled Simon as he sheathed his sword."That's what you get." said another voice. All of a sudden a teenage girl appeared out nowhere in a cloud of dust beside Markus. She had the same skin color as Markus and Simon with black hair, wearing a black shirt that was connected to a maroon shirt."Shut up Lisa!" shouted Simon"Now where did she come from? I didn't sense her either." thought John "You'll have to forgive my brother's ignorance." apologized Markus "Whatever." snorted Simon"None taken, but who are you three?" asked Ash"I am Markus Suma, that's Lisa Suma and Simon Suma. We are shinobi from the Suma Clan from the Chikyk Region. We are here to participate in the chunin exams." explained Markus "Well good luck to you." smiled Ash"We don't need luck." snarled Simon "Lisa, Simon lets go." ordered MarkusMarkus turned around and began walking off with Lisa and Simon following Be Continued...


	23. 22 - The First Exam Begins, The Written

"I wonder what's going on here." thought Kacy"What do you mean?" asked Ash "Those three Earth Region shinobi...they shouldn't be here." said Micheal"Micheal's right...we haven't been on good terms with any of the Earth Region villages." agreed Kacy"It has to be lady Shia. She must've allowed them to join this year's Chunin Exam." guessed Violet "Why?" Ash asked"Well...it goes back during the shinobi wars. Remember in history class we learned that out of all the hidden villages the Shadow Village was at war with the Earth Region villages more than any other village." reminded John "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu"Yea I remember." nodded Ash"Hay Ash, Pikachu!" A voice shoutedThey all looked around and saw Misty, Brock running toward them with two other people behind them. One was a light skinned girl with long pink hair and big blue eyes wearing a black an maroon vest with gold trimming and pink shorts. She also had two pink ears that were sticking out the top of her head and a pink bushy tail wagging behind her both of which were black at the tip. The other was a pale skinned boy with white hair and red eye's wearing a long black jacket with a red shirt under it and a black pants. "Hay Misty, Brock, Sasha, Miguel. What's up." said Ash "Pika…Pikachu." waved Pikachu"I told ya'll that they would be here!" shouted Sasha "You were right…you've got amazing sense of smell." smiled Misty "Hay who are they?" Brock asked looking at Isabel, Isabel and Thomas. "Oh this is Thomas, Isabel and Isabela from the Hidden Sea's Umi Clan." introduced John "Yea they'll be joining this years Chunin Exams." nodded Micheal"Nice to meet you." greeted Isabel, Thomas and Isabela at the same time. "Same here." greeted Misty, Brock, Sasha and Miguel said at the same time."So what bring ya'll here?" asked Violet "We came to find ya'll to tell ya'll that the Chunin Exams are about to start." smiled Misty "Yea if we don't hurry then we won't get to enter it." urged Sasha bouncing up and down in one spot."Well come on let's get going." laughed Ash"Chi…Pika." laughed Pikachu and they all took off running up the road.…Meanwhile within the PHD in the Sub-Space Training Room Timothy walked toward the training room with Kysis in his arms. Kysis opened her eye's and looked up and Timothy and she saw that he was lost in thought. "I'm sorry Timothy." said Kysis in a weak voice. "Hmm." said Timothy as he snapped out of hi looked down at Kysis and smiled at her while staring into her red eye's that sparkled like ruby's. "Don't worry about it Kysis you did fine. You were able to hold your transformation a little longer this time and that shows your giving it everything you got. That's all that counts." assured Timothy "I'll do better next time." smiled Kysis"I know you will." smiled TimothyHe walked into the training room and on the bed laid all of his pokémon who were all fast asleep after a long day of training. He pulled back the covers and laid her on a pillow next to Lilly and Kachu."Right now I just need you to rest." smiled TimothyKysis smiled, then she closed her eye's and before long she was fast asleep. Timothy looked at all his pokémon as they slept on the bed and a smile came across his face. He then walked out onto the patio of the training room and took a deep breath. "Alright it's my turn. I've pushed them to their limits and now it's my turn. Now it's my turn to be pushed." thought Timothy He closed his eye's for a few minutes and then he bent down and with a powerful push he went flying off into the endless whiteness of the training room. … Meanwhile back outside all of the student had all gathered in one of the class's and were all talking to on another. All of a sudden a large cloud smoke appeared in the front of the classroom and when it disappeared there were five anbu shinobi and another man standing in front of them. He was a light skinned man with blue hair that was in a pony tail wearing a black outfit that had a red light cloth over on side, orange cuffs and a bright red cloth tied around his waist. "Alright class can you please be seated." said The man in a soft tone voice. All of the students rushed around finding a place to sit and once they were all seated the man began to speck again."Alright students my name it Toru Hakucho and I'll be your teacher for the first part of the exams." He said He walked behind the classrooms desk and pull out a box that was underneath it, before sitting it on top of the desk. He opened the box and started handing papers to each of the anbu who began walking around the classroom passing out the paper to the students. "The papers you are getting are the exams which is nine questions long and you will have sixty minutes to finish the test to which afterward that teams scores will be added up to see who passes. Now let me explain the rules there will be no question and cheating is also forbidden, however this is also allowed. These anbu here will patrol the class looking for cheaters and if you are caught three times cheating you and your teammate will be ejected from the classroom and this will result in an automatic disqualification. Am I clear so far?" asked Toru as he walked around. All of the students nodded their heads showing that they understood the rules."Alright then I guess now it's time to start the test. Good luck to you all." smiled Toru as he sat down in the chair behind the anbu began walking around the class as the students began working on the test. Ash looked at his test for a few moments and then began scratching his head. "All man this is really hard...I don't understand a thing." said Ash "Pikachu...Pi...Pi." said Pikachu as he sat on Ash's shoulder."Well that might be my only choice. I hate to cheat, but see what you can and lets try not to get caught." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded PikachuPikachu looked on the students paper next to him without letting the anbu see him. Ash wrote down the answers 1 by 1 as Pikachu told him. Misty looked at the paper while twirling her pencil around in her hand. "Man I get some of these questions, but the others are impossible to know. Looks like I have no choice. I hope I can hold it long enough." thought Misty She held up her hand a little and over the head of the student next to her a small pool of water appeared. Misty looked at the water and in it she saw a reflection of the students paper an all of his answers."Alright." thought Misty as she wrote down the looked as his paper and looked up around the class looking at the rest of the students."This is to easy." Brock thought to himself and then he continued to work. Minutes passed as everybody continued working and doing that time several teams had been caught cheating and dismissed from the class. 45 minutes had finally passed when Toru stood up and walked in front of the desk. "Alright times up for the first part of the test." declared Toru as he sat back on the the students put their pencils down stretched and yarned. "All man that was the longest 45 minutes ever." mumbled Ash as he stretched."Chu." smiled Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the desk."Alright now it's time for the final part of the test. Before begin I want to congratulate you all for making it this far. Now with that said let's start…question number 10." smiled Toru "I'm ready." thought Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"Bring it." thought Misty"Let's go." thought BrockTo Be Continued...


	24. 23 - It's All Or Nothing, The Final Ques

"Alright, but before I give you the final question let me tell you first that it has some special rule." grinned Toru"I don't like that smile." mumbled Ash"Chu…Pikachu…Pi." said Pikachu"Yea." nodded Ash"The first rule is unlike the first nine questions you can choose not to take this part of the test." declared Toru "What?" wondered Kacy to himself. "We can choose to…I wonder what's the catch though?" muttered Micheal"Gar…Gar." nodded GarmaneThe students in the class all began to mumble to one another debating over the what they had just heard. ….Meanwhile outside of the classroom Naveen, Jenny, Sago, and Izumi were all walking together. Naveen was a tall pale skinned woman with long purple hair and green eye's wearing a shot tight black dress."Man things are kind of boring without any of the genin's running around." sighed Naveen"Yea well we knew that this day was going to come eventually." smiled Izumi "Don't be so sure about that." retorted Saga"Why do you say that?" asked Jenny "I heard that for this year's exams they gave it to Toru." smiled Sago"Your kidding." replied Naveen sounding shocked"Afraid not." laughed Sago"Who's Toru?" asked Jenny"Well since your a new jonin it's only natural that you don't know who it is." shrugged Sago "Toru Hakucho is known as The Graceful Swan of the Shadow." explained Naveen "He doesn't sound all that bad." replied Jenny"Well not from that, but Toru is a specialist at interrogation and mind games." smiled Sago"He's a master at getting the heads of the target." agreed Izumi "So he like's to play mind games." thought Jenny "You could say that. He'll unnerve the student to test them." explained Sago"That doesn't sound good for the kids." said Jenny"Well we'll just have to wait and see." noted Izumi"Until then though let's grab a bite." suggested Sago"Sound's good." agreed Naveen"Let's grab a bite at the Fish Shack." said Jenny"Ok." nodded Sago and they all headed off to their destination.….Meanwhile back in the classroom Toru stood in front of the desk looking at all the students as they mumbled about what he said. "Hay but what's the catch?" asked One of the students. "Well if you choose not to take the test than you fail which means that you and your teammate will be ejected from the class." smiled Toru "What the…." muttered Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"Why would anybody choose that?" wondered Misty"But there is something else that you should know. You see if you choose to move on and take the test, but get it wrong then you and your team will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again." smiled Toru "No way…so if we stay and get it wrong then we can't take the exams ever again. What should I do." Ash thought to himself in a panic."This isn't fair why should we have to choose something like this." thought Misty to herself in a panic. "What's his game. Either we give up and try again next year or else we try and take a chance that we'll never become chunin." thought Brock to himself."Hay this isn't right. There are people in her who took the test last year!" shouted A student "Last year I wasn't in charge of the exams. I can understand your frustration, but there's the door if you can't handle It." laughed Toru"This is nerve wreaking. I don't want to quit, but if I try and get it wrong then we'll never become chunin." thought Ash to himself."This is so frustrating." thought Micheal to himself. "Alright now let's begins. For those who don't want to take the test now it the time to leave." motioned Toru pointing at the door."What should I do." thought Ash to himself."No I can't do it!" shouted One of the students. Ash looked around and saw one of the students behind him had stood up and was leaving his spot. His two teammates got up from their seats and followed him out the door before Ash turned back around."That's one group down. Is there anyone else not wanting to lose their future as a chunin? If so get to walking." laughed ToruAsh looked back around the room and saw several other students get up from their seats and leave from the classroom,"Guess they lost their nerve." laughed ToruAsh watched as the students left out of the class, and then he thought about it for a few minutes and remembered what he had told Timothy. "No…I told Timothy no matter what I wasn't giving up." thought Ash to turned back around and looked at Toru who was staring directly at him."No I want give up!" shouted Ash as he stood up."What's that." smiled Toru"You heard me. I promised a friend that I wouldn't give up. I promised him that I would give everything I had to become as strong as I can. That I would take on any obstacle that stands in my way. This question is standing in my way now and I'll take it on even if it cost me everything." said Ash"Chu…Pika…Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu jumping up and down in agreement with Ash."I see." smiled Toru as he looked around the class."Yea I'm with you Ash!" shouted Misty"Me too!" shouted Micheal"Garmane!" shouted Garmane"We all are!" shouted Kacy"Yea!" shouted some of the other student"Well if that's the case I guess you all pass." smiled Toru"What but how?" asked Kacy"You see the whole point of the first part of the test was to test your ability to gather Intel. You were basically supposed to cheat without getting caught something that ya'll passed with flying colors. The second part of the test was to see who had the courage to take the second part of the test. Something else ya'll passed." explained Toru "It was nerve wreaking." sighed Ash as he sat back down."That was part of the test." laughed Toru"Alright we did it!" shouted Kacy"Yea." nodded Micheal as he took a deep breath and slouched down in his chair. "Mane." smiled Garmane"Yes you all did." nodded ToruHe walked back behind the desk and sat down in the chair."But this is only the first part of the Chunin Exams. So there are still chance's for you to get booted out." reminded Toru All of a sudden another cloud of black smoke appeared in front of the room and when it dissipated there was a woman standing there. She had light pale skin with long blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing maroon see through vest like shirt though she had bandages around her chest and a pair of maroon pants."Just call me Cindy. I'll be your instructor for the second part of the Chunin Exams. I want you all to meet me at the west gate of Venom Forest in one hour. Until then congratulations." She said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke."Alright you heard her. You all have one hour to rest and gather your supplies if you need them. So I wish you all good luck." waved ToruAll of the students go up from their seats and began leaving out of the room. Ash, Pikachu, Kacy, John, Sasha Thomas, Isabel, Isabela and Brock all met Violet, Micheal, Garmane, Miguel and Misty outside of the school."Well what should we do now?" asked Violet"Well all that tension got me hungry. I'm about to grab a bite to eat." laughed Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu"Sound's good to me." agreed Misty"Let's go then." said Kacy and they all headed up the road. To Be Continued...


	25. 24 - The Second Exam, Journey Into Venom

"It has been so long since I last set foot in this god forsaken village. Soon it shall exist no more." said A man as he stared out a window. He was a tall man with short black hair, with blue eye's wearing a long blue jacket. All of a sudden another man appeared behind him in a cloud of dust before kneeling down to one knee."Lord Tsuchikage the preparations are complete. The troops are awaiting your order." reported The second man. "Good work Kirk. When the time comes then the Hidden Shadow will fall." said The Tsuchikage

Kirk was a young light skinned man with dark brown eye's and hair that reached down to his cheeks and he wore a blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans."But sir when will the attack begins?" asked Kirk"The time will come when it does. Until then tell the men to be patient. This could be our only chance to either destroy or cripple the shadow." said The Tsuchikage"Are you sure that this is such a good idea right now. Rumor has it that the Cosmic Dragon had returned to the village. It would be a bad thing if he found out about our plans." replied Kirk"Don't worry about him. If the Cosmic Dragon shows up then we have our secret weapon to take care of him." said The Tsuchikage"Are you sure about this. I mean using him…what if he goes out of control?" asked Kirk "Then hopefully he'll destroy the entire village." laughed The Tsuchikage"Right." said Kirk"You are dismissed for now Kirk, but stay close. There are many thing that I may need to relay to the troops." ordered The Tsuchikage as he continued to stare out the window. …Meanwhile outside Ash, Misty and Brock were jumping from building to building heading toward the west gate of Venom Forest."Alright everybody let's get pass this next test like the first one." smiled Ash"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"I'm ready to give it everything I've got." smiled Misty"Yea me to." nodded BrockThey jumped off of a building and hit the ground running passing walking people in a quick dash. After a few minutes they came up to a group of students that were gathered in front of a large gate. In front of them was Cindy and behind her was five anbu all of which were standing in front of the gate. "Alright now all of those here let's start. Each of the teams here will receive either a Sun Scroll or a Moon Scroll. Once the test begins and you all are in the forest your goal is to get the other scroll from another team and get to the building in the center of the forest. Its expected that more than half of you all won't make it, but when you do make it to the building then you pass the test. It's as simple as that." smiled Cindy The five anbu began walking around the to the teams handing them a scroll before walking back in front of the gate. "Oh yea and before I forget. If you don't want to get disqualified to early in the test, I would restrain from opening the scroll." laughed Cindy All of a sudden the anbu behind her disappeared as the gates to the forest began to open up. "Other teams will be released into the forest through the other gates so good luck to you all." said Cindy as she jump up into the air and landed on the top corner of the gate. In a flash Ash, Misty and Brock disappeared into the forest along with the rest of the students. In the forest Ash, Misty and Brock managed to separate from the rest of the group thinking that one of them might attack."Alright so far so good." smiled Ash"Well that's only the first part. Now we got to decide how we're going to get that other scroll." nodded Brock thinking as he had is right hand sat under his chin."Well as far as I can see we'll just have to take it from somebody." shrugged Ash"Maybe, but I'm sure that they won't give it up without a fight." noted Misty"Of course they won't. They'll probably want to make it to the final part of the exams just as much as we do. Besides if they handed over the scroll without a fight then what fun would that be. All that training we've done would just go to waste...isn't that right buddy." smiled Ash as he threw his right arm up."Pikachu." nodded Pikachu as threw up his right paw."I guess you right. All the training we did would go to waste." nodded Misty"Pika." said Pikachu as his ears stood up."Looks like we might get a chance to put our training to the test after all." smiled Ash looking around with Pikachu."What is it?" wondered Misty now looking around."Who knows, but stay alert." said BrockThey continued to look around and listen as something within the forest nearby caused the leaves of the bush's to rustle and the tree branches to crick."Over there…Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash pointing at something in a tree."Pika." nodded Pikachu as his cheeks began to spark with jumped off of Ash's shoulder firing a large thunderbolt at the branch of the tree just as he landed on the ground. Just as the thunderbolt was about to hit something flew out of the patch of leaves and sliced through the branch."Hay what was that?" wondered Brock"I don't know…it was too fast. I couldn't see it." shrugged MistyThey all turned their back to each other so that nothing could sneak up on them and continued to look and listen."Incoming!" shouted Ash pointing all looked at what Ash was pointing at and saw a large rock headed toward them. Just as the rock was about to crush them they all jumped out of the way."That was close." said Misty"Well not bad. Your reflexes are much better than I had originally thought." said A voice. "Who there?" asked Brock They looked into the forest and out of some bush's walked a tall light skinned man with short black hair and a black eye patch over his right eye. He wore a long slick black jacket over a black shirt and a pair of black pants."That would be me." answered The man "Who are you?" asked Ash"Names at this moment are not important." smiled The man "That's right." said A female voice. All of a sudden a light skinned teenage girl with long blue haired wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves and a brown skirt landed beside the man."What's going on here?" asked Ash"What's going on is that you're going to have to defend yourselves." smiled The girl "What?" said MistyAll of a sudden the man dashed toward Ash, but Ash jumped back as the man chased after him with Pikachu not too far behind. The girl then dashed toward Misty and Brock, and when she was in between them she kicked Misty in the stomach and sent her sliding backwards. She then spun around, knocked Brocks legs out from underneath him and then kicked him in the chest which sent him sliding back on his side."Come on now. This will be no fun if you don't fight back." smiled The girl "Alright then." smiled Misty as she stood up from holding her stomach."I see you caught your second wind." laughed The girl "If you want me to fight back I'll give you what you want, but don't blame me if you get hurt." smiled Misty as she pulled on the bottom of a pair of orange colored gloves on her hands."We'll give you a fight that you won't forget." smiled Brock as he stood back girl stood up and looked at both Misty and Brock as they stared her down, when all of a sudden Misty rushed her. Misty swung her fist at the girl, but she jumped out of the way and Misty's first hit the ground. She looked at the ground from up in the air as it erupted when her fist hit it creating a small crater."Not bad that, but that would've hurt." thought The girl to herself. "Your open!" shouted Brock as he appeared beside the threw a punch at the girl, but she dodged the punch and flipped backwards into a tree. She then pushed off of the tree and headed toward Brock with a kick, but Brock dodged the kick and landed on the ground. Misty ran toward the tree that the girl just landed on and with her strength she punched the tree causing it to fall over."Hay wait!" screamed The girl as she went tumbling down with the tree. The tree hit the ground with a thud and the girl was buried under the tree's leafy branches. "That wasn't fun." laughed The girl as she popped out of the leaves. "Hay…now tell use you are attacking use?" asked Brock"Now why would I do that." smiled The girl All of a sudden the she jumped out of the tree leaves and landed on her tiptoe's behind them. "Now let's get serious." smiled The girl She held her left hand pointed out toward them with and her right hand pointed behind her. Her thumb was curved inward with her middle finger and pointing finger, pointing outward and the other two bent inward."I'll show you!" shouted Misty as she ran toward the swung her fist toward the girl, but the girl spun out of the way causing her to miss. She then spun herself around with a kick aimed at the girl, but she ducked the kick. Brock dashed toward them throwing a punch at the girl, but she ducked the attack. Misty threw a punch at the girl's face while Brock swiped at the girl's leg, but the girl ducked and spun out of the way. She landed several feet away from both Misty and Brock before returning back to her normal stance."She's a lot quicker than I thought. I can't even hit her." said Misty looking at the girl."Man she can dodge and she's cute." thought Brock as he looked at the girl."Well if that's the best you to have then you won't be able to touch me at all." laughed The girl as she stood in her stance.….Meanwhile not too far from their fight Ash and Pikachu fought against the man who attacked them. The man swung a punch at Ash, but Ash deflected the punch and threw one of his own. He ducked Ash's punch and threw one at his stomach, but Ash jumped over him and landed several feet behind him. The man stood up and turned around looking at Ash who had his back turned toward him."Why are you attacking us?" asked Ash The man looked at Ash his yellow eye's looking almost like that of a cat's as he stood motionless several feet away."To know the truth, you must first learn yourself." said The man "What does that suppose too mean?" asked Ash But the man didn't answer him and just stood there looking at him."Alright then if you want answer me, I'll make you!" shouted Ash All of a sudden Ash dashed toward the man as he got into his stance ready to attack, but Ash stopped in his tracks. The man looked at him confused when all of a sudden he heard something running toward him from behind. He turned around just as Pikachu rammed him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. "Your mine!" shouted AshAsh dashed toward the man and rammed him sending him flying in the opposite direction. He flew backwards into a tree and snapped it in two before crashing into the ground. "Let's go Pikachu!" shouted Ash"Chu." nodded PikachuAsh dashed toward the crash site and jumped above the man as he laid on the ground a small crater. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out several kunai before tossing them. The man got to his feet as the kunai all hit the ground in a circle around him."What is this?" wondered The man confused. "Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped above the fired a large thunderbolt at the man, but before it hit him it split striking each of the kunai creating a cage around the man. "It called Lightning Style: Lightning Cage." smiled AshJust then he reached into his pouch and pulled out a circular like ring which unfolded into a star. He threw the star above the cage and it began to spin the lightning around until it completely engulfed the man causing a large explosion."Pika...Chu…Pi…Ka." smiled Pikachu as he landed on the ground in front of Ash. "Yea, but I wish we didn't have to do that. He didn't really seem all that bad." nodded Ash looking at Pikachu."Pi…Pika." nodded Pikachu"Yea, but I'm still not sure how. It just for some reason I'm able to sense that about people." thought Ash as he stared at the large cloud of dust several feet in front of him."Chu." said Pikachu"Ah...you are learning." said A voice "What." said Ash as he looked at the cloud of looked at the cloud of dust and out walked the man without a scratch on him. "You are learning much, but there is still much that you must learn. Now allow me to teach them to you." smiled The man He got into a horse stance and put his right arm by his side while his left arm was out in front of him even with shoulder."What's this stance? I've never seen it before." said Ash as he got into his fighting stance."Pika." nodded Pikachu as he got ready to attack."Alright let's go." said The man Ash dashed toward him and threw a punch, but he grabbed Ash's hand, before punching him in the chest. Ash went sliding back and he fell to his knees while holding his chest in pain. "Chu…Pikachu." nodded Pikachu to Ash."He barely hit me and entire body hurts." thought Ash as his entire body ached."Pi…Pika." growled Pikachu to the man."Give me your best shot." smiled The man Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt at the man, but just as it was about to hit him he moved his hands and the thunderbolt formed into a ball."Pika." said Pikachu shocked."Not bad." smiled The man He moved his hands in a circular motion and from the rotating ball of lighting in-between it he fired a thunderbolt at Pikachu. The thunderbolt hit Pikachu and he was sent rolling back into a tree. "Pikachu!" shouted Ash as he struggled to look back at Pikachu.

"You both are very strong, but allow me to explain more to you." smiled The man as he walked toward them. To Be Continued...


	26. 25 - Test OF Faith, What Is Your Motivat

Misty and Brock stood around both of them breathing heavily as they stared at the girl as she stood several feet in front of them. "Man she's quick. "said Brock "No kidding…if only we could catch her." said Misty "You two are strong no doubt, but let me ask a question. Why are you here and doing this? " The girl asked "What. " said Misty "You heard me…why are you two here? Why did you two become shinobi knowing of the danger that comes with it? " The girl asked as she pointed at them. Misty looked at her hands and thought about the question for a few minutes and then looked into the sky. Brock stared at the ground for a few minutes, before looking up at the girl who was staring back at them."To be honest I don't know why. Timothy asked Ash to help him protect the world and since he's my best friend. I guess there was no way that I was letting him do this by himself. " thought Brock "I see and what about you Misty? " The girl asked"Mine would be the same as Brock's…there just no way that I'm letting him do this alone. " nodded Misty as she looked back at the girl. "Well I see you both want to protect your friend. Your motivation is clear to me now, but one more question. Why are you here? " The girl asked "We just answered that!" Misty shouted"Yea now stop with the games! " shouted Brock All of a sudden the girl dashed toward them both kicking Brock in the stomach and then punching Misty in the stomach. Both Misty and Brock were sent flying back into a tree nearly snapping them both in half."Before all I wanted to know your motivation. Now I want to know your conviction." smiled The girl as she walked toward them. Misty and Brock shock off the attack and got back to their feet."What is your reason for being here? Do you believe that anything you do here will change anything?" asked The girl as she stopped walking and put her left hand on her hip. Misty looked at the girl as she stared at them with her ice blue eye's sparkling in the ray of sunlight like two sapphires. Misty and Brock looked at each other for a few minutes then they both nodded their heads. Both Brock and Misty walked toward the girl until they were standing side by side several feet away from her and they got into their fighting stances."So do you have an answer?" asked The girl "We have one for you." smiled BrockAll of a sudden Brock stomped his right foot, but the girls reaction was too quick and she jumped into the air just as several earth spike shot out of the ground. Misty jumped up toward the girl and swung her fist at her, but the girl floated backwards causing the attack to miss."That won't work." smiled The girlJust then the girl was hit by a powerful force and was sent flying toward the ground."That punch was so powerful that I got hit by the force of it. That girl's strength is amazing." smiled The girl as she hit the ground. Just then Brock stomped his foot again and the earth underneath the girl wrapped around her like ropes. "And Brock...his ability to use earth jutsu without hand signs is also amazing." thought The girl as she struggled to get free. High above her Misty dived toward the girl and with her fist she punched the girl in the stomach which threw up a large cloud of dust. Misty jumped out of the cloud of dust and landed next to Brock."You wanted our answer...its we don't know. We have no clue if what we're doing will help change anything." smiled Brock "Yes and in the end were putting our trust in Timothy. Since we first came to this region we've seen a lot of crazy stuff and it probably won't be the last." laughed Misty"It was something he told use one while we were all training. Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today." smiled BrockThey looked at the cloud of dust and when it finally dispersed there in all medium sized crater with the girl's body in the middle of it. "Come on Misty let's go help Ash and Pikachu." said Brock"Right." nodded Misty and they started to run off in the direction Ash went."Wait!" shouted A voice They both stopped in their tracks and when they turned around they saw the girl stand at the edge of the crater without a scratch on her."But how...that was a direct hit." wondered Misty"So that's the reason...that's your conviction." laughed The girl "What's so funny?" asked Brock"Well it works for me...you two pass." said The girl "What?" wondered Misty and Brock confused."Follow me." smiled The girl as she walked off. Misty and Brock looked at each other for a few minutes and then back at the girl, before following him...Ash looked back at Pikachu who was trying to get back to his feet."Hay buddy are you ok?" asked Ash"Chu...Pi." moaned Pikachu"Tell me Ash what is it that drove you to become a shinobi?" asked The man "What does it matter?" asked Ash looking at the man."I just want to know." He smiled"Because back when I first came to this region It seemed every time we ran into a new obstacle I couldn't do anything. It was always my pokémon that save me and if they were in trouble there was nothing I could do and I felt helpless and weak. Now I feel as if I can do more because I feel stronger." smiled Ash got back to his feet. "I see your motivation is strong, but tell me what do you gain from this?" The man asked"What are you getting at!" Ash shouted All of a sudden the man dashed toward Ash and threw a punch at him, but Ash block his fist by grabbing it. When Ash blocked the punch it caused him to slide back a little as they began to try and overpower each other. "Has Timothy ever told you the reason why he was training? Tell me Ash...what do you gain from helping Timothy do this?" asked The man That's enough!" shouted Ash All of a sudden Ash held his hand at his side and a sphere of white energy appeared in his hand. The white sphere started to shine with a blue glow to it as its color completely changed from white to blue. Ash thrust the sphere into the man's chest and he was sent spinning backwards into a tree snapping it in to."What the..." wondered Ash Ash stared at his hand for a few minutes, before looking back to where the man was sent flying."Chu." said Pikachu as he walked up to Ash."Was that the Exosphere, but how did I..." wondered Ash still in shock."Yes you did." said A voice Just then the man landed several feet in front of Ash and Pikachu without a mark on his body."Chu...Pika...Chu." said Pikachu"But how?" wondered Ash starring at the man."Tell me Ash...why? Why are you here?" asked The man "I'm here because I want to be. I could've said no to Timothy and turned all of this down, but a part of me actually wanted to do this. To experience all this." smiled Ash"Pikachu...Pi." nodded Pikachu"I kind of figured that." laughed The man"What's so funny?" asked Ash"It's nothing...you both passed the test." smiled The man "Test...what test? asked Ash confused. "Pika." said Pikachu confused as well."Come follow me so we can find your friends." urged The man as he walked off. "Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder."I know." nodded Ash They followed the man for a few minutes until they finally saw Misty, Brock and the blue haired girl."Ash, Pikachu are you two ok?" asked Misty"Chu." waved Pikachu"Yea we're fine, but what about you two?" asked Ash"Don't worry about use." smiled Brock"You three are very strong without a doubt and your very dedicated to the goal you've set. said The man "Why did you attack us though?" Misty asked"Because we had to test your strength to see how powerful you had become." laughed The girl "Why?" asked Brock"Because your destinies are now intertwined with Timothy's for reason's we don't know." explained The man "What does that mean?" asked Ash"Your lives are in more danger than you know now that you have chosen to travel with Timothy. Dark clouds surround the Jetix Region and most of which I am sure will be coming for him." stated The man "I don't care. Timothy told me from the beginning that the region...no that the entire world was in danger. It was there and then I told him that I would help him protect the world and I'm not going back on that word not here not ever." smiled Ash"The entire world…did Timothy foresee something that we did not." thought The man to him self. "And I'll stand by him." nodded Misty"Me to." agreed Brock"We kind of figured that you would say that as well." laughed The girl"Alright must leave you for now, but we will be in touch again." nodded The man "Hay wait who are ya'll?" asked Ash"Just call me Marc." said The man "And you can call me Linda." smiled The girl All of a sudden they both began to glow and in a flash light they both disappeared. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all uncovered their eyes only to there on the ground were Marc and Linda was standing was a scroll. "It's a Moon Scroll." said Brock as he picked up the scroll."I wonder what that was all about?" wondered Misty"Its like they were trying to teach or help us understand something, but I don't understand." shrugged Ash "Pika." said Pikachu"Well they said that they would see us again later...so until then let get to the center of the forest." urged Brock"Yeah your right." agreed Ash"Well lets get going then." said Misty They all got ready to take off running when all of a sudden they were surrounded by a towering wall of fire."All man...now what." said MistyJust then out of the fire walked two teenage boys and a teenage girl. One of the teenage boy's was light skinned and had light brown hair wearing a white and black jacket with black pants. The teenage girl was light skinned with long red hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a black shirt and black pants with a long sword on her back. The other was a tall paled skinned boy with white spiky hair wearing a completely black outfit with a scarf around his neck and a brown sleeve around his left arm."You have something we want." smiled The brown haired boy

To Be Continued...


	27. 26 - Ambushed, No Way Out

"Who are you?" asked Ash"My name is Daniel and these are my friends Ralf and Claudia. We're part of the Honoo clan from the Fire Region." He said"Well what do you want with us?" asked Misty"We heard a lot of commotion come from this way so we decided to check it out. Lucky for us we found you here when we got here." smiled Claudia "Let me guess you want out scrolls?" asked Brock"Yes that's right." nodded Daniel"Well there's no way you're going to get them!" shouted Ash"Pika!" shouted Pikachu"I was kind of hoping that you would just give us the scrolls and that we wouldn't have to take them from you. No offence of course." smiled Daniel "Just try it!" shouted MistyAll of a sudden Ralf threw his hands forward and the fire surrounding them encircled Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Brock stomped his right foot sending out a wave of earth that knocked dirt on the surround fire and smothered it. Daniel created a few hands signs before raising his hands above his head."Take this…Fire Style: Blazing Fireball!" shouted DanielAll of a sudden a small fireball appeared able his hand and began to increase in size until it was about the size of a basketball. He then threw the attack at them, but before it reached them Misty hit the ground with her fist and sent up a large piece of earth. When the fireball hit the large rock there was a large explosion that sent up a cloud of dust."Man their good." noted Brock"No doubt…I still haven't completely recovered from my fight with Marc." said Ash"What do you mean?" asked Misty"He hit me in my stomach and I still feel kinda off because of it." explained Ash as he grabbed his then Claudia dashed through the cloud of dust with her sword drew and headed toward Misty about to slash her. Ash pulled out a kunai in a flash and blocked Claudia's strike which sent out a group of sparks. Ash pushed back causing Claudia to go flipping backwards landing several feet away from them before she charged again. Ash countered her strikes as she quickly swung her sword until she spun around and kicked him in the gut. Ash clutched his stomach with both as he fell to his knees coughing and in pain. "Pika." said Pikachu as he pulled on Ash's shirt."Ash! Why you!" shouted Misty Misty dashed toward Claudia and swung her fist at here, but Claudia jumped out of the causing Misty's fist to collide with the ground. When Misty's fist collided the ground exploded sending up a huge cloud of dust. Ralf dashed through the dust toward Misty and his body was completely engulfed in flames. Just as he was about to collide with Misty Brock dashed in between them and his right arm was completely covered in rocks. Brock threw his first forward and clashed with Ralf causing another large explosion. "You're dealing with me!" shouted Brock as he dashed toward Ralf. Misty looked around and saw Claudia standing several feet away to her right still brandishing her sword."Your mine!" shouted Misty as she dashed toward her."Chu…Pika…Pi…Pi." said Pikachu still tugging on Ash's shirt."Don't worry Pikachu. I'm not out yet." smiled Ash as he got up to his feet."Now you're going to give me your other scrolls one way or another." said Daniel as he walked out of the dust toward Ash. "Sorry, but I don't plan on giving up that scroll without a fight." remarked Ash"Chu…Pikachu." growled Pikachu as his cheeks sparked with electricity."Fine then." sighed DanielDaniel dashed toward Ash and threw his fist, but Ash counter by clashing his fist with Daniel's. Pikachu jumped up and swung his tail, but Daniel moved sideways out of the way before kicking at Ash. Ash deflected the kick and kicked back, but Daniel flipped backwards out of the way. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at him, but Daniel jumped out of the way before creating several hand signs. "Your pretty good and I haven't seen any a pokémon fight like yours before." said Daniel"Thanks and you're not half bad yourself." smiled Ash

"True, but between you and me right now I have the advantage." smiled Daniel"And how's that?" asked Ash"Like this…Fire Style: Blazing Ball!" shouted Daniel

Daniel created a few hand signs, before raising his hands above his head creating a basketball sized fireball and threw it. Ash held his hand at his side as it began to glow with a white energy around it and when the attack got close he threw his fist forward. Ash's fist clashed with the fireball but instead of it exploding the fire just vanished. All of a sudden Daniel appeared in front of Ash and with his fist he hit Ash in the punch sent Ash flying back into a tree knocking him out cold."Pi…Pi…Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he ran up to Ash."You see I saw when Claudia hit you in your stomach so I know that you were already injured. So sorry about that." shrugged Daniel as he began to walk toward Ash."Chu…Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped in front of Ash his cheeks crackling with electricity."I'll take you down to if I have to." said Daniel"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu and he fired a thunderbolt at Daniel...Meanwhile not too far away Misty continued her fight against Claudia."I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him!" shouted Misty"Boy is she fired up. I have to be real careful because if she catch's me with one of those punches then I'm done for." thought ClaudiaMisty dashed toward Claudia and threw another punch at her, but she dodged her attack. Claudia swung her sword at her, but Misty ducked the attack as she swiped at her feet. Claudia jumped into the air and was about to come down on top of Misty until she rolled out of the way. Misty flipped back onto her feet, before dashing toward Claudia again, but before she got far she hear Pikachu cry out in pain. She stopped, looked back and saw Pikachu slammed into a tree knocking him unconscious."Oh no Pikachu!" shouted MistyAll of a sudden Claudia swung her sword catching Misty's thigh with the tip of the blade. It sliced through her soft flesh and blood started flowing from the wound down her leg. Misty screamed out in pain as she held her thigh, until Claudia jumped up and kicked her upside the head. The kick knocked Misty unconscious and sent her body rolling back before coming to a stop several feet away from Daniel. "You made one mistake. Never take your eye off your opponent." smiled Claudia…Meanwhile Brock continued his fight against Ralf several feet away from everybody else. Brock stomped his foot and sent a wave of upturned earth toward Ralf, but just as it was about to reach his he jumped into the air. The then threw his hands forward and fired a stream of fire toward Brock, but he raised his hand causing a wall of earth to rise up in front of him. Brock then punched the wall sending blacks of earth flying toward Ralf who dodge each of the blocks. "This guy is good…it seems as if he can fire bend." thought BrockAll of a sudden flames appeared around Ralf's fist and he began to punch while shooting fireballs from them. The fireball collided with the blocks of earth that Brock was sending his way. The wall of earth that Brock was using was slowly disappearing and when it was nearly gone Ralf flipped backwards firing a large fireball from his feet. Brock raised his hand causing a wall of earth to fold back over him blocking the fireball."I'm not getting anywhere like this." thought BrockHe looked around and saw Daniel standing over Ash and Pikachu who were both unconscious. He then looked over at Claudia who was standing over Misty with her sword drawn."I got to help them." thought BrockHe stood up and kicked the wall of earth in front of him causing it to slide toward Ralf ready to crush him. Ralf jumped over the wall and when he landed he saw Brock dashed toward Daniel. Brock flipped toward Daniel landing in front of him and stomped his foot sending out a large wave of earth. Daniel began flipping backward away from the earth wave stopping several feet away from the still coming wave. Daniel quickly created several hand signs before holding his hands out in front of his body. "Inferno Style: Inferno Fire Blast!" shouted DanielAll of a sudden a fireball began to form in front of his hand and he fired it at the wave of earth. When the attacks collided there was a large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Daniel, Claudia and Ralf saw Brock standing in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Misty ready to defend them."This isn't good…I don't think I can take on all three of them." thought Brock to himself."Alright now the odds are stacked in our favor. You're strong, but you can't take on all three of us." smiled Daniel"Now just give us your scrolls and we'll be on our way." said Claudia"I guess I have no other choice at this point." thought BrockHe looked back at Ash, Misty and Pikachu, before looking back at Claudia, Ralf and Daniel."Fine." sighed Brock as he took a deep reached into his pouch and pulled out the two scrolls before holding them out toward Daniel. Daniel reached for the scrolls when all of a sudden there was a powerful rush of wind in between them causing Daniel, Claudia and Ralf to jump back."What was that?" wondered ClaudiaJust then in front of Brock appeared three people one teenage male and two teenage females. One of the females was a tan skinned with light brown hair with two dog-like ears sticking out of them and a brown tail. She was wearing a brown like bra strap around her breast though it was revealing, with blue jeans shorts and long white fancy looking boots. The other girl had light skin with very long spiky and puffy white hair that reached down to the back of her knees with two dog-like ears and a bushy white tail. She wore a grey jacket with a maroon button up shirt and a pair of black male was light skinned with blue hair wearing a short black jacket with a blue shirt under it and black pants."Are you ok Brock?" The boy asked"Yea I'm fine." nodded Brock"What about Misty, Pikachu and Ash?" asked The brown haired girl "I'm not sure…but who are you?" asked Brock"My name is Lars." greeted The guy "I'm Karin." greeted The white haired girl. "And I'm Sophie." greeted The brown haired girl as she bounced around. "We're from the Kumai clan and we're here to help you." smiled LarsTo Be Continued...


	28. 27 - Help Appears, The Power Of The Kuma

"So who are you?" asked Daniel "Not important right now, but before thing get ugly I will give you all the chance to walk away right now." smiled Lars"I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but let's show him a thing or too." smiled Claudia"You seem pretty strong. I think I'll stay for the moment." replied Daniel"If that's what you want to do, but I wouldn't recommend it." shrugged LarsBrock stood back looking at the two groups and he could feel the tension in the air."This is going to be good, but let me check on Ash, Misty and Pikachu first." thought BrockBrock ran over to Misty and saw the large gash on her leg that was still bleeding. "I'm not good healing like you Misty, but I do have a few trick." thought Brock to reached into his pouch and pulled out a small bottle of green liquid before taking off the top. He then poured the liquid into the wound which caused her body to flinch in pain as the liquid began to drain out along with the blood."Don't worry Misty…it burns, but it's help." said Brock When all of the liquid was drained from the wound Brock took a white bandage from his pouch and wrapped it around her leg. All of a sudden there was an explosion and when Bock looked he saw a wall of fire in the center of the battlefield. Claudia dashed toward Karin ready to slash her, but Karin raised her right hand and in a flash of light a sword appeared in her hand. She blocked Claudia's strike causing a shower of red sparks to rain from the two pushed Claudia's blade away sending Claudia sliding back, but she charged Karin again. Claudia began swinging her blade striking at Karin as fast as she could, but Karin counter her every strike. Karin swung her sword upward clashing with Claudia's sword which sent her flying backwards. Claudia stabbed her sword into the ground before coming to a complete stop beside Daniel."Damn she's good." thought Claudia breathing heavy."That's enough for now Claudia. Ralf why don't you give it a try." smiled DanielRalf nodded before throwing his hands forward and firing a stream of fire toward Lars."Looks like I'm up." laughed Sophie as she jumped in front of puts her hands with each palm pointed toward each other and all of sudden wind started to form into a sphere. She threw the wind ball toward the stream and when it came into contact with the fire began to swirl into it. The fire wrapped around the wind ball while turning blue and continued headed toward Ralf. Ralf dodged the blue ball of fire, before throwing several kicks and punch's sending fireballs toward Sophie. Sophie raised hers hand and in a flowing like motion she began to send each of the fireballs back toward Ralf. Ralf dodged each of the fireballs, before he put his hands out in front of his body and started creating a fireball that was about larger than a basketball. The fireball continued to get larger until Ralf raised it above his head and it started to become smaller about the size of a baseball. Ralf jumped into the air throwing the attack and when he did it grew in size becoming much larger."Wow he created that fireball with no problem. Lucky for me getting rid of it's going to be no problem." Sophie laughed as she bounced up and the fireball drew closer to Sophie she held out her hand and a red energy began to glow around her. All of a sudden the same red energy appeared around the large fire ball and it began to shrink in size. The fireball became smaller and smaller until it disappeared."And that's that." laughed Sophie"Even she's really powerful. Hay Ralf come on back it's my turn now." said DanielRalf walked back beside Daniel who stepped out in front of the Ralf and Claudia."Well Lars it looks like you're up." smiled Sophie as she happily bounce back over beside Lars."Yea I guess you're right. I want you two to heal Ash, Misty and Pikachu while I deal with him." smiled Lars."Sure." nodded Karin "Ok." smiled SophieBoth Sophie and Karin walked over to Brock who was bent over checking on Pikachu and Ash."Hay Brock how are they?" Karin asked "Pikachu's alright for the most part…just a few cut's and bruises. Ash on the other hand has a few broken ribs." replied Brock"Wow you can tell all that just by looking?" asked Sophie as she moved closer to his face."Well while I was training I also took up a few medical class's." blushed Brock as he looked into Sophie big blue eyes."I'll take care of Ash. Sophie I want you to heal Pikachu and Misty." said Karin"That I can do." smiled SophieKarin bent down and put her right hand on Ash's chest as blue energy began to glow around her. The blue energy that was surrounding Karin began to glow around Ash until it completely surrounded him. Ash opened his eyes, tilted his head while looking at Karin as she knelt in front of him. "Ah…I see that you're awake. Just hold still I'm almost done." said Karin"Who are you?" Ash asked"My name is Karin Kumai, I'm here with my teammates Sophie and Lars Kumai to help." replied Karin"Where are Pikachu, Misty and Brock? Are they ok?" Ash asked"Yea their fine. Their right over there." motioned Karin as she pointed with her left hand to their looked and saw Misty sitting up holding her head with Brock bent down in front of her. He then saw Sophie bent down in front of Pikachu with her hands on him as both of them were glowing with a red energy."Pika." moaned Pikachu as he opened his eyes."Your finally awake cutie…so how do you feel?" Sophie asked "Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu as he got to his feet."That's good to hear." smiled Sophie"Alright I'm done." said Karin as she stood up."I feel great thanks" smiled Ash as he got to his feet."No problem." nodded Karin"Chu…Pikachu." smiled Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder."Good to see you're feeling better." smiled AshAll of a sudden there was an explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave and a cloud of dust."What was that?" Ash asked"Looks like Lars and that Daniel guy have started their fight." replied KarinAsh walked beside Karin and looked out onto the battlefield where he saw Lars who had blocked a punch of Daniels. Daniel kicked at Lars, but he blocked the attack and threw a punch at Daniel. Daniel moved sideways dodging the attack, before he threw another punch at Lars and he blocked it. Lars and Daniel both began to through punches and kicks back and forth with each of them dodging or blocking the other attack."Wow their both good." noted Ash"Chu." nodded Pikachu"No kidding." agreed Misty as she walked up next to Ash."Hay Misty how do you feel?" asked Ash as he looked at Misty."I'm fine now…thanks for asking." smiled Misty"Brock what about you?" asked Ash"I'll be fine." nodded BrockAsh turned around and that Sophie an Brock were both glowing with a red energy surrounding them. Just them there was another shockwave and when Ash looked he saw Daniel sliding backwards. "Your strong…without a doubt." nodded Daniel"You're not half bad yourself." smiled Lars"Alright then…it's time for me to stop playing around. I'm going to end this now." started Daniel"You can try, but I'm only giving you one chance before I knock you senseless." smiled Lars"We'll see about that." retorted DanielAll of a sudden Daniel's body burst into flames before he held his hands out in front of his body. The flames around his body began to gather in front of his hands forming a large fireball."Is it getting hot in here or is it just me." laughed Lars"Well see who laughing after this. Fire Style: Great Fire Bullet!" shouted DanielAll of a sudden Daniel fired the attack which released a powerful shockwave and tore up the ground underneath it. Lars just stood there as the attack sped toward him tearing up the ground and leaving a trail of fire behind it. Just as the attack was about to hit Lars he held out his hand and it collided with his hand. "No way." said Daniel looking shocked."Man he's strong." noted Misty"No kidding." nodded Ash"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu"Lars isn't even warmed up." stated Karin"Wow." said AshJust then Lars body began to glow with a green energy that also surrounded the large fireball. Lars brought his arm down to his side and began to toss the fireball up and down like a baseball."Alright let's play ball." smiled LarsHe reared his arm back and with one mighty swing of his arm he threw the fireball toward Daniel. The fireball sped toward Daniel like a bullet train tearing the ground behind it. Daniel reared his fist back and just as the fireball was about to hit him he threw his attack forward and punched the fireball. When Daniels fist collided with the fireball there was a huge explosion that sent up a huge wall of flames."Now that's hot." laughed Sophie as he pointed at the towering wall of flames."Is it over?" asked Misty"Let's see…Sophie." said Karin"Right." nodded Sophie Sophie raised his hands in the air and inn one swift motion she lowered them to the ground causing the fire to go out. When the fire was finally out Daniel, Claudia and Ralf were nowhere to be seen. "I guess it is." nodded Karin"That's that." smiled Lars as he turned around and walked toward the group."That was some awesome power!" shouted Ash"Pika…Chu!" shouted Pikachu"You're strong yourself and I'm sure that if you hadn't been injured you could've taken him." said Lars"Thanks." smiled Ash"Alright we came here to do what we had to do. Now let's get going." urged Karin"Yea…we still have to get a Sun Scroll." remembered Sophie"Alright…Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu will see ya'll at the finish line." waved Lars "Hay one question?" asked Brock"Let me guess you want to know why we helped you all?" asked Sophie as she got into Brocks face again."Yeah" blushed Brock as he couldn't help, but to look into Sophie blue eye's."That's was my call." smiled Lars"Why?" asked Misty"Because I want to face you Ash." smiled Lars"What why me?" asked Ash sounding shocked."Because you are being trained by Timothy personally and I hear that you're very strong. I want to see how I compare." laughed Lars"Oh…Alright then If we meet in the third part of the exams then we'll see who's stronger." laughed Ash "Alright then…I'll see you there." smiled Lars as he held out his hand."You'd better believe it." smiled Ash as he shook Lars's hand.

"We'll see ya'll at the finish line." waved Sophie Sophie, Karin and Lars all turned around and jumped up into the trees, before they disappeared into the treetops."Well we'd better get going as well." urged Ash"Pi." nodded Pikachu"Right." said Misty and BrockAsh, Misty and Brock jumped from the ground and into the treetops heading toward their next Be Continued...


	29. 28 - A Needed Break, A Pokémon's Hospita

Ash, Misty and Brock continued on their way to the center of the forest jumping through the treetops branch from branch."I wonder how much longer till we get to the center of this forest?" wondered Misty "Not much farther now. We should make it their by nightfall." said Brock "Well I hope get their soon." replied Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"Yea buddy I know what you mean. I'm starving as well." agreed Ash"You two and your stomachs…now if only you could be more motivated on other certain things." sighed Misty"Hay I am." laughed Ash"Sure." shrugged Misty and all of a sudden her stomach made a loud grumbling sound."Looks like your stomachs wants to be motivated by some food as well." snickered Ash"Shut up." blushed Misty"Well hay we can stop for lunch." laughed Brock"Sounds good to me." nodded Ash"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu"Ok." nodded Misty"Ok now then were to stop." smiled Brock as he looked around for a nice spot to break for lunch."How about there." motioned Ash pointing westward of their looked at was Ash was pointing at and saw a large lake that sparkled as the rays of sun reflected of its surface."Perfect." nodded BrockThey jumped from the trees and landed on the ground beside of the lake. Ash ran up to the lake and bent down toward the lake as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder beside the water. The both stuck their heads in the water and began to drink their fill."There's something off about this place." smiled Misty as she looked at the surrounding land."What do you mean?" asked Brock"Unlike the rest of the forest this area doesn't have that creepy feeling about it like the rest of the forest." noted MistyAsh and Pikachu flung their heads out of the water and sat down on the ground."That was good…nice and cool." smiled Ash"Pika." nodded Pikachu"Alright time for me to fix a little to eat." smiled BrockBrock reached into his pouch and pulled out a blue capsule case before opening it and taking out three capsules. After he pushed the buttons on the capsules he threw them out in front of him and they all exploded in cloud of white smoke revealing a brown table, a large defreezer and a stove."Need any help?" offered Misty"Sure." nodded Brock"Well since you two don't need any help I'll just be having a little fun." smiled AshAsh took all his pokéballs off of his belt and in a flash of light all his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Alright everybody let's have a little fun!" shouted Ash All of a sudden Ash too off his shirt and striped down to his boxers, before running and jumping into the lake. When he hit the water it splashed up in the air and onto his pokémon who were standing near the lake."Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped in the water."Echser." said Echserto as he jumped into the water behind Pikachu."Recks." yarned Volrecks as he walked over and laid under down under a tree before going to sleep. "Infer." said Infernape to Aquilion."Lion." said Aquilion back to Infernape."Eclip." said The female Eclipillar "Pillar." said The male Eclipillar Aquilion, Infernape and the two Eclipillar watched Ash, Pikachu, and Echserto splashed around in water. Misty looked over at Ash as he splashed water on both Pikachu and Echserto and a smile crept across her face. Meanwhile little did Brock, Misty and Ash know that from the bush's several figures were watching them trying to determine what they were doing? ….Meanwhile somewhere within the Jetix region on Pern Island Randy stood atop a large rock over looking over at the rocky landscape. Within his mind Randy played back through his memories of his fight with Timothy and his encounter with Gillz. He remembered his attack on Gillz and when he attacked him he brushed off his attack like it was nothing. He then remembered his last battle with Timothy and how he brushed off each of his attacks before impaling him through the stomach. Each of these memories sent a surge of rage and frustration throughout his body. Every muscle in his body tightened as his energy began to surge throughout his body."Pi…Pikachu." said Jeff as he sat on a rock looking at Randy."That guy was incredibly strong and yet Timothy was able to defeat him with ease. He's become so powerful, but how? What is his secret?" thought Randy He held his hands out in front of his body and a ball of red energy began to form. "I don't understand!" shouted RandyAll of a sudden he fired the red ball of energy and it flew several yards away before colliding with a large rock and exploding. The explosion created a large red dome and sent out a powerful shockwave."I don't understand it. I know he trains like there no tomorrow, but even with that much training he shouldn't be as strong as his is." thought Randy to himself as he was breathing continued to stare out at where his attack hit and when the dust cleared there was enormous crater. Randy looked at his hands and flexed his fingers before balling them into a fist. "I don't know where you're at Timothy, but something tells me that you're training. I bet it was you that destroyed that dark presence I felt back here several months ago. Even though I felt another unfamiliar presence that I had felt before Haze attacked the village something tells me that you had something to do with that as well." thought Randy as looked up into the floated through the sky on a gentle breeze that caused his hair to blow in the wind. Rays of sunlight flicked on and off of his face as the clouds passed in front of the sun."I am of greatness, born of royal blood and a descendent of the most powerful clan in the region and yet I was defeated easily." thought RandyHe took a deep breath and closed his eyes to feel the warm rays of the sun on his skin which was cooled by the wind."He came out of nowhere and was enrolled personality by the Hoshikage. Even though he didn't have many friends he and Alice quickly became attached to each other. His skills at using his powers were unmistakable as he quickly rose through the ranks." thought Randy"Pika…Pi." said Jeff as he jumped off of the rock and walked over to took another deep breath before his looked down at Jeff and smiled."This race is only getting started." nodded Randy"Chu…Pikachu…Pi." nodded Jeff"Yeah as long as I've got breath in my body I won't give up until I'm stronger than Timothy." smiled RandyHe and Jeff jumped off the rock and slide down the side of it.…...Meanwhile back in Venom Forest Ash, Misty Brock and all of their pokémon were sitting around eating."Wow Brock this pasta is delicious!" shouted Ash"Yea it's great." agreed Misty"Thanks…it's a new recipe that I wanted to try. I'm glad you both like it." smiled Brock"Hay everybody isn't Brock the best." smiled AshAll of the pokémon agreed with Ash as they continued to eat the pokémon food Brock made for them. While Tyruption was eating his foot out the corner of his eye he noticed a movement in the a patch of bush's. "Vol." said Volrecks as he walked toward the bush."Hay Volrecks where are you going?" asked AshAsh got up and walked over to the bush that Volrecks was now stand over and looked behind it. What he saw was a small quadruped pokémon with light blue and dark blue shiny reptilian like skin. It had flaps on the side of it's snake like head much like that of a cobra and gold bands on it's front two legs. The pokémon was lying on the ground in the fetal position and it's entire body was shivering uncontrollably. "What's this pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it."Egyptrs the Poison Bite Pokémon…Egyptrs are very quiet pokémon that prefer to stay away from humans however they are very friendly and kind. A single bite from a Egyptrs is said to house enough poison to kill thirty humans and there is no known antidote." said The pokédexAsh reached down and touched the pokémon and when he did he felt that it's skin was very hot. "I don't think this pokémon is supposed to feel like this." said Ash as he picked up the pokémon. "Volrecks." said Volrecks as he looked at the pokémon as he and Ash walked back over to the group."So Ash what did Volrecks find?" asked Brock"This pokémon." said Ash as he showed it to them."Wow it's a female Egyptrs…these pokémon are really rare." noted Brock"What's wrong with it? It doesn't look like its feeling well?" asked Misty"Yea…I think it has a fever." nodded AshBrock reached out and put his hand on the pokémon's forehead and felt that it was extremely hot. "It does have one." nodded Brock"What do we do?" asked Ash as he laid the pokémon down on a blanket that Misty sat out. "Well it's hard to say. For starters we don't know what's wrong with this pokémon." noted Brock as he ran his hand through his hair."I wonder what Timothy would do?" wondered Misty"I know he would first try to get its fever down." replied Ash"Well let's start with that. Bring me some of that cool water out of the lake." said Brock as he started to dig through his grabbed a bucket, before running over to the lake and dipping it into the water. When the bucket was filled he rushed back over to the group and sat the bucket on the ground next to Misty. She picked up a small towel and dipped it into the water before ringing it out and putting it onto the pokémon's forehead. "This should help a little." said MistyBrock pulled out another capsules case and took another capsule before pushing the button and tossing it. The capsule exploded in a cloud of white smoke revealing a mid-size black case. Brock unzipped the case and when he opened it they saw that it held six vials different color liquids in them and a variety of other first aid supplies. Brock took one of the vials out of the bag that held an ice blue liquid in it. "What's that stuff?" Ash asked"It called Freezer Burn. It's a medicine that I learned to create from Timothy. It helps to quickly get a pokémons fever down." smiled Brock He took a dropper out of the back and opened the vial, before sticking the dropper into it. He sucked a small amount of the liquid into the dropper, before taking it out and closing the vial back up."Alright I'm going to need your to swallow this if you can." said Brock to the poké put the dropper into the pokémon's mouth and it swallowed the liquid causing a cloud of its breath to be seen. "Alright that should work." nodded Brock"Now we just have to find out what's wrong with it." sighed Ash"But how do we do that…there could be one in a million things wrong with it. We don't even know where to start." shrugged Brock "Pika…Pi." said Pikachu"What's up buddy?" asked AshPikachu walked toward the pokémon and pointed to its hind left leg. Ash looked at the leg and there on the back of it near it's thigh were to small punctures. "Hay Brock look at this…they look like some kind of bite mark. Like that from a snake or something." noted Ash"You're right…so our best chance would be to say that this pokémon has been poisoned." nodded BrockBrock pulled took out a vial of purple liquid out of the bag, before opening it and using the dropper to feed some to the pokémon. A few seconds later after the pokémon was feed the medicine it open its eye's and looked around at everybody."So how do you feel?" Ash asked"Egy!" said The pokémon happily as it got to it's feet. "Pika." smiled Pikachu"That's good to hear." smiled Ash"Look's like it was poison." nodded Brock"Good thing your guess was right." smiled Misty"Yea." said Brock "Egy…Egyptrs." smiled The Egyptrs and it ran off into the forest."Well I guess that's the last we'll see of her." laughed Ash"Chu." said Pikachu"You can tell that's it was feeling a lot better. It had a skip in its step as it went into the forest." laughed Misty"Quili…Quilion." nodded AquilionThey all looked back to where the Egyptrs went into the forest and they saw several other pokémon come out of the forest behind it. They all looked as seven other pokémon came out of the bush's behind the Egyptrs before coming up to the group. There was one that looked like the light blue Egyptrs, but it was purple in color. Beside them was a small purple, brown and maroon scorpion like pokémon. Behind them were two small snakelike pokémon mostly maroon in color with brown like skin near the end of their tails and on their heads which was also blue. Behind them were two flower like pokémon with a blue leaves resembling long hair, green leaves for arms and pink like flower petals around it waist like a skirt and also had a purple gem on its stomach. Finally next to the larger flower like pokémon there was a smaller flower like pokémon that had blue leaves surround its round head and a pink gem on its Be Continued…..


	30. 29 - A Lurking Danger, A Friend In Need

After successfully defeating a team of shinobi Micheal, Sasha and Miguel managed to get their hands on a Moon Scroll which is the scroll they need. After resting and regaining their strength they jumped through the treetops toward their final destination.

"Alright we've got the last scroll." smiled Micheal

"Yeah, but those Kusa shinobi were a lot better than we thought." stated Sasha

"No kidding…lucky for us though they weren't really into fighting that much. All in all though we were able to get the scroll." laughed Micheal

"I have to admit that those Kusa shinobi have some interesting techniques." noted Miguel

"Says you….me and Garmane saw through all of their moves. Isn't that right Garmane." gloated Micheal

"Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane

"Sure you did…that Leaf Storm Jutsu of theirs really had you two seeing stuff." laughed Sasha

"Well how was I suppose to know that they added a little something to confuse us." retorted Micheal

"You saw through everything after that." laughed Sasha

"That was pretty funny." laughed Miguel

"Shut up." retorted Micheal

Micheal, Garmane, Sasha and Miguel continued to jump from branch to branch in the canopy. All of a sudden Garmane stopped on one of the branch's and began looking off into another direction causing Micheal, Sasha and Miguel to stop.

"Hay Garmane what's up?" asked Micheal

"Mane…Gar…Gar." motioned Garmane pointing in west of their position.

"What's going on?" asked Sasha

"I'm not sure yet. Come on." urged Micheal

Micheal, Garmane, Sasha and Miguel all went in the direction looking for any sign of movement.

"Gar." motioned Garmane pointing at a clearing several feet in front of them.

"We're close." said Micheal

They jumped form the branch into a large leafy tree to hide from whatever or who they had stubble up on. They looked through the leaves of the bushy tree and on they ground they saw six shinobi standing around.

"Hay those are those three sand shinobi that we ran into before the exams began." muttered Micheal

"Gar…Mane." said Garmane trembling as he grabbed onto Micheal.

"What's wrong with Garmane?" asked Sasha

"He scared." muttered Micheal

"Of what though?" asked Miguel

"Of that guy." motioned Micheal pointing at Markus.

Meanwhile on the ground Markus, Lisa, and Simon stood in front of the other three shinobi.

"Hay were only going to tell you one more time. Hand over you scrolls or else." said One of the other shinobi.

"Yeah right…like you'll be able to harm us." smirked Simon

"If you know what's good for you you'll get out of here right now." replied Lisa

"What good for us…we'll see about that." said The same shinobi

All of a sudden he pulled a kunai and was about to dash toward Markus however he couldn't move. He looked down at his feet and saw that he was sinking down in sand.

"What in the hell…Fusa, Kane help me!" shouted The shinobi as he struggled to get free of the sand.

"David!" shouted Fusa

"Hold on buddy!" shouted Kane

Both of the shinobi ran up to him and grabbed him by his arms trying to pull him out, but with no success.

"Damn it…it's no use." cursed Kane as he continued to pull.

"Your doing this…stop it!" shouted Fusa looking at Markus.

Markus continued looking at the three shinobi his expression was unchanged since the they ran into the three shinobi.

"Why stop what you started." grinned Markus

"Damn you!" shouted Fusa and she charged Markus.

All of a sudden sand flew out of the ground and completely surrounded Fusa wrapping her in cocoon of sand.

"No Fusa!" shouted David who was now waist deep in the sand.

They looked as the sand moved around wrapping itself tighter around Fusa like a large snake wrapping itself around it's prey crushing the life out of it.

"Let them go!" shouted Kane

Kane stood up and created a few hand sign as leafs started to swirl around him.

"Grass Style: Leaf Blade Storm!" shouted Kane

Just then the leaves surrounding Kane flew toward Markus and began swarming around him like a swarm of angry bees. All of sudden something shout out of the swarm of leaves piercing Kane through the chest killing him instantly.

"Kane!" shouted David now chest deep in the sand.

David watched as Kane's lifeless body dropped to the ground beside him causing blood from his wound to splash on his face. The sand surrounding Fusa's body began to fall to the ground and when it was completely gone Fusa's lifeless body fell to the ground. David looked at his friend body seeing that it had been crushed by the sand. He looked back at Markus and saw that he was still smiling at him.

"Damn you…damn you straight to hell!" David shouted in a rage.

"I've been there…not really my style, but you can tell me what you think about it when you get there." grinned Markus

Markus, Lisa and Simon all watched as the shinobi's head disappeared under the sand leaving one hand sticking out it.

"Nice one…I've been there, not really my style. What a classic." laughed Simon

"Hay guy's we've got several little spy's watching us." said Lisa

"I know…one of them was one of the brats and his pokémon that we ran into before the exams." smiled Simon

"Leave them be…if they were here to attack us they would have already." said Markus as he turned around toward Simon and Lisa.

"Well let's get going." urged Lisa

All of a sudden a cloud of sand blew up around Markus, Lisa and Simon completely engulfing them and when it settled again they were gone. Micheal, Garmane, Miguel, and Sasha all jumped out of the tree landing were Lisa, Simon and Markus were standing.

"That guy was brutal…those Kusa ninja didn't stand a chance." noted Miguel

"No kidding." nodded Micheal

"Gar." said Garmane

"Hay Micheal why was Garmane so scarred?" asked Sasha

"Garmane has the ability to sense the strength of and enemy." explained Micheal

"You mean like a sensory ninja?" asked Sasha

"Yea except that he can sense the target full strength. The fact that he was scared means that that Markus guy was strong…very strong." stated Micheal

"Mane…Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane

"Cool…I didn't know that you could do that Garmane." smiled Sasha as she rubbed Garmane on the head.

"Well its over now…let's get going." urged Miguel

"Right." said Micheal and Sasha at the same time.

They jumped back into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch headed toward their destination.

To Be Continued…..


	31. 30 - Garmane Trembles, Markus's Cruel St

After successfully defeating a team of shinobi Micheal, Sasha and Miguel managed to get their hands on a Moon Scroll which is the scroll they need. After resting and regaining their strength they jumped through the treetops toward their final destination.

"Alright we've got the last scroll." smiled Micheal

"Yeah, but those Kusa shinobi were a lot better than we thought." stated Sasha

"No kidding…lucky for us though they weren't really into fighting that much. All in all though we were able to get the scroll." laughed Micheal

"I have to admit that those Kusa shinobi have some interesting techniques." noted Miguel

"Says you….me and Garmane saw through all of their moves. Isn't that right Garmane." gloated Micheal

"Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane

"Sure you did…that Leaf Storm Jutsu of theirs really had you two seeing stuff." laughed Sasha

"Well how was I suppose to know that they added a little something to confuse us." retorted Micheal

"You saw through everything after that." laughed Sasha

"That was pretty funny." laughed Miguel

"Shut up." retorted Micheal

Micheal, Garmane, Sasha and Miguel continued to jump from branch to branch in the canopy. All of a sudden Garmane stopped on one of the branch's and began looking off into another direction causing Micheal, Sasha and Miguel to stop.

"Hay Garmane what's up?" asked Micheal

"Mane…Gar…Gar." motioned Garmane pointing in west of their position.

"What's going on?" asked Sasha

"I'm not sure yet. Come on." urged Micheal

Micheal, Garmane, Sasha and Miguel all went in the direction looking for any sign of movement.

"Gar." motioned Garmane pointing at a clearing several feet in front of them.

"We're close." said Micheal

They jumped form the branch into a large leafy tree to hide from whatever or who they had stubble up on. They looked through the leaves of the bushy tree and on they ground they saw six shinobi standing around.

"Hay those are those three sand shinobi that we ran into before the exams began." muttered Micheal

"Gar…Mane." said Garmane trembling as he grabbed onto Micheal.

"What's wrong with Garmane?" asked Sasha

"He scared." muttered Micheal

"Of what though?" asked Miguel

"Of that guy." motioned Micheal pointing at Markus.

Meanwhile on the ground Markus, Lisa, and Simon stood in front of the other three shinobi.

"Hay were only going to tell you one more time. Hand over you scrolls or else." said One of the other shinobi.

"Yeah right…like you'll be able to harm us." smirked Simon

"If you know what's good for you you'll get out of here right now." replied Lisa

"What good for us…we'll see about that." said The same shinobi

All of a sudden he pulled a kunai and was about to dash toward Markus however he couldn't move. He looked down at his feet and saw that he was sinking down in sand.

"What in the hell…Fusa, Kane help me!" shouted The shinobi as he struggled to get free of the sand.

"David!" shouted Fusa

"Hold on buddy!" shouted Kane

Both of the shinobi ran up to him and grabbed him by his arms trying to pull him out, but with no success.

"Damn it…it's no use." cursed Kane as he continued to pull.

"Your doing this…stop it!" shouted Fusa looking at Markus.

Markus continued looking at the three shinobi his expression was unchanged since the they ran into the three shinobi.

"Why stop what you started." grinned Markus

"Damn you!" shouted Fusa and she charged Markus.

All of a sudden sand flew out of the ground and completely surrounded Fusa wrapping her in cocoon of sand.

"No Fusa!" shouted David who was now waist deep in the sand.

They looked as the sand moved around wrapping itself tighter around Fusa like a large snake wrapping itself around it's prey crushing the life out of it.

"Let them go!" shouted Kane

Kane stood up and created a few hand sign as leafs started to swirl around him.

"Grass Style: Leaf Blade Storm!" shouted Kane

Just then the leaves surrounding Kane flew toward Markus and began swarming around him like a swarm of angry bees. All of sudden something shout out of the swarm of leaves piercing Kane through the chest killing him instantly.

"Kane!" shouted David now chest deep in the sand.

David watched as Kane's lifeless body dropped to the ground beside him causing blood from his wound to splash on his face. The sand surrounding Fusa's body began to fall to the ground and when it was completely gone Fusa's lifeless body fell to the ground. David looked at his friend body seeing that it had been crushed by the sand. He looked back at Markus and saw that he was still smiling at him.

"Damn you…damn you straight to hell!" David shouted in a rage.

"I've been there…not really my style, but you can tell me what you think about it when you get there." grinned Markus

Markus, Lisa and Simon all watched as the shinobi's head disappeared under the sand leaving one hand sticking out it.

"Nice one…I've been there, not really my style. What a classic." laughed Simon

"Hay guy's we've got several little spy's watching us." said Lisa

"I know…one of them was one of the brats and his pokémon that we ran into before the exams." smiled Simon

"Leave them be…if they were here to attack us they would have already." said Markus as he turned around toward Simon and Lisa.

"Well let's get going." urged Lisa

All of a sudden a cloud of sand blew up around Markus, Lisa and Simon completely engulfing them and when it settled again they were gone. Micheal, Garmane, Miguel, and Sasha all jumped out of the tree landing were Lisa, Simon and Markus were standing.

"That guy was brutal…those Kusa ninja didn't stand a chance." noted Miguel

"No kidding." nodded Micheal

"Gar." said Garmane

"Hay Micheal why was Garmane so scarred?" asked Sasha

"Garmane has the ability to sense the strength of and enemy." explained Micheal

"You mean like a sensory ninja?" asked Sasha

"Yea except that he can sense the target full strength. The fact that he was scared means that that Markus guy was strong…very strong." stated Micheal

"Mane…Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane

"Cool…I didn't know that you could do that Garmane." smiled Sasha as she rubbed Garmane on the head.

"Well its over now…let's get going." urged Miguel

"Right." said Micheal and Sasha at the same time.

They jumped back into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch headed toward their destination.

To Be Continued…..


	32. 31 - The Goal Reached, The Second Exam C

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all continued jumping through the trees heading toward their destination. In the distance they saw a large grey stoned building with two large doors in front.

"Hay look we finally made it." smiled Brock

"It's about time…my feet are killing me." huffed Misty

"Well let's move quicker. The faster we get there the better." laughed Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi…Ka…Pikachu…Pi." laughed Pikachu

"Hush up man…I'm already starving." smiled Ash

They jumped out of the treetop and onto the ground in front of the two large doors. They walked towards the doors and when they got close two shinobi appeared.

"Hold…you can't go any farther." said One of the shinobi.

"You must first present both the Sun and Moon scrolls." said The other shinobi

"Lucky for us then since we have them." smiled Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

Ash reached into his pouch and pulled out both scrolls before passing them to the two shinobi. The shinobi examined the scrolls for a few minutes and then passed them back to Ash.

"Alright you have got both scroll. Good work." smiled The first shinobi before he stepped to the side.

"Congrats on passing the second exams." smiled The second shinobi before he stepped to the side.

All of a sudden the two shinobi put their hands on the wall the doors slowly began to open up.

"Oh yea." laughed Ash looking around.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu looking around.

"It amazing." glared Misty looking around.

"No kidding." agreed Brock looking around.

When Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock walked into the room they saw that it was a very fancy hall. The floor was a shiny black marble, the walls had perfectly carved statues rowed down beside them and in between them there were pictures. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling giving the place a feel of royalty.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock we see you made it." said A voice from out of the room.

They looked around and saw Isabel, Isabela, Thomes, Kacy, John, and Violet walking toward them.

"What up." waved Ash

"Nothing, but it's good to see that you all made it." laughed Kacy

"What about Micheal, Sasha and Miguel. Did they make it here yet?" Misty asked

"Yeah they made it already." nodded John

"That's good." nodded Brock

"What is this place anyway. I know awhile back it was more like an abandon arena." wondered Ash

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they've been working on it the last past few years." shrugged Kacy

"Oh yea did ya'll open your first scroll yet?" asked John

"No." said Misty

"Well now would be the time to open it." urged Violet

Ash reached into his pouch and pulled out the before opening it revealing a inside. All of a sudden the scroll began to glow and in a flash of light they saw Timothy standing in front of them.

"Hay Timothy what are you doing here? I though that you were training." wondered Ash

"That's because he is…I'm a shadow clone Timothy sealed in the scroll to meet ya'll here when ya'll open the scroll." explained The clone

"Cool….a shadow clone." said Misty

"You three have grown a lot since I last saw ya'll though…something tells me that ya'll learned a little something in the forest during these exams. Care to share?" asked The clone

"Well where do we start…I mean we were attacked by these two…." started Misty, but before she said anything else she saw Ash looking at her shaking his head.

"Ah so it's a secret…that's ok I can dig it. Anyway congrats on finishing the second part of the Chunin Exams." said The clone

"Thanks." smiled Misty, Ash and Brock at the same time.

All off a sudden the clone began to glow and in a flash of light he vanished.

"Wow…Timothy looks basically the same just a little older since I last saw him." smiled Isabel

"For sure." nodded Thomes

"Well let's talk later…I'm starving." smiled Ash as he grabbed his stomach.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yea where can we grab a bit to eat?" asked Ash

"Come on." urged Kacy

"Well why you guy are going to eat we girls are going to go relax in the spa." laughed Violet

"Are you sure its ok that we come with you?" asked Isabel

"Yea now let's go." urged Violet

Violet grabbed Misty, Isabel and Isabela by the hand and they began to follow behind her as she drug them down a hallway and around a corner.

"Well come on the buffet here has a lot of different stuff." hurried Kacy

"Alright let's go." nodded Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu

Kacy, Ash, Brock, Thomes, and John all walked down another hall opposite of the one Violet and the girls went down head toward the buffet.

…..

Meanwhile in the Sub-Space Training Room within the PHD Timothy was not in the stages of training himself. Out on the floor Timothy was standing slumped over breathing heavy as sweat dripped from his face like rain onto the floor. He stood their in between several of his pokémon with his shirt off showing the bruises that he had accumulated during the training. Jin, Kachu, Lucaria, Nikita, Nina, and Kysis who was in her much larger Kitsune form all stood around staring at him.

"No I'm not done yet." huffed Timothy

Jin looked at Kysis and Nina who were both standing parallel from him. Jin raised his hands above his head as a ball of blue energy started to form. Kysis opened her mouth and a crimson red energy began to withdraw within her mouth causing it to glow. Nina's eye's began to glow blue as a blue energy completely surrounded her in a sphere of energy. Nikita began to glow with a pink energy surround her which then completely surrounded by the pink energy. Timothy looked around as he waited for them to fire their attacks and he took a deep breath just as they did.

Timothy stood straight up and braced himself just as the three attacks hit him causing a huge explosion. The pokémon looked on at the large cloud of smoke and when it cleared they saw Timothy still standing his body still smoking from the attack. Just then he dropped to one knee and began to coughing up blood.

"Oh no Timothy are you ok!" shouted Kysis as she ran up to him.

"I'm fine." huffed Timothy

He wiped the blood from his mouth and then looked at his hand before balling up his fist.

"Hay Timothy maybe we should stop for the moment." suggested Jin as he walked up to Timothy.

"No not yet." replied Timothy as he stumbled to his feet.

"But Timothy I'm not sure that your body can take much more of this." said Jin

"I know, but I still have some power left." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy began to glow and a emerald green energy flared up around him like fire. Jin stepped back in surprise that Timothy still possessed as much energy as he did.

"After all that he still has plenty of energy to burn." smiled Jin

Timothy are you sure about this…I don't want to do this if it means hurting you anymore." said Kysis

"Please I need to become stronger and I need your help to do it." said Timothy as he turned around at looked at Kysis.

Kysis stared at Timothy looking into his emerald green eye's and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't muster up the strength to say no.

"Ok." sighed Kysis as she closed her eye's and lowered her head.

"Thank you Kysis. In another hour I'll take a break to recuperate." smiled Timothy

"Ok that sounds good." nodded Jin

"Ok let's start again. Hit me with everything ya'll got." ordered Timothy

One by one all pokémon readied their attack and Timothy looked around and braced himself.

….

Later than night in a Ash laid awake in a room that he decided to share with Thomes, Kacy, John and Brock. He sat up and looked at Pikachu who laid beside him fast asleep and then he began to recount about what Thomes had told him about the Mizu Region. Ash got out of the bed and walked over to a window before staring out of it. He stared out the window overlooking Venom Forest and looked up at the crescent moon that now owned the sky. Thomes opened his eye's and noticed Ash standing in front of the window so he sat up.

"Hay Ash what are you still doing up?" Thomes asked

"I can't help it…I'm to excited about tomorrow." smiled Ash

"Well if I were you I would save that excitement for tomorrow. You could go up against any of us so you'll need all the energy you can get." laughed Thomes

"Yea I guess you right." nodded Ash

"Well make sure you get to bed soon." smiled Thomes as he let out a yarn, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"He's got a point…there's no telling who'll I'll face in the third part of the exams. It's going to be so much fun…I can hardly wait." thought Ash

He walked back over to the bed and slipped in under the covers without waking up Pikachu.

"No matter who I face tomorrow I won't lose." thought Ash and he rolled over and went to sleep.

To Be Continued…..


	33. 32 - Let The Preliminaries Begin, Brock

The next day Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Thomes, Kacy and John met Misty and the girls outside in the coliseum grounds along with the rest of the shinobi teams that completed the second exams. In front of them on the coliseum wall was a large flat screen television and above it Shia stepped out on a patio.

"Its an honor to be here to witness your success. You who have made it to the third part of the exams I would like to congratulate you and wish you all good luck. Now without farther distractions let's begin." declared Shia

All of a sudden two large doors below the large tv screen opened up as the crowd exploded with cheers as a tall light skinned, white haired man wearing a blue shinobi outfit stepped out.

"My name is Daichi Zendo and I'll be you instructor and referee for part 3 of the Chunin Exams." He announced as he walked in front of the group of shinobi.

"Now things are about to get fun." smiled Ash to Pikachu.

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

"But before we begin there is something we have to sort out. You see we didn't expect for so many of you to make it to this part of the exam. You see to be blunt to many of you made it so we're going to have to eliminate some of you." smiled Daichi

"What does he mean by that." thought Kacy to himself.

"To do that we'll start a preliminary bout. You all will face each other in a one on one battle until one of you is no longer able to fight. By the time this is done your numbers will have dropped from 20 to 10." said Daichi

"Oh man…I didn't think so many people would make it as well." thought Violet to herself.

"So we have to fight before the fight just to make it to the fight…sounds like fun." laughed Thomes to himself.

"Alright the rules will be simple…we'll start by shuffling the you names on the large screen behind me. Once the two names are chosen the two will face each other in a battle. When one person is no longer able to fight or I deem that they are no longer able to fight the battle is over. Do you all understand?" asked Daichi

"Yes." roared The group of genin shinobi at the same time.

"Alright then…we'll shuffle the names for the first fight in the next 30 minutes so stay close by." announced Dachi

All of the genin began to leave from the center of the coliseum and Brock and Misty ran up to Ash and Pikachu.

"Man this is going to be fun" smiled Ash

"Yea, but we have a lot of tough competition…winning won't be easy." replied Misty

"Has anything been easy since we started following Timothy?" asked Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"Yea I guess your right." nodded Misty

"We can do this…all this training we've been doing wasn't for nothing" smiled Brock

"Yea." agreed Ash

"Hay Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty!" shouted A voice

They looked around in the crowd to see who called them and then they saw Rodney waving down at them. They ran toward wall were he was located and with a powerful leap the jumped up the wall and landed beside Rodney. When they landed they noticed that Tanza, Jamie, Rodney and Hinta were also with him.

"Well its good to see that ya'll made it to the third part of the exams." waved Hinta

"It was tough to get past the second exams." replied Misty

'Truly…it was some tough competition, but we made it this far." agreed Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"That's good…now it's time too see if you can make it past this." smiled Tanza

"Well do fine whether we make it or not.' laughed Brock

"Hay where's Alice, Eria, and Aussa?" asked Misty

"Aussa and Eria went to Karlin City today, but I haven't seen Alice since yesterday." shrugged Hinta

"Is she ok?" asked Tanza

"Yeah she's fine…before she left she said that she was going to Agar Island to catch some more pokémon." nodded Jamie

…...

Meanwhile on the other side of the coliseum in the balcony above the screen Shia sat in a chair along with Sago, Izumi, and Cindy.

"So how many genin do you think will pass the preliminaries?" Sago asked

"I can't really say…this years genin are very talented." smiled Shia

"Well those three that Timothy brought in you seem to be rooting on." laughed Sago

"Well I've been cheering them on for a different reason." nodded Shia

"So how do you think they'll do? Sago asked

"Well like a said I can't really say…they are strong, but the other genin aren't weak." thought Shia

"Hay why did Timothy want them to enter the academy anyway?" asked Cindy as she leaned forward in her chair.

"It's a long story." remembered Shia

"Well we don't have anything to do for the next 15 minutes. So you can tell us a little." laughed Izumi

"Well ok…you see three years ago I sent Team 10 on a S-Rank mission to the Forest Of Death." started Shia

"What." said Cindy

"Yea some hunters were searching the forest for the Earth Temple. Timothy and his friends were able to stop the hunters from getting the Earth Orb, but he also made an important discovery that day." remembered Shia

"What was that?" asked Sago

"Are you all familiar with the legend of the Forest Of Death?" asked Shia

"Yea how it's the final resting place of the Titan of Darkness, Belzades." nodded Izumi

"Yea…When Timothy reported back to me he informed me that Belzades announced it's return." noted Shia

"That's not good." said Sago

"Yea, but he didn't say when so it isn't a big priority right now." nodded Shia

"That should be a really big priority…if Belzades returns then things could get really ugly." retorted Izumi

"Yeah and that's why I have the entire Hidden Shade Village on high alert, but that's not the worst part. It get's a lot worse." said Shia

"What can be worse than that?" Cindy asked

"Well after that he and his friends went to sleeping dragon lake for a break and they were attacked by something very powerful." Shia smiled

"What?" asked Izumi

"Yea…he said that it called itself a Dorashin and after he defeated it he told me that it said that two more that are even more powerful were coming to earth." remembered Shia

"That really doesn't sound good." replied Izumi

"What's Timothy going to do about it?" asked Cindy

"Well afterwards they all started training to fight during the upcoming battle. I'm sure the reason we haven't seen Timothy around these last past few months is because he's still training somewhere." nodded Shia

"Man this just keep's getting better and better. First we got a super powerful Titan Pokémon who want to destroy the whole coming back and then some aliens from space are seeking to destroy the world." laughed Sago

"Well it only get's better from here out from the way Timothy sounded." laughed Shia

All of a sudden the crowd burst into cheers when Daichi walked back through the doors and into the center of the arena.

"Well it looks like the fights are about to start." smiled Cindy

…...

Daichi stood in the center of the arena and looked around at the crowd.

"Alright now let's start these preliminary bout's and see who goes first." announced Dachi

He raised his hand above his head and turned around pointing at the tv behind. The screen came on and the names appeared on the screen an began to shuffle around. All of a sudden the two names stopped side by side and the crowd cheered at the results.

"Alright looks like the first match will be between Brock Harrison and Claudia Honoo. Now will both of the fighter come to the center of the arena." announced Daichi

Back up in on of the patios Brock was looking at his name on the screen and around at the cheering crowd.

"All man looks like your up in the first match already." smiled Jamie

"Man not even I had that kind of luck." laughed Rodney

"I'd say…it feels strange." laughed Brock

"You nervous?" asked Hinta

"A little…I never though I would be doing something like this." smiled Brock

"Well don't be you'll do fine." assured Tanza

"Thanks." nodded Brock as he walked toward the edge of the patio.

"Hay Brock that's the girl that was with those dudes that attacked us in Venom Forest. Get her back for slashing me." smiled Misty with a devious look on her face.

"Sure." laughed Brock

He jumped over the edge of the patio and when he landed walked to the center of the field were Daichi and Claudia were waiting for him.

"Alright now that both are here let begin the first match." declared Daichi as he threw his hand up and moved back several feet.

"Alright now it's time for a little payback for what you did to my friend in Venom Forest." smiled Brock

"If you think you've got what it takes then bring it." smiled Claudia

Just then Brock stomped his right foot causing several mid-size pieces of earth to rise up from the ground around him. He began to kick and punch the rocks sending them flying toward who began to dodge them. As Claudia flipped into the air Brock stomped on the ground causing a large rock rose up in front of him. He punched the rock and sent it flying toward Claudia, but just as it was about to hit her something sliced the rock in two sending the pieces in opposite directions. When Claudia landed she had her sword branded in front of her as she stood back up.

"She's quick no doubt and she really good with that sword…I have to keep her at a distance." thought Brock to himself.

"It like when he was fighting Ralf…both he and Ralf are distance fighters. Staying at this distance would be trouble so I have too get in close to finish him." thought Claudia to herself.

Claudia dashed toward Brock who stomped on the ground causing pillars to rise up out of the ground. Claudia slashed through each pillar and when she was close enough to Brock she started slashing at him. Brock dodged each of the strikes catching a few nicks in the process.

….

Meanwhile up above the patio Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tanza, Rodney, Jamie and Hinta watched as Brock continued to dodge Claudia's attacks.

"Man she is good with that sword." nodded Jamie

"Yeah if Brock doesn't do so soon she's going to leave him more than a few cuts and nicks." smiled Tanza

"Come on Brock you can do it!" cheered Ash

"Chu…Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu

"Don't give up!" Misty cheered

…...

Meanwhile back down in the arena Brock continued dodging Claudia's sword strikes.

"I can't keep this up…time to bring out the big guns." thought Brock

Brock dodged a swipe from Claudia's blade sliding several feet sideways away from her. Claudia dashed toward Brock as he created a few hand signs and hit the ground with his fist sending up a cloud of dust. Claudia swung into the cloud of dust, but when she did something clung onto the edge of her blade. She tugged and pulled on the blade until it loosened and she was sent stumbling back until she fell onto her butt.

"What was that?" wondered Claudia

The cloud of dust dispersed and there in front off Claudia, Brock stood with a earth like armor covering his entire body.

"Earth Style: Earth Armor." smiled Brock

"What…an armor type jutsu." thought Claudia as she got back to her feet.

"Yeah…this is my first time using this technique so forgive me if it's a little sloppy." laughed Brock

Claudia dashed toward Brock and swung her sword at him, but he caught the blade with his hand. Brock raised his hand swinging it down at her, but Claudia snatched her blade away as he hit the ground. When he hit the ground it exploded sending up a large cloud of dust.

"Now he's got close-range capabilities. My sword in its normal state wouldn't leave a scratch so now its time to end this." thought Claudia as she held her sword out in front of her.

"Alright something tells me that she's about to charge me for close combat. Now is my time to catch her off guard and deliver the finishing blow." thought Brock

Claudia dashed toward Brock and swung her sword, but he raised his left arm to block the attack and the sword slashed through his wrist. Brock in quick reflex punched Claudia in the stomach which sent her flying back and crashing into the wall. Daichi walked over to Claudia and saw that she was on the ground unconscious.

"Alright the first match is done…Brock is the winner." declared Dachi as he pointed at Brock.

Brock looked around as the crowd burst into cheers and applause at him winning his match. Brock looked down at his arm and he saw a large gash however it wasn't bleeding and the wound itself was hot like it had been hit with a hot piece of steel. Brock walked over to across the field to Claudia as she was getting back to her feet.

"Your good." smiled Brock

"Yea, but your were better…you beat me fair and square." laughed Claudia

"That's only because of reflex. Hay can I ask you a question?" asked Brock

"Sure." nodded Claudia

"Before your sword wasn't able to scratch my earth armor, but your last attack was able to slice right through it." noted Brock

"You want to know how right?" Claudia asked as she moved her red hair out of her face.

Claudia held out her sword in front of herself as the blade on it began to glow bright red.

"I'm able to channel my fire chakra into my blade getting it hot enough to cut through almost anything." smiled Claudia as she sheathed her blade.

"Nice…so if the fight would've drug on then i might have lost." smiled Brock

"Maybe, but you won and that's all that counts." Claudia smiled as she held out her hand.

Brock looked at her red eye's as she smiled at him and then reached out and shook her hand.

"If you want a rematch just let me know." smiled Brock

"Don't worry I will…oh yea and before I leave tell your friend that I'm sorry for what happened in the forest." smiled Claudia and then she disappeared.

Brock looked at the crowd as they continued to cheer and applause before starting across the arena.

To Be Continued…..


	34. 33 - Ash Vs Ralf, The Power Of Imperfect

When Brock made it across the arena he jumped up the wall land in front of Ash, Pikachu and Misty who was standing near the edge of the patio.

"Wow Brock you did it." smiled Misty as she hugged him.

"It wasn't easy, but yeah…I guess I did." laughed Brock

"What was that last move you did. I haven't seen you use it before." wondered Misty

"It's called Earth Style: Earth Armor. With as you saw I can create a layer of earth around my body for extra defense and offense." explained Brock

"Cool." nodded Ash

"Pikachu…Pika." said Pikachu

"But it looks like she managed to catch you with that blade though." noted Hinta as she looked at the scar on his arm.

"Yeah…if the match would've dragged on then I would have a lot more of these." laughed Brock as he looked at his arm.

Hinta walked up to Brock and grabbed his arm holding it up to get a better look at it.

"Looks like the wounds already been cauterize. Well it's no surprise…since she's part of the Honoo clan she's probably able to channel her chakra into her blade causing it to get really hot." smiled Hinta

"Yea that's basically what she said." nodded Brock

"Here let me fix this up." offered Hinta

Hinta put her hand onto the wound and all of a sudden steam started to rise up from underneath her hand. When she moved her hand Brock saw that the steam was rising from his scar and that it was slowly closing.

"Awesome." glared Ash as he watched the scar finally close.

"Chu." said Pikachu in amazement.

"What did you just do?" asked Brock as he looked at his arm.

"It's a secret." smiled Hinta

"It wasn't any kind of medical jutsu that's for sure." noted Misty

"Nope." laughed Hinta

"Oh yea…Misty, Claudia said that she was sorry for what she did to you in the forest." said Brock

"What." said Misty

"Yeah…she's not bad at all." smiled Brock

"Hay Daichi's about to announce the fighters for the second match." said Rodney

….

Down on in the arena Daichi walked back to the center of the arena and held up his arm.

"Alright the next fighters are…." He said as he pointed at the large screen.

The names appeared on the screen and they all began to shuffle around then screen. A couple of seconds later two names stopped side by side.

"Alight the next fighters will be Ash Ketchum and Ralf Honoo. Will both fight come to the center of the arena." announced Daichi

On the patio Ash looked at the screen with his mouth wide open at the fact that his named was called for the second match.

"Looks like your up already." laughed Jamie

"And up against that dude I faced in Venom Forest." thought Brock

"Well I'll beat him." smiled Ash

"If that's the case get down there then and don't lose." laughed Rodney

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Don't worry I won't." laughed Ash

He jumped over the edge of the patio and when he landed on the ground he ran to the center of the field. When he got there he looked at Ralf who was standing in front of him staring at him with his red eye's.

"Alright now that both fighters are here let the second match begin." declared Daichi and he jumped back several feet away from the fighters.

"Let's go." smiled Ash as he got into his fighting stance.

All of a sudden Ralf's body burst into flames causing Ash to back away from the searing heat. Ash looked as the flames burned around Ralf's body like a fire burning around a tree.

"He's getting serious fast." thought Ash

Just then Ralf began throwing a series of punch's and kick's shooting fireballs out of his fist and feet. Ash dodged each of the fireball just as they were about to hit him trying to put more distance in between them. Ash flipped into the air and threw a barrage of kunai knives toward Ralf. Ralf flipped forward with a kick and sent out a stream of fire knocking away all or the kunai and headed toward Ash. Just as the flames were about to hit Ash spun sideway dodging the attack and landing on the ground.

"That was close…I've got to do something quick. I don't know how much longer I can keep dodging his fire as this distance and getting close is out of the question." thought Ash

Just then Ralf dashed toward Ash and when he got close to Ash he began punching and kicking at him. Ash dodged each of the attacks bouncing away from Ralf, but each time Ralf followed him around the arena.

…..

Meanwhile up in the patio Tanza, Hinta, Brock, Pikachu, Jamie and Misty all watch as Ash and Ralf quickly bounce around the arena.

"Man their both fast." noted Brock

"Yea, but Ash is faster." nodded Rodney

"He's going to need to be if he doesn't want to get caught by that guys fire." laughed Jamie

"Come Ash…you can do it!' cheered Misty

"Pika…Pi!' cheered Pikachu

"He's able to easily manipulate fire without hand signs…his attacks will be quick and without any kind of sign." noted Hinta

"Yea he'd better be careful if he doesn't want too get burned." smiled Rodney

…

Back down on the ground Ash continued to dodge Ralf's strikes as they both bounced around the arena.

"Come on got to do something quick." thought Ash to himself.

Just then Ralf threw another punch at Ash, but he jumped backwards dodging the attack. However instead of retracting his arm Ralf fired a stream of fire from his fist directly at Ash. Ash flipped backwards barely dodging the attack and when he landed on his feet he rubbed his chest were his outfit had been badly singed.

"Shoot…that was to close. I have to end this and soon, but how." thought Ash to himself as he looked at Ralf.

Ash watched as Ralf walked toward him his fire blazing like a wildfire around him. All of a sudden Ralf threw his hands forward and sent two streams of fire out that wrapped around the ground beside Ash. Ash looked at the fire to his left and right and then at the wall of the arena behind him before looking back at Ralf who continued to walk toward him.

"No where to run…looks like I've got no choice, but to try and finish is." though Ash

Ash held his hand out beside him and began to concentrate as yellow chakra began to form into a sphere in his hand. Ralf stopped for a few minutes as he looked at Ash and the yellow chakra in his hand.

"Like the moon circling the earth and the earth circling the sun. The rotation is the way of life as…." chanted Ash

However before Ash could finish Ralf dashed toward Ash and with his right fist he punched Ash in the stomach. The force of the punch sent Ash flying back and he hit the wall hard causing it to crack. When Ash fell forward to the ground everybody saw that the impact had left a small crater in the side of the wall. Ralf looked at Ash as he laid on the ground waiting for Ash to move, but he didn't.

…...

In the patio above the arena Misty, Pikachu and Brock looked on in disbelief as Daichi walked across the arena toward Ash to check on him.

"Come on Ash don't give up!" cheered Misty

"Pik!" cheered Pikachu

"I don't know…after that punch that might be it." shrugged Rodney

"I'm not giving up yet on Ash…I know that he can take more than that. Come on Ash get up!" cheered Brock

"Well if he doesn't get up soon than Daichi is going to pull him out of the fight." noted Tanza

"Or not." smiled Jamie

"What do you mean?' asked Brock as he looked back at Jamie confused.

"Check it." motioned Jamie as he pointed down in the arena at Ash.

…...

Daichi finally reached Ash and reached down grabbing his wrist for a few second before letting go.

"Well kid you gave it everything you had, but games over." said Daichi

Daichi raised back up and just as he was about to announce his decision he felt a surge of chakra. He look behind him and saw that Ash was slowly getting to his feet with a yellow energy surround him.

"Look like it's still on." thought Daichi as he backed away.

Ralf stared at Ash as he got to his feet with the yellow energy still surrounding him. Ralf dashed toward Ash and when he got near him he threw a punch at him, however Ash caught his punch with his left hand. Ralf looked surprise a Ash held his hand and all of a sudden the yellow energy surrounding Ash turned white. Just then Ralf noticed in Ash's right hand like before yellow energy began to gather and swirl together.

"Like the moon circling the earth and the earth circling the sun. The rotation is the way of life as all things that are born must die. Come together and lay siege to those that stand in my way with the force of a thousand suns. Now spin with fury Exosphere!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden the yellow swirled together into a sphere about the size of a baseball as Ash raised his hand. He then thrust the sphere into Ralf's chest and when he did there was a large explosion hat sent up a large cloud of dust. Ralf was sent rolling out of the cloud of dust several feet away from the cloud while Ash was slammed into the wall by the force of the explosion. When the dust settled Daichi looked over at Ash who was down on his knees and hands breathing heavy and then over at Ralf who was laid out on the ground.

"That was the Exosphere I'm sure of it. I can see that it still needs a little work, but I can't believe that, that kid has a move like that in his arsenal like that. Timothy you've really out done yourself this time…it he would have hit that other genin with a perfect Exosphere like that then this fight would've be through for sure." thought Daichi to himself.

Daichi looked at a large crater that had been created when Ash's Exosphere had exploded. He then walked over toward Ralf who was still laid out on the ground, and saw that he was unconscious.

"Alright this match is over…Ash Ketchum is the winner." declared Daichi as he stood back up and pointed at Ash.

Ash stumbled to his feet as smiling as the crowd erupted into cheers and applause at him winning his match.

"I did it." smiled Ash

Ash took a step forward and passed out, but before his the ground Rodney and Jamie appeared by his side and caught him. When Ash opened his eye again he was sitting in a chair with Hinta standing over him with her hand on his forehead. He looked at her and saw that she was glowing red and then he noticed his burns and buries slowly healing. When they were completely healed he stood up, stretching his arms and he took a deep breath.

"Alright now that should do. So how do you feel?" asked Hinta

"Much better…thanks Hinta." smiled Ash

"Pika…Pikachu…Pi…Pika." smiled Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder and began to rub his cheek against Ash's.

"Thanks buddy." smiled Ash as he rubbed him on the head.

"Nice work Ash. You were able to pull a win out of the bag." laughed Jamie

"Yeah…for a minute I didn't think I was going to win after I got hit." laughed Ash

"Well you were trying to created a Exosphere. I can see your still not fully capable of stabilizing it, but what a hit." noted Jamie

"No kidding…that ko'd him when it hit." laughed Rodney

"Is he ok?" Ash asked in a panic.

"Yeah he's fine." nodded Tanza

"That's good." sighed Ash as he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"For a minute there we thought that you were going to lose, but you pulled it off. Nice work Ash." smiled Misty

"Thanks." nodded Ash

"Well its not over yet so let's see who's up next." nodded Jamie

To Be Continued…..


	35. 34 - Miguel Vs Simon, A Demonic Appearan

Up in the balcony above the TV overlooking the arena Shia, Cindy, Sago and Izumi talked about the fight between Ash and Ralf.

"Interesting…that technique that kid used was a Exosphere right?" asked Cindy

"Yep." nodded Sago

"Wow I've never seen the move used before. I've only heard about it." smiled Cindy

"Well what you saw was a imperfect Exosphere. A perfect Exosphere when it would've hit the opponent they would have been sent spiraling back. The fact that his Exosphere exploded on impact is a clear sign that he can't properly stabilize the rotation and power in a sphere." explained Izumi

"Maybe, but the size of the explosion it caused was huge. If it would have been perfect then that Honoo genin would have been killed." noted Sago

"That's not good." said Cindy

"Well it's a good thing that it wasn't perfect then." smiled Shia

…

Back in the center of the arena Daichi was already pointing at the TV screen which was shuffling up the names, until two names stopped side by side.

"Alright Simon Suna and Miguel Akuma con to the center of the arena." announced Daichi

Daichi waited a few minutes as both Miguel and Simon made their way out of the stands and into the center of the arena. Once both fighters were finally in the center of the arena Daichi stared at them as they stared at each other.

"Now let the third match begin." declared Daichi and then he jumped several feet away from the fighters.

"Come on you squirt…lets see what you got." smiled Simon

"Be careful what you ask for." smiled Miguel

All of a sudden Miguel dashed toward Simon and threw a punch at him, but Simon block the punch. Simon kicked at Miguel's legs, but jumped up dodging the kick and then kicked at his head. Simon raised his right arm and blocked the punch, before throwing one of his own with his left arm. Miguel blocked the punch and used the force of it to flip backwards landing on the ground several feet away from Simon.

"Not bad…I might have underestimated you." nodded Simon

"We'll see." smiled Miguel as he stood back up.

Just then Miguel and Simon dashed toward each other and began throwing a flurry of punch's and kicks at each other. They each deflected and blocked the other's punch's and kicks, however when their punch's connected it created a shockwave that shook the ground of the arena.

"These two are strong without a doubt, though they aren't very fast with their attacks." thought Daichi as he watched the two continue to fight,.

….

Meanwhile up in the stands Lisa and Markus watched in amazement as their comrade fought with the kid.

"My word that kid half his size and yet he's keeping pace with Simon." noted Lisa

"This should be no surprise. The Jetix region is home to many of the world strongest and most dangerous shinobi clans." reminded Markus

"Yea, but still I didn't think that a kid would be able to keep up with Simon." repeated Lisa

"You should learn to expect the unexpected." said Markus as they both continued to watch the fight between Miguel and Simon.

….

Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock watched the fight and cheered for Miguel.

"Come Miguel knock him senseless!" cheered Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi!" cheered Pikachu

"Don't give up!" cheered Misty

"Come on Miguel give it everything you got!" cheered Brock

"Now these two are throwing some serious punch's." smiled Jamie

"Yeah, but who's going too land the first punch?" wondered Tanza

"Don't know, but so far they seem pretty even when it comes to taijustu." nodded Rodney

"Hay Ash, Misty, Brock…does Miguel know any other jutsu?" asked Tanza

"I'm not sure…during the time's that we trained together he never used any." shrugged Brock

"Well if he does I guess we'll have to wait and see." smiled Hinta as they continued to watch.

….

Back on the ground Miguel and Simon continued throwing punch's and kicks at each other. They both threw a punch at each other and when their fist collided the force of their punch sent them sliding backward several feet away from each other.

"Not bad…not bad a all kid. Your strong without a doubt, but let's see if you can keep up with this." smiled Simon

All of a sudden Simon created hand signs, before slamming their hands down on the ground. The ground in front of his hands began to swirl like water draining out of a sink.

"Sand Style: Sand Bullets!" shouted Simon

Just then out of the swirling earth small sphere's of sand began to shoot out at Miguel, who began to dodge them. Miguel flipped, ducked and dodged the sand bullets as they quickly flew toward him. After a few minutes Simon raised his hands up and created several more hand signs before slamming them on the ground again.

"Sand Style: Sand Stream!" shouted Simon

Miguel landed on the ground, but he noticed as he landed he began to sink into the ground. He looked down and notice that the ground underneath him had changed to sand and he was sinking in it like quicksand.

"Not good." thought Miguel as he struggled to get free.

Miguel quickly created several hand signs before bring his right hand up to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Miguel

All of a sudden Miguel took a deep breath and spat out a missive size fireball at Simon. Simon watched in shock as the massive fireball headed toward him, but he raised his hands and created several more hand signs before slamming them back on the ground just as the attack hit. When the attack hit it exploded sending up a large cloud of smoke and sent towering stream of fire into the sky.

"Bulls eye." smiled Miguel

When the smoke finally dispersed Miguel saw a dome of sand that was still had small fire's burning on it.

"Sand Style: Sand Dome…nice try kid, but I'm still here." smiled Simon as the dome began to crumble around him.

"Your quick with you hands" noted Miguel

"Your quicker though…the speed at which you fired that jutsu caught me by surprise. If I had been any slower then I might not be here." smiled Simon

"Thank for the compliment." laughed Miguel

"No problem, but this is just getting started…Sand Style: Sand Bullets!" shouted Simon

He raised his hands creating a few hand signs, before slamming them back on the ground. Small sand bullet's began to shot out if the ground and pummel Miguel who did his best to stand up to the attacks. Several minutes went by until Simon stopped the onslaught and Miguel unfolded his arms breathing heavy.

"This is bad…I can't take much more of this." thought Miguel to himself.

"You can still take more…well try this. Sand Style: Sand Pillar!" shouted Simon

Simon raised his hands once again and created several hand signs before slamming them on the ground. All of a sudden a large pillar of sand shot out of the sand in front of Simon and headed toward Miguel. Miguel raised his arms and crossed them to block the attack, but when the sand pillar hit he was sent rolling back and he crashed into the wall.

"That's that." smiled Simon as he got to his feet.

Simon turned around and was just about to walked around when all of a powerful gust of wind nearly knocked him over. He turned around and saw a green energy blazing around Miguel as he started to get to his feet.

"What the hell is going on…what's this chakra I'm sensing?" wondered Simon to himself.

Simon looked at Miguel as he got to his feet and he noticed that his appearance had somewhat changed. His hair had changed from its normal white color to blue and his light skin had become a dark greenish-black color.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not going to lose. Sand Style: Sand Pillar!" shouted Simon

He created a few hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground sending a large pillar of sand toward Miguel. Miguel just stood there motionless and when the sand hit it hit a green barrier created by the green blazing energy around him.

"No effect at all…try this then. Sand Style: Sand Spike!" shouted Simon

He created a few hand signs, but just as he was about to slam his hands on the ground Miguel dashed toward Simon and punched him in the stomach. The force of the punch sent Simon flying back into the wall causing it to crack and crumble on top of him. Simon moved the rubble from on top of him and when he did he saw Miguel standing in front of him. He notice that Miguel's eye's had also changed from their normal green and had become solid white which sent a surge of fear throughout his body.

A grin came across Miguel's face as he jumped back from Simon with his hands held out in front of him. All of a sudden the green energy surrounding him began to swirl into a sphere in front of his hands.

"Damn it…there's no way I can block that." thought Simon to himself.

Simon braced himself for the attack, but just as Miguel was about to throw the attack there was a bright flash of light. Simon covered his eye's and when the light finally died down he uncovered them to see Miguel unconscious in the arms of Naveen. Naveen looked down at Miguel in her arms and then looked over at Daichi before nodding her head. Daichi nodded his head and then Naveen disappeared in a flash of light with Miguel along with her.

"This match is over Simon Suna wins." declared Daichi

"What in the hell just happened?" wondered Simon

He pick himself up out of the rubble as the crowd exploded into cheer's and applause.

To Be Continued…..


	36. 35 - Misty Vs Violet, The Ultimate Kunoi

Up in the patio above the TV Shia, Izumi, Sago and Cindy sat around looking at the arena.

"That was to close." sighed Shia as she took a deep breath.

"What just happed…Miguel was giving off some vile powerful chakra." wondered Cindy

"What you just saw was the power of the Akuma clan that only shows itself once in every generation. It's called the Devil Gene." stated Izumi

"The Devil Gene." said Cindy

"Yes…you see within the Akuma and Tenshi clans there is a child in each generation born with the Devil Gene and the Angel Gene. Those born with the Devil and Angel Gene's are naturally stronger than other humans. They are naturally stronger, faster and have larger chakra reserves than some. The power of both the Angel and Devil genes increases the more the person using it." explained Shia

"Wow…I never knew that." thought Cindy

"Well most people don't, however this extra power comes at a cost. You see while the Devil and Angel Gene's increase these aspects of the user while they are being use they can completely consumes the user. When this happens they go on a rampage destroying anything and anyone that get's their way. This is especially true for the possessors of the Devil Gene." noted Shia

"That's bad…so Miguel possess the Devil Gene…what about the Angel Gene?' asked Cindy

"Well while Miguel does possess the Devil Gene so far we don't know who will possess the Angel Gene for his generation." said Sago

"However Naveen possess the Angel Gene from our generation." nodded Sago

"I see…so that's how she was able to get Miguel too normal. The two Gene's have the ability to cancel each other out so if one person loses control the other can snap them out of It." thought Cindy

"Yes that's right." nodded Izumi

"Cool, but who possessed the last person to possess the Devil gene before Miguel?" asked Cindy

Shia, Sago and Izumi all got real quite and began to look at each other as a breeze blew into the room.

"The last person that possessed the Devil Gene was Naveen's fiancé." said Shia

"What…what happened to him?" asked Cindy

"Well Naveen was only 19 when she got engaged to Badoku Akuma. Naveen went to see Badoku who was training for an upcoming mission that his group was about to go on. Once they left it was three weeks before the group returned, but Badoku was the only survivor of his team. Fatally wounded he had completed his mission, but returned to the village to let his life willing be taken." sighed Izumi

"What, but why…I'm sure that one of the medical shinobi of the village could have saved him." wondered Cindy

"Maybe, but he was already to far gone." nodded Sago

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy

"In his weaken state his Devil Gene was slowly consuming his mind and body. By the time he had gotten back to the village even though his mind had nearly been consumed he didn't want another village to find his body and try to discover the secret of the Devil Gene." explained Shia

"He managed to keep the last of sanity long enough to get back to the village to protect it only to die. That's so sad." sighed Cindy as she laid back in her chair.

"Yes, but there is a catch to the Devil Gene that makes it extremely dangerous. By the time Badoku made it back to the village his mind was all, but and he transformed and started to destroy the village. The fact was that once Badoku transformed only another possessor of the Devil Gene or someone with the Angle Gene could kill him and at the time Naveen didn't know that she possessed the Angel Gene." explained Shia

"So in order to stop him the Tenshi and Akuma clans sealed him away as he was now to far gone to be saved." nodded Izumi

"I didn't know any of this…is that why Naveen is sort of distant?" asked Cindy

"Yea you could say that, but she's still a good person." smiled Izumi

"Man that's rough…losing her fiancé like that I don't know if I could handle it. I think I would've broken down long ago." thought Cindy too herself.

…

Back on the other side of the arena in the patio overlooking the Ash, Misty and Brock wondered what just happened.

"That was intense man…what just happened?" asked Ash

"I don't know, but it looked like Miguel was going through some kind of transformation." noted Misty

"Yeah and he was giving off some wicked huge chakra." agreed Brock

"That was the secret Devil Gene of the Akuma clan. Miguel lost control of himself and he Devil Gene within him was slowly taking over. If Naveen didn't step in when she did then that other genin would've been killed for sure and more drastic measures would have had to be taken." explained Jamie

"No way." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Hay Daichi is announcing the next two fighters." said Tanza

They looked at down at the arena as Daichi pointed at the screen as the named were shuffled around. When the names stopped Misty was shocked when she saw her name by Violet's and Daichi called them for the fourth match.

"Well Misty now your up." smiled Hinta

"Against Violet no doubt." laughed Misty

"You nervous?" asked Jamie

"More so than I though I was going to be." smiled Misty

"Well don't be…just get out there and give it everything you've got." smiled Ash as sat his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Thanks." smiled Misty back at him.

"Aw…Isn't this a beautiful Kodak moment." snickered Hinta

"Come on now…ya'll can stare lovingly at each other after Misty's match." laughed Tanza

Misty and Ash blushed before she turned away, walked toward the edge of the patio and jumped off. When she got to the center of the arena Daichi was waiting there with Violet standing to his left side.

"Alright let the fourth match begin." declared Daichi and he jumped backwards.

"You know I'm not going to lose this fight." smiled Violet as she got into her fighting stance.

"Sorry to say Violet that even though you helped me train and that you're my friend I'm going to have to beat you." retorted Misty as she got into her fighting stance.

Misty and Violet stared at each other and then out of the blue the dashed toward each other. They began punching and kicking at each other while dodging the attack from the other. Misty swept at Misty's leg's with a kick, but Misty jumped into the air dodging the attack. Misty then sung a punch at Violet, but she rolled backwards out of the way just as Misty's fist hit the ground. When Misty's fist hit the ground it exploded sending up a cloud of dust and creating a mid-size crater.

"She's stronger than she was we used to train together before we graduated. If one of her punch's lands then I don't think I'll be getting back up from it." thought Violet to herself as she looked at Misty standing in the crater.

"She's a lot faster than me, but she don't have as much power behind her attacks as I do. Somehow I've got to get her to hold sill long enough to land a punch." thought Misty to herself as she looked at Violet

Misty and Violet dashed toward each other once again and began to punch and kick at each other again. Misty threw a punch at Violet, but she flipped backwards into the air. She reached into her pouch and pulled out several kunai throwing them at Misty, however she quickly flipped backwards out of the way. She then reached into her pouch and pulled out several ninja stars and then threw them at Violet spun out of the way of them. When Violet landed on the ground she and Misty dashed toward each other again throwing more punch's and kicks.

After a few minutes of punching and kicking at each other both of which were being dodged they both jumped back away from each other. They then threw kunai and stars at each other just as they landed on the ground, however they all deflected off of each other. Misty and Violet stood several feet away from each other slouched over and both of them were breathing heavy.

"Don't think I'm done yet Misty. Just because I can't lay a hand on you don't think I'm out of tricks yet." said Violet

"Just try it…you know that if you come any where near me I'll knock you into next month." laughed Misty

"You don't have to worry about that…with this next move I want even have to raise a finger to beat you." laughed Violet as she stood straight up.

"And how that?" asked Misty

"Like this…Flower Style: Light Slumber!" shouted Violet

Violet raised her hands and started creating several hand signs before clapping them together. All of a sudden a vortex of flower petals rose from the ground and began to encircle Misty. Misty looked around at the surrounding petals at the spun around her, though that was all they did.

"What is this?" wondered Misty

"This is what's going to defeat you." smiled Violet

"How's that…by making me smell like flowers." laughed Misty

"Close, but not exactly." smiled Violet

Misty continued to laugh when all of a sudden she started to feel strange and stumbled forward falling to one knee. She then looked up at Violet and to her surprise she saw three Violets all of which were laughing at her.

"Hay what going on…Violet what did you do to me?" asked Misty

"Now your starting to feel it." laughing Violet

"Feel what?" asked Misty

"My Flower Style: Light Slumber does exactly what it sounds like…it put's my opponent to sleep. The effect are only temporary and it only last an hour, but when you go to sleep you'll no long be able to fight. You'll no longer be able to fight letting me win the match." laughed Violet

"I should've seen something like this coming from you." said Misty

"Don't worry Misty…you won't have anything to worry about. Now aren't you feeling tired." smiled Violet

Misty tried to pick herself up, but when she did she fell back down to he knee. She felt he eye lid's getting heavier and her strength slowly slipping away.

"This isn't good…soon I'll pass out." thought Misty to herself.

"Come on Misty give in to the sleep. There's no need to fight anymore." said Violet as she walked up to Misty and began to circle around her.

"Maybe she's right." thought Misty to herself.

Misty's eye's slowly began to close as the sleepiness over took her and then she heard a voice that woke her back up. She looked up and saw Ash standing at the edge of the balcony with Pikachu cheering her own and telling her not to give up. Misty looked at Ash for a few minutes before she closed her eye's and began to smile.

"Hay Violet guess what." said Misty

"What's that?" asked Violet

"A nap would do me good…that is right after I end this." smiled Misty as she struggled back to her feet.

Violet jumped back several feet and looked on in shock as Misty got back her feet.

"How is she able to get back up…she should be out cold right now." thought Violet

"Its time Violet…time that I ended this fight right now." said Misty

All of a sudden Misty raised her right fist and hit the ground causing it to explode on impact creating a cloud of dust that engulfed the entire arena. Violet slowly backed away as she looked around for any sign of Misty in the cloud of dust.

"Come on out Misty…I though that you were about to finish this!" shouted Violet as she readied for an attack.

"I am!" shouted Misty as she leaped out of the dust at Violet.

Violet quickly kicked Misty in the face and she feel down to the ground.

"Looks like I win after all." smiled Violet as she looked at Misty.

Just then Misty exploded in a cloud of white smoke and when the smoke cleared she saw a log where Misty was.

"A Shadow Clone, but then where's Misty?" wondered Violet looking around.

"Right behind here!" shouted Misty as she appeared behind Violet.

"Dang it." thought Violet

She turned around just as Misty threw a punch and hit Violet on the cheek sending her flying backward. Violet tumble backwards into the and crashed into the wall causing it to collapse on her.

"If I can't win I'll end it in a draw." laughed Misty and then she passed out fall face first on the ground.

"That was a good fight. These girls have a lot of spunk." thought Daichi

He walked over to Misty, bent down and grabbed her wrist and holding it for a few minutes for putting it back down.

"This ones fast asleep." smiled Daichi as he stood back up.

He then walked over to the pile of rubble and moved the stone off of Violet, before picking her up and laying down on the ground.

"She out cold…Alright this match is over. Since both fighter are unable to continue the match ends in a draw." declared Daichi as he stood back up.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause at the fact they had saw awesome fight between two powerful genin.

To Be Continued…..


	37. 36 - Micheal Vs Kacy, Within The Tree's

Back on the balcony overlooking the arena Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Rodney and Jamie watched as Hinta and Tanza picked up Misty and carried off of the field. They then saw several feet away John and Kacy pick up Violet an carried her off of the field.

"I hope Misty is ok." said Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Don't worry…all Violet's attack did was put her to sleep." smiled Jamie

"Tanza and Hinta will take care of her wounds." nodded Rodney

"That's good." nodded Ash as he took a deep breath.

"Man, but what a battle though…I mean both Misty and Violet were going at it." replied Jamie

"No joke…for a minute there I thought that Violet was going to win for sure." agreed Rodney

"Hay Jamie, Rodney what was that last attack that Violet used anyway?" asked Brock

"It's call Flower Style: Light Slumber. It's a D-rank jutsu that puts the target too sleep." explained Rodney

"Yep, but it only last about an hour even thought its extremely potent. I should know I've had it used on me a few times." laughed Jamie

"I bet." laughed Rodney

"Yea the Flower Release is the Kekkei Genkai of the Hana clan and a large number of their jutsu's have very potent status dealing effects." said Jamie

"I wouldn't mind seeing more of their jutsu's." said Ash

"Pi." nodded Pikchu

"Hay…Daichi's about to announce the fighters for the next match." said Brock as they looked at back at Daichi.

….

In the center of the arena Daichi stood in the center of the arena with his right hand in the air and then he turned pointing at the TV. The names on the screen began to shuffle around for a few seconds and then two of the names stopped side by side.

"The fighters for the fifth match will be Kacy Kumoraseru and Micheal Mokuzai. Will both fighters come to the center of the arena." announced Daichi

Daichi stood there for a few minutes and then he noticed both Micheal and Kacy jump from the stands and land in the arena. They ran to in front Daichi and he saw that they were both smiling at each other.

"Looks like these two are raring to go." thought Daichi

"Aright Kacy this is it…you against me and once this battle ends I'm going to be the winner." smiled Micheal

"We'll see about that…I hate to tell you Micheal, but this is training any more. I'm going to stomp you." smiled Kacy

"Well I hope your shoes are big enough cause I'm going to be all over you like ants on a carcass when Daichi starts this battle." noted Micheal as he got into his fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." smiled Kacy as he got into his fighting stance.

"Alright let the fifth match begin." declared Daichi and he jumped several feet away from Micheal and Kacy.

All of a sudden Micheal created several hand signs and the held his hands out in front of him.

"Wood Style: Striking Branches!" shouted Micheal

All of a sudden branches shot from Micheal's hands and arms toward Kacy who started to dodge them. Kacy flipped, ducked and dodged each of the branches as they struck the ground.

"You'll have to do better than this." smiled Kacy

Kacy continued to dodge the branches and then he jumped into the air quickly grabbing two kunai's out of his pouch. He began to cut the roots as the they continued to strike out at him. Kacy cut through the branches and tossed the two kunai toward Micheal and they cut through the branches. Micheal used the branches to create a shield blocking both of the kunai as Kacy landed on the ground.

"Nice try, but not good enough." laughed Micheal as the branches protruding from his arms and hands started to retract.

"Well we're just getting started." smiled Kacy as she reached into his pouch and pulled out two more kunai.

"So let's start getting serious then." smiled Micheal

All of a sudden Micheal created several hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. Just then four large branches erupted from the ground around Kacy completely surround him.

"What's this?' asked Kacy

"This is my Wood Style: Four Pillars Prison Technique!" shouted Micheal

Just then branches began to sprout from the large branches surrounding him creating a cage around him.

"Not bad." smiled Kacy

He then began to slash at the cage, but once he stopped he notice that he didn't even leave a scratch.

"Not even a dent…man this is some tough wood." noted Kacy

"That's because it's reinforced by chakra making it a lot stronger than normal wood." smiled Micheal as he walked up and knocked on the wood.

"Nice." nodded Kacy as he looked at the cage.

"So are you ready to give up yet?" asked Micheal

"Fat chance…since you've gotten serious I guess I should to. I was hoping to save it for later, but I guess I have no other choice but to use it now." smiled Kacy

"And what's that?" asked Micheal

Kacy created a few and signs before slamming his hands onto the ground causing he shadows around his to move in a circles. Micheal started to back away as the shadows started to circle Kacy faster and faster.

"Shadow Style: Whirlwind Shadow Blades!" shouted Kacy

All of a sudden the shadows spinning around Kacy began to slice and chop the cage to pieces.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." nodded Micheal

"It's time for the real battle to start now." smiled Kacy

"Let's go then…Wood Style: Branch Spear!" shouted Micheal

Micheal created several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground causing a large branch to shoot out of the ground in front of him toward Kacy.

"My turn…Shadow Style: Shadow Blades!" shouted Kacy

Kacy created several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground causing the shadow underneath him to shoot out toward the large branch that was headed toward him.

….

Back on the balcony above the TV Cindy stood at the edge all into the fight between Micheal and Kacy.

"All man this fight is awesome…I've only heard rumors about the Wood and Shadow Releases. It so cool to see them in action.' said Cindy excitedly

Shia, Izumi and Sago looked at Cindy and then they all started to laugh causing Cindy to stop and look at them confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Cindy confused.

"It just your so in to the fight…kind of like a little kid watching their favorite cartoon of something." laughed Sago

"It's actually kind of cute." smiled Izumi

"Sorry about that." blushed Cindy as she scratched her head.

"It's ok…your having fun and that's all that counts." smiled Shia

"So who do you think is going to win?" asked Cindy

"Well it's hard to say. Both the Wood Release and the Shadow Release are very flexible." shrugged Shia

"I would say that the Shadow Release Is a little more so than the Wood release." said Sago

"But these two are throwing everything they have at each other." said Cindy

"True…they do seem pretty even." nodded Izumi

"Well who will win is anybody's guess so we'll have to see who's the most clever of the two." smiled Shia

….

Meanwhile back down in the arena both Kacy and Micheal continued their attack. Micheal's attack continued to try and reach Kacy, Kacy's shadow's continued to slice away at his branches.

"Man my branches can't get anywhere near him because of those shadow. Not to mention I'm running out of chakra…so if I'm going to end this I better end it soon." thought Micheal to himself.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. His branches won't give me a chance to go in for an attack. To make things worse I'm running out of chakra fast so I have to finish this soon." thought Kacy to himself.

Micheal and Kacy continued their assault on the other, but after a few minutes they both stopped their attacks. They both stood slouched over breathing heavy as they bother were nearly out of chakra.

"Man Micheal you've gotten a lot better since we used to train in the academy." huffed Kacy breathing heavy.

"You to, butt now it's time to end this." smiled Micheal breathing heavy.

"Give me your best shot." smiled Kacy as he took a deep breath and stood back up.

"If you want it you got it." nodded Micheal

Micheal created several hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. All of a sudden the pieces of wood that was scattered around on the ground began to transform into clones of Micheal. Kacy watched in surprise as the piece of wood around him sprouted up into 15 clones of Micheal.

"Not bad...is this a clone jutsu?" asked Micheal

"It's my Wood Style: Multiple Wood Clone Jutsu to be exact and we got you surrounded." replied Micheal his voice echoing through the clones.

"Well you got me surrounded that's for sure." laughed Kacy scratching his head.

"So are you going to give up?" asked Micheal

"Not by a long shot. I still have one trick left to use that will win me this match." smiled Kacy

"Oh yea and what's that?" asked Micheal

Micheal reached into his pouch and pulled out a silver baseball sized sphere.

"What's that?" asked Micheal as the clones looked at the sphere.

"Check it." smiled Kacy and he threw the sphere up into the sky.

Micheal's clones watched the silver sphere fly through the air when all of a sudden it exploded and it was followed by a powerful flash of light.

"Now is the time…Shadow Style: Shadow Imitation!" shouted Kacy

The flash of light caused all the Micheal clones to cover their eye's in pain as well as most of the crowd cover their eye's. When the Micheal's opened their eye's they looked around expecting to see Kacy gone, but they instead saw him standing in the same spot.

"I was sure after that Flash Bomb you would make a move or something." thought Micheal

"Well I did." nodded Kacy

"What was it?" asked Micheal

"Try to move." urged Kacy

The Micheal clones tried to move, but neither of them couldn't move an inch.

"Hay we can't move…what did you do to use?" asked Micheal

"Take a look at your shadows…here I'll let you all." smiled Kacy and he looked down at the ground.

The clones all looked down at the ground and saw that all of their shadows were connect to Kacy.

"Hay why are our shadows connected?" asked Micheal

"It's my Shadow Style: Shadow Imitation Jutsu. With it if I can connect are our shadows I can gain complete control over my targets body." smiled Kacy

"I didn't know that you could use a jutsu like this." laughed Micheal

"I was saving it…now the only question is how show I end this." thought Kacy

"Don't worry about it…you win. I give up." smiled Micheal

"For real?" asked Kacy

"Yeah right now I'm at your mercy and there's nothing I can do. I know when I'm beat." laughed Micheal

Kacy dispersed his shadows releasing the Micheal clones and then they all disappeared in a puff of white smoke revealing Micheal to be several feet to his right.

"Well you won." laughed Micheal

"Yeah, but barely…if you had summoned more clones then I would've be done for. Using this jutsu took a lot of chakra out of me." laughed Kacy

"I could've summoned more, but I was about out of chakra as well. Either way you won…congrats." smiled Micheal as he held out his hand.

"Thanks." nodded Kacy as he shook Micheal's hand.

"Alright this match is over and Kacy Kumoraseru is the winner." declared Daichi

Micheal and Kacy waved at the crowd as they walked out of the arena as the crowd exploded into cheers and applause.

To Be Continued…..


	38. 37 - Sophie Vs John, A Smoking Hot Battl

"Man what a battle." laughed Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"No kidding…Micheal and Kacy really tore it up." agreed Brock

"And they had fun doing it. It's good when you see two friends enjoying a good fight." nodded Jamie

"Hay did who was in the last fight?" asked a voice

They looked to their left and saw Tanza and Hinta walking up the stairs.

"It was between Kacy and Micheal." said Rodney

"Who won?" asked Hinta

"Kacy did, but the battle was awesome." smiled Jamie

"Man and I missed it." sighed Tanza

"Hay Tanza, Hinta how is Misty doing?" asked Ash

"She's alright…all off her wounds have been heal. She just needs to rest right now." smiled Hinta

"That's good." nodded Ash

"You sure have been worried about Misty lately." noted Tanza

"Truly." agreed Hinta

"What…no I haven't." rebuffed Ash

"Yeah you have…usually you two are auguring about something like cats and dog, but lately both of you have been…how do you say…unusually nice to each other. Mind telling use why?" asked Hinta

"I…I…it's nothing really. I just want to make sure she's ok." stuttered Ash

"Sure you do." laughed Hinta

Ash started to blush as he looked away from everybody else and looked back out into the arena.

"Well the reason is yours why your so worried about her, but it's good to see you worried about your friend." laughed Jamie

"Hay the next match is about to begin." said Brock

"Who do you think will fight in this match?" asked Brock

"Well we're about to find out." said Tanza

They looked down in the center of the arena as Daichi raised his hand and then pointed at the screen as the names started to shuffle around the screen. After a few seconds two of the names stopped side by side and they saw Jenny's and John's name side by side.

"So now John and Sophie are about to fight." thought Ash

"Now this should be interesting." nodded Jamie

Why do you say that?" asked Tanza

"Because John is part of the Tabako clan and Jenny is part of the Kumai clans Lkami branch." noted Jamie

"I don't get it." shrugged Ash confused

"Wait I think I know where your going with this." nodded Hinta

"Can somebody fill use in here?" asked Rodney

"You'll have to wait and see." smiled Jamie

…

Daichi watched as Jenny and John walked from the stands onto the arena and in front of him.

"Well Sophie I hate to say this, but you have know chance of winning this." smiled John

"Even if that is true John don't think you'll beat me without a fight." retorted Sophie

"Alright then, bring it on miss lady." laughed John

"Now let the sixth match start." declared Daichi

All of a sudden got down on her hands and dashed toward John leaving a trail of dust behind her. John got into his fighting stance as Jenny ran toward him on both her hands and feet. She slide behind him and threw a kick at him, but John ducked it and threw a punch at her. Jenny dodged the punch and threw one of her on, but John just barely managed to block it. Jenny then began to throw a flurry of punch's and kick's at John so fast that all he could do was block them. She then kicked at him and even though John was able to block the attack the force from the kick sent him sliding backwards.

"Man your good…fast to." smiled John

"Thanks…your not bad yourself. The fact that you were able to block my attacks shows that your good." nodded Sophie

"Well thanks, but just because your faster than me that doesn't mean that you'll beat me." noted John

"We'll see." smiled Sophie

Just then Sophie dashed towards John again, however just as she got close to him he blew out a stream of smoke. Jenny blew through the smoke and came through a sliding stop as she looked confusingly back at the cloud of smoke.

"You looked confused Sophie." laughed John

"Ok now that's new…what did you just do?' Sophie asked

"It's a new jutsu…it called Smoke Style: Smoke Modification. It's a new jutsu that I learned recently." said John

"Not bad…while you were using that jutsu I can't harm you and neither can any of my attacks. On the up side you can't harm me as well." said Sophie

"That's right." laughed John

All of a sudden the cloud of smoke started to come together and then John's body's completely reformed again.

"Don't worry…using that jutsu takes a lot of chakra so I'll have to beat you another way." smiled John

"You can try." nodded Sophie

All of a sudden Sophie and John dashed toward each other and they threw their fist forward causing their fist to clash.

…

Meanwhile within the PHD Kysis sat chair staring at the Rejuvenation Chamber with Timothy body floating in the blue liquid.

"I just don't get you Timothy…why do you do this to yourself. I mean your strong enough as it is and yet you keep pushing yourself to get stronger. Why?" pondered Kysis to herself.

"Hay Kysis are you ok?" asked a voice

Startled by the voice Kysis quickly turned around and saw Jin standing behind her.

"Oh Jin what's up?" asked Kysis

"Sorry if I scared you. Your mind seems too preoccupied by something." said Jin

"Did you read my mind or something?" asked Kysis in a stern voice as she got to her feet.

"Don't worry I didn't read your mind…like Timothy I respect other peoples privacy. Besides your an easy read with your body language." laughed Jin

"I guess I'm just that obvious." smiled Kysis as she let out a weak giggle and sat back down.

"From the way your acting I dare to guess that your worried about Timothy." guessed Jin

"Yeah…hay Jin can I ask a question about Timothy?" asked Kysis

"Sure." nodded Jin as he sat down in a chair beside Kysis.

"Why does Timothy train so hard…I mean as strong as he is why does he continue to train even when he's at his limits?" asked Kysis

"Is that all?" asked Jin laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Kysis

"It's a simple question…Timothy continues to train, because of you, Kachu, Muddle, Kira, Lilly, Nikita, Nina, me, Alice, Jamie, Hinta and the rest of his friends." explained Jin

"What do you mean?" Kysis asked

"True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island…to find one real friend in a lifetime is good fortune; to keep them is a blessing." said Jin

"What does that mean?" asked Kysis

"Kachu told me several years ago that Timothy lost another one of his pokémon in a battle against Blood Wake. He said she was an Absol named Ciara and that she and Timothy were close and after he lost her he vowed to become stronger to protect the ones he loved." sighed Jin

"I never knew." said Kysis as she lowered her head.

"Other than us most people don't…it's because of this and several other reason's that Timothy continues to train." explained Jin

Jin looked at Kysis as she continued to look at Timothy in the tank.

"Kysis listen…I know that your worried about him, but I'll tell you the same thing that he'll tell you. He'll be alright." nodded Jin

"I know, but I still worry about him…I feel that something bad is going to happen to him." said Kysis as she laid down in the chair.

Jin looked at Kysis for a few minutes and then smiled at her before getting up from his seat.

"Hay Kysis let's go grab a bite to eat…then we can find something to take your mind off of Timothy for awhile." smiled Jin

Kysis raised up and looked at Jin and saw that he was smiling, before looking back at Timothy and taking a deep breath.

"Ok." nodded Kysis

Jin watched as she jumped out of the chair, walked toward the stairs and began to hop up them.

"Looks like she has a lot more feeling's for Timothy than I realized. Other than that she sense the dark cloud of chaos that surrounds you. Well Timothy looks like you've touched another one." laughed Jin

He then turned around and walked toward the stairs while shaking his head and laughing.

….

Meanwhile back at in the arena John and Sophie both stood several feet away from each other breathing heavy. Sophie stood straight up and looked at John as he stood slumped over with his shirt which was torn and tattered.

"Well John your running low on steam aren't you…how much longer can you keep this up?" asked Sophie as she put her right hand on her hip.

"Yea, but I'll still got more than enough chakra to win this." assured John as he stood back up.

"Just try it then." smiled Sophie

All of a sudden Sophie dashed toward John on all fours and then she jumped in into the air.

"Fang Over Fang!" shouted Sophie

Just then Sophie started to spin furiously like a drill and headed toward John who jumped out of the way. She bounced off of the ground and turned around heading toward him again, but this time she hit him knocking him into the air. She then turned around and hit him again and again in infinity symbol style over and over again. She then spun toward the sky and then came down on top of John slamming him to the ground before sliding to a stop.

"Look's like I win John." smiled Jenny as she looked at the cloud of dust.

"Not yet." said John

When the cloud of dust disappeared Jenny saw John get back to his feet and smile back at her.

"Did you forget…I'm a lot tougher than you." laughed John

"Is that a fact." smiled Jenny as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Yea and I'm about too prove it by winning this match." nodded John

"And how do you plan on doing that…I'm to fast for you to catch." smiled Jenny

"Maybe, but I don't have to." smiled John

All of a sudden John created a few hand signs and then took a deep breath before blowing out a stream of black smoke. Jenny watched as the smoke moved across the ground toward her and several feet before it reached her it split in two. The two streams of smoke moved around her and encased her in a large dome of smoke. Jenny looked around at the was of spinning smoke that now had her trapped.

"Well Jenny looks like this is game over." laughed John

"And how's that…this won't hold me for long." laughed Jenny

"It won't have to…Fire Style: Fire Spin!" shouted John

John created several more hand signs before taking a deep breath and blowing out a spinning stream of fire. The fire hit the spinning dome of smoke and it burst into flames creating a spinning dome of fire. John looked at the dome of fire as it continued to spin with the fire blazing into the sky. After a few minutes went by John walked up to dome and touched it with his left hand causing it to disperse. When the dome dispersed Daichi walked up to Jenny's body as she laid on the ground motionless.

Daichi bent down and grabbed Jenny's arm and holding it for a few minutes before letting it go.

"Alright this match is over…John Tabako is the winner." declared Daichi as he got back to his feet while pointing at John.

The crowd exploded into cheers and applause as John waved at them and then looked down at Jenny. He then picked her up and carried her off of the field as the crowd continued to cheer.

To Be Continued…..


	39. 38 - Sasha Vs Isabel, A Wet Cat Out Of W

Back in the balcony Jamie and Hinta was laughing about something that left everybody else confused.

"I new it…I kind of figured it was going to end like that." smiled Jamie

"Man but that Jenny was good…she's got a lot of energy." nodded Hinta

"Hay what's going on?" asked Tanza

"Yea what did we miss?" asked Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"Well I kind of figured that John might have won that one." nodded Jamie

"How's that?" asked Brock

"The Tabako clan as you saw are Smoke Release users which is the clans Kekkei Genkai while I'm sure you know Sophie is part of the Kumai's Lkami branch." smiled Hinta

"But what does that have to do with it?" asked Rodney

"Let's just say that I guessed that John would win the match because of his Smoke Release. Being able to use the Smoke Release make him a powerful ninja able to become intangible to almost any attack when he needs to be. Sophie while is part of the Kumai clan which is the strongest clan in the region, however I guess right that she wasn't able to use any of the Lkami's branch main jutsu." smiled Jamie

"It was a lucky guess." smirked Rodney

"Yeah…maybe she just didn't want to use the techniques." shrugged Tanza

"Either way our guess was right on the money." nodded Hinta

"Well there's only three match's left after this one." said Tanza

"Yeah and watching these six match's have gotten me hungry. I think I'll go down to the snack bar real quick and grab me a quick snack." replied Jamie as he stood up.

"Hay what are you getting?" asked Hinta

"I'll probably get me a large soda, a chilly cheese dog and…I'm not sure what else right now." thought Jaime

"Well give me a call when you get there." said Hinta

"Ok." nodded Jamie as he started down the stairs.

"Alright its only three match's left plus this one which leaves only…eight fighters. Hay let's see who can guess the upcoming match." suggested Rodney

"Alright then, I'll say Thomes Umi against Lisa Suna. That's my choice." guessed Tanza

"Ok I'll choose Sasha against Karin." guessed Brock

"Markus Suma versus Daniel Honoo is my choice." guessed Rodney

"I'll go with Isabel and Lisa." guessed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well we'll see who's the closes…Daichi is about to announce the fighters for this match." said Rodney

They looked at the names on the screen as the names began to shuffle around and a few second later the two of the names stopped side by side.

"Looks like Isabel is going against Sasha." smiled Hinta

"Well I was half right." shrugged Ash

"Me to." shrugged Brock

"So Hinta since you and Jamie and you guessed right at who would win the last match…who do you thin will win this one?" asked Rodney

"Well from personal experience I would say Sasha, because the Neko clan is known for their speed and their Gato Magico or Cat Magic, but I think Isabel is going to win this one." laughed Hinta

"Cat Magic…what's that?" asked Ash

"Well it's kind of hard to explain…you can ask Jamie later." shrugged Hinta

They looked down at the arena and saw as Sasha and Isabel walked from the stands to center of the arena.

….

"Man today seems like it's been dragging on forever…I'm going to grab a bite after this match." thought Daichi too himself.

Daichi watched Sasha and Isabel walked from the stands to the center of the arena while he thought to himself about what he was to eat on his break.

"Alright I can't believe I'm going against you Isabel…this should be fun." smiled Sasha

"I'll do the best I can to win." nodded Isabel as she pulled out her small katana.

"Alright let the seventh match start." declared Daichi

"Let's do this." smiled Sasha as she grabbed a kunai out of her pouch.

Both Sasha and Isabel dashed toward each other causing spark to fly from the clashing blade as they passed each other. Isabel swung her sword three times and sent three waves in the forms of slash's toward Sasha. Sasha dodged the attacks as they hit the ground as her kunai started to glow with a pink energy around it. She swung the kunai and sent pink energy in the form of a tiger toward Isabel. The tiger jumped into the air over Isabel and just as it was about to pounce on her she jumped out of the way and as the tiger hit the ground it exploded.

"What was that?" asked Isabel as she looked at the cloud of dust.

"It's a my Tiger Kamikaze Illusion Technique." said Sasha

"That's doesn't look like an illusion too me." noted Isabel

"Well looks can be deceiving." smiled Sasha

Sasha raised her kunai again as it began to go and she swung it creating another tiger that dashed toward Isabel. Isabel swung her kunai sending three waves of water toward the pink tiger, but the attacks went right through the tiger hitting the ground.

"No way." said Isabel shocked

Just as the tiger was about to pounce on her she flipped backwards out of the way, but tiger kept following her. Isabel dodged each of the tiger's attack as flipped and jumped back and forth.

"I told you that look's can be deceiving…my tiger may be an illusion, but his bite is as real as you and I." laughed Sasha

"This is not good…that thing can hit me, but I can't hit it." thought Isabel as she continued to dodge the attacking tiger.

The tiger jumped at Isabel, but she jumped into the air and noticed a long pink stream of energy coming from Sasha and connecting to the tiger.

"Hmm…maybe that will work." thought Isabel to herself.

Just then she notice the tiger jump up toward her and she dodged a swipe from its claw by flipping backwards toward the ground. She then rolled out of the way just as the tiger landed on the ground and then jumped back into the air. She then swung her blade sending a wave toward the connecting stream of energy and the attack went straight through seemingly having no effect. The quickly jumped up at Isabel and bite down on her ankle causing her to scream out in pain.

All of a sudden the tiger exploded created a large cloud of white smoke as Isabel landed on the ground.

"That didn't work." thought Isabel as she dropped to one knee.

"Your tougher that I gave you credit for Isabel. That attack should've knocked you out." smiled Sasha as she walked closer.

"Well lucky for me that I've got a few tricks left then." smiled Isabel

"Well let's see if they'll help you." said Sasha

She stopped walking once again as he kunai began to glow and she created another pink tiger which charged toward Isabel. Isabel stood still breathing heavily as she looked at the tiger charging at her then she noticed that Isabel had stopped walking.

"Wait a second…she was walking toward me and she could've easily dashed toward me with that attack to try and finish me off…or could she. Let's see." thought Isabel

Just then the tiger jumped at her, but she flipped backwards as it landed on the ground in front of her. The tiger dashed toward her again swiping it's claws at her, but she ducked and dodged the strikes before jumping into the air.

"She didn't move an inch." thought Isabel

She swung her blade sending a slash of water toward Sasha and just as it was about to hit Sasha jumped out of the way. The tiger jumped up toward Isabel again and was just about to grab her ankle again when all of a sudden it disappeared.

"Bingo." thought Isabel

"So you figured it out." smiled Sasha as she watched Isabel land on the ground.

"Yea I noticed it when you stopped moving…you must have to stay still in order to keep your link with that chakra tiger." nodded Isabel

"Yeah that's basically it in a nut shell, but know it's time to stop playing around and end this." smiled Sasha

"Yeah, but it's not you who's about to win this." replied Isabel

"Is that so." smiled Sasha

"Yeah that's right." nodded Isabel

Just then Isabel sheathed her small katana and pulled out her larger one holding it in front of her.

"Now it's time to end this." smiled Isabel

"Let's go." smiled Sasha

All of a sudden Isabel jumped into the air swinging her blade and sending slash's of water toward Sasha. Just as the attack was about to hit Sasha flipped backwards out of the way as the water hit the ground harmlessly.

"You have to do better." laughed Sasha

Isabel began swinging her sword again sending wave after wave of water at Sasha, however before the attack could hit she dodged. Isabel continued her assault as Sasha bounced around the arena dodging attack after attack.

"That should do." thought Isabel to herself as she stopped attacking.

Sasha stopped and looked around at a puddle of water that she was standing in before shaking her head.

"If that was your plan Isabel than I think I'm going to win this." said Sasha

"I don't think so." huffed Isabel breathing heavy as she landed on the ground and fell to one knee.

"Oh and how that?" asked Sasha

"Because my plan is just about done…and now it's time to add the finishing touch's." smiled Isabel as she stood up again.

"Plan…what plan?' asked Sasha

"This one…Ice's Style: White Ripple!" shouted Isabel

She held her sword upside down and then stabbed the ground which all of a sudden caused a powerful guest of icy cold wind.

"Man that was cold…what was that about?" wondered Sasha as she rubbed her shoulders.

"And with that Sasha I win." smiled Isabel

"Just because you made it feel like winter doesn't mean you win." said Sasha

"Actually it does…try moving your feet." said Isabel

Sasha tried moving her feet, but the puddle that she was standing in was now frozen solid.

"No way…I can't get out." said Sasha as she continued to struggle.

"That guest of wind froze every puddle here and lucky for me you were standing in that one. Now when my ice reach's you you'll be frozen solid allowing me to win." laughed Isabel

She then looked and noticed the ground around Isabel had started to freeze over and the ice was spreading. She watched as the ice crept closer freezing every bit of ground and water it moved over.

"I hate to admit it Isabel, but you got me." sighed Sasha

"So you give up?" asked Isabel

"Yeah you win." laughed Sasha

Isabel took her sword out of the ground and the creeping ice stopped advancing and then suddenly shattered. She then walked up to Sasha and she touched the ice the bound Sasha's feet which turned it back to water.

"Well Isabel your better than I thought." congratulated Sasha

"But you still a lot stronger." retorted Isabel

"It's not always the strongest one to win the fight. You used you brains to beat me here today so cognates." nodded Sasha as she held out her hand.

"Thanks." smiled Isabel as she shook her hand.

"Alright this match is over…Isabel Umi wins." declared Daichi

Isabel and Sasha waved at the crowd as they cheered and applauded for them as they headed toward the exit of the arena.

"So what now?" asked Isabel

"Well first I'm going to get dried off and warmed up." laughed Sasha and all of a sudden she sneezed.

"Then will get some hot chocolate." offered Isabel smiling

"Sounds good to me." nodded Sasha smiling

Both girls walked off of the arena laughing leaving the roar of the crowd behind them.

To Be Continued….


	40. 39 - Thomas vs Markus, Terror Of The Sl

Meanwhile down in the lounge Jamie stood in line at the snack bar waiting to buy his snacks as the line slowly moved along.

"Man this is taking forever…I wonder if the other match is over yet." thought Jamie to himself.

The doors in the lounge opened up as Aussa and Eria walked in and they saw Jamie standing in line.

"Hay Jamie." waved Eria

Jamie turned around just as Eria and Aussa ran up to him.

"Hay Aussa and Eria…what have you two been up to?" Jamie asked

"We just came back from Karlin City." replied Eria

"Hay Jamie I got a new pokémon. Do you want to see it?" asked Aussa excitedly

"Sure." nodded Jamie

Aussa took a pokéball off of her belt, held it out in front of her and in a flash of red light a pokémon appeared in her arms. It was a round pokémon whose body was completely covered in brown fur with big ears, a gold-brown furry tail with the same color around the ears and on the tip of its feet.

"Min…Min." said The pokémon as it bounce up and down in Aussa's arms.

"Cool a Minelf…where did you catch it at?" asked Jamie

"Farplane Meadow." said Aussa

"Nice…Minelf are rare pokémon. Good work Aussa." congratulated Jamie

"Next." said a voice

Jamie turned around and saw that the line that was in front of him leading to the snack bar had disappeared. Jamie took out his phone and dialed a number on it while walking up to the bar. He talk on the phone for a few minutes before putting it back in his pocket.

"Alright let me five soda's two coca-cola's, a hi-c, root beer and a sprite, three medium popcorns with extra butter, two chili cheese dogs and a large bag of m&ms." said Jamie

"Ok it'll be just a second." said the female cashier.

"So Jamie how many of the battles did we miss. I hope we didn't miss them all." Eria said

"Well you just missed the first six match's." nodded Jamie

"Awesome which mean there's still four more left." smiled Eria excitedly

"Did Ash, Misty and Brock fight yet?" Aussa asked as she scratched her pokémon's left ear.

"Ash and Brock won their match, but Misty's match ended in a draw." replied Jamie

"Alright here's your order." said The cashier

"Thanks…hay Eria, Aussa can ya'll help me carry this stuff?" asked Jamie as he paid the cashier.

Jamie grabbed the tray of soda's, while Eria grabbed the bag of m&m's and put them in her pocket before grabbing the two chili cheese dog's. Aussa set her pokémon on the floor and grabbed the tray with the bags of popcorn on them. They then headed back toward the hallway that lead out to the stadium with the Minelf happily hopping after them.

….

Back outside in the stands of the stadium Ash, Brock, Tanza, Rodney and Hinta all now sat around a table.

"Man that was another lucky guess." laughed Rodney as he leaned against the table.

"If you say so, but I told you who would win and I got it right." laughed Hinta

"Yeah, but it really did look like Sasha was going too win that one." said Brock

"I though for sure that when that tiger thing caught her she was done for." agreed Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi.." nodded Pikachu

"Well looks can be deceiving. Isabel would've been knocked out by that explosion, but she created a shield of water that took most of the force." laughed Hinta

"I missed it." sighed Rodney

"I didn't even see it." shrugged Tanza

"That's because it happened just as that tiger exploded. So it was very easy to miss." explained Hinta

"Hay I'm back and look who I got with me!" shouted Jamie as he walked up the steps.

They all looked and saw Eria and Aussa walking up behind Jamie holding the rest of the snacks.

"Aussa, Eria so what have you two been up to?" asked Tanza as she grabbed a soda of the tray Jamie sat on the table.

"Just doing a little shopping, but look Aussa caught her another pokémon." smiled Eria

"Cool…what kind was it?" asked Ash

Just then the little brown fuzz ball jumped up on the table and looked around at the group.

"It's a Minelf…come on up her Minelf." smiled Aussa

"Elf." laughed Minelf as it happily jumped up on the table.

"Wow...a rare Minelf is a rare pokémon to find." nodded Brock

"Let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Minelf the Rarity Pokémon…Minelf are a very shy pokémon that usually hide from humans in thick forest area's. Minelf's large ear's are able to hear even the slightest foots from up to 20 yards." said the pokédex

"It's so cute." laughed Misty as she rubbed the pokémon on the head.

"Hay the match is starting…it's Markus Suna against Thomes Umi." said Rodney

They all looked at the arena and saw Thomes and Markus both walking out of the stands towards it's center.

….

Daichi stood in the center on the arena looking as both Markus and Thomes walked to the center of the arena in front of him.

"Alright let the seventh match begin." declared Daichi as he jumped back several feet away from the two fighters.

Both Markus and Thomes just stared at each other in silence as a light breeze blew across the arena creating a small dust devil. Thomes pull his sword out of it sheath on his back and held it out beside him as the sunlight flashed off the surface of the blade. The crowd sat in silence and anticipation as they waited to see who would make the first move. Just then the dust devil blew across the field crossing between Markus and Thomes an then it vanished.

Thomes dashed toward Markus and in he was in a flash he was in front of him preparing to swing his sword. He swung the sword at Markus, but just as he was about to hit him sand rose up from the ground and Thomes's sword cut through the sand. Thomes swung his sword again, but the sand rose up again causing him to cut through the sand again. Markus held out his hand out in front of him causing a group of sand to rise up like a wave toward Thomes. Thomes looked at thee wave of sand just as the wave of sand was about to crash down on him, but he jumped out of the way.

"I can't get in a hit cause of that damn sand. Every time I try to hit him that sand jump's up like a damn shield." thought Thomes

Thomes looked at Markus and then he held out his hand and the sand began to strike out at him. Thomes dodged and slashed at the sand as it struck out at him like the tentacles of a squid of octopus. Thomes dodged a strike from the sand by jumping into the air, but the sand quick reached out at him and grabbed his leg. The sand then flung him to the ground causing it to exploded on impact.

"Damn it." cursed Thomes sat up.

He noticed the sand heading toward him again and flipped backwards out of the way just as the sand hit the ground.

"Alright since he's using sand maybe if I can slow him down by using by dosing the field in water." thought Thomes

Thomes jumped into the air and began creating hand sign before taking a deep breath. He then spat out a large stream of water that hit the ground and began to spread out. Markus looked at the ground as the water drenched his feet along the ground of the entire arena.

"Alright now that should make using his sand much harder." thought Thomes to himself.

Thomes landed on the ground and he then dashed toward Markus with his sword poised to strike. All of a sudden the sand shot from the ground and grabbed Thomes's leg stopping him in his tracks.

"What the…." said Thomes as he cut the sand from his leg.

Thomes dodged as more and more tentacles of sand shot from the ground trying to grab him.

"This doesn't make any sense…that water should've made it harder for him to use his sand, but it's not slowing him down one bit." thought Thomes to himself.

All of a sudden as Thomes jumped into the air a sand tentacle shot out of the ground and wrapped around Thomes's left arm. Thomes screamed out in pain as the sand crushed his arm and then he fell back to the ground.

"Damn it." cursed Thomes

He struggled back to his feet, but as soon as he got back on his feet he fell back on the ground unconscious. Daichi walked up to Thomes and bent down resting his left hand on his back.

"Alright this match is over….Markus Suna wins." declared Daichi as he pointed at Markus.

The crowd was silent for a few minutes and then they burst out into cheers and applause as Markus walked out of the arena.

To Be Continued….


	41. 40 - Karin Vs Lisa, A Ferocious Dance Of

On the balcony above the screen Shia, Izumi, Cindy and Sago sat around talking about the pervious fight.

"Man that kid it's something…he defeated Thomes with no problem." noted Cindy

"What's more he's a lot more powerful than anyother sand shinobi that I've seen." nodded Shia

"No kidding.' agreed Izumi

"To be honest he's more powerful than most adult sand shinobi that I've faced." nodded Sago

"Why do you say that?" asked Cindy

"Because normally sand shinobi would usually carry around chakra infused sand in something. This sand in it is a lot easier for the shinobi to control and doesn't use a lot of the shinobi's chakra." explained Sago

"But that kid wasn't caring around any sand." replied Cindy

"Which is truly surprising, because even though a sand shinobi can create more sand by grounding up the minerals in the ground doing this and using this sand will be more taxing on the user." explained Izumi

"Wait so using natural sand is a lot more taxing on the user than using their own sand?" asked Cindy

"Not really…they are able to use the sand that's like in a desert or beach with ease, but because they have to ground it up to use it which cost more chakra to do." noted Shia

"Oh ok." nodded Cindy

"But still the way he used that sand without any sign of fatigue is very strange." nodded Izumi

"There's only one person that I know of that is able to do that." thought Sago

"You don't really think that the Tsuchikage was really dumb enough to send it here do you?" asked Shia

"I don't know for sure, but if he did than there could be trouble." nodded Sago

"Hay what are you three talking about?" asked Cindy as she stomped her foot.

"Have you ever heard of the Chakra Beast?" asked Shia

"Only rumors." said Cindy

"It's unknown were they came from now a day's because the records have been long since destroyed, but it's said that during the first Great Shinobi World War it's said that the first Hoshikage captured eight of these great beast. To end the war he gave one to each of the great villages as sign of good faith." explained Shia

"To protect the villages the Kages sealed their beast within a human host that is related of that has strong ties to the kage of that village. This became a way to show the power of the village and a way to show who is respoible for the beast." said Sago

"Oh…what are the Chakra Beast anyway?' asked Cindy

"To put it simply thay are living mass's of chakra…I've never seen one myself though." shrugged Shia

"I bet it would be cool to see one." smiled Cindy

"Maybe." shrugged Sago

"Hay the next match is starting." said Izumi as the looked over at the arena.

…..

Down in the center of the arena Daichi pointed at the screen as the names started to shuffle and then a few second later two of the names stopped side by side.

"Alright the ninth match will be between Karin Kumai and Lisa Suna. Will both fighters come to the center of the arena." announced Daichi

He stood in the center of the arena for several minutes until her watched Lisa jump from the top of the stand and make her way to the center of the arena. A few seconds later there was a flash of light beside Daichi and in front of Lisa causing them to shield their eye. When the light finally faded they looked and saw Karin standing there staring at Lisa.

"Alright let the ninth match begin." declared Daichi as he jumped several feet away from the two girls.

The two girls stood silent looking at each other and Lisa unsheathed both her swords from her back with the sun flashing off of the blade. Karin removed he blade from it's sheath as the ray reflected off of the silver blade that shined off of the blade and onto Lisa. Just then Lisa dashed toward Karin and just as she got in front of her she swung her left sword at her, but Karin raised her on sword blocking the strike. She then sung her right sword at her, but Karin moved her sword again blocking the second strike.

Karin then raised her left hand balling it into a fist and then swing it at Lisa, but she flipped backwards out of the way. Once she stopped flipping she dashed toward Karin again and began swing her sword, but Karin without much effort blocked each if her strikes with her own sword. The force of their clashing sword created a shower of sparks that surrounded them each time they clashed. Lisa swung her swords overhead and began to push against Karin who once again blocked her strike. Karin pushed against Lisa's blades and sent her sliding back and Lisa stuck her swords into the ground which caused her to come to a complete stop.

"Man she good…she's blocked each of my attacks without so much as moving." thought Lisa to herself.

She got back to her feet and looked over at Karin who was holding her sword out in front of her before bringing it back down to her side.

"Alright since close range attacks don't seem to work I guess I'll have to switch to long rang. So let's try this one." thought Lisa to herself.

Lisa held her right sword above her head before quickly swing it down and sending a crescent shaped wave of wind toward Karin. Just as the wind wave got close to Karin she calmly turned sideway and dodged the attack causing it to hit the wall behind her.

"Let's see how you deal with this. Wind Style: Cutting Wind Wave!" shouted Lisa

She then jumped into the air and began swing her sword toward a barrage of attacks toward Karin who dodge them. Karin flipped around the arena as the attack hit the ground and exploded sending up a cloud of dust.

…..

Meanwhile within the PHD in the laboratory Kysis sat inn a chair staring up at a on of the Rejuvenation Chambers. She looked at Timothy's body as he floated motionless in the blue liquid. She looked back on their training and how hard Timothy had pushed them to the limit of their abilities and then how he had nursed then all back to health himself. She remembered that instead of using a machine like those of the Pokémon Center he treated all of their injuries himself. She then remembered after they were all back to full strength Timothy's training began with them and even after his body was battered and bruised he still refused to quit training until he had used up all of his energy.

Though she help him continue his training though his body seemed it couldn't take any, she couldn't understand why he would train to those extents. Different emotions began to rush through Kysis's mind as she tried to figure out the answer that dumfounded and puzzled her so. She had seen many humans before she was captured by Haze and though they were all kind hearted to her their was just something about Timothy that she found interesting and confusing at the same time.

"Hay Kysis are you ok?" asked Jin as he walked up beside Kysis.

"Yeah I'm fine." nodded Kysis as she continued to look at Timothy.

"Are you sure…I mean you've been down hear for over and hour. We've I've finish cooking and you haven't eaten a thing all day." said Jin

"I'm fine…really." smiled Kysis

She looked over at Jin and nodded her head before looking back over at Timothy and laying down in the chair. Jin looked at Kysis as she continued to stare at Timothy before pulling up as chair and sitting down beside her.

"You know Timothy would say that you worrying about him is bad for you right?" asked Jin

"Why would he say something like that?" asked Kysis as she raised up looking confused at Jin.

"Because Timothy will away's be Timothy. Kysis I know that your worried about Timothy because of his training, but if it'll make you feel better he normal does that." smiled Jin

"I kind of figured that, but I still don't like to see him like that." smiled Kysis

"Well I know how you feel…when I first began training with Timothy like that I honestly thought that he was crazy…come to find out I was right." laughed Jin

"What do you mean?" asked Kysis

"Well…I though that he was actually crazy, but Kachu told me that he trains the way he does to become stronger to protect his friends." explained Jin

"His friends." said Kysis and she looked back over at Timothy.

"Yeah." smiled Jin

"I know, but its still confusing." said Kysis still confused.

"Listen Kysis…I'm sure during your fight against Timothy he told that he could've killed you, but he didn't because he knew you would make a good friend. He talked a lot about your when you where sealed away and how fun it would be if he could get you to become his friend. He trained tirelessly to become stronger that way when the day came and he would face you again he could get you to change your mind." explained Jin

Kysis's ear's dropped as she held her head low and as she did a tear dropped from her eye landing on the seat of the chair.

"So please Kysis cheer up…Timothy wanted you to be happy for him." smiled Jin

He looked at Kysis for a few minute as she held her head low.

"Alright Jin I will." smiled Kysis

She wiped the tears away from he eye's with her left paw before looking up at Mewtwo and smiling.

"Good…now get you booty up to the kitchen and get a bite to eat." smiled Jin

"Ok." nodded Kysis

She took one last look at Timothy floating in the tank, before jumping out of the chair and walking toward the stairs. Jin turned around in the chair and watched as Kysis hopped up the stairs before turning back around and looking at Timothy.

"Well Timothy it look's like you've reeled in another one. I don't know how you do what ever it is you do, but damn you do it good." laughed Jin

Jin walked toward the stairs while shaking his head and laughing.

…..

Back outside in the colosseum's arena Lisa continued sending a barrage if wind waves toward Karin who easily dodged them. Karin jumped into the air and dodged one of the attacks before raising her blade above her head. Her blade began to glow with a white energy surrounding it and she then swung it downward in a sending out a powerful shockwave. Lisa braced herself as she resisted being blown backwards by the powerful shockwave created by Karin.

"Damn it she's so strong." cursed Lisa

She looked at Karin as she landed on the ground and held her sword back out in front of her pointing it toward Karin.

"Alright then I guess I'll have to get serious." thought Lisa

All of a sudden there was a powerful gust of wind and a funnel shaped sphere began to form around Lisa. Karin continued to look at Lisa as the funnel around her began to form into a tornado around her.

"Now let's begin." smiled Lisa

Just then Lisa dashed toward Karin and in an instant she was in front of her. Lisa swung her fist catching Karin in the stomach with a punch and sent her flying back into the wall.

"Now try this on for size. Wind Style: Rapid Air Bullets!" shouted Lisa

Lisa created a few hand signs before holding her hands out in front of her. A ball of wind formed in front of her hands and mediam sized balls of air began to shoot out of it toward Karin. The barrage of air bullets exploded when they came into contact and created a large cloud of dust that continued to grow with each explosion. A few minutes went by as Lisa continued to fire the barrage of attacks at Karin until she finally stopped.

"Now let's see you come out of that one." smiled Lisa breathing heavy.

Lisa looked at the cloud of dust for any sign of Karin when all of a sudden she noiced a faint white glow in the cloud. Lisa tried to make out the glow when all of a sudden a white wolf jumped out of the cloud of dust at her baring it's fang. Lisa reacted by rasing her right arm and the wolf bit down on her arm causing her yelp out in pain. Lisa quickly swung the sword around in her left hand and was just about to stab the wolf when she noticed it glowing. All of a sudden the wolf shined and it exploded sending Lisa flying backward and slamming into the wll hard.

"I'm starting to get bored here, but I'll give you one more chance to give me your best shot." sighed Karin

Lisa looked up from the ground as Karin walked out of the cloud of dust and saw that she didn't have a scratch on her. Lisa stuggled to get to her feet stumbling backwards when she finally did.

"Man she's more powerful than I gave her credit for for real. But this is my last attack one way or another." thought Lisa breathing heavy.

She stumbled forward catching her balance before falling to the ground and loking back at Karin.

"Alright this is it my final attack. Wind Style: Pressure Bomb!" shouted Lisa

She created a few hand signs before raising her hands above her head. All of a sudden the wind picked up and began to swirl around her creating a large tornado. Above her hand a ball of wind began to form and expand quickly becoming 9 diameters across. Lisa threw the attack at Karin and the ball flew toward her in the large tornado. Karin stood motionlell as the attack neared her and just as it got close she raised her sworrd which was once again glowing. She swung her sword her sword in a diagonal motintion just as the attack was about to hit and there was a powerful flash of light.

Lisa covered her eye's from the blinding flash of light and when it finally dimmed she opened them again to see Karin still standing in then same spot. Lisa stood there looking shocked at Karin who stood there without a mark on her once again.

"Hay what just happened…I'm sure you took that attack head on." said Lisa

"I did, but that doesn't mean that it hit me." said Karin as she held her sword out in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Lisa asked as she took a step forward.

"Exactly what I said…your attack didn't hit me." nodded Karin

"What does she mean…I saw it when it hit her." thought Lisa to herself.

Lisa stared at Karin confused as she put her sword back into it's sheath on her back. She then noticed the wind suddenly get stronger and steadly become stronger and more powerful. She looked around for the origin of the wind and then she looked up and noticed the large ball of wind headed toward her. She quickly jumped out of the way just as the attack hit the ground and exploded sending up a huge cloud of dust. Though Lisa was able to dodge the attack the shockwave caught her and slammed her into the wall.

"Nice she used her own attack against her. This Karin girl is something else." thought Daichi smiling.

When the cloud of dust cleared Daichi saw Karin stand in her same spot looking across the arena. He then looked over at Lisa who was lying on the ground after being caught in the shockwave of the explosion. Daichi walked toward her and when he got to her bent down and grabed her hand.

"She's out cold." thought Daichi

He let go of her hand and stood back up before looking back and pointing at Karin.

"Aright the eight match is over…Karin Kumai is the winner." declared Daichi

"You never stood a chance…you underestimated me from the beginning and that was your downfall. Something I learned the hard way and something that you should take to heart." said Karin as she looked at Lisa.

Karin headed out of the arena as the crowd cheered and applaused for her. She looked back at the arena once more before leaving the cheer's of the crowd behind her.

To Be Continued….


	42. 41 - Lars Vs Daniel, An Extremely Heated

On the balcony Ash, Brock, Hinta, Jamie, Eria, Aussa, Rodney and Tanza all sat around a table eating on their snacks.

"That Karin is strong…she beat that other girl without so much as flinching a muscle." noted Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he chewed on a piece of popcorn.

"That Karin for you." laughed Jamie as he sipped soda from his cup.

"Well it's down to the last match which is Lars Kumai going up against Daniel Honoo." said Rodney

"All man this should be good." laughed Brock excitedly

"Why do you say that?' asked Rodney as he took a bite out of his chili cheese dog.

"Lars and Daniel fought against each other in Venom Forest." remembered Brock

"So they've already face each other before…should make for an interesting fight." nodded Jaime as took a hand full of m&m's and put them in his mouth.

"I didn't get a chance to really see them fight because I was healing Misty in, but it was explosive." shrugged Brock

"That was when I got knocked out by that Ralf guy wasn't it?" asked Ash

"Yeah Karin was the one who healed you." nodded Brock

"Well look who it is." laughed Hinta

They looked over at the stair and saw Misty slowly making her way up them.

"If it isn't miss sleepy head…so how do you feel?" asked Tanza

"Good…I'm just a little hungry." smiled Misty as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Well pull up a seat…you can have some of my popcorn." offered Tanza

"Thanks." smiled Misty as she pulled up a chair and started to eat on the popcorn.

Ash looked across the table at Misty for a few minutes and then smiled.

"So who all made it in their match's?' asked Misty

"Let's see…Kacy won his match against Micheal, John won his match against Sophie, Isabel won against Sasha, Thomes lost against Markus and Karin just beat Lisa." remembered Tanza

"So far the match's have all be really good." nodded Rodney

"Well see how this last one's going to end." smiled Jamie

…...

"Good thing this is the last match cause after lunch I'm going to take a nap." yawned Daichi walking to the center of the arena.

Daichi walked over to the center of the arena and stretched before coming to a complete stop.

"Now it's time for the final match will Lars Kumai and Daniel Honoo come to the center the arena." announced Daichi

Just then beside Daichi there was a tall pillar of fire that flared up beside him and when it died down Daniel appeared beside Daichi. Daichi look at the top of the stands and saw Lars who jumped from there and clear half the arena landing beside Daichi.

"Nice jump." thought Daichi to himself as he looked at Lars stand up.

"Well I guess we get to have that rematch after all." smiled Daniel

"Yea I guess so, but don't think I'll go as easy on you as I did in Venom Forest." nodded Lars

"I hope not…where would the fun be in that if you did. I'm going to give you a taste of my true power." smiled Daniel

"Well if it was like the last time then your still going to lose." laughed Lars as he got into his fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." smiled Daniel as he got into his fighting stance.

"Now let's begin the final match." declared Daichi and he jumped back.

Daniel dashed towards Lars and swung a punch at him, but Lars raised his forearm blocking the attack. The impact sent out a powerful shockwave that shook the arena ground. Lars swung his fist and Daniel countered by swing his fist causing their fist to clash and they both were sent sliding backward away from each other. Daniel created a few hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground.

"Fire Style: Exploding Flame Crater!" shouted Daniel

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and crack open toward Lars. Lars tried to move out of the way as the ground opened up underneath him, but he was unable to get out of the way and fell in. Just then a tall towering stream of fire shot out of the crater into then sky.

"Now I got you." smiled Daniel

"You'll have to better than that." laughed Lars

Just then something flew up out of the crater and landed on the ground next to it.

"That's not all I've got so get ready for more." said Daniel

Just then fire blazed up around Daniel's body like a raging inferno and engulfed his entire body. Daniel dashed toward Lars catching him in the gut with a punch and sent him flying back crashing into the wall.

"Now take this…Fire Style: Blazing Stream!" shouted Daniel as he created a few hand signs.

Daniel then held his hands out in front of him and fired a large stream of fire that flew toward Lars. When the stream of fire hit him there was a large explosion that sent a huge stream of fire into the sky.

"Now let's see you come out of that one." smiled Daniel

He looked at the cloud of dust and suddenly noticed a green light glowing within the cloud of dust. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that blew the cloud of dust away and Daniel notice a green glowing energy around him.

"Now what?" wondered Daniel

"Well since you turned up the heat I decided to do the same." smiled Daniel as he walked toward Daniel with the green energy blazing around him like fire.

"Nice mind if I ask the name of that technique?" asked Daniel laughing

"It's called a Doragon no manto also known as the Dragon Cloak. It's the Kekkei Genkai of my clan." smiled Lars

"Well let's see if it's got enough power to defeat me." smiled Daniel as he got into his fighting stance.

"Alright…I'll give you what you asked for, but I hope you brought some kind of medical treatment cause your about to get burned…badly." laughed Lars as he into his fighting stance.

They both stood still looking at each other for a few minutes as the fire behind Lars burned high into the sky. Just then they both dashed toward each other and swing their fist causing them to clash sending out a powerful shockwave. They then began to trade blow after blow causing a powerful shockwave each time they blocked the others attack. The power from their blows caused the ground to shake and the wall of the arena to crack under their power.

…..

Back in the balcony, Ash, Pikachu, Rodney and Brock all stared in the arena as Lars and Daniel continued to trade the blows.

"Man this is better than I thought it was going to be." laughed Rodney

"Yeah…you can just fell the power that each of their blows is giving off." agreed Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"The power that these two are impressive blow after blow is causing the ground to shake and the wall to crack." nodded Jamie

"Hay Jamie that green energy around Lars…it looks like the same energy that Timothy used when he was fighting Kysis and Inugami." noticed Ash

That's because it is…it the Dragon Cloak." said Jamie

"Oh why does Timothy's look different?" asked Brock

"Because Timothy's is more advanced than Lars and probably every other Dragon Clock user in the Kumai clan." stated Jamie

"Cool and that one that the Daniel guy is looks similar to a armor." said Ash

"That's because it a Fire Armor…similar to the Earth Armor like Brock used." noted Rodney

Misty looked at Ash as he, Pikachu, Brock and Rodney cheered for Lars like little kids and then she smiled.

"You know he was worried about you after your fight." smiled Hinta

"I know…that's just how Ash is." nodded Misty blushing.

Hinta looked at Misty as she and smiled at her as she continued to blush.

…..

Back down in the arena Daniel faired a stream of fire at Lars, but Lars ran around the arena dodging the attack. Lars jumped into the air toward Daniel and was about to pounce on him, but Daniel jumped out of the way as Lars hit the ground. Daniel flipped backwards several away before creating several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground.

"Fire Style: Crimson Blaze!" shouted Daniel

Lars looked at Daniel when all of a sudden the ground began to shake and the ground exploded under him sending a spiraling wall of fire into the sky.

"Fire Style: Dragon Breath!" shouted Lars

All of a sudden a spiraling stream of blue fire shot out of the wall of fire toward Daniel. Daniel jumped left dodging the attack and it headed toward the wall exploding on impact. Lars walked out of the wall of fire looking at Daniel as he slouched over breathing heavy.

"Your pretty good, but not as strong as I had hoped." said Lars

"Thanks…your more powerful than I though, but don't think I'm going to give up that easy." smiled Daniel

"Well ill give you one last chance to give me your best shot…let's see what you got." smiled Lars

"Alright here it comes." said Daniel and he stood up straight.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind that began to blow around Daniel creating a whirl when around him. The fire surrounding him grew much larger and it's color changed from red to a reddish-orange color. Lars looked surprise as the he looked at Daniel with the fire blazing even more around him.

"Nice." nodded Lars

"This is my last move Lars…I've used up to much chakra to keep going, but here it goes. Inferno Style: Exploding Flame Burst!" shouted Daniel

Just then Daniel held out his hand and the fire around him began to from into a fireball. The fireball increased to about 3 meters wide before jumping into the air and holding the fireball above his head.

"Alright Lars here it come's." smiled Daniel

"Bring it." laughed Lars

Daniel threw the attack toward Lars as he braced himself for the impact of the attack. Daniel landed on the ground and dropped to one knee while breathing heavy. Lars threw his right hand forward and a large green claw made if chakra reached out and grabbed the large fireball. When Lars caught the fireball it caused him to slide back a small distance before coming to a stop.

"Not bad Daniel, but in the word of my greatest teacher…not good enough." laughed Lars

All of a Lars reached out with his left hand and grabbed the fireball causing it to explode. The huge explosion sent a large cloud of dust that covered the entire arena as Daniel jumped onto the wall clinging to it.

"That's it if that didn't work then it's over." thought Daniel to himself as he clung to the wall.

He continued to look at the dust cloud until all of a sudden a powerful gust of wind blew the dust away revealing Lars on the ground unharmed.

"I guess that's it." smiled Lars as he pointed at Daniel.

Daniel jumped off of the wall nearly stumbling when he landed on the ground, but he managed to keep his balance. Both Daniel and Lars walked toward each other and then they stopped in front of each other. They both stared at each other for a few minutes before smiling at each other and then shaking hands. The crowd burst out into cheers and applause as the two shook hands.

"The final match is over…Lars Kumai is the winner." declared Daichi as he pointed toward Lars.

"Thanks for the awesome battle Lars." laughed Daniel

"You too." smiled Lars as they both walked off out of the arena leaving the cheers and applause of the roaring crowd behind them.

To Be Continued….


	43. 42 - The Preliminaries Are Over, The Chu

Somewhere in the Jetix Region Randy and Jeff sat around a small fire talking and eating.

"Well Jeff I guess we've been training for awhile now…think we can take Timothy and Kachu?" asked Randy

"Chu…Pika…Pi…Pi." shrugged Jeff as he took a sip of hot chocolate from his cup.

"I guess your right…I guess we'll just have to wait to see." nodded Randy as he took a bite out of a sandwitch.

"Pikachu…Pik…Ka…Chu…Pikachu?" asked Jeff

"Their mostly still somewhere training, but they'll be done soon." nodded Randy

"Chu." agreed Jeff

"Yea those Dorashin that Timothy was talking about will be here soon." said Randy as looked up into the sky.

"Pi…Pika." said Jeff

"Yeah I hope we're all ready…that last guy was something else." remembered Randy

"Pi…Chu?" asked Jeff

"Yea I hit him one of my most powerful attacks and he didn't even flinch." nodded Randy

"Pikachu…Chu…Pika." smiled Jeff

"No it just showed me how weak I was, but now I've become much stronger. Hopefully it'll be enough so I can defeat those two Dorashin's and then Timothy." snarled Randy

"Pika…Chu…Chu...Ka…Pika…Pi." laughed Jeff

"Yeah I guess your right. When the time comes, then I'll know if I'm stronger." smiled Randy

Jeff looked at Randy as he jumped to his feet and stuffed the rest of the sandwitch into his mouth before dusting himself off.

"Well Jeff what do you say we have a little fun." smiled Randy

"Pika?" wondered Jeff looking at Randy confused.

"Yeah…I was thinking that we could go visit that special friend of yours." smiled Randy

"Pikachu…Pi…Chu." motioned Jeff as he pointed at Randy waving his hand.

"No I don't…I just figured that you might've wanted to see Alure, but if you don't.' blushed Randy

"Pikachu." laughed Jeff

"Yeah she is cute…I will agree with you there." nodded Randy

"Pika…Pi." laughed Jeff

"Well I figured since we haven't seen them in awhile we should go see them." shrugged Randy

"Pi." nodded Jeff

Jeff quickly jumped up to his feet and quickly drank what was left of his hot chocolate.

"Alright then let's get going." Randy

Randy picked up a sleeping bag and they packed up their stuff and Randy waved his right hand over the fire causing it to go out. Jeff then jumped on Randy's shoulder as he took to the sky flying away from the land beneath him.

…

Meanwhile in the arena of the colossuem Ash stood in the center of the surrounded by the other nine contestanst who were able to make it through the preliminary matchs. Ash looked at the stands as the crowd cheered for them and the they looked up at the balconay as Shia stepped out onto the edge.

"Alright the preliminary's are over with and out of the 20 genin who began only nine of you made it through. I want to congradulate you all losers and winner for doing your best and giving it your all. Here today you showed that you have the will and the strenght to move forward and one day you will if you never give up. Now for those of you who won we will all meet back here again in the next three months. So until then have a nice vacation?" announced Shia

The crowd exploded into cheers and apllause again as they begain to get up and leave.

"Man that was so fun." laughed Kacy

"No kidding…I though I was going to lose for a minute, but I pulled it off." nodded Ash

"Yeah that was an Exosphere thaat you were trying to use wasn't it?" asked Kacy

"Yeap, but I still haven't queit got it down yet." laughed Ash as he scratched his head.

"You can tell that from the way it exploded when it hit Simon." nodded Lars as he wallked up to them.

"Your match was awesome as well Lars…I mean the way you used that Dragon Cloak was so cool." said Brock

"Yeah, but mine is nothing compared to Timothy's." laughed Lars

"Well it will get there eventually." said Brock

Ash looked around and he spotted Isabel walking toward the exit of the arena.

"Hay Isabel wait up!" shouted Ash as shhe ran after her.

"What's up?' asked Isabel as she turned around.

"I wanted to ask you how's your brothers doing after your match?" asked Ash

"Well not good…the bone in his shoulder is badly cracked and he doctors don't know if he'll ever be able to use it again." sighed Isabel

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Ash

"Thanks, but other than that he's doing ok." smiled Isabel

"That's good." nodded Lars

"Yeah…Isabel if you don't mind me asking…did Timothy teach your brother swordplay?" asked Karin as she walked up to the group.

"Yes he did…he also taught me, and Isabela." nodded Isabel

"Nice I could tell by the way you all use your sword's…he also taugh me." smiled Karin

"Hay Ash and Brock…." yelled a voice

They looked at the arena exit and saw Jamie standing at the entrance waving at them to come on.

"Hay we have to go, but we'll see ya'll later." waved Ash

"Yeah." waved Brock

They ran over and joined Jamie before they left out of the arena behind a crowd of other people. When they got into the lounge of the colosseum Misty, Tanza, Aussa, Eria, Hinta and Pikachu were waiting for them.

"Hay what took ya'll?" asked Misty

"Sorry…we were to buusy running our mouth's." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"So what should we do now?" asked Brock

"Well how about we go over to Sparkling Lake and relax for awhile." suggested Aussa

"Sounds good to me." nodded Tanza

"Well let's get going…we can have small barbaque." laughed Jamie

They left out of the lounge and began jumping through the forest toward Sparkling Lake.

To Be Continued….


	44. 43 - Let The Vacation Begin, The Final R

In the PHD after recovering his full strenght Timothy and all of his pokémon were now in the training room. Timothy stood in front of all of his pokémon as they lined up in front of him.

"So Timothy how do you feel?" asked Jin

"Great I feel much stronger than before." nodded Timothy

"That's good." smiled Jin

"Yeah…alright everybody this is basically the end of our training. Now it's time to see the results of this training." announced Timothy

He walked to the top of the line where Kysis stood and she looked at him as he stood over her.

"So how do you feel?" asked Timothy

"I feel great." smiled Kysis happily as she looked at him.

"That's good to hear…now let's see what you got." smiled Timothy as he held his hand out toward her.

"Right." nodded Kysis

Kysis began to concentrate as a red energy began to pulse around her when all of a sudden it flared up around her. Timothy continued to hold his hand out toward her and the red energy floated into his hand.

"Nice work Kysis…you've gotten much stronger since we came in here." nodded Timothy

"Alright." smiled Kysis

Timothy move down to Nina who was next and she did the same thing, before he moved on the the next pokémon. One by one he move to each of his pokémon as they showed him their power, first Kysis, then Nina, Muddle, Kira, Lucaria, Jin, Kachu, Lily and last was Nikita.

"Awesome job everybody each of your power has increase by a full 30% at least." smiled Timothy as he stood in front of them.

"Pika….Pi!" shouted Kira jumping up and down.

"Chu." smiled Kachu nodding his head.

"Man it was tough as usual, but even Muddle was able to keep up. She's getting to be a little tough girl." smiled Jin

"No doubt." nodded Timothy

They both looked at Muddle who was playing with Kira and Lilly.

"Do you think she'll evolve?" asked Jin

"Well I can't really say, but only time will tell." shrugged Timothy

"Oh yeah and we can't forget miss newbie. Kysis did better than I though she would." smiled Jin

"That's true, but seeing as how her power was already above average…I expected nothing less." nodded Timothy

They looked at Kysis and saw that he was talking to Lucaria, Nina and Nikita. She saw out the courner of her eye and saw Timothy and Mewtwo smiling while looking at her.

"What did I do something wrong?" asked Kysis

"No you didn't." laughed Jin

"We were just admiring a little heavy weight contender. You did very well doing our training." smiled Timothy as he bent down and rubbed her on the head.

"Thanks." blushed Kysis

"What about you Timothy…did you get the hang of that technique you were working on?" asked Kysis

"Yea I did, but now I just need to master it." nodded Timothy as he looked at his hands.

"Nice can we see it?" asked Jin

"It's not really complete, but ok." smiled Timothy

All of his pokémon backed away as Timothy got into a ready stance and closed his eye's as he bowed his head. They looked as he body began to pulse with a crimson red energy like a blinking light. All of a sudden his body flared up with the crimson red energy surround it like a fire.

"Cool." admired Kysis

"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu

"Yes I feel it to…the heat he's emitting it's almost like a star or something." noted Jin

"Pikachu." nodded Kachu

They all continued to look as the energy around Timothy disappeared and he took a deep breath and relaxed his body.

"What was that technique?" asked Jin

"It's a secret, but let's just say I've told you all about it once before." Jin Timothy

"Really." wondered Jin as he began to think.

"Chu." wondered Kachu as he began to think.

"Don't worry about it right now. Like I said before right now It's not even complete, but once I do you remember it." laughed Timothy

"Mu…Mu?" Muddle asked Timothy.

"Vee…Eevee?" Lily also asked Timothy.

"Yea…now that our taining is complete it's time to go and relax. Who's with me." declared Timothy as he threw his hands up.

"Mew!" cheered Nina

"Bi!" cheered Nikita

"Pika!" cheered Kira

"Muddle!" cheered Muddle

"Vee!" cheered Lilly

Nina, Lucaria, Nikita, Lilly, Kira, and Muddle all ran toward the training room and out of the door with Timothy behind them.

"All man I hate it when Timothy put's up the supense like this." sighed Jin

"Pikachu." nodded Kachu

"He does this a lot?" asked Kysis

"Yeap." nodded Jin

"Well come on let's go." laughed Kysis

Kysis happily hopped toward the door of the training room with Kachu and Jin behind her.

….

Meanwhile back on the out side the group had finally made it to sparkling lake amd set up a camp. The group had been join by Kacy, Violet, John, Micheal, Sasha, Miguel, Isabel, Isabela and Thomes. Jamie was grilling up some meat and vegetables, while Brock was on a Capsule Stove cooking up a storm. Hinta, Misty, Isabel, Sasha and Violet were all laying in lounge chairs bathing in the sun. While everybody else was down in the water play along with the pokémon.

"Now this is the life." smiled Sasha

"Yeah, Now we can relax without much of a worry." agreed Violet

"For the most part anyway." laughed Hinta

"So what do you all have planned for thee vaction?" asked Violet

"Don't really know…I'll probably just relax." replied Hinta

"What about you Misty…you and Ash got anything planned" asked Violet as she raised up and looked over at Misty.

"I don't know for sure and why ask that…you know Ash and I don't go out." said Misty as she looked at Ash in the lake.

"Why not…you and Ash would make a cute couple." replied Isabel

"That's what I keep telling her." laughed Violet

"What about you and Kacy…why haven't you two started going out?" asked Misty

"Well we have been though it's just not official yet." smiled Violet

"That's cool just take thing's slow and see were thing's go." nodded Hinta

Meanwhile down in the water Ash dived under meeting Misty's Starmie and Camprius, before swimming back to the surface. When he came to the surface he saw that Brock and John were wrestling trying to throw the other one into the water. He then looked over to his left and saw Miguel and Kacy on floats floating around in the water. He looked over to his right and saw Aussa, Tanza and Eria playing with a large group of pokémon.

He them looked up on shore and saw Misty sitting in her chair looking at him.

"Looks like Misty really has a thing for you." smiled Micheal as he burst from the water behind him.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"Man it's so obvious…you two fight like cats and dogs all the time." laughed Micheal

"That because she get's on my nerve." laughed Ash as he splashed some water on Micheal.

"So you say, but is that really true. I mean as long as you and Misty have traveled together you've never had any other kind of feeling's for her?" asked Micheal

"I guess you could say that." blushed Ash as he scratched his head.

"Well even if you've had those feelings once I'm sure she has to. All you have to do is ask.' suggested Micheal as he sat his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Hay everybody the food's ready!" Jamie shouted from the edge of the water.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and went over to the table and began fixing them a plate. Ash walked up to a clearing ontop of a hill overlooking the lake and sat down to eat.

"Hay Ash mind if I join you?" asked Misty as she walked up the hill with her plate.

"Sure." nodded Ash

"Thanks." smiled Misty

She sat down beside Ash and began to eat her food along with him.

"Hay Misty can I ask you a question?" asked Ash nervously.

"Sure." nodded Misty

"Well I wanted to ask you that day two years ago on Lover's Ridge before Timothy fought with Randy." said Ash as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok." smiled Misty as she curiously looked at Ash.

Ash looked up at Misty and saw her staring at him fondly with her green eye's. Ash felt his heart skip a beat as he felt his face get hot so he broke eye contact and looked away before taking a deep breath.

"I wanted to asked you…would you?" asked Ash

Misty heart beat speed up as she waited in anticipation for Ash to ask her what she think he was about to ask her.

"Would I what?" asked Misty softly as she continued to stare at Ash.

"Would you mind going out on a date with me sometimes?" asked Ash as he took another deep breath.

Misty felt her heart nearly jump out of her cheast when she heard Ash ask her those words.

"Sure Ash…I would love to." smiled Misty as she felt her entire face turn red.

"Really…I was scared that you would say no." smiled Ash as he felt his face turned red.

"I would never." smiled Misty

Ash looked back over at Misty and smiled back as he stared into her eye's. Back down at the bottom of the hill Sasha, John, Miguel, Brock, Micheal, Violet, and Kacy looked up the hill at Ash and Misty.

"He did it…he asked her." smiled Sasha excitedly

"You mean he asked her out?" asked Kacy

"Yeah I just heard him and she said yes." nodded Sasha

"That's good…those two are finally getting somewhere." laughed Brock

"Well let's leave those two alone and let get back to the rest of this vacation." laughed Micheal

"I'm down with that." nodded Isabel

"Let's go then." shouted Kacy

They all ran back to the toward the lake and jumped in making a big splash with the pokémon still playing.

To Be Continued….


	45. 44 - An Impossible S-ranked Mission, Jou

A cool breeze swept over a large meadow causing the color array that plastered the landscape to sway back and forth. Ash was entranced by the marvelous beauty of the flowers that were set out in front of him as far as the eye's could see. However as marvelous as the sight might have been Ash's mind was truly entranced by Misty as she walked beside him staring out the scenery. He looked over at her and he noticed how beautiful she had become since he had first met her. Though she hadn't changed much or maybe it was just the fact that he was actually growing up, but it stuck him just how much he hadn't noticed her looks before.

The sun made her peach complexion show more fabulous and her eye's sparkled like a rare gem as she stared off into the disance. She looked at Ash as he stared at her and a smile came across her face that was followed by a giggled that caused Ash's heart to skip a beat.

"What wrong Ash…is there something on my face?" asked Misty laughed

"No…your face is perfect." smiled Ash

"Your so sweet." smiled Misty

Ash's heart dance as he looked at Misty's smile, a smile he though was so beautiful that I would light even the darkess of place's.

"Hay Misty can I let me ask you something." said Ash

"Ok." Misty said in a soft tone.

"Well back when we were traveling together in Kanto and Johto…did you ever think that there could be anything between us?" asked Ash as he looked up into the sky.

"To be honest Ash I honestly didn't know. I mean I really did like you back then to, but I thought that because you were so determined to become a stronger trainer that you didn't like me." said Misty

Ash looked over at her and saw that she was looking down at the ground with her hands clenched behind her back.

"Well I guess I was caught up in my taining, but now I think I can take more time off. And on top of that I didn't think that you didn't like me mmcuh back then either." smiled Ash

"I might have picked at you a lot and even though we argued a lot I guess it was the only way I could show my feelings to you. I guess I was scared of being rejected." replied Misty

Ash watched as she reached out and grabed embraced his hand in her own. Ash never though that he would be able to her hand or touch her soft skin.

"I don't think I could've rejected you you even if I tried." smiled Ash

He looked at Misty as she tilted her head a little while smiling and staring at him with her green eye's. He staired into them as they glisten like a newly polished jewel and he felt himself drawing closer to her. He felt his face begin to get hot as he and Misty's face began to get closer and closer. No matter how hard he tried to stop and pull himself back it was like he had no control over his body. The next thing he knew his face was several inchs away fom Misty and his heart skipped several beats.

Just as their lips were about to meet their was a powerful explosion that knocked both Ash and Misty to the ground. When Ash came to he found himself on the ground with Misty laid on the ground in front of him unconscious from the mysterious explosion.

"Hay Misty wake up…come on…please get up." panicked Ash as he crawled over to Misty on his knee's and began to shake her.

Ash continued to shake Misty trying to wake her, but no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't wake up. Now worry quickly set in on Ash as he got to his feet still feeling kinda dazed from the explosion.

"What's going on…what happened?" wondered Ash

He looked at were the explosion came from and saw a cloud of dust hang around in the aftermath. He stared into the cloud of dust and two figure appeared in the cloud both of which he couldn't make out.

"Who's there!" shouted Ash

However whatever the figures were thay didn't answer back as they continued to walk toward him. Ash continued to look at the figures when all of a sudden he saw a set of blue and red eye's begin glowing on the figures.

"Show yourselves!" shouted Ash

Just then Ash began to hear laughing, both of which seemed to be coming from the figures in the cloud of dust. The sound of the laughing made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and filled him with terror.

"This feeling…I've never sensed anything like it before. What are they." thought Ash as he stepped back a little.

The sound of the laughing made Ash want to turn tail and run, but he just could leave Misty on the ground. He looked down at her as she was still unconscious on the ground, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"I'm not going to just leave her here." thought Ash to himself.

"Well die with her." said a voice

The sound of the voice caused Ash to stumble and fall backward landing beside Misty, he was now sweating with fear. All of a sudden a red light began to flash in the cloud and a sphere of red energy came flying out toward him. Ash quickly threw himself ontop of Misty's body and braced himself as the attack hit them.

…..

Just then Ash quickly raised up his heart pounding and he was sweating up a storm. He looked around and noticed that he was laying in a lounge chair in his boxers. He continued to looking around and noticed a lake in front of him with Misty and Sasha both floating on floats on the water surface.

"Pika…Pi?" asked Pikachu

Ash looked next to him and saw Pikachu sitting in another loung chair beside him looking at him with a sign of worry on his face.

"Chu…Pi…Pikachu?" asked Pikachu again with worry clearly in his voice.

Ash then remember that earlier today he decided to go with Misty to Sparkling Lake and on the way there they had been joined by Sasha.

"I'm fine." nodded Ash as he wiped the sweat from his forhead.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu and he laid back in the lounge chair.

Ash looked out at over the water and was Misty laying in a blue float in a blue piece bikini. He looked as she laid on the float her beautiful peach skin looked perfect at it was be bathed by the rays of the sun. He looked at her orange hair as it hung from the side of the raft into the water and her face as she lay facing up at the sky. Ash laid back in the chair and thought about the dream he just had about he and Misty. He remembered how they walked through the meadow just the two of them and how they talked.

"I wonder if she really feels like that about me?" wondered Ash to himself.

"Hay Ash." said a voice

Ash looked to his right and their he saw Brock walking toward him.

"Hay Brock…what's up?" asked Ash as he sat up.

"Well I came here to retrive you and Misty. Seems Shia has a mission for us." said Brock

"Did she say what it was?" Ash asked he stood up.

"Nope…she just asked me to find you to and report to her office." replied Brock

"Oh…ok." nodded Ash

"Hay what's going on?" asked Misty

Ash turned around as Misty and Sasha came running out of the water holding their floats

in their arms.

"Looks like we got a mission from Shia." said Ash

"Sounds good…it feels like forever since we last went on one." smiled Misty

"All man…now I have to find something else to keep me busy." smiled Sasha

"I'm sorry." laughed Misty as she grabed Sasha's hand.

"It's ok…I'll find something else to do." smiled Sasha

"Ok." nodded Misty as she and Sasha hugged.

Misty, Ash and Sasha all got dressed before putting their thing away and headed toward the village. When the three of them got into the village they split ways with Sasha and headed toward the Hoshikages mansion. When they finally got to the mansion and up to Shia's office they found her sitting at her desk with Rodney and Deoku in the room with her.

"Ah…Ash, Misty, Brock…I'm glad that your finally here…sorry if I interrupted your break, but I got a mission that I want you all to take." smiled Shia

"It's fine." nodded Ash

"Yea…to be honest it's been kinda slow lately." smiled Misty

"Hay, but Timothy's not back and our squad doesn't have a leader." said Brock

"That's where I'll be stepping in. I'll be the leader for Team 10 for this mission." laughed Rodney

"Sounds good…So what's the mission?" Ash asked excitedly

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"Yea I'm like Ash…what's up." said Rodney

"Have any of you ever heard of the pokémon Sultaranta?" asked Shia

"I know about it, but I've never actually seen a real one." said Rodney

"What is it?" asked Brock

"Let's see what my pokédex can tell us about it." said Ash

He began pushing some buttons on his Pokédex and a few seconds later a image of a light brown 8 legged insect looking pokémon.

"Sultaranta the Rock Formation Pokemon…Sultaranta is an ancient pokémon that was said to have been born during the birth of the planet. Many scientist have found that sometime in the ancient past that it battle alongside three other powerful pokémon against Regigigas." said The pokédex

"Cool." said Ash

"Yea there's a legend on Pern Island. Apparently Sultaranta fought alongside, Soleomoth, Czarzzazin and another unknown pokémon over territory." explained Rodney

"Did it say who won?" asked Brock

"No…before the battle was decided both their party's were put in a deep sleep by an unknown Kamisama Pokémon." explained Rodney

"Cool." said Misty

"So what does this mission have to do with Sultaranta?" asked Rodney

Deoku picked up a folder off of Shia's desk and handed it to Rodney, before he opened it.

"You see…the client who requested this mission had heard rumors of a wild Sultaranta being spoted in Death Vally Desert." explained Deoku

"Your kidding….A Sultaranta in Death Valley Desert." smiled Rodney

"Well it's only rumors, but he wants somebody to investigate it." nodded Shia as she leaned back in her chair.

"I see…sounds fun.' smiled Rodney as he handed the folder back to Deoku.

"Aright bring back some kind of proof if their really is a Sultaranta in that desert." laughed Deoku

"Will a picture work?" asked Rodney

"Yes that will do fine." nodded Shia

"What's Death Valley Desert?" asked Ash

"I'll explain it to you all on the way." smiled Rodney

"Alright…you all be careful. Death Valley Desert can be a dangerous place." warned Shia

"Yes ma'am." nodded Rodney

They all jumped from out of Shia's window and they followed Rodney up to the roof of the mansion.

"So Rodney how are we getting to Death Valley Desert?" asked Misty

"Yea, we don't have any pokémon large enough to carry all of use." thought Brock

"What…do you really think Timothy is the only pokémon with large pokémon like Ragnarok, Articuno or Lugia." laughed Rodney as he held up a pokéball.

All of a sudden out of the pokéball in a flash of red light popped a huge blue bird pokémon. It had a grey underbelly with a star on it's forhead and under it's wings, and a gold circle on it'sides and the back of it's wings. The pokémon made three circles above the mansion before landing on the roof in front of Rodney.

"Cool what pokémon is that?" wondered Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"It's a rare pokémon known as a Galaxywing." laughed Rodney.

The pokémon bent it's head down toward Rodney as he began to rub its head.

"A Galaxywing." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Galaxywing the Star Shower Pokemon and the evolved form of Meteorwing. Galaxywing's are powerful pokémon that are connected to the universe in a strange whay that scientist still don't yet understand. It is known however that a when a star burns out and has reached the end of it's life cycle a Galaxywing pass's from this world." said The pokédex

They walked up to the towering pokémon as it lowered it's head toward them as if it were examining them.

"Pika…Chu." waved Pikachu

"Gal." said the pokémon in a soft voice as it licked Pikachu on the cheek.

"Let's get going." smiled Rodney

They all climbed on the pokémon's back one by one and once they were all aboard the pokémon took to the skys. Ash looked over the side of the pokémon sown at the village as it disappeared in the distance. He continued to look down at the passing land as it disappeared behind them until they were finally over water.

"Alright Death Valley Desert here we come. Galaxywing let's go." declared Rodney

"Galaxy." said the pokémon in a high pitched pokémon.

With a single flap of its powerful wings the pokémon darted across the ocean's surface causing the water to separate behind it.

To Be Continued….


	46. 45 - The Perfect Picture Task, Search Fo

While on the back of his Galaxywing, Rodney along with Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock continued on their way to Death Valley Desert.

"Hay Rodney you said that you would tell us about Death Valley Desert. So what is it?" asked Brock

"To put it simple it's a very large and hot desert located north of the Tremor Rock Ridge on Pern Island." explained Rodney

"Why do they call it Death Valley Desert?" Misty asked

"Well the main reason it's call Death Valley is because many a people and pokémon have parished trying to explore it." smiled Rodney

"Why would they try to explore it?" asked Misty

"Yea…I'm like her. I mean it's a desert…is there really anything that interesting in a desert?" asked Ash

"Pikachu…Pi?" asked Pikachu

"Most would think that…the temperature in Death Valley Desert on the hotest of day's could easily reach over 100 degrees and easily fall below 0 at night. Those who come to search this desert unprepared usualy have their journey cut short." shrugged Rodney as he rubbed his pokémon on the back of the neck.

Ash watched as Rodney ran his hand up and down the pokémon's neck and he then felt the pokémon's body slightly shiver.

"Did we come prepared?" asked Brock

"Don't worry about it. I've brought plenty of supplies along…thanks to capsules I can carry a lot of stuff." laughed Rodney

"Yea…I remember when we use to carry around a lot of stuff in our backpacks when we traveled. To be honest it was kind of tiring at times." laughed Misty

"You see many scientist believe that Death Valley Desert used to be a lush green valley at one time in the past. In fact they even have proof of it, but not to many people are willing to go out to a place like there." explained Rodney

"And we're going to see if we can find a pokémon on a rumor…Sounds fun." laughed Ash

"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"Well hold onto your seat cause Pern Island is in sight." smiled Rodney

They all looked forward and saw Pern coming into their view getting closer.

"Alright Galaxywing up." said Rodney

Galaxywing flapped it's wings and started to rise higher into the air until finally they were above land. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked down at the ground as they passed dense forests, city's and towns.

"Hay look…Tremor Rock Ridge dead ahead." said Rodney

They all looked as a large mountain range came into view getting larger and larger. Once they over took the mountain it was then they saw an endless desert of sand.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Rodney as he stood up.

"Right." nodded Ash, Misty and Brock they also stood up.

They all jumped off of Galaxywing's back and it spirial around them toward the ground. When they landed dust flew off of the ground which crumbled and cracked as far as the eye could see under their feet. In the distance nothing move, but a bush of tumble weed and a small dust devil as a gental breeze blew them across the ground.

"There's nothing here." said Ash he kicked at the ground.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Well we may find something of interest if we look." Brock replied as he looked around.

"Well only one way to find out. Good work Galaxywing…you can take a break for now." smiled Rodney as he rubbed the pokémon on the head.

"Laxy…Gal." nodded Galaxywing

Rodney held out the pokéball and in a flash of red light the pokémon disappeared into the pokéball. He put the pokéball back onto his belt before grabing two more and holding them out in front of him.

"Alright Tidus and Sandslash let's see what we can find." said Rodney and in a flash of red light both his blue Growlith and Sandslash appeared in front of him.

"Growl." yawned Tidus as he stretched.

"Slash…Slash." yawned Sandslash as he stretched.

"Alright you two up for some exercise?" asked Rodney

"Sandslash…sand." smiled Sandslash as he threw up his claw.

"Growlith." smiled Tidus as he nodded his head.

"Alright we're just looking for anything of interest. So let's see what we can find ok." nodded Rodney

Sandslash jumped into the air and then he disappeared into the ground leaving a hole in his wake. Growlith began to sniff around in the air before putting his nose to the ground and running off.

"Be careful you two!" shouted Rodney

"Alright so what should we do now?" asked Misty

"Well all we can do now is wonder around the desert a bit. You never know…we might get lucky and find something." suggested Rodney

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a single capsule before pushing the button on it and tossing it into the capsule exploded in a cloud of white smoke and a camera fell out of the cloud and into his hand.

"Alright let's go see what we can find." smiled Rodney and they walked off nto the desert.

….

Meanwhile somewhere in outer space the two space pods that contained the two Dorashin's continued on their way to earth. Within them both the Dorashin's were fast asleep awaiting the computer to awaken them when they got close to their destination which was now.

"Wake up Jaice and Akane….destination will be reached in less than 24 hours." reported A computerized voice.

Just then with the pods the lights turned on and both Jaice and Akane began to wake up.

"Well since we're awake that must mean that we're finally close to where we need to be." mumbled Akane over a scouter to Jaice.

"That would be the case…look out your window." said Jaice

They both looked out the window and in the distance they saw a small blue planet coming into view.

"So that's earth…look's kind of small." smirked Akane

"Don't forget what we came here for Akane." reminded Jaice

"Yeah, Yeah I remember and I hope the guy that we came all this way for is worth it." laughed Akane

"It should be interesting to say the least." smiled Jaice

"Yeah then that would really make this entire trip worth it." laughed Akane

Jaice continued to stare out his window at the small blue planet that they were closing in on.

….

Meanwhile back down on earth in Death Valley Desert Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty and Rodney continued their search. They had been wondering for 3 hours now and though they had found a fossil, and a few pokémon they had not found any clue about the pokémon they were looking for.

"So far we've found nothing." shrugged Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well other than the pokémon we did find a fossil. I wonder what kind of pokémon did it use to be?" wondered Rodney as he looked at the stone.

The rock was a dark brown with a shine to it and very smooth like it had been sanded down. The top of the stone was protruding upward around the it forming a jaw like structure.

"Slash." shrugged Sandslash as he walked beside Rodney.

"Well the day isn't done yet let's keep looking." smiled Misty

"We will, but when it starts to get late we need to set up a camp. It suppose to get pretty cool tonight." suggested Rodney as he put the stone in a pouch on his side.

"Hay Rodney have you heard anything from Timothy yet?" asked Ash

"Nope still nothing." shrugged Rodney

"I wonder if he's still training." wondered Ash as he looked up into the sky.

"Who know's for sure, but we'll see him soon enough." shrugged Rodney

Rodney took another capsule out of his pouch, pushed the button and tossed it into the air. It exploded into a white cloud of smoke and a large water container fell into Rodney's hand. He opened the top of the bottle and began drinking the water from the container.

"Now that hit the spot." smiled Rodney as he wiped the water away from his mouth.

"Growlith…Growl." said Tidus as he jumped up onto Rodney's leg.

"Your thirsty as well…here you go." smiled Rodney

He poured some water into the top of the container and Tidus began to lap up the water with his tongue. Ash looked at Tidus and saw that his blue fur was shining almost sparkling in the sun.

"Hay Rodney how did you meet that Growlith if you don't mind me asking?" asked Ash

"Well Tidus's parents are Timothy's pokémon…when he was born Timothy knew I wanted a Growlith and he gave me this Growlith as a birthdy gift." smiled Rodney

He poured more water into the containers top and Tidus began to drink once again. Just then Ash was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around Misty handed him a water container.

"You and Pikachu better drink up." offered Misty

"Thanks." smiled Ash as he turned watter bottle.

"Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu

Ash handed him the bottle of water and wiped the water from around his mouth before looking back at Rodney and his pokémon. Sandslash was drinking from the top of the container as Rodney sat on the ground in front of him.

"This place seems so…so…deserted and dead. Man I don't like deserts." sighed Brock

"Well if what scientist say is true and this desert used to a lush valley then their might be more then surprising things out here than we think. We just have to find them." nodded Rodney as he stood back up.

"Lith…Growlith." said Tidus as he began to sniff the air.

"What's up Growlith…did something catch your nose?" asked Rodney

"Growlith!" barked Growlith as Rodney.

"Alright Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock…Growlith picked a scent." said Rodney

"Alright…let's go." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Growlith took off running west of their current position with Sandslash and Rodney behind him along with Ash, Misty and Brock not far behind him. They continued to follow him for what seemed like several miles until he stopped in front of a large cloud of dust. The looked at the tall cloud of towing cloud of dust that seemed to reach down toward the opposites sides of the desert.

"Wow…this is a new one." marvel Rodney

"Slash." agreed Sandslash looking up at the towering cloud of the dust.

"Cool…this thing is huge." glared Ash breathing hard.

"Chu…Pikachu." said Pikachu looking at the dust.

"Now you don't see this everyday." agreed Misty with Rodney.

"Yeah this wasn't here the last time we came." noted Rodney

"Growl." nodded Tidus

"So what do you think is behind it?" wondered Brock

"Who knows, but it might be something nice. Let's go find out." smiled Rodney

Rodney raised his hand as he began to glow with a blue energy that expanded around them. The energy completely encased them in a bubble of blue energy as they all began to walk through the the cloud of sand. The sand battered the barrier of energy as they continued to walk without any visible sign of where they were walking.

"This is a really bad sandstorm." noted Misty looking around.

"This is bad, but this Aura Shield will protect us from it." assured Rodney

They walked for what seemed like another 2 hour until they finally walked out of the sandstorm and what they saw amazed them.

"Now this is really new." glared Rodney

"Sandslash." nodded Sandslash in amazement.

"Growlith." nodded Tidus in amazement.

"I guess somebody was right." nodded Ash looking at the wonder in front of him.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

They all stared out in front of them at the lush green oasis in front of them which took them by surprise.

To Be Continued…..


	47. 46 - The Devil Of The Desert Diaburosu R

"Now I wasn't expecting this." marveled Rodney

"Who would've figured an oasis would be out here." marveled Brock

They continued to look at the green grass that cover the ground in front of them swaying back and forth with the wind. Farther back pass the grass was a large pond of water with clear blue water that sparkled un the blazing desert sun. Behind the pond was a lush green forest that looked untouched by the harsh desert climite. They walked through the grass looking around still amazed at the discovery that they had just made. Rodney bent down and grabed a hand full of soil rubbing it through it hands while letting it fall back to the ground.

"The saturation is really good, but I don't understand. How could a place like this thrive in the desert like this for so long without anybody finding it." wondered Rodney as he stood back up.

"Who knows." shrugged Misty looking in the clear blue water.

"Maybe theres some kind of large underground spring around her." thought Brock

"Maybe, but even if that may be the case a place this size somebody should have found it by now." replied Rodney

"Maybe that large sandstorm has something to do with it." noted Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"You might be right." agreed Rodney as he walked up to the lake beside Misty.

"Hay Rodney do you think that this water is ok?' asked Misty

Rodney stared at the lake for a few mintues before he notice a small wave in the water. He looked up and on the other side of the lake two pokémon were drinking from it.

"Well I wasn't sure at first, but now I guess it is." laughed Rodney

"Slash…Sand…Sand!" shouted Sandslash excitedly

Ash looked at Sandslash and saw that he was eyeing both of the pokémon that were drinking from the lake. Ash walked closer to the edge of the lake to get a better look at the two pokémon and saw that they ressembled a Sandslash. The only difference was that these two pokémon were a bite larger land a normal Sandslash with larger brown paws, a red belly and the spike on it back were flaming.

"Wow who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash

"Their called Sandburn and their on of Sandslash's evolved forms." smiled Rodney

"Sandslash…Slash…Sand." smiled Sandslash

"A Sandburn…." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex.

"Sandburn the Fire Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandslash. Sandburn are fearsome pokémon that live in desert areas and they create their nest underground. If provoked they will curl up into a ball and attack the flaming spikes in its back." said the pokédex

"Sandslash." dance Sandslash still excited.

"What's up with Sandslash Rodney…he seems offly excited?" asked Misty

"Sandslash is excited becase it's rare that we get to see a Sandburn. He idolize's other Sandburns and hopes to become strong enough to evolved into one himself oneday." laughed Rodney

"Slash." nodded Sandslash

"Growl." smiled Tidus

"Cool." nodded Ash

"Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu

"Hay it'll be dark in a couple more hours, maybe we should set up camp here for tonight." suggested Brock

"Sounds good…I can take a few pictures for Timothy." nodded Rodney

"I'll cook us a little lunch." declared Brock

They all began to set up the camp for the day as the sand continued to move across the sky.

…

Little did Rodney, Misty, Ash and Brock know that from within the forest a pair of yellow eye's had their sights set on them. The creature watched as Ash and Rodney set up four tents around a small camp fire. It watched Misty take two capsules out of her pouch and tossing them in front of her before one exploded in a large picnic table and the other into a cabinet. She reached into the cabinet and brought out several plates setting them down on the picnic table. It's eye's glared at Brock who was stand over a stove stirring something in a pot that filled the creatures noise with a strange, but delightful smell.

It's gazed then moved over to Tidus, Sandslash and Pikachu who were all playing in front of the lake. Pikachu was by the water's edge being chased by Tidus and Sandslash, and he then used his tail to splash them with water. Tidus quickly jumped out of the way of the water while Sandslash jumped into the water splashing Pikachu in the possess. The creature let out a low toned growl that caused the surround trees to shake and it sat there continuing to watch them.

…

It was late dusk before everybody had finished setting up the camp and sat down at the picnic table to eat. After they had finished eating and the kitchen utensils away all sat around down around the camp fire.

"So Rodney did Alice come back yet…I haven't seen her around lately. To be honest after Timothy left to go train I've been trying to do my own thang lately." smiled Rodney

"Have you been training any lately?" asked Ash

"Yea a bit, but I try not to over do it…we've been doin a little traveling of our own lately. What about ya'll what have you all be up to since the Chunin Exams?" asked Rodney

"Chu." said Pikachu as he sat in Ash's lap

"Nothing really just relaxing and having some fun." shrugged Ash

"Well there nothing wrong with that." laughed Rodney

Ash looked over at Rodney and saw that he was looking down at Tidus and Sandslash while rubbing them on the head. He then looked into the fire as it continued to burn dimly as sparks flew from the fire onto the ground beside it.

"Hay do you guy's hear something?" asked Rodney

They all looked around into the darkness of the night that surrounded the camp and listen closely for any strange sound.

"No I don't hear anything." said Brock shaking his head.

Just then the ground began to shake around them causing the tents around them to collapse in on themselves.

"Growl!" howled Tidus as he got to his feet.

"What's going on?" wondered Misty

All of a sudden there was an explosion and something hit the ground in front of them sending up a cloud of dust. Ash, Rodney, Misty and Brock all got back to their feet cough in the cloud of dust.

"What was that…what hit?" wondered Ash coughing

"Pika." coughed Pikachu

"I can't see anything." said Brock

Rodney began to glow blue and he raised his hand firing a blue sphere of energy into the sky above them illuminating the surrounding area. They looked on the ground where the fire had been and there they saw a pokémon laying on the ground it's body covered in wounds. It was similar to a large dog, but its body was covered in brown plates except for parts of its legs and under belly which were orange in color. It had a white beard and a mane that was created from fire protruding from the back of its head. It also had a smaurai like mask on its face with a horn on the top of its head and three ribbon like tails behind it.

"Who is this pokémon?" asked Ash as he looked at the creature on the ground.

"It's a Helikos, but I've never actually seen one before." glared Rodney

"It looks hurt." said Brock

Rodney was up to the pokémon and put his hands on its side just as it opened its eye and looked at him.

"Don't worry…we're not going to hurt you." Rodney said in a soft voice.

"Helik." moaned the pokémon

"Hay Misty think you can heal it real quick?' asked Rodney

"Sure." nodded Misty

Misty walked up to the pokémon and got down onto her kness while holding her hands out over the pokémon. Her hands started to glow with a green energy around the which spreaded to the pokémon until it engulfed it's entire body. All of a sudden they heard something roar from out of the forest causing the ground to shake.

"What was that?" asked Ash as he looked at the forest.

Just then they noticed a flash of light from the forest and they noticed that it was headed straight for them. Rodney jumped in front of the attack holding out his hands and stopping the white ball of energy just as it got near him. He then threw his hands up tossing the ball of energy into the air and it exploded. Just then the ground started to shake again as if something was stomping toward them. They continued to look at the forest as the trees as the tree shook from the tremble of the stomping.

All of a sudden out of the forest stepped a large sandy brown dragon like creature. It had two large horns sticking out the top of its head along with a large neck frill also with spikes sticking out of it. It had wing like membranes attached to its arms as well as two smaller horn like figures coming out of its mouth. The creature looked down at Ash, Misty, Brock and Rodney before roaring at them.

"Its that a pokémon?' asked Ash looking up at the towering pokémon.

"It's a Diaburosu." glared Rodney

"I'm done." said Misty

Misty stood up and backed away from the pokémon as it got to it's feet looking up at the pokémon.

"Helikos!" roared the pokémon.

Just then a white energy began to surge on the Diaburosu's horn and a white sphere began to form inbetween them.

"Move that's Mega Blast!" shouted Rodney

They all jumped out of the way just as the Diaburosu fired the blast which hit the ground and created a large explosion. They all landed several feet awayh from the large cloud of dust as the Diaburosu stepped out of it.

"Sand…Sand!" shouted Sandslash

"Growlith!" growled Tidus

Rodney sat both of his pokémon down beside him and stood back up looking at the cloud of dust.

"Is everybody ok?" Rodney asked looking around.

"Yea." replied Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"I'm ok." nodded Brock

"Why did that attack us…what did we do to it?" asked Brock

"Who knows." shrugged Rodney

Just then the Helikos jumped in front of them and fired a stream of fire that collided with a sphere of white energy that erupted through the cloud of dust. The two attacks exploded on impact creating a powerful shockwave. The Diaburosu came dashing through the cloud of dust with its heads close to the ground toward them. They all jumped out of the way as the pokémon sped past them and came to a stop several feet away from them.

"Pikachu quick use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

Pikachu jumped jumped off of Ash's shoulder and fired a large bolt of lighting at the dragon pokémon. The bolt of lightning hit the dragon pokémon and surged across its body, but it didn't faze it in anyway.

"Tidus use Fire Blast and Sandslash you use Focus Blast!" shouted Rodney

Tidus fired a huge stream of fire from it's mouth while Sandslash created a sphere of white energy and threw it. The attacks hit the pokémon head on, but the Diaburosu roared creating a powerful shockwave that caused them to slide back. Ash, Misty, Brock, Rodney and their pokémon all held their ground trying not to be blow away. The pokémon then stopped roaring before sliding its feet across the ground like it was getting ready to charge at them again.

"Man that pokémon is powerful." noted Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"I never thought that I would ever see a Diaburosu, but now that I have I wish I never did." laughed Rodney

To Be Continued….


	48. 47 - The Impossible Task Completed, Last

Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock stared at the towing pokémon as it stared at them with the intensity of a blazing fire.

"Alright I would usually stay to fight, but its night time and that pokémon has the advantage. So we have two choices we can head into the oasis to try and hide or we can head back toward the sandstorm." suggested Rodney

"Well I vote back toward the sandstorm…maybe we can lose it in there." laughed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"But the forest is closer we might be able to lose it there." suggested Misty

"But we don't know what's in there…for all we know it might be something worse in there." mentioned Brock

"Yeah your right, but can we get away from that pokémon…I mean it looks really intense." wondered Misty

Rodney looked over at the dragon and then looked up at the blue sphere of aura that he had illuminating the area.

"I got an idea, but I don't know if it'll work. Hekilos I could use your help?" asked Rodney

"He." nodded Helikos

"Alright Sandslash, Tidus return." said Rodney

Rodney held out two pokéballs and both Tidus and Sandslash disappeared into them in a flash of red light. He then moved over in front of Ash, Misty and Brock an Hekilos jumped over beside him.

"Ash, Misty, Brock get ready to run." ordered Rodney

"Whats the plan?' asked Ash

Just then the pokémon's horns began to glow once again with white energy and a white sphere began to form inbetween them.

"Alright grab each others hand." ordered Rodney

Ash, Misty and Brock grabbed each other's hand and watched as Rodney readied himself like he was about to take the attack on. The Diaburosu fired the attack and Rodney threw his hands up in front of him catching the attack with his energy. When he caught the attack it caused him to slide back several feet before coming to complete stop.

"Now Helikos!" shouted Rodney

All of a sudden Helikos let out a roar and began to glow with a red energy around it. It then began to a white energy that appeared around it like it was reading for an attack. Just then a ball of fire started to form in front of Hekilos's face as it raised its head. They then notice the blue energy glowing around Rodney as he held back the pokémons attack. He then threw his hand downward causing the Diaburosu's attack to spin back towards it.

Hekilos then threw it's head forward and fired a large orange colored stream of fire that collied with the other attack pushing it back faster. The attack hit the Diaburosu and caused a huge explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave.

"Quick let's go!" shouted Rodney

He grabed Misty's hand and they all took off running behind him as the blue light shing over headed faded and disappeared.

"Hay I can't see…how do you know where we're going?" asked Misty

"I don't need light…I can use aura to see." replied Rodney

They continued to run with Rodney leading the way and in the distance behind them they heard the roar of the Diaburosu.

"Man that pokémon sound angry." panicked Ash

"I wonder why though…we didn't do anything to it." wondered Brock

"It's hard to say, but even Helikos doesn't seem to understand why it's so upset." saig Rodney

"You mean you can talk to pokémon?" asked Ash

"No not like Timothy can…I can use aura to sense how they are feeling so its like understanding them." clarified Rodney

"Cool." said Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu holding onto Ash's shoulder.

Just then they came to a stop a blue energy appeared around them completing engulfing them. Ash looked around and saw Rodney taking a break looking at the large sandstorm wall that raged in front of them. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and they heard the roar of the Diaburosu though it was closer than before.

"It's coming." panicked Brock looking behind them.

"Let's go." urged Rodney

They stepped into the sandstorm as the shaking grew more powerful and the roar grew louder. Ash looked behind them as the shaking stopped be the roaring continued to echo throughout the desert. As he looked he could only barly make it out, but standing outside of the sandstorm he saw the shadow of the Diaburosu.

"Looks like it won't come in this sandstorm." noticed Ash

"That's a good thing then." huffed Rodney

They continued on through the sandstorm coming out on the other side a few minutes later. Ash looked at and listened to the quite tranquil peacefulness of the desert as the blue aura shield around them disappeared. Just then the surround area was bathed in a blue light and they looked up an saw the blue sphere of aura.

"It's one thing that I always loved about the desert if nothing else." laughed Rodney breathing heavy

"What's that?' asked Brock

"The clear sky on a beautiful night like this." laughed Rodney

They looked up and saw that the sky was filled with stars twinkling like jewels on a black priceless blanket. They also saw the moon which was a cresent moon, but it only added to the beauty of the sky. Ash felt a strange sense of anticipation rush through his body as he continued stare into the sky.

"All that running has really tired me out." laughed Misty as she stretched.

"Well I guess we can set up camp here. We'll look around one more time tomorrow and hopefully that Diaburosu will have gone." laughed Rodney

"Yeah…I can't belive and extremely powerful pokémon like that would be out here in the desert without anybody knowing." noted Ash

"Pikachu…Pi." said Pikachu

"Well with a temper like that I can see why. If anybody did know about it they probably didn't live to tell about it." noted Rodney

"True." gulped Brock

"Come to think about it." said Ash and he pointed the pokédex at Helikos.

"Helikos the Solar Pokémon….Helikos are said to be able to draw sunlight into their body to intensify the power of their fire-type attacks. It's body temperature is said to be able to reach temperatures of 6,000 to 10,000 degrees." said The pokédex

All of a sudden the gound began to shake furiously as Ash, Misty and Brock all fell to the ground.

"Now what?" wondered Ash

"Don't tell me." sighed Rodney looking around.

"Kos." growled Helikos

Just then the ground erupted several feet in front of them and they were all knocked down. Out of the cloud of dust the Diaburosu came sliding to a stop in front of them and then roared.

"This pokémon is very persistant." smiled Rodney as he got back to his feet.

"What now?" asked Ash as he helped up Misty.

"Looks like we have no choice, but to fight." smiled Rodney

"Can we actually beat it." wondered Brock

"We're about to find out." nodded Rodney

The Diaburosu let out another roar that roar that echoed throughout the desert before charging toward them. All of a sudden a yellow energy erputed from the ground underneath the Diaburosu and sent it rolling back. Rodney, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Helikos all sheiled their eyes from the sudden flash of light and when they could see again they saw they Diaburosu ground.

"What was that?" wondered Ash

"Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"That was Earth Power." noted Rodney

"But who used it?" wondered Brock

Just then a few feet in front of them they notice that the ground was being pushed upward by something. They all readied themselves just incase it was another hostil pokémon and out of the ground crawled a large brown six legged bug rock looking creature. It turned around at them and stared at them all with six amber colored eye's. Rodney relaxed and walked up to the pokémon before setting his hand on its head.

"Hay that's the pokémon that were we're looking for." smiled Ash

"Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"Yea…this is a Sultaranta. It's my first time seeing one and it's a friendly one." smiled Rodney

Just then they heard a roar and they looked to see the Diaburosu getting back to it's feet.

"Man that's a tough pokémon." noted Brock

The Sultranata turn around and walked toward the Diaburosu letting out a shriek along the way. Just then the Sultranata began to glow with white energy around it and a silvery sphere of energy began to form in front of it. It fired the attack, but just as it was about to hit the Diaburosu jumped sideways dodging the attack.

"It's quick for it's size." smiled Misty

"It dodged that Ancient Power with ease." agreed Brock

The Diaburosu roared and then stomped it's large left foot causing the ground to shake. It sent out a powerful white shockwave that hit Sultranata and sent it sliding back several feet. Just then the Diaburosu opened its mouth as swirling ball of orange flames formed and then it fired a orange beam of flames at Sultranata. Sultranata tensed up it's body and it flashed white just as the attack hit.

"Sultranata is strong, but that Diaburosu is alto stronger." thought Rodney

"What should we do?" asked Ash

"Wait here…Helikos let's help Sultranata and end this. You go left and I'll go right." suggested Rodney

"Helik." nodded Helikos

Rodney dashed right and Helikos dashed left both of them stopped on the opposite side of the Diaburosu. The Diaburosu stopped it's attack on Sultranata and looked around at Rodney and Helikos. Just then Sultranata let out screech as it's body began to glow with a yellow energy around It. The ground in front of it began to crack that began to travel toward the Diaburosu where once it was underneath a yellow energy erupted from the ground hitting it.

"Now!" shouted Rodney

He jumped into the air and created a large ball of blue energy in his hands and threw it at Diaburosu. Helikos jumped into the air and fired a large stream of fire at Diaburosu that collided with the pokémon at the same time Rodney's attack did. The resulting collision caused a huge explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. Ash, Misty and Brock braced themselves from the shockwave and tried not to be blown away. Rodney and Helikos landed on the ground beside the Sultranata and when the dust finally settle they saw the Diaburosu laying in a crater.

Rodney walked up to the edge of the crater with Misty, Ash, Brock and the two pokémon not to far behind. He then slide down the into the crater in front of the large pokémon and saw that it was still conscious.

"Be careful." warned Misty

"Don't worry I will." nodded Rodney

He looked at the pokémon and his eye's met with one of it's ruby red eye's. He suddenly felt a wave of intense fustration and saddness rush through his mind which nearly knocked him off of his feet. When he caught his balance again he notice the red eye of the Diaburosu had become glossy almost polished like. The Diaburosu got back to it's feet and let out another roar that echoed through the desert. Just the the Diaburosu's body began to glow with a blue energy and wind began to whip up around it.

Rodney jumped out of the crater as the wind suddenly whipped into a powerful sandstorm. Everybody covered their face from the swirling sand and it suddenly stopped just as it started. They looked down in the crater and saw that the Diaburosu had disappeared leaving a huge whole in the ground.

"It must've used dig to escape." noted Ash

"Yeah, but I feel kind of sorry for it." sighed Rodney

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Rodney and saw that he was looking down into the hole where the pokémon had disappeared.

"I'm not sure how to put it, but when I tried to read it's aura to try and find out what was wrong with it…I nearly got overwhelmed by intense emotions of fustration and sadness." explained Rodney

"I wonder why?" wondered Misty

"I don't know, but I can't stand it when a pokémon is that sad about something. When I see Timothy I'm going to tell him about it." sighed Rodney

They all stood around for a few minutes looking at the large hole when all of a sudden they heard a gurmbling. They looked around for a few minutes and then they over at Helikos who had sat down looking a it stomach.

"Looks like somebody's hungry." laughed Brock

"Helikos." mumbled Helikos sounding embarrassed.

"Well you were fight that Diaburosu longer than any of us." laughed Rodney

He reached into his pouch, pulled out a stopwatch and looked on it before putting it back.

"Well it only 10 to 8...how about we grab a bit." suggested Rodney

"Sound good to me." nodded Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Me to." nodded Misty

"Helikos, Sultranata would you like to join us?" asked Rodney

"Kos." nodded Helikos

Sultranata let out a shrick before looking over at Misty and walking up toward her. Misty let out a shriek in fear and quickly dashed behind Ash hiding from the Sultranata.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Misty

"Come Misty it likes you." laughed Ash

"I don't care it looks like a big bug and I don't like bugs!" shouted Misty

They all laughed at Misty fear of Sultranata before they got to setting up another camp for the night. After they had finished setting up the tents and Brock had finished cooking they sat around a fire talking and laughing. When they were done eating and all the utensils had been put away they all turned into their tents for the night.

To Be Continued…


	49. 48 - The Darkest Day, Arrival Of The Dor

The next morning when Ash awoke he stepped outside of his tent and the sun flashed in his eye's temporary blinding him. He stretched his muscles and enjoyed the warmth of the sun shining down on his skin. When his vision returned he looked around the camp he saw Misty and Brock over by a group of kitchen stuff cooking and talking. He then looked on the other side of the camp and saw Rodney along with Pikachu, Tidus, Sandslash, Helikos and Sultaranta and he saw that he was taking pictures of Helikos and Sultaranta.

He then reached into his tent and into a bag bringing out a toothbush and some toothpaste. He took the top off of the toothpaste and squeezed some of the blue and white gel onto his toothbrush before replacing the top. He threw the toothpaste back into the bag and started brushing his teeth. He stood back out of the tent with the flavor of the mint toothpaste surrounding his tastebuds and looked back out at the camp.

"Pi…Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu as ran up to Ash.

Ash raised his hand and waved at Pikachu before pointing at his mouth and then returned back to brushing his teeth. Pikachu nodded his head before running over to a red cooler and opened the top. He reached in and pulled out a clear blue bottle of water, before walking it back over to Ash. Ash grabed the bottle and held it up looking at it as the sun shined through it. He spit on the ground before opening the water bottle pouring some of the water into his mouth and rinsing his mouth and spiting again.

"Thanks Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he threw up his paw at him.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu come on it's time to eat!" shouted Misty

"Ok." smiled Ash

Ash and Pikachu walked over to the picnic table and sat down to eat as Brock passed out plates to everybody. Ash looked at the pancakes, eggs and strips of bacon on his plate that filled his nose with a delightful sent.

"Smells great." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Everything looks delicious." laughed Rodney as he walked up to the table with Sultaranta, Sandslash, Tidus and Helikos behind him.

"Yea the pancakes are a new recipe…it took us a minute to get it just right, but we did it." smiled Brock

"What do you think?" asked Misty

Ash took a bite out of one of the pancakes and his mouth was suddenly filled with the delightful taste of choclate with a taste of hazel nuts.

"Pikachu." smiled Pikachu as he held his cheeks savoring the taste of the pancake.

"This is excellent the hazel nut taste complements the choclate nicely." thought Rodney

"Slash…Sand." nodded Sandslash as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

"Growl." howled Tidus in agreement.

"It was actually Misty's idea to try something like this." said Brock

"Nice work Misty." smiled Ash as he continued to eat.

"Well eat up…there's more if you want." smiled Misty

Everybody sat around at the picnic table talking, laughing and eating the moring away.

…

Meanwhile high above the land teo fireballs tore through the earth atmosphere headed toward the ground. The fireballs sped through the sky headed toward Forchard Island and crash landing in the center of Quittson City. People and pokémon around the crash area looked at the crater astonish at what just happened.

"Was that a meteor?" wondered A man

"I don't know." said A woman out of a crowd of people.

One of the people walked up to the edge of the crater and looked in, but couldn't make out much for the cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust of finally settled he looked and saw two white steel balls in the crater.

"That don't look like no meteor to me." said another man

"It looks like some kind of steel…could it be a satilite of some sort." said Another man

People and pokémon began to gather around the crater looking at the two steel sphere's in it. Just then everybody moved away from the crater as the sphere's opened up and something stepped out of them. One was a tall light skinned adult man with long white hair that reached down to his back wearing a thin black vest, with thin brown shirt under it and a pair of brown pants. He also had on a pair of black shades, white bands wrapped around his arm and he had a long black demonic like tail swaying behind him.

The other on was a light skinned young man with short white hair covering hair covering his left eye wearing a short sleeve brown shirt and brown pants. He also had strange looking tattoos on both his arms, a scaf like wrapping wrapped around his waist and a grey tail swaying behind him. They both began to float out of the crater causing the startled crowd of people and pokémon to move father back. They landed on the ground and looked around at the whispering people who were staring at them.

"So this is earth." said Jaice looking around.

"Not much to this planet is there." retorted Akane

Akane pushed the button on the side of the scouter which measured the power levels of the people.

"The power levels of these human is puny." smirked Akane

"Like I told you before, don't forget why were here." reminded Jaice

"Yeah…yeah I remember, but I'm getting tired of these people gawking at us. Mind if I say hello?" asked Akane

"Do as you please." Jaice replied

"Alright." smiled

His body began to glow with the a white energy and raised his fist in front of him. The people and pokémon all backed away from the as the ground began to shake furiously. Just then Akane opened his hand and the was a flash of light that engulfed the entire city followed by a huge explosion. The powerful explosion caused the ground to shake and sent out powerful shockwave. The explosion was so powerful that it could be seen far above the planet from space itself.

When the dust finally settled both Jaice and Akane now floated over a enormous crater that was once Quittson City. They looked around at the building that now laid in ruin and Akane started to laugh.

"Hope they enjoyed the greeting." laughed Akane

"Now that you've had your little fun…let's see if we can find the guy who defeated Gillz." ordered Jaice

"Right." nodded Akane

They both pushed the button on the sides of their scouter and they quickly began to get readings.

"Look at that Jaice…there are several power levels that are over 1500. So which one should we got to?" asked Akane

"Hmm…there are four power level's grouped northwest of our position. Three of them aren't very impressive, but there is one that is well over 2,000. That's were we'll go." smiled Jaice

"Sounds good." nodded Akane

They both flew into the sky and sped off headed toward their destination.

…

Meanwhile near Karlin City at their home, Alice, Jamie, Hinta, Assua and Eria all stood outside. They all stared up into the sky frozen in fear at the intensity of the power that they were feeling.

"No way that power…it has to be them." said Jamie

"You mean those two Dorashin's that Timothy was talking about?" asked Eria

"It's got to be them…but that power. I've never felt anything like it." nodded Alice

"Chu…Pika…Pi." panicked Kim as she sat in a chair.

"It seem like they are headed toward Ash, Rodney, Misty and Brock, They'll need our help for sure." thought Jamie

"Eria, Assua I want you two to stay here." ordered Hinta

"Wait I want to go." said Eria

"No it's to dangerous." said Alice shaking her head.

"Fine." sighed Eria sounding disappointed.

"Kim…I want you to stay here as well." said Alice

"Chu….Pi…Pika." nodded Kim

"Just be careful." said Assua sounding concerned.

"Let's hurry." urged Jamie

They all took to the sky's and headed to where Ash, Misty, Rodney and Brock where at.

"Pika…Pi." said Kim as she watched them disappear into the sky.

…

In Galaxy City Tanza stood ontop of a large building looking up into the sky. She looked down at her hands and she noticed that she was shaking before balling them up into a fist.

"Damn these power levels have to be coming from those two dorashins that Timothy was talking about." thought Tanza

She then looked down at the streets and looked at the people walking the streets unbeknownst to the danger that had desended upon the planet.

"Well better live today, because I might have tomorrow. Here I come everybody." smiled Tanza

She took to the skies and sped off to her destination to help her friends.

…

On Agar Island somewhere standing outside of a house Randy stared off into the sky with Jeff looking at him.

"This power I'm sensing…it's unbelievable." said Randy

"Chu…Pika…Pi?" asked Jeff

"I didn't even think they would be close to being this powerful." said Randy shaking his head.

"Hay Randy is everything ok?" asked a female voice from behind him.

Randy turned around and out of the small wooden house walked a short light skinned girl with long turquoise color hair that was held in two pony tails by two blue bows. She wore a blue shirt along with a white skirt and a pair of black shoes. She stepped out onto the porch and looked at Randy as he stared back her, he sensed her worry.

"I'm sorry Kyla, but there something I have to do." said Randy

"I understand." smiled Kyla

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said another voice.

Just then another Pikachu ran out onto the porch and stopped in front of the steps looking out at Jeff and Randy. It was the size of a normal Pikachu, but it had black paws and the edge of its tail which was heart shaped was also black. It had light blue eye's and the fur below the black fur of its paws, and ears were also light blue. It also wore a light green scarf around it's neck.

"Pikachu…Pika." said the Pikachu to Jeff.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." replied Jeff

"Pi." nodded the Pikachu

"I'm sorry Kyla and Alure, but we have to go." said Randy

Jeff ran and jumped onto Randy's shoulder just as he took to the sky toward his destination.

"Becareful Randy." shouted Kyla

"Chu." shouted Alure

They both looked at Randy disappeared into the distance of the clear blue sky. Randy flew through the sky still thinking about the overwhelming power levels that he was sensing.

"Their moving quickly…guess I'd better get there quickly." said Randy

"Pikachu…Pi.' said Jeff as he hung tightly onto Randy's shoulder.

"Yep now hang on." nodded Randy

All of a sudden in a burst of speed Randy accelerated off toward his destionation.

To Be Continued…


	50. 49 - The First Line Of Defense, Akane At

Back in the desert Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock all stared off into the distance after the tremendous shockwave they had felt.

"What…what's this tremendous force I'm feeling?" wondered Brock

"This power it's…it has to be those two dorashin's that Timothy told us about." thought Rodney

"What." panicked Misty as the fear in her voice surfaced.

"No way…I have've never felt anything like this before." noted Ash

"Hay Helikos, Sultaranta it's time for you to to get far away from here as possible…things are about to get rough." smiled Rodney

"Likos." nodded Helikos

Helikos dashed off and disappeared into the desert while Sultaranta disappeared in a hole in the ground.

"So Rodney what's the plan?" asked Ash

"To be honest I don't know…I guess we'll have to fight." shrugged Rodney

"Are you kidding…I mean there's no way that we can fight powers like that!" shouted Brock

"Listen I don't expect you three to fight, but you have to understand…this is what Timothy's been training us for. I'm fightning reguardless, but it's up to you if you deside to fight here today." said Rodney

"It seems impossible." sighed Misty

Rodney held out his pokéballs and returned Tidus and Sandslash to them. Just then Rodney looked up into the sky as he began to sense three other power levels closing in on their position.

"We got three other powers heading this way." noticed Rodney

"I sense them now, but who is it?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

They all looked up into the sky staring into the distance and after as few minute three figures appeared.

"Hay it's Hinta, Jamie and Alice!" shouted Misty

Just then Jamie, Alice and Hinta appeared over head and dropped down to the ground in front of them.

"Long time no see you three." smiled Hinta

"Yeah." nodded Brock

"You three seem to have become stronger." smiled Alice

"Well we have been training for awhile." laughed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yeah, but I didn't expect anything like this." reminded Brock

"I don't think any of us did." agreed Hinta

They all stood and looked around staring at the ground for a few minutes thinking about what to do.

"Well it looks like things are about to get rough." smiled Jamie looking up.

"No kidding looks like we have company." agreed Rodney looking up.

They all looked up into the air and there they saw two figures floating high above the ground.

"Well Akane looks like those four that we picked up on the scouter were joined by their friends." noticed Jaice

"Seems fun, but what do you think their all doing out here in this desert?" wondered Akane looking around.

"From the they way that their all staring at us I would stay that they were expecting us, but who can say for sure." smiled Jaice

They both floated down to the ground landing several feet in front of the group as they continued to stare at them.

"Man feel that energy." said Rodney

"I know it's something for sure." agreed Hinta

"So these are the two dorashin's." thought Jamie

He looked at them both examining from head to toe comparing them to the dorashin he had fought before.

"So we meet at last." said Jamie

"The pleasure is all our's." smiled Jaice

The wind blew across the desert plains blowing up clouds of dust as Ash, Misty, Brock, Jamie, Rodney, Alice, and Hinta all stared at the two beings in front of them.

"Man this is crazy…their power is enormous." muttered Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Alright like we told your friend the first we he came to our planet…get out of here if you don't want to die!" shouted Rodney

"Now that's funny." laughed Akane

"If your talking about that weakling Gillz then your sadly mistaken." smiled Jaice

"That weakling was a low level dorashin…our powers are on a whole other level." smiled Akane

"Their right about one thing…their powers are far greater than that one before." thought Rodney to himself.

"Your voice's sound familiar." thought Jaice

"What…our voice's." said Hinta

"Yes you were two of the one's who fought Gillz, but it wasn't any of you who defeated him. Tell me where is he?" asked Jaice

"Sorry to say, but that guy's nowhere around right now." replied Jamie

"Is that so." smiled Jaice

"Then where is he? Is he to scared to come out and face us?" asked Akane laughing

"Not in the least…he'll be here!" shouted Alice

"So what do you think Akane should we wait for this guy?" asked Jaice

"No way I was sitting in that ship for to long to just get here and wait some more. Come on Jaice let me have some fun?" asked Akane

"Fine." smiled Jaice

"Alright." laughed Akane

He took off his scouter and shades and threw them to the ground behind him before he started walking toward them. He grinned at them while them punching the center his left hand with his fist while looking at them with a meanacing grin on his face.

"So who's it going to be…come on. I'll take anyone of you on…heck I'll take you all on at once." laughed Akane

"Looks like its about to start…so should we fight him one at a time or all at once?" asked Hinta

"All at once would be best, but even like that I don't know if we would stand much of a chance." nodded Jamie

"Maybe, but it's the only chance that we've got. Maybe we can hold him off long enough until Timothy shows up." suggested Alice

"Let's hope so." sighed Rodney

Rodney looked at Akane examining him thoroughly before looking back at Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock.

"Hay you four…like I told you before I can understand if you don't want to fight here and if you decide not to then I suggest that you get out of the way." Rodney said

"Well I don't know if there's much I can do against a power like that, but I'll give it everthing I've got." smiled Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Well let's give it a try." smiled Brock

"Sure." shrugged Misty

"Hay what's taking you all so long to decide…well if you can decide then I guess I'll decide for you." said Akane

"Get ready." urged Hinta

They all got into their fighting stance's reading themselves for a charge from Akane. They looked at him staring them down with an intense glare deciding who he should attack first.

"Oh yeah and don't think that because your girls that your going to get any mercy from me." laughed Akane

"Like we would want it." retorted Hinta

"Ha we'll see…now let's go!" shouted Akane

Just then like an angry bull Akane dashed toward Alice sending up a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Don't think so!" shouted Rodney

Rodney quickly moved in front of Alice before putting his hand out in front of him. He fired a beam of blue energy at Akane, but just as the attack was about to hit Akane he disappeared. The attack flew off into the distance before it exploded sending up a large cloud of dust and causing a powerful shockwave. Akane reappeared beside Rodney and kicked him in the back which sent him sliding across the ground.

"Hay dude are you alright?" asked Jaime

"Yea…I'm fine." nodded Rodney

Rodney picked himself up and shook off the attack before turning back around toward Akane.

"Come on you'll have to do a lot better than that." laughed Rodney as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Nice you were able to take that attack well. Alright so this might be fun after all." smiled Akane

Rodney dashed toward Akane and he began to throw a flurry of punch's and kicks at him. Akane easily dodged and blocked Rodney's attacks before he jumped out of the way dodging of his punch. Rodney looked up as Akane floated up into the air and he dashed up after him throwing another flurry of attacks. Jamie watched Akane's movements closely as he dodged each of Rodney's attacks.

"Man he's fast…Rodney can't even lay a punch." noted Jamie

Just then Akane dodged a punch from Rodney before raising his hand and hammering him in the back sending him flying toward the ground. Rodney landed on the ground on his hand's and feet creating a large crater in the ground.

"Damn that hurt." cursed Rodney

He got back to his feet and try to rub the spot on his back where Akane hit him before walking over to the group.

"Damn it man…I wasn't even able to land one hit before I got hammered." cursed Rodney

"I saw…he's far stronger than when we fought that last dorashin." nodded Jamie

"Well let's all try to get him." suggested Rodney

"Right." nodded Hinta

"Hay come on already!" shouted Akane from up in the sky.

Rodney, Jamie, Alice and Hinta all looked at each and nodded floting up into the air surrounding Akane.

"Now things should get really fun." smiled Akane as he looked around.

"Alright ready…!" shouted Jamie

Rodney, Hinta, Jamie and Alice all got into their fighting stance as they stared at Akane ready to attack.

"Now!" shouted Hinta

All of a sudden they all charged Akane attacking him with a flurry of punch's and kicks, but he dodged or blocked each of their attack. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked up into the sky in amazment as Hinta, Jamie, Rodney and Alice all fought Akane.

"Man…look at them go." smiled Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"They've all gotten so powerful." noted Misty

"But is it enough?" wondered Brock

"Do you think we should help?" asked Misty

"I honestly don't know…I mean would we really stand a chance against that guy?" asked Brock

"I don't know, but let's just wait for a chance to attack." smiled Ash

"Why?" asked Misty

"Because even if we can hurt him maybe we can get in a good hit when he's not paying attention." plotted Ash

"Sound's good…nice thinking Ash." laughed Brock

"Yeah…looks like your really learning how to use your head." smiled Misty

"Thanks." smiled Ash

They looked back into the sky as Hinta, Alice, Jamie and Rodney tried to land a punch on Akane.

To Be Continued…


	51. 50 - Akane's Rampage, A Losing Fight

Akane continued to dodge and block the attacks through at him by Hinta, Jamie, Rodney and Alice.

"Neither of you can even land a punch." laughed Akane

He punched Jamie in the jaw and sent him crashing into the ground before kicking Hinta and sending her flying toward the ground. He grabed Alice's arm and swung her in a circle before sending her flying toward the ground. Rodney kick at him, but Akane grabbed his leg and tossed him toward the ground. Jamie picked himself up off of the ground while rubbing his jaw and walking toward Ash, Misty and Brock. Hinta, Alice and Rodney all stopped themselves just as they were about to hit the ground and landed beside Jamie.

"Ha this is to easy…come on I know you all can do better." laughed Akane

"Akane don't let's your guard down you fool!" shouted Jaice

"What?" asked Akane

All of a sudden a figure appeared behind Akane and just as he was about to turn around something hammered him in the back of the head. Akane was sent crashing down into the ground creating a large cloud of dust and creating a large crater. Just then a violet colored light began to over take the surrounding area.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Jamie

They all quickly dashed away from the area where Akane had crashed as violet colored energy blast began to rain down from the sky.

"What was that?" asked Brock

They all looked at a large dome of violet energy that grew larger in size with each explosion. They shielded their face's from the sand from being blown by the wind caused by the explosions. When the explosions finally stopped they looked and saw a large cloud of dust. They looked above it and saw Tanza floating above the dust cloud slouched over looking down so they all floated over to her.

"Nice attack." smiled Hinta

"Thanks and sorry I'm late." smiled Tanza breathing heavy

"No problem." nodded Rodney

"That attack of yours should've did some real damage." noted Alice

"Not even close!" shouted Akane

Just then Akane burst out the top of the dust cloud rubbing his head while looking at them smiling. They all looked at him and saw that his shirt was torn, but his body didn't have scratch on it

"No way that attack didn't even scratch him." noticed Alice

"Oh man I wish where ever Timothy is that he would hurry up and get here." thought Jamie

"Hay not a half bad attack, but don't think you'll get me like that again. I won't let my guard down." laughed Akane and then he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" wondered Tanza

They all looked around and all of a sudden Akane appeared high above them with his hands pointed at them.

"He's above us!" Rodney shouted

They all looked up just as red sphere's of energy began to shoot out of Akane's fingers and rain down toward them. Everybody ducked and dodged the sphere as he continued to shower the ground below with energy. Rodney dodged a few of the energy sphere's before holding his hands at his side and creating a sphere of blue energy in his hand. He threw his hand forward and fired a large beam of energy at Akane who stopped his attack.

Akane hit the beam with his tail and sent it flying back toward Rodney who quickly moved out of the way. Akane then dashed toward Rodney and hit him in the stomach with his knee and sent him crashing to the ground. Jamie threw his left hand forward and fired a large red beam of energy at Akane. Akane turned around and kicked the beam up through the clouds before holding out his right hand and firing a beam of white energy at Jamie.

Jamie unable to dodge the attack was caught in the blast and sent hurtling to the ground in a huge explosion. Hinta and Alice floated side by side and held their hands out in front of each other. Just then a sphere of ice blue and red energy began to form in front of then and after a few minutes they fired the sphere of energy at Akane. The sphere of energy hit Akane and caused a huge explosion creating a large cloud of smoke.

"Did we get him?" asked Alice

"I think we did." nodded Hinta

They looked at the cloud of smoke and all of a sudden a white beam of energy came flying out of the smoke catching both Alice and Hinta in it. The beam carried them both to the ground catching them in a explosion creating a powerful shockwave. Ash, Misty and Brock land on the ground and each of them hold their hands out in front of them toward Akane. Just then a sphere a blue, white and yellow energy began to form in front of them and they fired a beam large beam of energy at Akane. Akane quickly turned around and knocked the beam away with his left hand.

"Nice try." laughed Akane

Akane body then began to glow white as he brought his right hand up adjacent to his shoulder and head.

"Get out of there now?" shouted Tanza to Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock.

Akane then swung his arm toward them and when he did there was a huge explosion.

…

Meanwhile back on Tonami island Assua, Eria and Kim all sat on the porch sensing intense battle.

"Hay Eria I don't sense Timothy at all. Don't you think he'll show up?" asked Aussa

"Yea I know he will they all just need to hang on until he show's up." nodded Eria

"Yeah, but that guy that their fighting is so strong…I don't know how much longer that they can keep it up." noted Aussa

"I know what your saying, but we have to believe that they all will make it through this." noted Eria

"Yeah I know." nodded Aussa

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kim

"They will make it thought this…come on Timothy. Where ever you are Alice and everybody else needs your help." thought Eria

Eria, Aussa and Kim all looked into the sky as they continued to sense the battle.

…

Back in the desert the Tanza held onto Ash,, Misty and Brock as they floated above a large crater made by Akane's attack.

"No way look at it." glared Tanza

"It's so deep…I can't even see the bottom of it." trembled Misty

"If we would've been hit by that we would've bit the bit one." said Ash

"Chu…Pikachu" shouted Pikachu as Ash held him.

Tanza let go of them as and they started floating in air as she looked over at Akane.

"Damn…we can't put a scratch on this guy." thought Tanza to herself.

"Hay your pretty fast…I thought for sure that those three were history." smiled Akane

Tanza looked at Akane trying to figure our her next move when all of a sudden there were several explosions below them. Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked down and saw Rodney, Jamie, Hinta and Alice walk out of the rubble. They floated to the ground and they all regrouped on the left side of the large crater in the ground.

"Hay are you four ok?" asked Tanza

"Yeah…I'm just a little bruised." nodded Jamie breathing heavy.

"I'll be fine." smiled Rodney as he held his left arm.

"We're ok two." nodded Alice breathing heavy.

"Speck for yourself…that last attack really hurt. We barely managed to defend against it." fussed Hinta breathing heavy.

"Hay I really don't see anyway of beating this guy." shrugged Rodney

"Me neither I've analyzed as much as a could about him and still couldn't find a weakness." snarled Jamie

"Man where's Timothy when you need him." sighed Tanza

"Don't worry he'll be here…we just need to hold on." assured Alice

"Hay what are you guy's over there whispering about. Trying to come up with some kind of plan...no matter what plan you come up with your still going to die." said Akane

They all looked at Akane as he floated down out of the sky and landed on the ground on the opposite side of the crater.

"So what should we do now?" asked Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"I don't know." shrugged Tanza

"Well let's keep on fighting…I'm just getting warmed up." smiled Rodney

"Do you have a plan?" asked Hinta

"Nope, but maybe we could get in another sneak attack." guessed Rodney

"I don't think so…he's not going to let's us get the drop on him again." reminded Alice

"Well its worth a try." shrugged Rodney

They all looked at Akane as he stood on the other side of crater smiling at then before looking at each other and knodding.

"Alright Ash, Misty, Brock do you three have enough energy to launch another attack like the one you launched before?" asked Jamie

"Yes." They all said at the time.

"Alright we're going to try to knock him this way. When we do I want you three to hit him with everything ya'll got." plotted Rodney

"Ok." They nodded

"But Rodney how are we going to get his attention without him noticing us?" asked Tanza

"You leave that to me." huffed Rodney

Rodney walked out in front of the group and stopped at the edge of the crater before looking back.

"Jamie you've got my back?" asked Rodney

"Yea…good luck." nodded Jamie

"Be care dude." warned Tanza

"Don't worry I will." laughed Rodney and he turned back around toward Akane.

"What are those fools planning. Hah…whatever it is it want help them." thought Akane to himself.

"Alright let's turn up the heat." smiled Rodney

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and Rodney's body began to crackle with blue electricity.

"What's this." thought Jaice

Jaice pushed the button on his scouter and the numbers appeared on it rising quickly as he continued to watch.

"So these earthlings can hide their power levels. Amazing his power level is already over 3,500 and it's still rising." thought Jaice

"So this guy really has a little power. Hay Jaice what's the reading on this guy's power?" asked Akane

He turned around and saw Jaice staring at Rodney with the scouter still calculating. Rodney continued to power up and the electrical energy around him began to surge across the ground. All of a sudden Rodney erupted in a explosion of power and they saw that he now had a blue energy around him.

"Not bad…Akane looks like his guy has a power level of 7,000." smiled Jaice

"Are you serious Jaice…I didn't think an earthling could get that powerful." smiled Akane as he looked back at Jaice.

"And yet we see one right in front of us." smiled Jaice

"Now this should be fun." laughed Akane

Just then Rodney rocked toward Akane causing the ground to explod behind him. The group watched as he was just about to collide with Akane and then they both vanished. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked around for them, but they couldn't find a trace of Rodney or Akane.

"Hay Tanza where did they go?" asked Ash

"Chu…Pi." said Pikachu

"They just vanished." glared Misty

"But to where?" wondered Brock

"They didn't really vanished…they're just fight really fast. We're watching them fight now." said Tanza

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Jamie, Hinta and Alice an saw that they were looking around. They saw that they were all quickly moving their eye's as if they were watching something moving very quick.

"You all can do it two…just focus and feel out their energys." smiled Alice

Misty, Pikachu, Ash and Brock all began to focus staring up into the sky listen and watching.

"Your not trying to see their body's just the energy that their body's are giving off." said Alice

They continued to focus on the surrounding until they began to hear something in the wind.

"I hear them." replied Misty

"Yeah me to." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Me three." nodded Brock

"That's great…now continue to focus and look. Try not to blink." smiled Alice

They continued to focus as the sound seemed to be closer than before and moving around quickly. Just then they saw a flash of blue and white light collide before moving away and colliding again.

"I found them." smiled Ash

"Chu…Pikachu." said Pikachu

"So fast." said Brock

"I'm not used to this." stumbled Misty

They all watched Rodney and Akane quickly moving back and forth across the field battling it out.

To Be Continued….


	52. 51 - Randy Makes His Move, Akane's Feroc

The group continued to watch as Rodney and Akane continued to fight at super high speed. Rodney swung a barrage of punch's at Akane, but he quickly dodged each of the attacks. Akane threw a punch of his own, but Rodney was able to knock the attack away and kicked at Akane. Akane quickly raised is left arm and blocked the attack, before Rodney jumped back several feet.

"Your not half bad." laughed Akane

"Thanks." said Rodney

"But, your power still doesn't compare to ours." laughed Akane

"Maybe, but I'm not giving up." laughed Rodney

"What's so funny?" asked Akane

"Akane look out behind you!" shouted Jaice

Just then Jamie appeared above Akane with his right fist raised high and surging with red energy. He hit Akane and sent him flying down toward the ground at high speed.

"Now shouted!" Rodney

Just then Hinta, Alice and Tanza disappeared from in front of Ash, Misty and Brock. In a flash of violet energy Tanza appeared below Akane and kicked him sending him flying in a northwest angle. Alice then appeared above him in front of him in a flash of ice blue energy and kicked Akane sending flying in a northeast angle. Then Hinta appeared in a flash of red energy in front of Akane and hammered him with both of her hands sending him flying down toward Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Let's do this!" shouted Ash

"Right." nodded Brock and Misty

They all raised their hands toward the sky as a sphere of white, yellow and blue energy formed in front of them. They then fired the a huge beam of energy at Akane which created a powerful shockwave when they fired the attack. Rodney and Jamie held their hands out in front of them and fired a beam of blue and red energy at Akane. Hinta raised her hands above her head and then quickly threw them downward firing a large beam of red energy. Alice and Tanza cupped their hands beside their waist and threw them forward firing a large beam of ice blue and violet energy.

All the attacks collided causing a enormous explosion and sent out a very powerful shockwave. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all sent flying from the power of the explosion, but Tanza, Jamie and Hinta caught them, before they were blown away.

"Did we get him?" asked Misty

"I think so." said Tanza

They all floated down the ground and when they landed they looked back at the large cloud of dust in the sky. Just then they heard laughing coming from the cloud and when it finally vanished they saw Akane floating there. Though now his shit had been completely destroyed revealing his well formed chest and abdomen he still showed no sign of injury.

"That idiot…he got so wrapped up in his fight with that one guy that he forgot about the other one." thought Jaice

"That was a nice try, but like I told you before there's no way that you can beat me." smiled Akane as he floated in the sky.

"Man this guy is something else." snarled Tanza

"Even after taking our attacks like that he doesn't have a scratch on him." noticed Rodney

"Now what." trembled Misty

"It's my turn!" shouted Akane

They all quickly looked up at Akane and saw that he was preparing to attack.

"Now it's to for you all to die!" Akane shouted

Just then Akane quickly dashed toward them like a rocket ready to crash down on top of them. They all watched as Akane headed toward them, when all of a large orange energy sphere collided with him. There was a powerful flash of light that caused everybody to cover their eye's. Akane was sent flying down toward the ground and crashed creating a large crater an a large cloud of dust.

"What was that?' wondered Tanza

They all looked up and saw somebody floating in the sky with a orange energy flared up around them.

"It's Randy." smiled Jamie

"Another hand to help out." smiled Tanza

"Let's hope he can help." said Hinta

"So another one has crawled out of nowhere. Let's see how powerful this one is." thought Jaice

He pushed his scouter's button and once it came on it started calculating Randy's power level. After a few seconds had passed the scouter had finished calculating and the numbers began to flash.

"There's no way…a power level of 10,000...that's some power. I don't get it…when Gillz came here last year these earthling's power levels were no where near this. How did they all get this powerful in a years time." thought Jaice to himself.

Randy floated down to the ground in front of the group and looked back at them.

"Guess I made it in time." said Randy

"Yeah, but I don't know if even with your power we can defeat this guy." speculated Jamie

"We won't know until we know for sure." retorted Randy

He looked over at the crater where Akane landed and then looked over at Jaice who was staring at him.

"Hay any word from Timothy?" asked Randy

"Nope we were wonder where he was ourselves…he should've been here by know." said Alice

"Well he'll be here let's just try to buy a little more time." assured Randy

All of a sudden Akane erupted from the ground and landed on the ground outside of the crater. Akane looked at them and from his eye's they could feel the rage emitting from him. His body was tense and his muscles were now more visible as you could clearly make out the lines and grooves around them.

"That's it I'm tired of these sneak attack now about to kill you all!" shouted Akane

"That doesn't sound good." gulped Rodney

All of a sudden the ground began to shake fiercely around them causing Misty to fall to the ground. Piece's of the ground began to rise up around them like gravity itself was pulling up the earth.

"N…No way his power…its getting bigger." stuttered Brock

"I've never felt a power like this before." thought Jamie to himself.

Hinta and Alice began to float over the ground as the ground underneath them split open.

"It feels like the whole planet is shaking apart." trembled Brock as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah." agreed Ash

"Pika…Chu!" shouted Pikachu s he hung onto Ash's shoulder.

"Damn…this Dorashin is more powerful than I ever imagined." thought Randy to himself.

The clouds in the sky began to gather casting a shadow over the battlefield as Akane's body began to surge with white electricity. Suddenly the wind began to blow hard forcing the group to brace themselves as they were forced back by the force of the wind. The white electrical energy began to surge wilder around Akane shouting off into the sky. White electrical energy began to strike back and forth through the clouds until a bolt of white lightning shot down and struck Akane. Just then a white energy formed around him and then it blazed up like a fire.

"Get ready." warned Randy

"Now who's going to die." smiled Akane

Everybody looked out at Akane and braced themselves for whatever Akane had plan.

"How about you!" shouted Akane

Just then he dashed toward Randy and in a flash he appeared in front of him punching in the stomach. The punch sent Randy flying backwards and crashing to the ground causing he ground to exploded. Akane then dashed toward Rodney and kicked at him, but Rodney quickly put up his arm to block the attack. Rodney screamed out in pain as the powerful kick broke his arm. Akane swung a punch at him, but Rodney jumped into the air dodging the attack. Rodney held out his hand with his palm facing upward as his hand surged with blue electricity.

"Take this…Galick Gun!" shouted Rodney

He threw his hand forward and fired a huge beam of energy toward Akane.

"Let's move it!" shouted Hinta

They all quickly got out of the way as Akane stood their smiling at the attack heading for him. When the attack hit there was a powerful explosion the sent up a huge cloud of dust. Rodney looked on for any sign of Akane when all of a sudden Akane appeared above him and kicked him. The kick sent Rodney falling crashing to the ground causing it to explode on impact.

"Damn it." thought Jamie to himself.

Jamie looked down at the ground where Rodney landed and saw him unconscious with rubble laying on him. Jamie looked up at Akane and saw that he was now looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Your next." smiled Akane

Akane held out his hand and fired a large beam of energy at Jamie. Jamie turned around and saw Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza and his sister floating behind him. He quickly held out his hands and stopped the blast though it slowly pushed him backwards.

"Quick…get out of the way!" shouted Jaime as he struggle to hold the attack back.

"Your to late!" shouted Akane

Akane fired another beam of energy which combined with the first and hit Jamie. Jamie was sent flying toward Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hinta and Alice, but they all moved out of the way. The blast flew toward the ground with Jamie on the front of it and exploded when it hit.

"Jamie!" shouted Alice

They looked at the cloud of dust created by the explosion and when the dust cleared they saw Jamie laying motionless in the crater.

"Damn you!" Hinta angrily shouted at Akane.

"Ha…feeling bad about your friends…then let's seen you do something about it." laughed Akane

A red energy flared up around Hinta as she dashed toward Akane as she began throwing flurry of punch's and kick's at him.

"She going at him with everything she's got." noted Misty

Just then they head an explosion and when they turned around they saw Randy floating up into the sky. Randy bolted toward Akane and join in with Hinta throwing a barrage of attacks at Akane. Tanza watched as Hinta and Randy did their best to try and hit Akane, but each of their attack missed.

"Nothing we do is working." said Tanza

"But there has to be something we can do. Timothy where are you." thought Alice

…

Meanwhile back on Agar Island Kyla and Alure both sat down on their porch. Kyla sat swing in a porch swing while Alure sat in a recliner chair and they both stared out into the distance.

"Do you feel that Alure…Randy is fighting someone very powerful." said Kyla

"Chu…Pikachu…Chu…Pi." nodded Alure

"I don't know, but this being is evil…I've never felt anything like this before." said Kyla shaking her head.

"Pikachu…Chu." agreed Alure

"It's those two Dorashin that he told us about back here." said Kyla

"Pika…Chu?" asked Alure

"Yeah…that creature that he said he fought on Araica Island when he was training last year." nodded Kyla

"Chu." said Alure

"He said that Timothy was going to be there to help them fight, but I don't sense him at all." sighed Kyla

Alure jumped out of the chair and onto the swing before jumping into her lap.

"Pikachu…Pi….Chu…Pikachu." assured Alure

"Your right…Timothy's never let us down before and I know he's not going to start now." smiled Kyla as she rubbed Alure on the head.

"Chu." nodded Alure

They both smiled at each other before staring back out into the distance sensing the ensuring battle.

To Be Continued…


	53. 52 - An Inner Fear Turned Reality, Timot

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Alice and Tanza continued to watch as Randy and Hinta tried to hit Akane. Akane swung a punch at Hinta, but she jumped backwards stopping several feet. Hinta put both her fist at her side as they flared up with the red energy around them. She then threw her hands forward and fired two beams of red energy toward Akane that began to swirl around each other. Randy quickly moved out of the way just as the attack hit Akane and caused a large explosion.

"Now it's my turn!" Randy shouted

Randy raised his hands above his head and created a large sphere of orange energy. He then threw it and it exploded within the cloud of dust causing an even larger explosion.

"How do you like that." said Randy breating heavy.

Just then a beam of white energy shot out of the cloud toward Hinta and hit her causing a huge explosion. Randy watched in disbelief as Hinta's motionless body went plummeting toward the ground. Randy looked back over at the cloud and saw Akane dash out of the cloud toward him. In a flash Akane appeared in front of Randy and hit him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"You earthling's are more powerful than we gave you all credit for, but in the end your still no match for us." smiled Akane

Akane then raised his left hand and hit Randy sending him quickly flying toward Bock, but just as he was about to hit Tanza pushed him out of the way. Randy hit Tanza and they both were sent crashing down to the ground creating a large crater.

"Oh no…Tanza!" shouted Brock

Ash, Misty and Brock flew down to the crater and saw Tanza laid beside Randy both of them were unconscious under rubble.

"Now with Tanza's out of the fight…that leaves only us to fight." trembled Brock

"But we can't…if Tanza, Randy, Rodney, Jamie, Hinta or Alice couldn't beat him there's no way that we can." panicked Misty

Ash looked at Misty as she talked and he could clearly the fear in her voice He looked at both Misty and Brock as they looked at Randy and Tanza in the crater both had signs of fear across their.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." Pikachu said as he stood on Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked up at Akane as he slowly floated down toward the ground while looking at them still smiling. Like the times though he didn't want to admit it there was nothing that they could do. He knew that Pikachu was right and that things seemed hopeless even if they tried to fight.

"Now it's time to die!" Akane shouted

"Where are you Timothy." thought Alice

"Oh no." said Ash

They all looked up at Akane as he held out his hand and created a sphere of white energy in front of him. Ash tried to rack his brain for anyway to get out of the situation that they were in, but he couldn't. Akane fired the large sphere of energy and it quickly sped toward them.

"Pi." said Pikachu as Ash grabbed him.

"Misty catch!" shouted Ash

Misty looked over toward Ash and on reflex caught Pikachu in her hand. She looked at Ash he disappeared and then reappeared in front of them.

"What are you doing Ash!" shouted Misty

"Pi…Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted

"I have to do something…if I don't then where all dead!" shouted Ash

The white sphere of energy got near them, but just as it was about to hit Ash stopped it with his bare hands. Ash stuggled to hold the attack back putting everything he had to stop from being pushed back.

"I won't give up." said Ash to himself.

"Come on Ash…you can do it." said Alice breathing heavy.

"Ash." thought Misty to herself.

Ash continued to hold back the attack, but after a few minutes he began to lose ground and the attack began to push him back. Ash look back at Misty and Pikachu out the courner of his eye and saw them watching him. He saw that they both had the look of fear and worry their eyes as he fought the attack. Ash turned back around and then he remembers his training with Timothy and he remembered something he told him.

"Courage it is the discovery that you may not win and trying when you know you can lose_. _Well then starting right here I'm going to give my all!" shouted Ash

Just a white energy erupted around Ash and white electrical energy began to surge around his body. He began to slowly push the attack back as the electrical energy began to strike the ground around him.

"No way…Misty do you feel that?" asked Brock

"Yeah Ash's power is growing." said Misty

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Do it Ash." smiled Alice

They all looked at Ash in wonder as he continued to slowly walk forward pushing the attack back. Akane and Jaice watched in amazment as the attack continued to be pushed back by Ash. Jaice pushed the scouter's button and it clicked on calculating Ash's power.

"These earthling are something else." said Akane

"Yes…his power is rising fast. It's already at 4,500 and it still going up." thought Jaice

"Well I'll be and I thought he was one of the weak one's, but it won't help." smiled Akane

Akane held up his fist and it flared up with white energy surrounding it. He threw his hand forward releasing small white sphere of energy which collided with the larger sphere. The larger sphere began to shine and all of a sudden it erupted creating a dome of energy and a powerful shockwave.

….

Just then Timothy appeared outside of the Hidden Shadow Village with Kachu, Nina and Nikita by his side. They all looked around as the ground shook and a powerful gust of wind threw the land. They all noticed two powerful energies coming from the two Dorashin's.

"Do you feel that…two powerful energy's?" asked Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be…Be." nodded Nikita

"Pika…Chu…Pika…Pikachu." said Kachu

"Yea I feel it to…there are 8 other power's, 1 power is steadily increasing, 2 are stable, one is faint, but readable and there are 4 other power's that are faint and dropping quickly." said Timothy

"Me…Mew." panicked Nina

"Be." panicked Nikita

"Yeah let's let going now…grab onto me and hold on tight." urged Timothy

Kachu climbed into a large pocket on the inside of Timothy's jacket while Nina and Nikita climbed into the two pockets outside of his jacket. Timothy floated up into the air and looked around as he continued to sense the two massive energies.

"That explosion came from Pern Island…hold on everybody. I'll be their in a sec." thought Timothy

All of a sudden in a flash of light Timothy disappeared leaving the sound of booming thunder in his wake.

….

Back on the battlefield the explosion left a huge crater in the ground in its wake. Ash woke up and got to his feet moving rubble off the top of him. He looked around the battlefield his head throbbing from the explosion.

"Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Alice." He said

He stood up nearly falling back over, but he was able to catch his balance before he hit the ground. He tried to focus his mind to try and pick up Misty's energy, but it proved a challenge as his head seemed foggy.

"Hay Jaice look…he survived." laughed Akane

"Impressive." smiled Jaice

They both looked at Ash as he stumbled around searching for his friends nearly falling over with every step.

"So what to do about him?" asked Akane

"Just finish him." said Jaice

"Yes sir." smiled Akane and he disappeared.

After a few minutes of stumbling around Ash were finally able to pick up Misty energy signal and he began to follow it. He found her on her unconscious on her side with Pikachu, Brock and Alice not to far away. Ash stared at Misty's face as the sun shined off her skin making it seem as if she was in some kind of deep sleep. Fear suddenly gripped Ash as he remember the dream he had days earlier. Ash felt a sudden surge of energy and when he turned around he saw Akane standing several feet away from him.

As he watched Akane walk toward him he began to have flash's of the dream he had. The smile Akane had on his face sent wave's of fear throughout his body paralyzing him. Ash's heart began to pound hard like it was about to jump out of his chest as Akane walked up on him.

"You and your friend put up and interesting fight." smiled Akane

Ash tried to find the strenght to say something, but the fear he felt wouldn't allow him to say anything. Akane kicked Ash in the stomach and sent him rolling backwards coming to a stop on his back. Ash rolled over on his hands and knees holding his stomach coughing from the impact.

"But the fight end's now…starting with you." laughed Akane as he held out his hand.

Across the field Jaice watched Akane toy with Ash knocking him around when all of a sudden his scouter beep on.

"What's this my scouter is picking up a another power reading headed this way." said Jaice

He looked around as the scouter continued to calculate the power it detected and when he stopped a look of shock cam across his face.

"Whatever is headed this way has a power level of 15,000. This has to be that fighter that defeated Gillz, but with a power level that high…that could only be the tip of the iceberg." thought Jaice to himself.

Akane picked up Ash and let him go before punching him in the stomach and sending his flying back. Ash hit the ground hard creating a small crater on impact, before rolling over on his side grasping his stomach. Ash began coughing from the blow and then looked up at Akane as he stood at the egde of the small crater.

"Well kid seems you've got no more fight in you. Time for you end." laughed Akane

Akane held out his hand as it began to glow with a white energy creating a white sphere of energy in front of it. Ash's tried to move, but he couldn't move an inch his body thrashed from the beating.

"We gave it our all Timothy." thought Ash to himself.

Ash closed his eye's as and began to smile as the fear that once griped him began to disappear. A smile came across his face as he felt that his mind and heart now filled with the warmth of knowing that he had given the battle his all.

"Since your smiling ii guess that means that you've made peace with death so say goodbye." laughed Akane

Ash looked at the sphere of white energy when all of a sudden he noticed the clouds in the sky began to swirl. He continued to watch as the clouds as they continued to swirl around and open part of the sky and he suddenly felt an enormous power.

"Ha…looks like he finally made It." smiled Ash

"What's that?" asked Akane

Akane looked at Ash smile and then he notice that he was looking at something in the sky. He looked up and saw a large group of clouds swirling around an open part of the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" wondered Akane

All of a sudden Ash felt a sudden drop in the air pressure and he saw a flash of light before Akane was sentt flying. Ash uncovered his eye and in front of him he saw Timothy standing in front of him.

"So you managed to stay alive long enough for me to get here." laughed Timothy

"Yeah, but what took you?" asked Ash trying to laugh.

"Sorry I overslept." laughed Timothy scratching his head.

"Chu." waved Kachu as he jumped out of his jacket.

"Be." waved Nikita as she floated out of his pocket.

"Mew." waved Nina as she floated out of his pocket.

Timothy looked around and spotted Akane picking himself up off of the ground with Jaice standing near him. He then grabed two pokéballs out of his jacket and tossed them up behind him. In a flash of red light both Lucaria and Jin appeared and they looked at him.

"Alright Jin, Kachu, and Nikita I want you three to gather everybody. Lucaria and Nina I want you two to heal them. Ok." smiled Timothy

All his pokémon nodded and scattered out looking for the rest of the group.

To Be Continued…


	54. 53 - Timothy Strikes Back, Akane's Swift

Akan picked himself up off of the ground and wiped the blood that ran from his mouth down to his chin. He looked across the battlefield and saw Timothy standing their looking at them.

"Look's like he finally showed up.' smiled Jaice

"What…who finally showed up?" asked Akane confused.

He as Jaice walked toward him stopping beside him and looking at Timothy.

"It seems that he is the fighter that defeated Gillz." said Jaice

"Is that so." smiled Akane as he looked back at Timothy.

"Yes and he has a power level of 15, 000." mentioned Jaice

"What 15,000...there's no way a earthling can have that much power!" shouted Akane

"And that may only be a small amount of his power seeing as they can hide their true power." suggested Jaice

"So he might be a lot more powerful." smiled Akane

"Yes if that's the case than this really should get fun." nodded Jaice

One the other side of the battlefield Jin, Kachu and Nikita had found Tanza, Randy, Hinta, Rodney, Alice, Brock, Pikachu and Tanza. They had place them all on the ground near Timothy as Nina and Lucaria healed them. After a few minutes everybody was completely healed and back on their feet.

"I was wondering where you were." said Tanza

"Yeah sorry about that." smiled Timothy

"Your hear now and that's all that counts." laughed Alice as she hugged Timothy.

"Pika…Pi!" They heard a voice shout.

They all looked around and Jeff ran out of the desert and jumped on Randy's shoulder.

"Hay buddy…I'm alright now." smiled Randy as he rubbed Jeff on the head.

"So how did you guy's fair?" asked Timothy

"Well we all did what we could, but it seems that we completely underestimated these guy's." said Jamie

"Yea their a lot stronger than we though and we didn't stand a chane." agreed Rodney

"We'll your still alive, so that means you've all gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you all." smiled Timothy

"Its true that we've gotten stronger, but all of us together even with Randy's help we weren't a match." noted Tanza

"Is that so…well now I'm here." smiled Timothy looking at them.

"Hay your right…now that you're here and we're back at full power. We just might be able to win." nodded Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"No…you've fought long enough. It's my turn now." retorted Timothy

"But that long haired guy is the one that we've been fighting. We couldn't even touch him let alone scratch him." stated Misty

"You let me worry about him now." nodded Timothy

All of a sudden the a funnel of wind whiped up around Timothy as he turned around and walked toward Jaice and Akane. Randy looked at Timothy and stared at him for a few minutes as he continued walk off.

"His power…it's increased dramatically." thought Randy to himself.

"Go get him Timothy!" cheered Alice

"I hope Timothy can win this." muttered Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Don't worry…Timothy's got this one in the bag." assured Jin

Ash looked over at Jin standing beside him and then back out at Timothy. Timothy stopped several feet in front of Akane and Jaice examining them from head to toe.

"So you're the one who defeated Gillz." smiled Jaice

"And you're the other two Dorashin's that he mention. I didn't catch your names." said Timothy

"Ha…why tell you are names and your going to die soon." laughed Akane

"That has yet to be decided." smiled Timothy

"He's so calm." thought Jaice to himself.

Jaice examined Timothy from head to toe noticing his emerald green hair and emerald green eye's. He looked into his eye's and saw an unwavering sense of power and strength in them. He also notice a strange feeling emanating from him a feeling which made him feel uneasy.

"This guy seems normal, but this uneasy feeling I'm getting from him. Is he really an earthling." thought Jaice to himself.

"You sound so sure about yourself. Well the one thing I'm sure about is that your going to die." smiled Akane

"Wait Akane…don't forget what we came here for." reminded Jaice

"Oh yea." said Akane looking at Jaice.

"I'm sure you know why we are here?" asked Jaice

"Not really, but I'm sure it's has something too do with trying to recruit me." sighed Timothy

"That is correct…you power is far beyond something that we would normally see. We came here to see if you would join us." replied Jaice

"Well I'll tell you the same thing I told your friend…not a chance. I've got everything I want here on earth." smiled Timothy

"Are you sure…if you can join us then you could have anything you want. Nothing would be out of your grasp." retorted Jaice

"No matter how you put it…I'm going to give you the same answer." sighed Timothy

"Come on Jaice…let's me go ahead an kill this guy. Now that we know that this guy's not going to join us." begged Akane

"Tell me…what is your name?" asked Jaice

"The name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon, but you can just call me Timothy." said Timothy

"My name is Jaice and my friend here is Akane." introduced Jaice

"Pleasure to meet you both." greeted Timothy

"The pleasure's all mine…the pleasure of killing you anyway." laughed Akane

"Hmm." smiled Timothy

Akane dashed toward Timothy and swung a punch at him, but he quickly moved and hit Akane in the back of the head. The punch sent Akane's face slamming it onto the ground and sent him sliding several feet until he came to a stop. Akane pulled his head out of the ground before getting back to his feet angrily staring at Timothy.

"Why you." snarled Akane

Akane charged Timothy again and threw another punch, but this time Timothy grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground creating a small crater. Akane looked up at Timothy and saw that he was looking down at him laughing and waving.

"Damn you!" shouted Akane

He quickly threw his hand up toward Timothy and fired a blast at him, but Timothy quickly flipped backwards dodging the attack. He stopped flipping several feet away from Akane started back looking at him.

"I'm going to rip you apart when I get my hands on you!" shouted Akane as he got back to his feet.

"Let's see you try." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and piece's of earth began to tear away from the ground. Jaice stared at him in amazment as his scouter clicked on and began measuring Timothy's power.

"Power level 25,000 and it's still rising." thought Jaice

Timothy suddenly stopped powering up and the piece's of rubble fell back to the ground as Timothy continued to smile. Akane looked at Timothy in surprise at the display of power that he just unleashed.

"Hay Jaice what did you say this guy's power level was again?" asked Akane

"It's over 25,000." said Jaice

"Are you sure that thing is right…I mean an earthling with a power level of over 25,000?" asked Akane as he looked back at Jaice then back at Timothy.

"What you see is what you get…I'm been training just for this moment." smiled Timothy

"I don't care how long you've trained your still no match for me!" shouted Akane

Akane dashed toward Timothy and began throwing a barrage of punch's and kick's at him. Timothy easily dodged the attack's before disappearing causing Akane to stop and look around for him.

"Where is he?" wondered Akane looking around.

"Hay I'm over here." said Timothy

Akane turned around and saw Timothy standing several feet away smiling and waving at him. Akane snarled and bared his teeth while clenching his fist, his muscles tensing up.

"Stop making fun of me!" roared Akane

"Is this the same guy who was barely able to beat Gillz last year and now he's making fun of Akane." thought Jaice to himself.

"I told you before I trained just to beat you." smiled Timothy

"You don't have the power." snarled Akane

"I haven't even warmed up yet, but your time its coming." laughed Timothy

"Your arrogant little punk…I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" roared Akane.

A white energy flared up around Akane and he dashed toward Timothy again. He began throwing another barrage of punch's and kick's at him, but once again Timothy dodged them all with ease. Across the battlefield the rest of the group looked amazed at the power they had just felt from Timothy.

"Did that really just come from Timothy?" asked Rodney

"Amazing he's become far stronger than before." gawked Tanza

"Yeah…he said that he was going to become stronger just for this occasion." smiled Alice

"He's amazing." whispered Hinta admiringly.

"What power, but how…how did he get this powerful in a year. It's inconceivable." thought Randy to himself.

Back on the battlefield Timothy continued to dodge Akane's attack's until he suddenly disappeared. He suddenly reappeared in front of Akane and delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Akane groaned in pain as he grabbed hit stomach and fell down to doth his knees.

"That's for the pain you caused my friends." said Timothy looking down at him.

"Why you…I'm the third strongest Dorashin in the universe. There's no way an earthling like you could be stronger than me." snarled Akane

"Does it scare you that your fighting someone stronger than you or does it scare you more that your going to die at the hand of an earthling." asked Timothy smiling.

"Your not stronger than me…it's impossible!" roared Akane

Akane threw his hand forward at Timothy and released a powerfule beam of energy that caught him. There was an explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust and Akane jumped out of it landing in front of Jaice.

"Come out of that sounding cocky." smiled Akane

"No matter what you do I'm still gone to kill you." said Timothy

When the dust finally settled Akane saw Timothy looking at him without a scratch on him.

"How did you come out of that without a scratch?" asked Akane

"I guess your not as strong as you thought." smiled Timothy

"Why you…the Dorashins are the most powerful race in the universe. A mere earthling like your can't even begin to imagine the power I have!" Akane shouted

"If that's the case let's see what you've got." smirked Timothy

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and rubble began to rise up from the ground. Timothy watch Akane as a white electrical energy began to surge around his body flare up like fire. Just then Akane rocketed toward Timothy and swung his fist causing a huge explosion. Timothy appeared high in the sky and looked down at Akane who was quickly heading toward him. Once near Timotthy Akane began throwing lighting fast punch's at him, but Timothy danced around them.

"Akane you fool…you should transform, but your getting so worked up you can't even see straight. Still I just don't get it…how could his power and abilities have increased this much in just one year. It's impossible." thought Jaice to himself.

Timothy continued to dodge Akane's attack until he stopped and grabbed Akanes right fist with his left hand.

"What!" shouted Akane surprised.

"It's time for you to die." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy raised his right fist and it began to crackle with electrical emerald green energy around it. He then punched Akane in the gut and when his fist connected his stomach it tore through him exiting out his back. Akane stumbled back holding this hole in his stomach and coughing up blood.

"There's no way…I can't…." moaned Akane as he began to cough.

"You can't lose…sorry to say, but you've lost." laughed Timothy

Fear suddenly gripped Akane as he realized that Timothy was about to kill him. Timothy raised his hand as his hand flared up with the emerald green energy around it.

"Yes I can see it in your eye's…the fear of death. Now embrace it." smiled Timothy

Akane started to scream just as Timothy released a larged beam of emerald green energy obliterating him. He then floated down and landed in front of Jaice who had a look of shock and surprise across his face.

"Now it's your turn." said Timothy

"He is something…he was able to beat Akane with ease. Not only that he killed him without hesitation. Hmm…I have to be careful when fighting him…one wrong slip and he'll kill me without hesitation as well." thought Jaice to himself .

"This dude…it feels as if I know him somehow. I'm not sure how, but it's like I'm seen his once before." thought Timothy to himself.

The wind blew across the battlefield creating a small dust devil in between Jaice and Timothy as they stared at each other. Each one contimplation on how to deal with the other and each on raring to go.

To Be Continued…


	55. 54 - Timothy Vs Jaice, Blazing Powers Cl

Away from the battlefield Hinta, Jaime, Rodney, Randy, Jeff, Ash, Pikahu, Misty, Hinta, Tanza and Brock all stood in awe of how easy Timothy just defeated Akane.

"No way did ya'll just see that." glared Hinta

"Yeah and he didn't even break a sweat." nodded Rodney

"I don't even think he broke one when he killed that dude." said Tanza

"That's just like Timothy…as ruthless as ever, but I still can't belive how easily he defeated that guy." thought Randy to himself.

"Hay that guy's power was off the chain, but Timothy was easily able to defeat him. How powerful do you think he's actually become?" asked Jamie

"Timothy's power has increased far beyond what you probably thought possible." smiled Jin

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"You'll see soon enough." smiled Jin

"Chu…Pi…Pika." smiled Kachu

"Did his power really increase that much. I mean I know he was strong to begin with, but…." thought Ash

"Lin has to be bluffing…his power can't have increased that much." thought

Randy to himself.

They looked back at the battlefield at Timothy and Jaice as the two continued to stare at each other.

….

Timothy and Jaice continued to stand motionless on the battlefield each one completely focus on the other. Timothy shifted his weight to his other leg before running his right hand through his hair and folding his arms over his chest.

"You really are strong aren't you." smiled Jaice

"I told you." smiled Timothy

"You defeated Akane with ease something nobody before has beable to do…you should be proud." nodded Jaice

"What's to be proud of…I was defending my home from someone who was threating it." remarked Timothy

"So you say, but even during that time I could tell that you were having fun." smiled Jaice

"Hmm.…" shrugged Timothy

"Like a Dorashin you enjoy fighting, you enjoy the challenge of test your power against stronger opponents." deduced Jaice

"Ok…you busted me. It was fun for a moment, but for what you friend did I had to put him down." smirked Timothy

"Akane was a fool never the less he was my parnter and now that he's gone I'm one partner short. You might not be a Dorashin, but your power is superb. So let me ask you one last time as a member of the Universal Planet Trade to join us?" asked Jaice

Timothy raised his hand and placed it on his forhead while shakeing his head and laughing.

"Again with that…like I said before the answer is no." sighed Timothy

"Fine, but if you won't join us then I have to destroy you." said Jaice as he got into his fight stance.

"So be it." smiled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

The wind blew across the field blowing up a cloud of dust and catches a few leaves in its gasp. The leaves blew into the sky before slowly floating back down and landing back down on the grown in front of Timothy and Jaice. Timothy sudden dashed toward Jaice and started throwing a flurry of attacks at him. Jaice easily dodged and block the attacks before dashing to the sky with Timothy following behind him. When Jaice stopped in mid air and Timothy got close to him Jaice threw a punch.

Timothy blocked the punch and threw a kick at Jaice who dodged the kick, before throwing another punch. Timothy dodged the punch and they both began to throw a barrage of punches at each other. They both either dodged or block the bone braking attack from the other person. Jaice dodged a punch from Timothy before punching him in the face. Timothy countered with a kick of his on which landed in Jaice's side, before they both jumped away from each other.

"Whew…he's good. Now this is the kinda fight that I'm talking about." thought Timothy to himself.

"You not half bad…you even managed to land a punch on me." said Akane

"Ha…I was just thinking the same about you. I mean your skills are incredible." laughed Timothy

"I've had centuries to perfect my fighting skill." noted Jaice

"Well let's get back to it." laughed Timothy as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Jaice

All of a sudden an emerald green energy flared up around Timothy before he rocketed toward Jaice. Jaice raised his and block the punch which caused a powerful shockwave when the punch landed. Suddenly both Timothy and Jaice began to throw a barrage of attack's which erupted into a brillant flash of light. Across the battlefield the group watches as a ball of light streaked across the sky. Lighting flew out of the sphere stricking the ground and traveling through the clouds.

"Man I've never seen a fight like this…it's awesome!" shouted Rodney

"No kidding both of them is so strong." noted Jaime

"It feels like the heaven's are shaking with each of their blows, who's going to win?" wondered Tanza

"My baby is of course…no body can beat Timothy!" Alice excitedly shouted while jumping up and down.

"He's become even more enticing…I wonder…." thought Hinta to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye's Misty saw Hinta walked over to Alice and whisper something in her ear. Alice then nodded her head and started jumping up and down, before hugging Hinta. A spark of curiosity entered Misty's mind as she looked at the delight on both Hinta's and Alice's face as they continued to watch the fight. She stared at them for a few more minutes before the shockwave from a powerful explosion caught her interest. She stumbled backwards and before falling catching herself and looking out back at the battlefield.

Timothy and Jaice continued to fight, but Timothy dodged a punch from Jaice and dashed backwards. He held out his hand and fired a beam of emerald green energy at Jaice, but Jaice slapped the beam into the air. He then held out his hand firing a barrage of small cobalt colored spheres at Timothy. Timothy quickly began to knock the sphere's away

sending them flying in every direction. He then quickly threw both his hand out in front of him firing another beam of energy at Jaice who disappeared just as the attack was about to hit.

"Where did your go?" wondered Timothy as he looked around.

Timothy continued to look around just as Jaice suddenly appeared behind him and threw a punch. Timothy dodged the and surprised Jaice by grabing him by his arm and tossing him toward the ground. Jaice started to flip backwards and landed on his feet hust as he hit the ground.

"Marvelous you're a rare earthling indeed." laughed Jaice as he looked at Timothy float down to the ground.

"Thank, but I'm not that interesting. I just like to fight." replied Timothy as he landed on the ground.

"Now your being modest…your power is far stronger than any earthling I've ever seen, but don't let that go to your head." smiled Jaice

"Even the best fighter knows not to let their power go to their head. That's one of the most basic rules of fighting." noted Timothy

"Well since you don't have that kind of problem allow me to show you my full power." smiled Jaice as he crouched.

"Hmm…." said Timothy

All of a sudden the ground began to shake fiercely and rubble from the ground began to rise up into the sky. Timothy looked amazed as he looked into the sky and saw that black clouds began to gather like a storm was moving in. Suddenly Jaice's body bagan to glow with a white energy which then changed and into a yellow electrical energy that flared around his body.

"Amazing…it feels like the whole world is is shaking." laughed Timothy as he continued to stare at Jaice.

Yellow bolts of lighting began to strike wildly at the ground and air, before a powerful guest of wind began to push Timothy back. Timothy held his ground against the power force of the wind when all of a sudden Jaice's power erupted. Timothy covered his eye's from the blinding flash of light and after a few minutes he uncovered them. He looked around and saw that everything had calm down including the sky which was blue once again.

"Now what?" wondered Timothy

He looked around and caugh sight of Jaice who was floating up in the sky above him staring down at him. Timothy stared at him for a few minute when sudden the full magnitude of Jaice's power stuck him like a tsunami.

"Ok now this might be interesting…his power has sky rocketed." thought Timothy

"Now let's see what you can do." smiled Jaice

Suddenly Jaice disappeared surpizing Timothy as looked all the way around, but couldn't find any sight of him.

"His speed…I can't even track him." said Timothy shocked.

Jaice suddenly appeared behind Timothy and sent him flying, but Timothy hit the ground and flipped to his feet. Timothy quickly looked back at where he was standing, but Jaice wasn't anywhere to be found. Jaice appeared in front of Timothy and began tagging him with a barrage of powerful punchs before kicking him up into the air. Jaice then fired a large beam of cobalt energy at Timothy and it exploded when it hit him. In the cloud of smoke Timothy barely managed to defend against the attack as he held his arms across in front of him.

"I can't do anything against him." thought Timothy

The smoke cleared, but when it did Timothy saw that Jaice wasn't on the ground anymore. Jaice appeared behind Timothy and just as he was about to turn around he hammered him with a punch which sent him crashing to the ground.

"Looks like your completely out matched…so why do you guess give up." suggested Jaice

"No joke…his power far outclasses mine at this point." thought Timothy

He laid in the crater that was created when he hit the ground and stared up at Jaice as he floated in the air. After a few minutes of thinking to himself he moved the rubble of himself before getting back to his feet.

"So whats your plan?" Jaice asked Timothy.

"Well I've though about it…I guess I'll have to pull out my secret weapon." smiled Timothy

"Secret weapon…what are you talking about?" asked Jaice

"Don't worry…your about to see." smiled Timothy

Jaice stared down at Timothy as he stood up straight and continued to smile back at him, but he couldn't understand how he could be so calm.

To Be Continued…


	56. 55 - Timothy's Secret Weapon: Burn Brigh

"That's guy's power is unreal…he completely overpowered Timothy when he finished powering up." trembled Jaime

"Your right…do you think that Timothy can still win?" asked Tanza

They all looked on at Jaice and Timothy as the two had now stopped fighting and were now motionless.

"But if he can't win then we're all doomed." sighed Misty

"Timothy won't lose…he's trained to hard to just lose to that guy." assured Alice

"But you saw it yourself…during that little squable Timothy was no match for him." said Rodney

"Don't you all worry about Timothy…he's not done yet." assured Jin

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Hmm…." said Randy and he looked over at Jin.

"Are you sure?" asked Jamie

"Yes…Timothy now knows that he can't win by normal means. So he's about to pull out his Trump Card." smiled Jin

"Trump Card?" wondered Rodney confused.

They all looked around at each other confused about what Jin was talking about. With their on eye's they had just saw Timothy get thrashed by Jaice and yet Jin told them not to worry.

"What is his trump card?"' asked Hinta

"You're about to see." smiled Jin

Though they didn't understand why Jin was so calm they didn't ask anymore question and looked back over at the field.

….

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Jaice continued to look at Timothy who was still calmly standing and smiling at him. Jaice continued to rack his brain for any reason why Timothy would be so calm.

"I just don't get it…why is he so calm. He knows I'm more powerful than him and yet he's not even worried." thought Jaice to himself.

Timothy grabbed the collar of his jacket and threw it up into the sky, before he pushed a button on his watch. His jacket exploded in a cloud of white smoke and in his hand landed a capsule before he put it into his pocket. He then took off his watch and also put it into his pocket and then looked back up at Jaice still smiling.

"Now what's he doing." thought Jaice to himself.

"Tell me…Jaice since you've live for centuries now tell me…how a star is born?" asked Timothy as he began to float into the air.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Jaice

He watched as Timothy floated into the air and stopped in front of him still smiling.

"Tell me…how is a star made?" Timothy asked again.

Jaice stared at him confused at the purpose of the question that Timothy was asking him.

"It's a simple answer…stars are born when clouds of dust in space become agitated by powerful explosions creating mass's of gas and dust. These clouds then collapses under their own gravitational force and the center material begins to heat up. If the temperature becomes hot enough a protostar is born. " Timothy asked as he looked up into the sky.

"What?" wondered Jaice looking at Timothy confused.

"But this is only the first stage…a protostar isn't really a star I think. If it is I think it would be more of a baby star." thought Timothy

"Still tell me what does any of this have to do with out fight?" asked Jaice

"However either way a star isn't truly born until equilibrium within the protostar is achieved. Only during this time can a star be born or it dies." smiled Timothy

"What are you getting at?" asked Jaice again.

"How would you like to see a star born?" asked Timothy

"You must be a fool. Creating a star is impossible…even for somebody as strong as me."Jaice retorted

"Even a fool knows he can't touch the stars, but that doesn't stop a wise man from trying." laughed Timothy

"What?" wondered Jaice

"You wanted to know what my secret weapon was…well prepare your self." said Timothy

Jaice still confused looked at Timothy as he crouched and began to power up. He then notices the clouds in the sky began to roll in and began to swirl high above Timothy. Thunder began to rumble as lightning began to streak across the sky striking wildly at the ground. Jaice looked around as the strange weather condition when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Jaice looked back at Timothy and noticed the lightning had started to strike a red barrier of energy that was now surrounding him.

Jaice continued to stare at Timothy when all of a sudden Timothy looked up at him his eye's glowing with an emerald green energy. Suddenly Jaice noticed that the gravity started to become more powerful and he began to get pulled toward Timothy.

"What's happening?" wondered Jaice

He continued to try and hold himself back as rubble and dust from around them began to get pulled in toward Timothy circling around him. Jaice fought the increasing gravity that was slowly pulling him toward Timothy, but he was unable to hold his ground. He quickly powered up and dashed away from gaining enough distance from the increased gravity to where he couldn't feel its effects.

"What is he doing?" pondered Jaice

He continued to look and saw that large chucks of earth started to tear from the ground and get drawn into a now large glowing sphere of crimson energy. As he watched on he noticed the clouds from the sky had also started to get drawn into the large red sphere. Suddenly the red sphere began to glow much brighter like it was about to exploded, but instead it began to pulsate. Jaice watched as the sphere contracted much like a heartbeat and then he notice the ground underneath it start to melt.

"What the…the ground is starting to melt." noted Jaice

The red sphere continued to pulsate as it floated above the large pool of molten rock that was created from the heat that it was giving off. Jaice held up his arms shielding his face from the intense heat that the sphere was giving off.

"The heat…it feel's like a miniature sun or something. I can feel the heat this far away and its only getting hotter." said Jaice as he continued to shield himself.

All of a sudden Jaice noticed that the crimson sphere started to smaller like it was collapsing in on it self. The sphere continued to get smaller until it suddenly exploded with tremendous force knocking Jaice even farther back. Jaice managed to gain control over his body again and straighten himself out before bracing against the blowing wind.

"Now what's happening?" pondered Jaice

When the wind finally stopped blowing Jaice looked out at a large cloud of white smoke and as it cleared he notice something floating in the center of it. He flew closer to the dispersing cloud and saw Timothy floating motionlessly with a crimson energy surrounding. Though he couldn't put his finger on it he felt that Timothy had just gone through some kind of transformation. He examined him and his physical appearance hadn't changed any though his shirt had been destroyed. Jaice also noticed that above his closed eyes a black star tattoo had appeared on his forehead.

Just then Jaice backed several feet away when Timothy opened his eye's which where glowed crimson.

….

A good distance away from the battlefield ground the group stared silently after being awed by the unfolding event.

"What just happened…what in the world did Timothy just do?" asked Rodney

Everybody looked back at Jin and saw that he was still smiling while looking at the battlefield.

"This power I'm sensing now it doesn't feel like ki at all." noted Randy

"Your right…it feels more like…Senjutsu." agreed Jamie

"That's because it is." stated Jin

"Sen…Senjutsu…what's that?" asked Ash

"Well Ash as you know chakra is created by mix the spiritual and physical energies with in a person's body. Senjutsu is created when a person mix's their chakra with natural energy." Rodney explained

"Now what's Natural Energy?" asked Brock

"Natural Energy is energy created from the atmosphere and terrain of the earth. You see a person can learn to absorb natural energy and if they can learn to balance it out with their spiritual and physical energies they can become what is know as a Sage. Once a person has mastered this they can enter a form known as Sage Mode." Jamie explained

"So Timothy has entered this Sage Mode?" asked Misty

"Yes." nodded Jin

"But what kind of Sage Mode is it…I've never seen it before?" said Rodney

"During our training Timothy asked me something…he asked me if I knew how a star was born." smiled Jin

"What did you say?" asked Hinta

"Well after I told him he said that while we trained he was going to reach for a star and grab It." laughed Jin

"What did he mean by that?' asked Jamie

"Well I first I didn't know, but then he told me that even a fool can't touch the star's, but it doesn't stop a wise man from trying. If was after that when I notice that he begin using his Sage Mode, but I couldn't understand why since it wouldn't help much in the fight. That was until he finally sat down and explained it to us." explained Jin

"Explained what?" asked Hinta

"Timothy has become a Sage unlike any other and he has accomplished what he set out to do when we stared training. He has reached out to the heavens and grabbed a star and he has become the Sage of the Stars." said Jin

"Sage of the Stars…sounds cool." noted Rodney

"But answer this…I can feel the energy he's giving off and as powerful as he may be in that form its nowhere near enough power to help him beat that Dorashin. How is this going to help him any?" demanded Randy

"Hmm." smiled Jin

Randy stared at Jin as he looked back at and a smile came across his face. They all looked at Jin for a few minutes and then back at the battlefield.

….

Back in the sky over looked the battlefield Jaice looked at Timothy still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Now this feels good…I can't belive it actually worked." smiled Timothy as he looked at his hands.

"What did he just do…other than destroy his shirt and gain a star tattoo on his forehead he hasn't changed at all." said Jaice while looking at Timothy.

Jaice continued to stare at Timothy when all of a sudden he was surprised when Timothy suddenly vanished. He looked around for Timothy, but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

"His speed has increased so much…where'd he go?" wondered Jaice

All of a sudden Timothy reappeared in front of Jaice and hit him with a powerful punch which sent him flying backwards. As he flew Jaice tried to regain control of his body, but the force of the punch seemed to have paralyzed him as he was unable to move. He flew for what seemed like several miles before crashing into a large pillar of rock. He pulled himself off of the rock and noticed that his shirt had a burned in it were Timothy had hit him. Jaice looked up as Timothy suddenly appeared on a rock pillar not far from him staring down at him.

Jaice slowly floated up while looking around at the terrain and saw that he had been knocked into a more rocky terrain.

"His speed has increased as much as his power." thought Jaice

Just then Timothy dashed toward Jaice causing the pillar to crumble beneath him. Jaice punched at Timothy and his fist landed upside his forehead, but Jaice was surprised to see that it didn't faze him. Timothy punched Jaice upside the head before delivering a powerful punch to gut and then he delivering a flurry of punches to him. Jaice's body flailed about as Timothy continued to deliver attacks which caused Jaice's body to suddenly burst into flames. He then hammered Jaice on top of the head with both his fist clenched together which sent him crashing to the ground after destroying a pillar of rock.

Timothy looked down at the cloud of dust that was created when Jaice hit the ground and there was a sudden explosion. Jaice flew out of the dust cloud and landed on a rock pillar before looking up at Timothy. Timothy saw that his shirt was now gone and his body was now covered in burns and wounds from Timothy's attack.

"Man he's durable." thought Timothy

"I don't get it…how has he gained this much power." thought Jaice

Jaice continued to look at Timothy as the crimson energy flare around him like a fire. He then rocketed toward Timothy causing the pillar to explode behind him. When Jaice got close to Timothy he threw a punch, but moved sideway dodging the punch. Jaice's punch hit the crimson energy that surrounded Timothy and his fist suddenly burst into flames causing Jaice to jump back. Jaice looked at his flamming fist for a few minutes before blowing out the flame and staring at Timothy.

"Something is very odd here." thought Jaice as he looked at Timothy floating in front of him.

To Be Continued…


	57. 56 - Jaice Transforms, A Fading Chance F

The group flew through the air as they followed Timothy's and Jaice's energy signal. Randy was amazed at the power Timothy displayed as they flew above the large pool of melted earth.

"The power of this Sage Mode is unlike anything I've ever seen." said Randy

"Pika…Pi." agreed Jeff

"Hay Jin…this Sage Mode of Timothy's…how is it created?" asked Rodney

Jin flew over the large pool of molten rock while holding Lucaria in his arm. He looked at the pool and the longer he stared at it more questions began to enter his mind. Just then he snapped out of his daze as he notice Lucaria rubbing his cheek sensing that he was thinking about something.

"Hay Jin are you ok?" asked Jamie

"Yea I'm fine." He nodded

"So How did Timothy create this Sage Mode?" asked Rodney

"Like a said before Sage Mode is created by balancing the spiritual and physical energies within the body along with natural energy absorbed in the body. However Timothy's Star Sage Mode is unique as it also requires a fourth type of energy to achieve…radiation." explained Jin

"Radiation!" shouted Tanza

"Yes…Timothy learned to also absorb radiation while in the training room. He said that there wasn't enough for him to enter Sage Mode while in the training room, but their was enough to help him get the balancing part right." explained Jin

"But isn't that dangerous…you could have died." said Hinta

"I know, but it was a chance that he was willing to take. You see he couldn't achieve Star Sage Mode without a massive amount of radiation…so he waited for this fight to take that chance. What you saw what Timothy achieving his ultimate goal of literally become a star." smiled Jin

"What!" shouted Randy

"Pika!" shouted Jeff

"No way!" shouted Ash

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi!" shouted Pikachu

"It's true right now at this moment Timothy is a living, breathing star." smiled Jin

"Awesome!" yelled Jamie

"Let get to where they are before they start fighting again." urged Alice

They all sped up in order to get where Timothy and Jaice now where in order to watch them fight.

…

Jaice stared at Timothy still pondering how Timothy was able to increase his power so much. He also wonder how was his fist was set ablaze just by swinging through the energy that his body was emitting. He looked at his at his fist and then at his body which was covered in burns and wounds from Timothy's attack.

"I don't understand…this power increase is strange. Could it have something to do with what he was talking about." pondered Jaice to himself as he continued to look at Timothy.

"Man this guy's very tough…even with all of those burns and wounds covering his body he seems completely unfazed." thought Timothy to himself.

"Hay Timothy…this power of yours. What is it?' asked Jaice

"Since your curious I'll tell you. When I meant that I was reaching out to grab a star I was serious." smiled Timothy

"How so?" Jaice asked

"Its kind of hard to explain, but basically I have become a living star." smiled Timothy

"Impossible…there's no way." retorted Jaice

"The difference between the possible and the impossible lies in a person's determination. I was determined to master this technique and then achieve it. Even if it cost me my life." laughed Timothy

"What does that mean?" asked Jaice

"I told you that a protostar must achieve equilibrium before it can become a star. I had to balance all my energies in order to become a star. If I had failed to do that then me along with the entire region and maybe even the entire planet might have been destroyed." explained Timothy

"Why…why would you create such a dangerous move if it meant that there would be a chance for you to be destroyed?" asked Jaice

Jaice looked at Timothy as he closed his eye's and crossed his arms before taking a deep breath.

"It was a gamble that I was willing to take." shrugged Timothy

"And why is that?" asked Jaice

Timothy opened his eyes and started to laugh which made Jaice wonder what was so funny.

"Because a long time ago I learn that no one finds life worth living…one has to make it worth living. So even if the chance kills me I'll take that chance without hesitation." laughed Timothy

Jaice looked at Timothy for a few minutes before he closed his eye's and begin smiling. Though he still didn't quite understand Timothy he now felt a sort of strange connection to him one that he couldn't understand.

"Alright Jaice…what do you say we get back to our fight?" asked Timothy

"Sounds good, but let me ask you another question." smiled Jaice

"What's that?" Timothy asked

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" asked Jaice

"Well I wont know until I try." smiled Timothy

"Let me tell you this then…since we've been fighting I've only used about 25 percent of my power." smiled Jaice

"Your kidding." retorted Timothy

"Nope…this form you see before you is a form that I took to limit my powers. What do you say I show you my second form?" asked Jaice

"That sounds good…the stronger my opponent the harder I can push myself. Beside I could sense that you weren't using your full power from the start." smiled Timothy

"I see…well prepare yourself." smiled Jaice

All of a sudden Jaice crouched down as the ground began to shake ferociously. Timothy stared at Jaice as his body began to shine white and the sky began to get black clouds. Lightning began to streak across the sky and then it bagan to strick Jaice as he continued to glow. Timothy continued to looking at Jaice until he sudden noticed the he began to change. He began to grow much larger and out his back two large wings sprouted flaring out.

Timothy braced himself as the wind suddenly began to blow harder pushing him back inch by inch. He then noticed Jaice curl up into a ball and then their was a powerful flash of light followed by a explosion. Timothy uncovered his eye's when the light dimmed and looked around seeing that thing had returned to normal.

"I'm suddenly getting a weird vibe." smiled Timothy

He looked around and was suddenly shocked when he saw Jaice who had transformed. Jaice was now a few feet taller than Timothy and he had long dark grey hair that reached down to the center of his back. He had two black horns that were pointing toward the sky with red at the tip, pointy ear's and yellow eye. He wore a stange outfit weree he had black and grey shoulder pads with red lining which was connected to a skull like necklace that rested on his bare chest.

He had two bronze like figure on each of his side connected to something on his back which was connected to another bronze like figure which wrapped itself around his waist. Over his dark geen pants was a cover with strange marking on it and he wore a pair of bronze and black boots with flame like designs on them.

"So what do you think?" Jaice asked

"Awesome." smiled Timothy

Timothy watched as Jaice swung his tail around as he looked surprised at Timothy's reaction.

"Alright what 's say we get started?" Jaice proposed

"Sounds good to me." nodded Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

Timothy stared at Jaice for a few minutes when all of a sudden Jaice vainished surprising him. Timothy looked around trying to find him, but he couldn't find a trace of him or his energy.

"Damn it here we go again. His speed has increased to the point now where I can't even sense him." Timothy cursed

Jaice suddenly appeared behind Timothy and him him in the bacck sending him flying toward the ground. Just as he was about to hit he bounced back up and and looked around, but Jaice had vanished again. Timothy turned around just as Jaice appeared behind him and swung a punch at him. Jaice easily dodged the attack and hit Timothy in the stomach before delivering a barrage of punch's to Timothy. He then hit Timothy and sent him sliding backwards, but he managed to stop himself from flying to far.

Timothy pulled his fist beside his side and then threw them forward firing a volley of crimson collored spheres. Jaice flew around easily dodging the barrage of blast as they hit the ground below. Each one exploded creating a large dome of crimson energy leaving a large black hole in its wake. Timothy continued fire at Jaice and even though each shot was head on Jaice either vainished or dodged the attack causinf it to miss. Jaice then straight into the line of fire toward Timothy while dodging each of the attacks.

Jaice head butted Timothy causing himto fly upward a bit, before he was able to catch his balance.

"Damn he's to fast." said Timothy

With his right hand Timothy wiped some blood that off his chin that was running from his mouth. Timothy turned around fired a large beam of crimson energy at Jaice, but when the attack hit him he wasn't fazed in the least. He quickly sped toward Timothy close lining him on his way down which caused him to spin backward. Jaice then rammed him from the side causing him to spin, before close lining him again. Jaice hit him several time before heading down toward Timothy from above and grabbing him by his throat with his tail.

When they got close to the ground Jaice stopped and released Timothy slamming him into the ground hard. Jaice looked at where Timothy hit and once the dust cloud hit he saw that Timothy had created a hole.

"Let's see how he'll come out of that one." thought Jaice to himself.

Jaice floated over that hole and stared at it for several minutes when all of a sudden crimson beams of energy began to shoot out of the ground. He looked around as more crimson beams continued to erupt from the ground and when he looked down he one shot out of the ground toward him. Jaice jumped backward barely avoiding the beam as it shot past him. He moved farther back from the beam as the heat emanating from the beam was intensely hot.

"What in the hell…that was hot!" Jaice shouted

Jaice looked back down at the ground underneath him and saw that the earth along with the pillars of rocks started to melt. All of a sudden a huge beam of crimson energy shot out of the hole and into the sky from where Timothy landed. Jaice stared into the towering pillar of crimson energy and saw Timothy float up out of the ground within it. Jaice looked at Timothy and saw that his body was covered in wounds from his attack, but now his skin had turned red.

"Now what?" wondered Jaice as he stared at Timothy.

All of a sudden the crimson energy around Timothy erupted engulfing the entire around. Jaice quickly dashed away from the growing dome of crimson energy and was able to out run it, but when he turned around Timothy was speeding toward him. Jaice dashed higher into the air to dodged him, but just as Timothy zoomed pass him he grabbed ahold of his tail. Jaice yelled out in pain as Timothy's grip seared the flesh on his tailed before getting pulled along behind him. Timothy quickly stopped and tossed Jaice out in front of him, but he was quickly able to stop himself.

Jaice grabbed his tail and looked at seeing that the outer flesh had literaly been burned off leaving some of the flesh under it exposed. He then noticed a crimson beam of energy headed toward him out the corner of his eye. He dashed high ito the sky and fired a large beam of cobalt energy at Timothy who retaliated with a large beam of crimson energy. The two beams collided creating a large swirling sphere of cobalt and crimson colored energy before erupting in to a huge explosion.

Jaice looked as Timothy as he floated out of the large cloud of smoke created from the explosion with the crimson energy still surrounding him .

"Maybe…he wasn't lying. Maybe he really did somehow transform himself into a star." thought Jaice to himself.

He looked closer at Timothy and then he noticed that he was breathing heavy and really fast.

"He seems tired…maybe that technique of his is starting to take it's toll." thought Jaice

"I can't keep this up…using Sage Mode at this level is burning me up. I don't have much longer before I have to stop the technique. If I'm going to end this I have to do it now." panted Timothy to himself.

Jaice stared at Timothy as he floated in front of him when all of a sudden the crimson energy flared up around him. Jaice quickly backed away from Timothy as he could feel the intensity of the heat eminating from his energy.

"I have to stay away from him…if he is able to grab a hole of me I'll be burned to a crisp." said Jaice to himself.

He stared at Timothy and then he notice that crimson energy surround him had a emerald green tint to it. Just then Timothy dashed toward Jaice, but Jaice quickly dashed away trying to keep his distance from him. Timothy fired a barrage of crimson sphere at Jaice, but Jaice quickly dodged them. He then vanished, before reappearing above Timothy and hit him with a powerful punch which sent him flying to the ground. Timothy landed on his hands and knee's causing the ground beneath him to crack and crumble, before looking back up at Jaice.

Jaice raised both his hands above his head as his body began to surge with cobalt energy. He then threw his hands down toward Timothy and fired a enormous beam of colbat colored energy. Timothy raised up his right fist as it began to surge with emerald green colored electrical energy and then burst into flames. He threw his hand forward and released a enormous beam of crimson energy. When the two attacks collided Timothy's beam completely overpowered Jaice's attack during the struggle before hitting him.

To Be Continued…


	58. 57 - No Victory In Sight, Push It To The

A good distance away from the battlefield though now close enough to see what was going on the group watched in wonder.

"He did it!" cheered Alice happily.

"Yes!" cheered Hinta happily.

Alice and Hinta held hands and started to float around in circles happily chanting about Timothy's victory.

"Alright!" shouted Rodney

"Did you see his power Pikachu. Timothy is amazing." glared Ash

"Pikachu…Chu." agreed Pikachu

"I'm just glad that it's over." sighed Misty as she sat her hand on her chest.

"Me to." Brock agreed.

"It's not over yet." remarked Randy

"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Jeff his head.

"What." said Rodney

Alice, Hinta, Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Randy and Jeff as they stared at the large white cloud in the sky.

"He's right." nodded Jamie

"But how was he able to survive a blast like that?" Rodney asked

"Because he's just that strong." sighed Tanza

Ash, Misty, Brock, Rodney, Alice and Hinta all focused and Jaice's energy hit them like a brick.

"Their right he's still alive and still as strong as ever." snarled Rodney

"But what about Timothy…I can't sense his energy at all?" asked Alice

"Chu." said Kachu as he sat on Jin's head.

"Timothy is completely out of energy." sighed Jin

"But how is that possible…I could feel it as clear as day a few seconds ago?" demanded Hinta

"You see Timothy created Star Sage Mode for another specific purpose." noted Jin

"Why?" asked Tanza

"Timothy knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the Dorashin on his own powers along…he knew that he would need something more. You see the energy created by the Star Sage Mode is unique because while in that form Timothy can use the energy created like fuel to boost his ki abilities far past his normal limitations. However it seems that even that wasn't enough." sighed Jin

"Wow…that's amazing." said Jamie

"There are also two major drawback when he does this. He use's up his ki twice as fast and on top of that the sudden up surge of energy heats up his body temperature to extremely high temperatures. Either way he's not able to say in Star Sage Mode to long." explained Jin

"Oh…no Timothy." muttered Alice

"We have to go help him!" shouted Misty

"No…you know as well as I that we're no match for him." retorted Jin

"But we can't just stand by and do nothing! Alice I know that you want to help Timothy." stressed Misty

Misty looked over at Alice and saw a fierce resolve on her face, but in her eye's she saw just how much she wanted to rush and help Timothy. Misty knew just how much Alice cared about Timothy and the fact that she wasn't rushing to help him meant that she trusted that he would somehow pull through.

"Fine." sighed Misty

"Mew." said Nina

"Be." said Nikita

"Pi…Pikachu." said Kachu

Jin looked at everybody and then looked at Lucaria who was still in his arms staring up at him. Her watery light blue eye's sparkled as the rays of light shinned in then and Jin pulled her closer.

"Don't worry somehow…Timothy will pull through this." thought Jin

They all stared off at the battlefield wondering what Timothy's next move would be against his powerful opponent.

….

Timothy stared off at the large white cloud that now occupied the sky when his attack hit Jaice. He felt his legs give out and he fell to his knee's and hands panting as his body tried to cool itself down. Suddenly the crimson energy around him disappeared and the tattoo on his forehead disappeared as his skin returned back to its normal color.

"That's it…I can't hold it." He said panted

"Not bad." said A voice

Timothy managed to look up and he saw Jaice floating down landing several feet in front of him. He saw that Jaice's skin had been badly burned by his last attack, but weather he felt the pain or not he couldn't tell.

"So your back to normal I see." smiled Jaice

Timothy struggled to get his feet nearly falling backward and started laughing when he finally got to his feet.

"Yeah I guess so." snickered Timothy

"What happened to all that power you just had?" asked Jaice

"Well one of the price's for having it is that I burn through it very quickly." snickered Timothy

"I see…." said Jaice

"Yeah…I gave it everthing I had." smirked Timothy

"Yes you did, but know you must die." said Jaice

"Hmm." smirked Timothy

Jaice appeared in front of Timothy and caught him in the chin with his knee, before delivering a flurry of punch's and kick's. He then kicked Timothy and sent him flying back craching into the side of a rock pillar. He then dashed toward Timothy and landed a flying kick in his stomach which destroy the pillar he was on, before sending him crashing through several more pillars. As Timothy flew across over the ground Jaice appeared above him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the air.

He then appeared above him and raised his fist as it began to crackle with cobalt colored electricity. He then hit Timothy in the stomach which resulted in an enormous explosion which sent Timothy flying torward the ground wrapped cobalt colored energy. When Timothy hit the ground the resulting explosion created a huge dome of energy. When the explosion finally stopped Jaice stared down into the enormous crater his attack made.

He floated down toward into the crater and found Timothy's body buried under tons of rubble. He landed on the ground and looked at Timothy's face as his body laided motionless in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that and I'm sorry for what I have to do, but I'm just following orders. I hope you can understand that." said Jaice

Jaice looked at Timothy and sighed before looking up at the clouds in the blue sky rolling by.

"I actually thought that you might be the one. I honestly though you were him…you even have his name, but I guess that having someones name doesn't make him you." thought Jaice

He got ready to take too the sky when all of a sudden he heard Timothy start moaning and coughing. Jaice looked at Timothy with surprise at the fact that he was still alive even after the punishment he just put him through.

"I can't belive that your still alive after all that." smiled Jaice

"Ye…Yeah…sorry bout that, but when it comes to dying I'm actually kind of stubborn." muttered Timothy smiling.

"Tell me what is it you fight for…why go through this kind of pain. All you had to do was join us and then you would have been safe." said Jaice

"To live is to choose, but to choose well, you must know who you are and what you stand for, where you want to go and why you want to get there. That is why I fight." muttered Timothy

"I don't understand." shrugged Jaice

"To live is to choose…I choose to live to protect what is presious to me…my friends and my family. You must know who you are…my name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon born September 10th on 1988 in Mocalza Town on the Jetix Region. What do you stand for…I myself think I don't stand for much, but if I can make people understand the light with the darkness then so be it. Where do you want to go…it's doesn't matter to me, but if I have to go to the depths of hell of protect my family and friends then so be it. And why you want to get there I'll sacrifice myself 1,000 times over to end up their if I can protect them." mumbled Timothy

Jaice thought about it for a few minutes as he looked at Timothy lying on the ground coughing.

"Tell me Jaice…is what you fight for worth this?" asked Timothy

"I…I…don't k…kn…know." stuttered Jaice stunned by the question.

Jaice began to ponder about his mission and his true reason for coming to earth. Timothy looked into Jaice's eye's and saw that his question has shaken his resolve. He saw that the once cool, calm warrior that he was once fighting was now more like a wander searching for the answers to the meaning of existence. As Timothy looked in Jaice's eye he began to have flash backs of how he used to roam try to find his place.

Jaice continued to thinks his thoughts raced as he tried to find the answer to Timothy question until he noticed Timothy moving.

"We live immersed in narrative, recounting and reassessing the meaning of our past actions, anticipating the outcome of our future projects, situating ourselves at the intersection of several stories not yet complete." muttered Timothy

Jaice watched as Timothy amazingly got back to his feet and slowly started walking toward him. Jaice looked into Timothy's emerald green eye's and as he stared into them he was suddenly hit a wave of determination. Jaice unnerved by the sudden show of mental force begin to back away from Timothy.

"I fought your friend because I had to protect my friends, my family and my home…that was my reason to fight. I killed your friend to satisfy my on bloodlust for that was my reason to fight. Was it worth it and if I had to do it again would I…Yes I would." smiled Timothy

Jaice noticed the force and the power within his voice had returned though his body seem to be unusable his determination hit him like a meteor.

"Just now you said that you were only taking orders and that I understand, but I also sensed that there was another reason that you came to earth. Now is the other reason you come to earth worth fighting for?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked at Jaice for a few minutes with his head down staring at the ground beneath his feet. Timothy sensed fustration eminanting from Jaice as he fought with his decision. Just then Jaice raised his head and stared at Timothy his yellow eye's now once again filled with the equanimity he once hand.

"Yes…what I fight for is worth it." nodded Jaice

Timothy stared at Jaice looking into his eye and saw that hesitation and doubt that once filled his eye had vanished. He then stared up into the sky before lowing his head, closing his eye's and smiling.

"Fine now time to get this over with." smiled Timothy

Jaice walked up to Timothy and wrapped his tail around his throat before lifting him off his feet. Jaice stared at Timothy smiling contempt even knowing that his end would soon be upon him. Just then a thought hit him that had never dawn upon him before in none of the battle he had fought in his past. He just couldn't understand how somebody could be so calm and know that they are about to die.

"I don't know if I can't do this." thought Jaice to himself.

He rasied his fist hesitant to stike the finishing blow to Timothy when he suddenly noticed a silver mark on his right arm. Jaice brough him closer and wipe the dust off of his arm revealing the silver dragon tattoo. He then noticed the strange writing underneath the tattoo and he ran his fingers across it.

"This can't be." muttered Jaice

He then turned Timothy to the other arm and noticed the other tattoo that was the same as the first though it was yellow

"These tattoo's Timothy…how did you geat them?" Jaice asked

"I…I was born with them." He muttered in a weak voice.

"Do you have anymore?" Jaice asked

"I have one more on my back, but why do you want to know?" Timothy asked

Jaice turned around and he gasped as he saw the large strange looning tattoo on his back. He wiped the dust off of it and then rubbed his finger across Timothy's back causing him to shiver a bit.

"What is this…this is a Dorashin seal, but its unlike one I've ever seen before." mubbled Jaice to himself.

He move his fingers across Timothy's wondering how and why a Dorashin seal would be on the back of a earthling. Jaice continued to look amazed by the complex design of the tattoo on Timothy's back and then he began to read it.

"The immortal memory of the hym's yeild centuries of sorrowful memory's. Inner chaos calms him as our souls dwell restlessly. Ancient god of night once free destruction eternaly surrounds the relams. Undo chaos Timothy inhearit our nightmare. I wonder what that could that mean." muttered Jaice

Jaice racked his brain think of what the meaning could be when all of a sudden the heard the rummble of thunder echo through the sky. He looked into th sky and saw that it started to grow dark as lightning streaked through the black clouds..

"Now what?" wondered Jaice

Jaice looked around until he noticed that the tattoos on Timothy's back and arms started to glow. Suddenly Jaice was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall of the crater hard implanting him their. Jaice tore himself from the wall and noticed that Timothy's body was floating in midair by itself. He looked and saw that his eye's were glowing completely and it seem that he was completely unresponsive to his presence. All of a sudden Timothy's body began to glow and a white energy erupted from him sending Jaice hurling through the sky.

Jaice managed to stop himself and looked back a the crater to see that the white energy had spread through the entire crater. The white energy then suddenly shot into the sky blowing through the atmosphere headed deep into space. Shocked and astounded Jaice looked at the towering beam of white light as it penetrated the sky and even the darkness of space itself.

"What in the hell is happpening!' shouted Jaice looking at the towering beam of light.

To Be Continued…


	59. 58 - An Unknown Power Released, The Fina

Somewhere deep in space millions of light-years away from earth a huge planet sized ship floated through the vacuum of space. With in the ship in a computer room several strange looking creature sat a desk typing ferousily on the computers in front of them. Several other creatures were running back and forth in the room confused and shocked as the computer screens wildly flashed. Just then the door to the room opened up as another creature stormed into the room.

"Tell me…what's going on?" He demanded

"General Doughan…its like before. The sensors are picking up an enormous power lever coming from earth." reported The creature as it continued to type on the computer.

"I see…tell me what are they reading?" He asked

The creature typed furiously on the computer as it continued to calculate the power that it was sensors were picking up.

"The sensors calculate the power level at 5 million and still rising." reported The creature

"5 million…this has to be what Lord Duenas wanted to be informed about. I'm going to inform Lord Duenas about this and I want you to continue to monitor this power." ordered Doughan

"Right." nodded The creature

Doughan left out of the room walking down a narrow hallway for several minutes, before coming to other creature guarding two large double door. The two creature pushed open the door and Doughan walked through stepping into a large throne room. He dropped to one knee with his head bowed and his fist on the ground in front of him.

"My lord." said Doughan

"You may rise Doughan." said A voice

Doughan stood up and looked in front of him at seeing a long blond haired man, wearing black armor sitting in a gold throne.

"My lord the sensors have picked up a tremendous power coming from the planet that we sent Jaice and Akane." reported Doughan

"Any word from Akane or Jaice?" asked Duenas

"No my lord…the signals from their scouters stopped transmitting several hours ago." replied Doughan

"This power level that the sensors are picking up. What did they read?" Duenas asked

"Last I saw them at 5 million and still rising." replied Doughan

Doughan looked at Duenas as he sat in his throne before he got to his feet and he walked to a window.

"Doughan I want you to set thrusters to max power on our set course to earth." said Duenas

"Yes sir." nodded Doughan

Doughan turned around and walked back through the double doors heading toward the ships control room.

"Now I get to see how this all turns out." thought Doughan as he continued walking toward his destination.

Back in the throne room Duenas continued to stare out of the window into the endless darkness of space.

"For so long I have waited for this moment. Aurelie it seems that your attempt to hide this power from me have failed." said Duenas

Duenas continued to stare out of the window and the thought of gaining the power that he had searched for centuries caused him to burst out laughing.

…

Meanwhile Timothy awoke to find himself laying on his face on the ground of his inner world Heiwana. He got to his feet and looked around the wind blowing hard causing the tree's in his forest to sway back and forth. Timothy looked into the sky and saw black clouds rolling causing the light to fade in and out.

"What's happening?" wondered Timothy

Timothy continued to look around when he suddenly felt a sudden surge of energy eminatting a distance away.

"This power that I'm sensing…I've never sensed it before, but I feel like it's calling me." thought Timothy

Timothy took off into the air flying over the large meadow while following the energy signal. The energy signal lead him from the meadow and over the large forest into a clearing were he landed. He looked around at the clearing and noticed that it was where he had landed while fighting his clones months earlier while training. Timothy walked around continuing to follow the energy and it lead him to the invisible wall. He reached his hand out sitting upon the wall and it was then that he suddenly felt a surge of energy coming from the wall.

"This wall…I fell as if it has weaken since the last time I was here. What's going on here?" pondered Timothy

Timothy turned back around and noticed the once calm and peaceful world within his mind was begin to spiral into a stormy world.

"Shinno, Shiva if you can hear me I need your help!" shouted Timothy

He waited to see if Shiva and Shinno would appear before him, but after a few minutes he figured that theey wouldn't come. He sat down and begin to think about what to do and then a thought surfaced in his mind. He got back to his feet and turned around back toward the wall staring at it.

"Only after your powers seem faint and your sky have turned black can you finally break down the walls." thought Timothy to himself.

Timothy sat his hands onto the wall annd began to focus his powers into the wall causing a huge clear glassy like wall to appear infront of him. Suddenly the wall shattered like glass causing his entire world to go completely white. He looked around at the glass like piece's that floated around him confused about what was happening. Just then images of people Timothy had never seen before began to appear in the piece's of glass.

Timothy looked in one of the piece's of glass and saw a black spikey haired guy wearing a dark-orange gi. He saw the guy fighting several different people one being a short light purple color creature, another being a green insect like creature and another being a short pink child like creature. Throught the imagies he saw the guy get turned into a child and travel through outerspace and then fighting a powerful looking gold gorrilla. He then saw him fight a long black hair human and then a series of powerful dragon looking creature. He saw that with each fight the guy became stronger transforming each time with a golden energy surround him.

Timothy them moved to another piece of glassed and looked through it seeing a orange spikey haired teenage boy. He watched as the boy pull a skull like neckalace out of his boy and poping out of his body in a black shit and pants holding a large sword. He saw images of the both fighing through several battles becoming strong determined to protect his friends. Though several of the fights Timothy witnessed the boy get knocked out of causing a strange looking mask to appear on his face.

"What are these things…are they showing e the lives of people in other dimension?" wondered Timothy

He walked up to another piece of glass and saw a blond haired youth in a orange tracksuit sitting on a swing. He saw the youth being judged and fear from the other people in the image causing the boy to grow up alone. He watched the youth strive to become stronger than before in each image defeating enemy after enemy. He then saw that more of the people around him began to except him for the person he was which seem to be a kind and caring boy. Timothy also saw through the imagies there were time when the boy lost control of his emotion erupting in a ferious power becoming some kind of red kitsune like creature.

"I think I was right…these things are showing me different dimensions." said Timothy

Timothy reached out and touched the piece of glass and all of s sudden it started to glow. He looked around and and saw that the other piece had also started to glow and they all turned into spheres of white energy. Timothy started backing away still looking around at the sphere's when all of a sudden one shot toward him entering his body. All of a sudden one after another sphere began to shot to him entering his body.

With each sphere Timothy felt his mind feel with a strange knowledge that he didn't understand causing his head to hurt. He body filled with an unexplainable energy and he felt even musale in his body tighten. Timothy screamed out in agony as the sphere's of white energy continued to enter his body causing it to shine white.

…..

Back on earth Jaice continued to look up at the towing tower of while light as the clouds had now started to circle around them.

"What the hell is going on here?" pondered Jaice

All of a sudden the tower of light began to retract from the sky and the ground forming a sphere. Jaice watched the sphere as it floated down toward the ground and land on top of a large rock pillar. He flew down without taking his eye's off of the sphere and landed on another pillar not far from the sphere. The sphere began to shrink and shine just as it was about to take a form causing Jaice to cover his eye's.

When the light finally dimmed he looked and saw Timothy on the ground on one knee and hand. Jaice looked at Timothy and notice that he looked the same, but his emerald green had become somewhat longer and he had somehow gained a enerald green tail.

"What the…he's changed some how. I can feel it, but I'm not sure how." wondered Jaice

Timothy got to his feet and started examining his body first noticing his nails which had become more like claws. He then looked at his body and feet noticing that he was a little builter than before. He grabbed his hair and felt that it was now below his shoulder, before scratching his head in confusion. Timothy suddenly noticed that he was scratching his head with his hand and looked sideway catching sight of a tail with emerald green fur.

"What in the hell is going on here." wondered Timothy

He grabbed the tail and twisted the his body and noticing that it was coming out of his back above his butt. Timothy then squeezed the tail and instently felt a surge of pain overtake his body causing him to quickly let go and stumble forward. Though he still didn't understand what had just happened he felt powerful, more powerful than he had ever felt before. He flex his musales and felt a new energy surging through out every fiber of his being causing him to laugh in glee.

"Hay Jaice what did you just do to me?" asked Timothy

He turned around and saw Jaice standing on the pillar with a look of pure shock and confusion on his face.

"I didn't do anything." said Jaice shaking his head.

"Oh…well you did something cause now I fell more powerful than ever!" yelled Timothy

"You've only gotten longer hair and a tail. To be honest by the way you look you still seem as strong as before." remarked Jaice

"I'll show you." smiled Timothy

He held his hands in front and sat them on top of each other palm to palm before bringing them down to his side.

"What's he doing?" wondered Jaice as he readied himself for anything.

"No what did that dude say when he did that attack…oh yeah. Kamehameha!" Shouted Timothy

Timothy quickly threw his hands forward firing a huge beam of red energy toward Jaice. Jaice barely managed to jump out of the path of the beam as it shot pass him and off into the distance. He looked back as the beam exploded caused an extremely powerful shockwave which forced Jaice to slide backward even though he wasn't near it. Jaice looked at the enormous mushroom cloud created by the explosion before looking back at Timothy as he stood in he pose that he had released the attack from.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Timothy as he jumped and down.

"He wasn't kidding…he's become a lot more powerful." said Jaice as he looked at Timothy.

"Alright Jaice what do you say we get back to where we last left off." smiled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

Jaice looked at Timothy a few minutes before landing on a pillar and smiling.

"Alright sound good…now we can end this." said Jaice

Jaice crouched and began powering up causing his body to surge with cobalt colored energy. Timothy watched as Jaice continued to power up as a became engulfed in a sphere of white energy. The ground began to shake and the cobalt energy began to surge wildl across the ground causing the pillars of rock to crumble. The sky began to grow dark again as lightning began to strike the sphere of white energy that surrounded Jaice.

"I don't have enough energy to unleash the seal for my final transformation, but I've got enough to get to full power." Jaice said to himself as he continued to power up.

Timothy stood on top of the rock pillar and continued to watch the sphere of energy as it started to shine. Just then the sphere erupted causing the clouds in the sky to part allowing the clear blue to be seen again. Timothy looked at Jaice as cobalt electrical energy surged around and flared his body.

"Now I'm at full power…so let's began." smiled Jaice

Just then Timothy and Jaice dashed toward each other casuing the pillars of rock that they were standing on to crumble. They threw punch's which collided causing a powerful shockwave which knocked down more of the pillars. They both then flew up toward the sky and threw another punch at each other which collided another powerful shockwave. They then began to throw a barrage of extremely fast punch's and kicks at each other, but they either dodged or blocked the attack of the others.

Jaice dodged a punch from Timothy before jumping back and firing a large beam of cobalt energy at Timothy. Tmothy dashed above the beam and fired a large emerald green energy at Jaice, who dashed sideway dodging the attack. He fired a volley of smaller cobalt spheres at Timothy, but he easily dodged them and began firing his own barrage of small emerald green spheres. The two continued firing sending emerald green and cobalt colored sphere's in every direction causing huge explosions.

They then suddenly stopped firing the small spheres, before firing a large beam of energy at each other. The two beams collided and swirled together causing a enormous explosion, before they charged toward each other again and began throwing a flurry of punch's and kicks at each other.

To Be Continued…


	60. 59 - Sincere Respect Found In A New Ally

The group watched as Timothy and Jaice fought across the sky with each bone crush blow releasing a powerful shockwave. They watched amazed by the power that the two were pushing out and felt as if the sky itself shatter like glass if the fight raged on.

"Their power is monsterous…I've ner felt anything like it." gawked Jamie

"No kidding…the whole planet is shaking with every blow." agreed Rodney

"Get him Timothy!" cheered Alice

"Yeah go Timothy!" cheered Hinta

"Hay Jin…do you think that Timothy can win now?" questioned Ash

"I don't know…his power have gone far beyond anything I could have imagined, but Jaice is equally as powerful. This could truly be anybody's fight." said Jin

"Chu…Pika…Pi!" cheered Kachu

"Mew!" cheered Nina

"Be…Be!" shouted Nikita

"Come Timothy…you can do this!" cheered Misty

"Don't give up!" cheered Brock

…

Back over the battlefield Timothy's and Jaice's punch collided causing them to slide several feet away from each other. Jaice dashed toward Timothy and rammed in the causing Timothy to sliding back a bit. Timothy caught Jaice with a knee to the head causing him to fly up into the sky and he chased after him. Jaice managed to regain control of his body and flipped backward catching Timothy upside the head with a kick causing him to stumble backwards.

Timothy managed to regain his composure, before dashing back toward Jaice and catching him with a barrage of punchs just as he was about to land on his feet. He then hit him in the stomach causing him to bend forward in pain and then hammered him in the back of the head sending him flying toward the ground. Timothy raised his hand above his head before throwing it down toward Jaice fire a huge beam of energy. Timothy watched as his attack hit the ground and caused a huge explosion.

Just then Jaice appeared behind Timothy and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. He then flew up and dashed down toward him ramming him in the back sending him crashing to the ground. He then put his fist by his side before throwing them forward a huge beam of energy at Timothy. Jaice watched at the beam hit the ground causing a enormous explosion creating a large crater in it's wake.

Jaice was now breathing heavy as he looked down at the crater when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Just then a stream of emerald green light shot out of the light and Timothy came floating out of the ground. He floated into the air in front of Jaice and the two started to smile at each other.

"Your strong…stronger than anybody I've fought before. I haven't had this kind of rush in a long time." snickered Timothy while breathing heavy

"Thanks…I could say the same for you. I've never had anybody push me this far before." laughed Jaice

"Thanks, but I know the true." smiled Timothy

"Oh and what's that?" asked Jaice

"Don't dumb…I know that your still hiding your real power, but because you've taken so much damage and used up most of your power you can use it." smiled Timothy

"Well it seems you busted me this time. Your right I do have another transformation that I could transform into if I were in tiptop shape." smiled Jaice

"I knew it." laughed Timothy

"Well I wouldn't worry about it." smiled Jaice

"Yeah I guess your right…I guess it's wouldn't be a fair fight. My energy is slipping away just as fast as yours is right now. Soon we'll both be out of energy." laughed Timothy

Jaice looked at he floated in front of him laughing without a care in the world like he was having the time of his life.

"Timothy you are a truly amazing man." noted Jaice

"No I'm not…I'm just me." smiled Timothy

"No I'm serious…your more special than even you realized." noted Jaice

"Why do you say that?" asked Timothy confused.

"You bring me hope. Hope that one day my race has a chance for redemption." nodded Jaice

"Hmm….what is he talking about?" wondered Timothy to himself.

"Don't worry about it." smiled Jaice

"Hay Jaice can I ask you a question?' asked Timothy

"What's that?" asked Jaice

"Have we met before?" asked Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Jaice

"I feel as if I know you from somewhere. Its as if as I've seen you in a dream or something, but I feel as if I do know you." smiled Timothy

"Is that so…come on let's finish…this will be our final clash." Jaice said happily

"Alright." nodded Timothy

Jaice and Timothy dashed toward each other before they exploded in a flurry of punch's and kick's. Jaice dodged a punch of Timothy's before catching him in the gut with punch of his on. Timothy staggered backwards from the punch and before recovering he hit Jaice in the face and sent him reeling backwards. Jaice recovered from the hit and dashed back toward Timothy the two of them exploding in another barrage of attacks.

This time quickly dodged one of Jaice's punch's before catching him it the stomach with his knee. He then delivered a uppercut to the chin before delivering three more punch's to the Jaice's stomach. Finally Timothy flipped backwards and caught Jaice in the chin with a kick which sent him flying into the air. Jaice flew into the air and stopped himself before looking back down at Timothy.

"This is it…it's time to give it everything I got!" shouted Jaice

Just then Jaice began to power up and his energy erupted surrounding him in a huge sphere. He then raised his hand as the sphere began to shrink as the energy withdrew back into Jaice. Timothy looked up at Jaice as the sphere around him continued to get small around him. Once Jaice had completely absorbed the energy surrounding him back into his body causing his hands above him to radiate with cobalt energy.

"Alright Timothy this is it it's time to finish now one way or another. Now take this Planet Buster!" shouted Jaice

He threw his hand and fired an enormous beam of energy toward Timothy who floated near the ground looking at him.

"So this is it…well I have the perfect attack for just this kind of situation." smirked Timothy

Timothy put his hands out in front of him and a emerald green energy began to swirl around in front of them. The energy then began to swirl into a large sphere and the energy began to radiate off of it.

"You right this battle is about to end. Now here's my present to you Jaice my most powerful technique as a show that your are a worthy opponent. Now Fire…Gamma Ray Burst!" shouted Timothy

Just then the sphere of energy in front of Timothy erupted firing a enormous beam of energy towards Jaice. The tremendous force sending him sliding back a bit, but he managed to stop himself. The two attack clashed, but Timothy's attack easily gained the upper hand quickly pushing Jaice's attack back toward him. Timothy's attack hit Jaice and continued toward the sky tearing through the atmoshpere and on into space.

Timothy exhausted by the attack floated down to the now flat ground which was once a more rock terrain and fell forward onto the ground. Just then Timothy heard something hit the ground and when he looked up he saw that it was Jaice before passing out. A few minute later he awoke to find his friends looking down at him calling his name.

"Good your finally awake." smiled Jin

"Hay guy's…what's up?" muttered Timothy in a weak voice.

"Not you that for sure." laughed Jaime

"Man you did it!" shouted Rodney

"So how do you feel?" asked Tanza

"I've felt better…that last attack I used drained every bit of power I had left." muttered Timothy laughing.

"Well after a little rest you'll be s good as new." smiled Alice

Jamie and Rodney helped Timothy to his feet balancing him on their shoulders. Timothy looked over at Jaice's body as he laid motionless on the ground, before letting out a sigh.

"What wrong?" asked Hinta

"It was Jaice…I actually started to like the guy. He would've made and awesome training partner." smiled Timothy

"Well you did what you had to do." nodded Alice

"Yeah I know, but he wasn't anything like that Akane guy. I have a feeling that there was something more to him." smiled Timothy

They all looked at Jaice's body and they were suddenly shock when he started to move.

"What the…even after that attack he's not dead!" shouted Ash

"Chu…Pi." said Pikachu

"Come on…now this is our chance to finish him." urged Misty

"No." stopped Timothy

They looked at Timothy as he looked as Jaice who had rolled over onto his hands and knees.

"But why not?" asked Jin confused.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu

"Leave him be." smiled Timothy

Jaice coughed for a few minutes before struggling to get his feet and then turning toward looking at Timothy.

"Game over." muttered Jaice smiling

"Yeah I guess so…how about we call it a draw for now?" asked Timothy smiling

"Sounds good." remarked Jaice

Timothy and Jaice stared at each other for a few minutes before they both started giggling and then bursting out into laughing. The rest of the group looked at them confused as if they had told a joke and they missed the punch line.

"So until next time?" asked Timothy

"You can count on it." nodded Jaice

Timothy smiled when all of a sudden he fell forward causing Jamie and Rodney to stumble forward before catching their balance.

"Hay is he ok?" asked Brock

"Yeah…he's just unconscious." nodded Jamie

They all moved their gaze from Timothy over to Jaice as he began to glow returning to his previous form.

"I want you all to do me favor?" asked Jaice

"Why should we do anything you ask?" demanded Rodney

"Because of him." motioned Jaice as he pointed at Timothy.

"What about him?" asked Alice

"He holds the very destiny of the universe at his fingertips, though he probably doesn't know." smiled Jaice

"What?" wondered Hinta

"Watch over him…he is a lot more fragile than you may think." smiled Jaice

"What are you talking about!" demanded Tanza

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and when they looked up they saw a white sphere floating toward the ground. The white sphere landed behind Jaice before it opened up reveal a ship like inside.

"In due time you will know, but until then know this. Today I was your enemy, but from this point on I will be you ally. Until next time we meet I bid you all a farewell." waved Jaice

They all watched Jaice limp over the ship and get in before the front of it closed up. Their was a sudden gust of wind as the sphere floated of the ground and then darted into sky disappering into its endless blue.

"What do you think he meant by all that?" asked Ash

"Chu." shrugged Pikachu shaking his head.

"What…by that Timothy holds the very destiny of the unviverse at his fingertips?" wondered Tanza

"Ok the way you said it got me confused." laughed Rodney

"Yea…sounded kinda ominous if you ask me." noted Ash

"I think it was all just chit chat." said Rodney

"I don't think so." retorted Jin

"Hmm." said Ash as he looked back at the sky.

"Well it doesn't matter right now. Let's get Timothy back to his house and into one of those Rejuvenation Chambers." urged Jamie

"Right." They all agreed

Later that day when they got Timothy home they put him in one of the Rejuvenation Chambers to recover. They then figured since he would recover fairly quickly since his injuries were only minor they would have a party for him. They all went out to gather up the supplies and other stuff that they would need for the party. It was nightfall when Timothy had finally fully recover from and excited from the chamber. He for the house empty, but when he went outside he found it decorated as a gift for him defeating the dorashins and saving the planet. He happily joined in on the fun and they continued to party.

"I so glad you won." congratulated Eria as she bounced up and down.

"Yea…we got worried when we couldn't sense your energy." smiled Aussa

"Man that fight was off they chain!" shouted Rodney

"No joke…it felt as if the sky was going to cracke under the power you two had." agreed Jaime holding up a cup.

"What happen to you anyway…you seemed to have changed a little after that powerful flash of light?" asked Tanza

"I honest don't know, but when I came to I was looking like this with a tail." shrugged Timothy

"That's still cool." smiled Hinta

"Yeah…it's really handy." agreed Timothy

He used his tail to pick up a cut and take a drink out of it then sitting back down.

"It don't matter if you change a little bit or a lot on the outside. So long as you stay the same at heart I'll always love you." smiled Alice as he hugged onto him

"Thanks boo." smiled Timothy as he kissed her.

"Timothy that last attack used was alsome." said Ash

"Thanks…its named after one of the most powerful explosion in the universe. I call it the Gamma Ray Burst." said Timothy

"I could believe it…when your attack clashed with Jaice's it completely over took his attack." noted Rodney

"Yeah…his attack didn't stand a chance." agreed Jaime

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Hinta

"Jaice wasn't using his full power." smiled Timothy

"What, but…." said Rodney shocked.

"Your joking?" asked Tanza

"Nope Jaice had another form that he could've changed to if he hadn't bee so damaged." laughed Timothy

"That wack man!' shouted Rodney

"Well I'm not going to worry about it…next time I see him it'll be a different story." smiled Timothy as he stared into the sky.

"If you say so." shrugged

"Don't worry now let's enjoy this party!" shouted Timothy

"Yeah!' shouted everybody else.

Timothy watched s everybody walked in front over to a table with food and they began fixing themselves a plate. He looked at them each of them with a smile on their face as they talked and laughed together. He looked over to his right and saw Muddle, Lilly, Nina,

Nikita and Kira all running around on the grass playing and having fun. He looked at one of the benches that had been sat up and saw Jin, Lucaria and Kachu eating while talking and laughing. He took a deep breath, before looking up at the stars that now filled the sky like glitter.

"Hay Timothy you better come fix a plate before everthing is gone!" shouted Rodney

"I'm coming!" Timothy shouted

A smile spread across his face as he let out a sign and then joined in on the party.

To Be Continued…


	61. 60 - My Uneasy Feeling Of My Now Unknown

Somewhere deep in space Jaice sat in his spaceship traveling away from earth at the speed of light. He thought about his fight with Timothy and the excitement and rush the felt from it. Though his body had taken a lot of damage from his last attack Jaice could still felt jittery from the battle. More so he had completed his mission and found his target on earth where he was told where it would be.

"I can't believe it…after nearly 600 millennia I finally found him." thought Jaice

He turned his head and looked out into the endless darkness of space and smiled.

"The Dorashin's have lived in fear for far to long, but now I have finally found out salvation. Now the true test begins." smiled Jaice

He continued to stare out the window and then saw his reflection looking back at him.

"For now I'll rest…computer activate the sleep mode." said Jaice

"Sleep mode activated." replied A computerized voice.

Jaice felt his eye lids get heavy until he finally closed them falling into a deep slumber. Jaice's ship zoomed though space carrying the injured Dorashin as it continued on to its destination.

…

Within his mind Timothy floated around in a space of nothing, but whiteness around him. He stared for few minutes, before he closed his eye's and his body began to glow with a white energy surrounding him. Suddenly the space around him completely changed becoming a large meadow with a huge forest in the background. He looked around the landscaped as the wind blew the grass in the meadow causing it to sway.

He floated down and landed on the ground before plopping down with his legs crossed.

"Now Heiwana is back to normal, but man…this is so confusing." sighed Timothy as he scratched his head with his tail.

Suddenly something overhead began flying in front of the sun causing it to flicker like a light bulb. He looked up and noticed to small figures, but he couldn't make them out because they were to far away. He got to his feet as the two figures started to head toward him becoming much larger. As the figures got closed he was finally able to somewhat make them out, but he still wasn't sure. He floated into the sky as the figures drew closer until they were finally upon his.

Timothy looked in amazement as he watched two large dragons circle around him. One was a large white dragon with four feathery wing and a long feathery tail. It had a black mane with two horn protruding from the side of its head and two larger horns out the top of its head. Along with it's white coloring it also had some gold and it was wearing a green necklace. The other dragon was a large silvery colored dragon with dark grey scales going down her back. It had a black mane, two long horns protruding out the top of its head and a fin like membrane on both sides of its head.

Both the dragons suddenly stopped circling around Timothy and looked at him like they were examining him. Timothy stared at both the dragons though he still didn't understand or know why two dragon where in his mind.

"Hay Timothy…so what do you think?" asked A Male voice

Timothy heard the voice coming from the white dragon in his head and he instantly knew it.

"Shinno is that you?" asked Timothy

"The one and only." He laughed

"And then that must mean that your Shiva." said Timothy as he looked at the silvery dragon.

"That's right." laughed A female voice resonating from the dragon.

"Ok now I'm even more confused." laughed Timothy

Shiva and Shinno looked at Timothy as he floated down to the ground and then they followed. Timothy watched as the two dragon land on the ground not far from him with a thud, before making their way toward him. Both the dragons sat down and looked at Timothy as he looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong Timothy?" asked Shiva

"I'm not so sure." said Timothy

"Well try to explain the best you can." said Shinno

Timothy sighed before falling back into the grass and looking up into the sky.

"Before today I was pretty sure what I wanted to do, but after today I feel as if there's something else pulling from it." sighed Timothy

"You mean your unsure of where your going to end up now?" asked Shiva

"Yeah…right now I feel as if the destiny that I had forged for myself is slipping away. I feel myself being tugged in several different direction now and it scares me cause I don't know what lies at the end of the path anymore." sighed Timothy

"Timothy the destiny that you forged is fading because of the changed that you just went through. Once you start to understand yourself more then you will be able to recreated your that destiny." assured Shinno

"But, how can I do that if I don't know who I really am? After this sudden change I've been through not to mention this tail how can I be sure that I'm actually me anymore?' asked Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Shinno

"When I was fighting the Dorashin Jaice today he said that he had been searching for me. I don't know how, but even as we fought I felt as I knew him as if I had seen him in a dream or something." explained Timothy

"You are you regardless…that shouldn't change the dreams and goals that you want. Once you understand this concept you'll learn that the destiny that you desire is right in front of you." reassured Shiva

"Yeah I guess your right, but not begin able to see my destiny like I want is still kinda scary." thought Timothy

"I know, but your tough." laughed Shinno

"Yeah…you'll find a way to get through it." assured Shiva

"Yea even if I have jump head first into it I'll make sure to forge the destiny that I want." smiled Timothy

Timothy rolled backward rising up on his hands before jumping off of his hands and landing on his feet.

"Now that's sounds like the Timothy we know of." laughed Shiva

"Yeah." agreed Shinno

Both of the dragons got to their feet and released of stream of blue flames from their both. Timothy looked at them shot the stream's of fire into the sky and looking at them he began to become excited.

"Now I'm starting to become excited. I wonder what the future has waiting for us know." smiled Timothy

"Who knows, but it's bound to be exciting." laughed Shinno

The two dragon looked at Timothy as he bounced around in one spot and his began to glow with emerald green energy. Timothy threw his hand up toward the sky and erupted as a huge beam of energy fired from him into the sky. Shiva and Shinno backed away from the towering pillar of energy.

"Hay Timothy calm down." laughed Shinno

The pillar of energy faded and Timothy was standing in the same spot staring up at the sky.

"Sorry about that." laughed Timothy

"Anyway you'd better get going now you've got two ladies waiting on you." snickered Shiva

"Yeah…Alice and Hinta." smiled Timothy

"Well you'd better be going." urged Shiva

"Thanks you two…I feel much better, but before I go I'm still confused." thought Timothy

"Oh about what?" asked Shinno

"How are you two dragons now?" asked Timothy

"Well that's one of those thing you'll have to wait to learn about along the way." laughed Shiva

"Ok then…bye." waved Timothy

He took to the sky and disappeared in a flash of light.

"He seems a lot better than from what I sensed earlier." laughed Shinno

"Yeah, but know he truly has a reason to be worried." reminded Shiva

"I know…now the true test begins." nodded Shinno

They both looked up into the clear blue sky as the clouds rolled by on the gentle breeze.

….

Back outside Alice and Hinta had walked outside and they were staring at Timothy as he sat on the ground in a meditation state. Timothy then opened his eye's and turned around looking at both Alice and Hinta.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?' asked Alice

"Of course I am…why do you ask.?" asked Timothy

"Because all during the party you seemed to be spaced out like you had something on your mind." noted Alice

"She's right…we wanted to make sure that your ok." nodded Hinta

Timothy reached out and touched them both on the cheek and he started to smile.

"I'm fine not, but thanks for worrying about me." assured Timothy

Both Alice and Hinta suddenly embraced him catching him off guard nearly knocking him to the ground. Hugged both Alice and Hinta as the raised up and kissed him on the cheek before laughing.

"Come on I fixed up the hot tube for us." urged Alice as she held onto his left hand.

"Yeah…come on we haven't played together in awhile. I've been looking forward to this for awhile now." agreed Hinta

Timothy smiled as he stared into Alice's ocean blue eye's and Hinta's red eye, before pulling them both back toward him. He grabbed them both by the waist and kissed them on the forehead.

"Alright then let's go." smiled Timothy

"Yeah!" shrieked both Alice and Hinta jumping up and down.

Timothy followed them up to the door of his house and watched them walk in before stopping. He turned back around and looked up into the stars and they twinkled like diamonds in the sky.

"My destiny is what I make of it…I'll do whatever it takes to have that." smiled Timothy

He took a deep breath before turning back around and walking back into the house closing the door behind him.

To Be Continued…..…


End file.
